LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA
by Andaira
Summary: Historia que pasa en un mundo alterno. Kagome lleva una vida dificil. Nada pordía ser peor, ¿o si? llega Inuyasha a su vida para hacersela mas difici o fácil ¿que pasará con ellos? chapter 19 ¡up!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA GENTE!!! BUENO AQUÍ ESTA MI PRIMER FIC. HAY QUE ACLARAR QUE ESTE FIC TIENE LUGAR EN BARCELONA, PRINCIPALMENTE POR QUE NO PUEDO CREAR UNA HISTORIA EN TOKIO, AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA, SI NO LA CONOZCO.

BUENO PARA HACEROS UN POCO DE INICIACIÓN AL FIC HABEIS DE SABER QUE LA HISTORIA PASA EN UN PUEBLO. LA PROTAGONISTA ES KAGOME, ES UNA HISTORIA EN PRIMERA PERSONA, CUYOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES SERAN LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA.

CREO QUE POR AHORA YA NO PUEDO DECIROS MAS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**El pricipio de algo**

Silencio. Solo había silencio en mi habitación. Me encogí. Estaba despertándome poco a poco. En realidad, la realidad se había escapado por algún lugar de mi mente, por que no sabía que había pasado en las últimas horas ni cómo había llegado a estar tumbada en mi cama, con la puerta de la habitación cerrada. Bostecé y me incorporé poco a poco. Me sentía mareada. Miré mi habitación, limpia, ordenada con todos sus peluches en su sitio, los pocos que tenía. Entonces, me vino un flash, como en las películas, y me acordé de todo. Mi padre, había llegado a las tres de la mañana borracho como una cuba insultando a mi madre y pidiéndole la separación. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero estaba harta, agobiada y cansada. Mi familia se rompía poco a poco como la arena que cae de un reloj de arena. No es que siempre hubiera estado estado unida, pero ahora parecía que la fecha de caducidad se acercaba como un Tsunami.

Decidí dejar mi parte razonable de la mente en un rincón de esta, y levantarme. Hoy no saldría, así que abrí el armario y me puse lo primero que encontré. Un pantalón gastado y una camiseta de manga larga con una sudadera encima. Salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras en silencio. Sabía que mi madre estaba levantada en el salón, pero mi hermano estaba durmiendo y seguro que ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado. Aunque era pequeño, él no era tonto. Al entrar en el salón vi a mi madre, sentada, tapada con una manta, con cara de no haber dormido en absoluto. Normal, tanto ella como yo habíamos estado despiertas des de las dos de la madrugada. Que mierda de vida.

- Hola- ella se giró-no podía dormir más. Ya sabes, mi reloj biológico no me deja dormir mas de las nueve y media de la mañana. Es patético cuando es fiesta.

- Ah. Pues si que es patético. Y no te puedes quedar en la cama?- me contestó. Ella seguro que quería que no me metiera en todo ese berenjenal en el que, para su desagrado y el mío ya estaba metida hasta el moño.

- Buff. Pues no. Me ahogo yo misma en la cama. Pero ahora me ha entrado hambre. Estoy pensando en unas tostadas con paté y un buen café con leche.

- ah.

El silencio se hizo el rey del lugar, uno muy incomodo, horrible. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. No podía hacer nada mas, y eso me reventaba de sobremanera.

Mi madre y yo no teníamos la relación propia de madre-hija. Ella no sabía nada de mi. Pero es en esas ocasiones cuando la parte interior tuya, que quiere a tu madre, sale a flote. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho, era mi madre, y verla sufrir, me destrozaba.

Haciendo un hecho de las palabras me encaminé a la cocina y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Me apetecía un café con leche. Amaba el café con leche. Contrariamente a su naturaleza, el café me tranquilizaba a un ritmo rápido. Abrí la nevera y saqué la leche, después saqué un vaso, lo llené y lo metí en el microondas. Puse la mesa, saqué mis tostadas con paté y encendí la tele. En el silencio de la casa, sonó el pitido del microondas que anunciaba que el tiempo impuesto se había acabado. Así que empecé a desayunar. En realidad no miraba la tele, solo pensaba.

Los últimos años habían sido una porquería. Justo un año atrás, me negaba a pensar exactamente el tiempo exacto, había venido a pasar unos cuatro dias mi ex novio. Patético. Cuando me llamó no me lo podía creer. Lo primero que pensé: _El cabrón había venido a rematarme_. Tenia la sensación de que, si me lo encontraba, esta vez no podría sobrevivir. En un sentido figurado, claro. Las última dos vez, me había dejado rota a pedazos, tardé lo mío en recomponer las piezas y seguir con los cinco sentidos en el mundo de los vivos. Tarea fácil pensarían algunos. MENTIRA. Ya dicen que las apariencias son las que ocultan la realidad. La mía había sido un caos. Vivía de 8:00 a 17:30, cuando me hallaba en el insti. Allí no me permitía a mi misma pensar en nada personal, mis amigas no sospechaban y eso me ayudaba a no pensar. Pero la realidad se me aparecía cuando llegaba a casa. Saludaba y me encerraba en mi habitación a hacer deberes, esquivando a si, la realidad. Intentado taparla con mas apariencias. Intentando, sin éxito, que tu hermano no lo notara. Vivía en apariencia y sin pensar. Pero cuando él volvió a mi vida, no creí que lograra sobrevivir. Huí. Apagué el móvil durante esos cuatro dias. Desaparecí. Pensaba que si lo veía o me llamaba, lo que me diría me dejaría rota en tantos pedazos, que tardaría como mínimo un mes en poder juntarlos. Lo había logrado y había consegido sobrevivir. Mi fuerza para levantar un escudo había surgido efecto. Ahora seguiría con mi vida. Pero ahora el problema lo tenía entre las paredes de mi propia casa. Y me asfixiaba.

Acabé de desayunar y lo recogí todo y me fui a mi habitación. Tenia un montón de deberes para estas fiestas, y el ambiente de mi casa me agobiaba tanto, que me obligaba a mi misma a estar ocupada. Mi misión para el día: Dejar la razón, no pensar. Eso solo era posible estando ocupada.

Me tiré dos horas haciendo deberes, hasta que llegué a un punto en el que tenía que parar por que, si no, no tendría nada que hacer al día siguiente. Como aún me quedaba tiempo hasta la hora de comer, me puse a limpiar y a ordenar mi habitación, una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que esta estaba limpia y en orden.

Mi madre entró en mi habitación cuando yo estaba acabando de ordenar la última estantería. Me miró con cara rara:

- ¿qué?- le pregunté

- Nada. Por que limpias tu habitación?

- Por nada quería hacerle algunos cambios, ya sabes, renovarla, colocar cosas en un lado y otras en otro. Me aburría como estaba antes y he decidido darle un cambio.

- Pues yo la veo igual que antes- vale ahora me había pillado. ¿Que iba a decirle?

- Ya, es que no me gustaban mis ideas al ponerlas en práctica y al final la he dejado como antes.

- Ah. Bueno, te aviso que la comida está en la mesa

- Vale

Baje junto a ella al salón donde estaba la mesa puesta y la comida. Allí, los comensales me miraron al entrar. Uno con cara de burla y el otro con cara de mala leche.

- Tata!!! Ya era hora de que bajaras. ¿Sabias que te has acabado todo el paté que había?- Mi hermano Souta me recriminaba algo de lo que no me acordaba.

- Ah. Lo siento, pensé que quedaba más.

- Vaya, ya era hora de bajar. ¿Se puede saber que coño has estado haciendo toda la mañana arriba?- Mi padre estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, donde se ponían los cabeza de familia, y me miraba muy enfadado. Tenia a mi madre al lado sirviéndole la sopa en el plato y una cerveza. Eso lo explicaba todo.

- He estado haciendo los deberes que me han mandado para las fiestas. Son muchos y los he de hacer pronto. Ah, también a limpiado mi habitación.

- Ya, eso no te lo crees ni tú. Tú limpiando. Ja, Ja.- Le ignoré, él no sabía nada de mí, y me senté en mi sitio. Mi madre ya me había servido la comida.

Fue Horrible. Una comida buenísima acompañada de las criticas dirigidas hacia ti de tu propio padre. Vergüenza. _Puto alcohol_. Me pasé toda la comida pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas en mi familia. En España había crisis y por lo tanto, mucho Paro provocado por la poca faena que había. A mi padre, le había tocado lo peor, como a su gremio. La construcción había causado que bajara tanto la faena que, con mucha suerte mi padre tenía trabajo. Esa situación le había llevado a apoyarse mas que antes en el alcohol. Des de entonces nos trataba a todos como mierda, mi madre se llevaba la peor parte y a mi, por ser la mayor, con mis 17 años y medio, también. Mi única salvación era, como siempre en estos casos, la huida, y no por cobardía, si no por que ni yo, que tenía un poco de paciencia, podía con ella. Yo me conocía bien, y sabía que algún día no muy lejano explotaría, y eso no me convenía. Ahora mi madre podría largarse para no volver, y como yo pronosticaba, mi familia se separaría y peligraría mi unidad con mi hermano, que era lo único que siempre me había importado. El resto, no tenía solución.

La cena acabó en gritos y una madre llorando en la puerta de la habitación, por la cual, su marido había entrado dando un portazo y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Yo recogí la mesa sin hablar y le pasé a mi hermano la consola que estaba en la estantería mas alta de la cocina. Le vi subir a su habitación contento y dándome besos. Que felicidad. Me volví hacia mi madre y la miré. Estaba desolada. Me quería ir de esa casa donde poco a poco nos destruíamos unos a los otros. Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación musitando un: _mamá me voy a BCN a dar una vuelta vendré tarde, como siempre. _No esperé respuesta.

Me puse unos pantalones tejanos cómodos con una camiseta y un jersey de esos sin mangas con cuello alto. Cogí mi abrigo rojo, de esos que están de moda, y mi bolso con la tarjeta del bus, mi monedero, el móvil y mi mp4. Bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la calle y me fui.

Cuando estuve en la calle, el aire frío me abrió la mente y me la despejó. Vivía en un pueblo de cuatro casas, en el que en media hora o menos ibas de una punta a otra sin ir a un paso rápido. El típico pueblo en el que las noticias vuelan en menos que canta un gallo. Mi casa no estaba justo en el centro, si no que estaba algo apartada, en la que habían casas grandes y la tranquilidad era palpable. Bajé la calle dirección a la estación de bus. El viento en algunas calles era para congelarse, pero en ese momento lo que menos sentía era eso, el frío. Me costó menos de diez minutos plantarme en la estación. Como los buses pasaban con una frecuencia de media hora no necesitaba correr. En la estación ya había gente, para mi desgracia, el bus de autopista ya se había ido sin mi, a si que no me quedaba otra que ir en el de carretera. Odiaba ese bus, tardaba en llegar a la ciudad una hora, ya que pasaba por la nacional y recogía a un montón de gente, siempre iba a petar.

Me esperé en la cola y al llegar donde el conductor, este me saludó y me miró con la típica sonrisa pícara del que espera que le vayas dando cuerda durante todo el trayecto. Además, el pobre conductor era viejo, iba sin afeitar y era feísimo. El pobre no lo tenía muy bien. Pasé de su insinuación y me dirigí hacia la parte central tirando al final del bus. Al salir de la estación, no había nadie mas que un grupo de personas que acababan de subir antes y después de mi. Por lo tanto el asiento contiguo al mío estaba vacío. Mejor, podía disponer de la ventana. Me acomodé y me desabroché la chaqueta, me puse los cascos y encendí mi mp4. Me encantaba escuchar música en el bus, coche o en cualquier vehículo en el que hacía un trayecto. Lo puse en el volumen justo para no escuchar el parloteo de la gente que había a mi alrededor. Empezó a sonar el nuevo CD de _Pink_ con la Canción _So What_ . Esa canción me encantaba.

El bus salió de la estación hasta la salida del pueblo. Calculé que me perdería en mi propio mundo una vez hubiera salido del pueblo. Para eso solo faltaba una parada. Cuando el bus paró, miré con curiosidad la gente que subía. La conocía a casi toda de vista. La primera era una pelirroja que siempre se maquillaba en el bus y que abalaba de su vida privada con sus compañeras, siempre a su lado en el trayecto. Me reía mucho con ella, ya que su vida parecía un culebrón. La típica persona superficial a la que le encanta que todo el mundo sepa de lo que es capaz o de lo que es su vida, y por conocerla, la conocían todos los viajeros del bus al que ella subía. Los pasajeros que iban cada día en el bus, conocían su vida enteramente, los ocasionales, a cachos. El resto de pasajeros eran los de siempre, las compañeras de la primera, todas tal para cual, y un montón de extranjeros. Como máximo eran unos siete pasajeros más. El último fue el que me llamó la atención. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, para mi gusto, estaba buenísimo. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga larga tapada a medias por su chaqueta de cuero y unos tejanos ajustados. Me paré pensando des de cuando me había vuelto a si con los hombres, tan superficial, y cuando quise apartar la mirada, el se giró y se me quedó mirando. Me quedé a cuadritos. Esos ojos. . . Eran una piscina profunda de mantequilla fundida. Tenía unos ojos que deslumbraban. Pero algo en esos ojos no me gustó. Parecían que descubrieran tus sentimientos, que supieran leer el idioma de la mirada con solo mirarte a los ojos. El bombón en cuestión, por que no desmintamos lo obvio, se me había quedado mirando a la par que yo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante. Ese había sido su fallo. La arrogancia que destilaba su rostro quedaba perfecta con su cara, ese detalle me desagradó, odiaba a la gente arrogante que se cree la perfección con patas. Odioso. A sí que aparté mi mirada de la suya y la fijé en la ventana. Sentía su mirada como un cuchillo en mi espalda, yo sabía que me miraba, pero le ignoré. Tal y como había predicho me aislé con mi música en mi mundo.

Desconozco cuanto tiempo estuve en mi mundo de Yupi, solo sentí a mi lado como alguien me daba golpecitos en la espalda llamando mi atención. Molesta por la interrupción me giré y me quedé helada. El chaval que había visto antes, estaba sentado a mi lado y era él el que llamaba mi atención. Lo primero que me pregunté era que hacía justo a mi lado si había tanto sitio. La respuesta era obvia. Había estado ausente la mayor parte del trayecto. El bus se había ido llenando como era de costumbre hasta que no había sitio libre. Le miré entendiendo parte de la situación y volví a ver esa arrogancia que hizo que me cayera peor de lo que ya me caía.

-¿Qué?- le espeté sin tener cuidado de parecer amable. Mi día no era para entablar conversación con un arrogante desconocido. Pero él ignoró mi tono.

-Nada. Solo quería hablar contigo. Me aburría.

-Pues haz una carrera de pulgas. No es mi problema

-Eres siempre así de simpática o solo lo eres ahora conmigo?

-No. Solo contigo por ser molesto.

-AH. Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Y adonde vas tan sola a Barcelona?

-Pues a perder el tiempo.

-Sola?

-Que pasa? No has oído nunca "mejor solo que mal acompañado"?

-Es eso una indirecta para decir "piérdete y metete en tus asuntos"?

-Vaya. Me sorprendes. Normalmente los tíos no pillan las indirectas a la primera.

-Dios, que insoportable eres.

-A que sí? Pues piérdete, conversa con otro y déjame en paz.

-Con mucho gusto.

No volvimos a hablar. Cada uno tenía la mirada puesta en otro lado distinto el del otro. Ya habíamos entrado a Barcelona y casi llegado al final del trayecto. Lamentablemente para mi, él era uno de los tres pasajeros que quedaban en el ya desierto bus. Me levanté y me bajé cuando el bus paró y puse marcha a la plaza Tetuán para empezar mi pérdida por Barcelona. Él me siguió al principio, pero cuando yo crucé dirección Plaza Cataluña, el siguió recto hacia Arco de Triunfo.

La verdad es que quizás si que me había pasado de tono con él, pero luego, al recordar su arrogancia pensé que le podían dar por saco. Era la típica borde a la que no le gustan que le estropeen su soledad en momentos claves.

Me olvidé de ese chaval en cuanto me metí en esas calles tan pequeñas de mi Barcelona. A veces pensaba que era un poco cursi por pensar así, pero Barcelona, para mi era la salvación. El típico sitio para perderte y olvidarte de quien eres. El día le era increíblemente favorable. El cielo tenía un color a ceniza precioso, que hacia a Barcelona mas misteriosa y fantástica. Sus edificios, fuentes. . . Para mi era una puerta a mis recuerdos. Al ser navidad era mas bonita. Las calles grandes tenían colgadas luces de color azul, como cascadas. Había tanta gente, que parecíamos todos hormigas en un campo. Ese espíritu me hacia olvidar mis problemas. Durante toda la tarde, anduve de allí para allá. De Cataluña al puerto pasando por Vía Layetana. Era un trayecto largo pero fantástico. Me adentré en la Catedral llena de gente y en la Iglesia de Santa Maria del Mar. Era precioso. También fui al puerto, donde estuve una media hora sentada viendo el mar y la puesta de sol. Cuando subía hacia el metro paré a comerme una hamburguesa con queso. La soledad para mi no era una molestia, a veces hay cosas que no las puedes hacer acompañada. Tenía muchas amigas, pero no les gustaba andar por Barcelona tanto como a mi. A si que al cabo de una hora dando otra larga vuelta me metí en el metro y mas tarde en el bus. Normalmente solía llegar tarde y me había de esperar al bus, pera ese día llegó puntual. Una vez me hube sentado me empezó a sonar el móvil. Lo primero que pensé: _mi madre controlando de que no llegue tarde para hacer la cena. _Pero no, era mi mejor amiga des de los últimos seis años: Sango. Después de dejar que sonara un poco _Decode de Paramore, _me digné a coger el móvil.

-Si?

_-Kagome?_

-Ah. Hola Sango. ¿Qué quieres?

_-Donde coño estás? Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, le he preguntado a Souta dónde estabas y me ha dicho que hacía unas siete horas que te habías largado a no sabe donde._

-Ah. Si, estoy en Barcelona dando una vuelta.

_-Que ha pasado Kagome?_

-Nada. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar algo?

_-Veamos. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que ha pasado algo para que te hayas largado sola a Barcelona, por que las chicas están en casa de Rin y tu no estabas._

-Quería pasear, es navidad y esto es muy bonito.

_-Buff. No se el por qué pregunto. Bueno, ¿Estás bien?_

-Claro. Bueno te dejo. Oye mañana a que hora hemos de estar en el insti?

_-A las 8:00. _

-Pues nos vemos mañana

_-Vale dw_

A veces me daba la impresión de que, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, mis amigas sabían que me pasaba algo. Dejé que esos pensamientos me llevaran a los rincones mas hondos de mi cerebro, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta me había quedado dormida. Me desperté sola en el bus cuando entraba al pueblo. Buff. Miré el reloj, eran las diez. Odiaba cuando no pillaba el bus de Autopista, tardaba mucho el de carretera. Me bajé y el viento me azotó la cara como la bofetada mas bien dada de la historia, y me puse a andar hacia mi casa. De camino, como es normal en un pueblo, me encontré a un montón de conocidos, de esos que solo te saludan por conveniencia, unos falsos, vamos, para ser claros. Estuve ablando con ellos un rato, haciendo ver que me interesaba su tema de conversación, osea: _con quién se había liado ese puente, lo injusta que era su familia, el pedo que llevaron encima ayer. . . _Al final me deshice de ellos con la excusa de: _uff lo siento, de verdad, me están esperando_.

Al llegar justo en frente de mi casa me llevé una sorpresa. Mi hermano estaba sentado en las escaleras de la casa, afuera, con un abrigo y guantes.

-Souta, que haces aquí?

-Mamá y Papá han discutido y ella está en la habitación llorando y no se hacer la cena. Como Sango me ha dicho que estabas en el bus de vuelta he salido a esperarte. Me puedes hacer una sopa de galés y hamburguesa?

-Y papá?

-Buff. Se fue después de discutir con mamá.

-Sopa de galés y hamburguesa?- dije abriendo la puerta de casa.

Souta me siguió hasta la cocina y se puso la mesa, luego se sentó a mirar como le hacia su sopa favorita y su hamburguesa. Siempre que me iba a Barcelona, me preguntaba como estaba de bonita esa vez, me instaba a que le dijera como eran las luces de navidad, los Papa Nuel del Corte Inglés. . . me quedé contándoselo todo mientras el cenaba y me escuchaba como si fuera el creador de un videojuego suyo o una actriz. Mi madre no dio señales de vida des de que llegué, no bajó a ver una peli del Señor De Los Anillos o a decirnos Buenas Noches al irnos a dormir. Me sabía mal por mi hermano, solo era un crío de diez años que, ha pesar de todo lo que decían, no era tonto.

....................

Estaba teniendo el sueño mas perfecto de mi vida. Estaba en una playa tomando el sol con mi amor irreal. Mi Edward de _Twilight_. Siempre podía soñar tener para mi a una perfección con patas, por mucho que esta solo existiera en los libros, sueños. . . en conclusión, en un mundo de fantasía. Yo sabía muy bien que de ilusiones no se vive, pero de vez en cuando, los sueños, son la puerta a un mundo, en el que no has de vivir atado a una realidad que te agobia. Estaba tan a gusto con mis fantasías cuando un sonido que no encajaba me sacó de ella. El móvil sonaba en mi mesita de noche, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de mi casa. Estaba aturdida, pero me las apañé para no lanzar mi móvil-despertador contra la pared, no tenía pasta para comprarme uno nuevo. Me levanté, y lo primero que hice fue mirarme en el espejo.

Una muchacha me devolvió la mirada dormida. Tenía el cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura, este caía liso hasta acabar formando unos rizos en las puntas. Unos ojos marrones chocolate adornaban mi rostro pálido con unas cuantas pecas en la nariz. Mi cuerpo, ni delgado ni gordo, con las curvas exactas de una mujer desarrollada a la medida justa (unos pechos medianos, una barriga plana y un culo respingón pero sin exagerar el tamaño) estaba cubierto con un camisón de seda color perla, que me llegaba un palmo y medio mas arriba de la rodilla.

Suspiré. Siempre que me levantaba hacía lo mismo para que el espejo me devolviera la misma imagen cada día. Me puse mis pantuflas y me encaminé hacia la habitación de mi hermanito. No había nadie en casa. Mi madre se habría ido a trabajar y no volvería hasta la noche, y mi padre quizás no había ni vuelto por la noche. Yo me dedicaba a despertar, arreglar, hacerle el desayuno y a acompañar a mi hermano al cole. Me costó lo mío ya que en la cama se estaba muy bien y el niño no era tonto, pero al final me las ingenié para hacerlo todo y plantarme a las 7:45 en la puerta de la casa de Sango.

Sango tenía un hermano pequeño, Kohaku, al que su padre llevaba cada día al colegio e iba a la misma clase que mi hermano. Como Sango y yo, eran íntimos.

Ella salió a los dos minutos de anunciarle mi llegada. Hoy íbamos conjuntadas. Llevábamos una falda corta con manoletinas y una camiseta, ella iba de morado, negro y negro y yo de blanco, marrón y negro.

Al llegar a la verja del insti nos encontramos a todos nuestros amigos.

- Rin: conocía a Rin des de antes de conocer a Sango pero nuestra relación fue subiendo y bajando por otras causas de las que nos deshicimos poco a poco. Ahora era una amiga mas que confiable e importante.

-Sherry, La había conocido justo ese miso año por conocer a su hermana. Ella se había ganado mi confianza de un modo sorprendente.

- Miroku, Este era un caso a parte. El pervertido numero uno que ha existido en la historia. Digno de confianza en un grado infinito, pero pesado, no tenía nunca las manos quietas donde debían. Pero dejando todo lo anterior a un lado, era mi mejor amigo con diferencia, le conocía des de hacía diez años, era mi hermano no biológico. Una Sango en hombre y pervertido.

Este último, juraba estar enamorado de Sango, pero con su historial y comportamiento, aunque la posibilidad de pareja era 100%, eso hacía la tarea mas difícil y tardía. No todos estábamos en la misma clase. Lamentablemente Sango, Rin y Miroku iban al científico y Sherry y yo al Económico. Fuimos entrando en el edificio y subiendo a nuestra planta, que estaba arriba del todo, a pesar de estar en clases separadas, estas estaban una al lado de otra y así nos veíamos cada hora. Nos separamos y nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro sitio.

Mi clase, como todas, estaban mezcladas por tipo de gente: Pija, Punk engreídas. . . Yo me llevaba con todas menos con las últimas. Kikyô, Kagura y Tsubaki. Las odiaba, pero no todo el mundo lo hacía. Yo me sentaba en el lado derecho y en penúltima posición de la clase, detrás estaba Sherry que era la última. Vino nuestra querida tutora, sinónimo de fraude para toda la clase, todo el mundo sudaba de ella.

-Bueno espero que hayáis disfrutado del puente. . . – La mujer empezó a hablar y toda la clase lo hico al mismo tiempo unos a otros contándose lo que no se habían contado esos cuatro dias, la pobre se enteraba pero no se podía hacer nada. Yo me perdí en o que dijo, estaba cansada pero después de un cuarto de hora capté algo que si que e interesó - . . . un alumno nuevo, que ha empezado el curo en Barcelona pero la continuará aquí.

El alumno en cuestión entró por la puerta y a mi de poco me dio un chungo enorme. Era el chaval arrogante que había mandado a recoger níscalos el día anterior en el bus de Barcelona. El chaval de los ojos como una piscina de mantequilla fundida. Este también había reparado en mi para mi desgracia, y su sonrisa arrogante había crecido enormemente. Él me miraba con una mirada, de esas que puedes saber su significado sin hacer uso de un diccionario Español - Miradas / Miradas – Español. Él se acordaba de mi, y mi simpatía. Era horrible. No lo decía por que me diera miedo, que no me daba, si no por que esa mirada significaba: _venganza, haré de tu vida un infierno peor del que es y te quitaré esas ganas de mandar a recoger níscalos, a la gente que quiere entablar una conversación, en un bus lleno de gente, en tus dias malos._

- Hola, ¿puedes presentarte al resto de tus compañeros?- dijo la tutora, contenta, de que por fin le prestáramos atención.

- Soy Taisho, Inuyasha. Vengo de Barcelona, pero me he mudado a aquí. Tengo 18 años, no tengo novia, cursaré el económico, aún siendo un chico suelo captar las indirectas y no me gusta que me manden ha hacer carreras de pulgas al intentar ser amable.- su sonrisa se hizo mas visible mostrando en ella un poco de sus dientes blancos.

Eso lo había dicho por mi, y tener una Paparra detrás tal y como estaban para mi las cosas no me iba a poner de mejor humor. Pensé dos cosas después de su discurso acompañado por infinitas risas y suspiros femeninos alabando y fantaseando con esa perfección andante:

Si hicieran un examen de Miradas – Español / Español – Miradas, ganaría el primer premio.

Necesitaba comprarme una nueva tarjeta de bus para Barcelona, ya que pronosticaba futuras pérdidas por sus calles por culpa del Paparra que me sonreía.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. BUFF QUE TRÁGICO ME PARECE AHORA.

ACLARACIONES:

UNA PARARA ES UN PARÁSITO QUE SE ENGANCHA CON SUS PATAS A LOS ANIMALES. LO DE UN SUEÑO CON EDWARD ES UNA COSA BASTANTE NORMAL PARA LA GENTE QUE HA LEÍDO LA SAGA DE CREPÚSCULO, EL POBRE ES TAN PERFECTO QUE NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE SEA EL PROTAGONISTA DE LOS SUEÑOS DE MEDIA POBLACIÓN FEMENINA. QUIZÁS RESULTA RARO PERO HE VISTO COSAS PEORES. CREO QUE SE HA NOTADO EL ODIO Y EL PAPEL QUE VA HA DESEMPEÑAR KIKYÔ, ME SABE MAL PERO LA ODIO HASTA LA MUERTE Y MUCHO MAS.

POR FAVOR DEJAR REVEWS PARA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN Y SUGERENCIAS.

UN BESO ENORME PARA TODOS LOS QUE HAYÁIS LEÍDO EL FIC Y PARA MI ANKIN. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.

RECORDAR: A LA IGNORANCIA, IMAGINACIÓN XDDD


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO GENTE, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE MI FIC. ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO:

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**

**problemas **

Ya no oía nada de lo que hacía media hora decía mi tutora. Mis pensamientos volaban en torno al chico nuevo, Taisho, que se había sentado justo al final entre Sherry y la pared, muy cerca mío. Como en el bus, sentía su mirada en mi espalda, como si estuviera pensando en la venganza. Milagrosamente, Sherry, se puso frente a mí, la clase se ve que ya había acabado, y yo, en mi mundo, no lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan pensativa? Has aprobado el examen de Inglés con un siete- Vaya, no me había enterado de la nota que desesperadamente me interesaba. Inglés me costaba de sobre manera y me había pasado todo el fin de semana pasado estudiando con el nivel de Miroku. Le debía un favor.

-¿He aprobado con un siete?- Sherry arqueó una ceja- Vaya no me había enterado.

No le di tiempo a que me preguntara el porqué, sería penoso decirle que me había pasado la última media hora pensando en Taisho. Salí corriendo por el pasillo y me abalancé sobre Miroku que estaba en el pasillo. Él me cogió Ipso Facto.

-Te has enamorado de mí y quieres pedirme una cita, y por eso te me tiras en cima?- Levanté la vista y vi como me tenía sujeta. El me sostenía de la cintura y yo tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas rodeándole cintura y cruzadas por los pies. Me dio igual su comentario, yo empecé a darle besos en las mejillas.

-Gracias, gracias, . . .- ...un millón de gracias más- He aprobado el examen de Inglés con un siete!!!!!! Y todo gracias a ti!!!!!

-Vaya, me debes una bien grande Kag- Era tanto su entusiasmo que me empezó a dar vueltas. Aún me tenía cogida.

-Vale. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Si vas hoy a casa, me haces unos macarrones con salsa de la tuya y me ayudas con filo, ya me es suficiente- Dicho eso me bajo pero no me soltó de su abrazo.

-Vale. ¿Quiere algo más el señor?- Pregunté con sarcasmo.

-no, por ahora me vale. ¿Cuándo tienes el siguiente examen?

-¡¡Oye!! Per. . .

-Por lo que veo no eres borde con todo el mundo. ¿Me tendría que sentir halagado por el trato de ayer?- No necesitaba saber quién era, esa voz era inconfundible.

- Anda pero si eres tú. Que haces aquí?- La pregunta de Miroku me desorganizó el cerebro y los dos le miramos.

-Le conoces?- Le pregunté

-Si. Es mi vecino nuevo. Vive delante te la anciana Kaede. Ayer me lo encontré y le invité a comer, ya que con la mudanza el pobre no podía hacerse la comida. ¿Va a tu clase?- me preguntó apretándome a el. Aún me tenía agarrada de la cintura.

-Si. La chica esta me mandó a freír pollos ayer en el bus de Barcelona. Estaba aburrido y intenté hablar con ella, se ve que no tenía un buen día y me trató como a una mierda- contestó antes de que lo pudiera hacer yo.

-Te fuiste a Barcelona sola?- La pregunta de Miroku estaba cargad de preocupación. Él, como sango sabían de mi costumbre y eso no le gustaba.

-Después- Miroku entendió la indirecta junto a mi mirada de: _cierra la boca. _

-No sabía que era tu novia- Hasta ahora, entre nuestra conversación de miradas, no habíamos reparado en Taisho. Le miré y me di cuenta de que miraba como Miroku me tenía apretada a su pecho. El resto de gente que nos conocía sabía de nuestra amistad y de su manía a abrazarme, pero Taisho no.

-Kag no es mi novia, sino mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y mi salvación para la comida de hoy y para el examen de Filo- Contestó divertido mirándome con adoración.

-Ah, todos tenemos ese examen mañana? Yo he hablado con la profe y me ha dicho que también lo tengo que hacer, y no se nada del tema.

-¿Qué te parece si vienes a comer hoy a mi casa y estudiamos los tres filo? Kag me debe un favor y es muy buena para ayudar a estudiar cosas como filo. A parte hace unos macarrones con una salsa que mmm. . .

-Me parece bien si a la princesita borde no la molesta cocinar para uno mas.

Yo no sabía que hacer, no había estudiado filo, le debía el favor a mi amigo y no quería quedar como una cobarde al negarme delante de Taisho a sí que asentí.

La mañana siguió amena, sango había aprobado con un ocho el mismo examen que yo y estaba rebosarte de alegría, yo tenía un mal humor de perros, ya que tenía que aguantar a las repentinas fans de Taisho que revoloteaban a su alrededor como moscas. Aguanté mi clase favorita de Economía, que era práctica, la clase de lengua Española, aceptable y las otras clases que no se podían ni mencionar de lo pastosas que eran. Un asco. Lo peor estaba por venir, yo plegaba a las 14:30 del instituto al tener Literatura, así que Taisho y Miroku me esperaban fuera y no tenía que recoger a Souta por que se iba a comer donde Sango con su hermano. Aguanté la clase entera escuchando hablar sobre la magnificencia del Quijote y al tocar el timbre, recogí con una parsimonia increíble los libros necesarios para la tarde de deberes que me esperaba. Al salir por la puerta del edificio vi a Taisho y a Miroku que me esperaban. El primero me fulminó con la mirada, no nos caíamos bien, y el segundo me dio un abrazo fraternal y me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y me empujó hacia su casa. Así hablando y Miroku y yo abrazados llegamos a la casa de Miroku.

-Bueno princesa, Inuyasha y yo ponemos la mesa y tu haces esos macarrones tan deliciosos. ¿Te parece?

-Buff, vale.

Cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Yo no era novata en la cocina de Miroku, había cocinado tantas veces en ese lugar como en mi casa, la cocina era como mía. Tardé una media hora en hacerlo todo y puse en la mesa, los tres platos de pasta con el resto que había quedado en una cacerola, Miroku siempre repetía. Ambos hombres miraron el plato con hambre y se sentaron. Empezaron a comer antes que yo, que casi no comí, no tenía hambre. Cuando llevábamos unos cinco minutos, Taisho me preguntó:

-Dónde has aprendido ha cocinar?

-Los padres de Kag están fuera todo el día y desde pequeña que se la pasa aquí con mi abuela. . . – Miroku había vuelto a contestar por mi y mas de lo que debía, pero se vio interrumpido por su abuela que había entrado por la puerta.

-Cariño?- Su madre se asomó por la puerta del comedor- Vaya pero si es Kag- Su abuela se acercó y me dio un abrazo cariñoso con un sonoro beso en la mejilla- cuanto tiempo cielo. ¿Has venido a estudiar con mi niño? Anda, otra vez le has hecho pasta.

-Si kaede. He dejado un poco para ti, se que también te gusta y que vienes muy tarde - La abuela de Miroku era una señora mayor, ella habían adoptado a Miroku al morir sus padres, y después de la muerte de su esposo su abuela le mimaba mas de lo debido.

-Gracias cielo- coff, coff- He visto a tu padre esta mañana en la estación. Estaba muy mal cielo. Cómo estáis tú y tu Souta?- coff, coff

-bien, espera que te acompaño a la cama y te traigo la tila que te he preparado, sabía que vendrías cansada.

La acompañé con la tila a su habitación, donde se tumbó y la tapé. Estaba un poco enferma y en invierno había que cuidarla más. Estuve con ella hablando un ratito hasta que se durmió. Ella sabía como estaban las cosas en mi casa, y se preocupaba por mi, era como mi madre. Al salir entorné la puerta y dejé el vaso en el lavavajillas. Al ir al comedor encontré que los chicos ya habían recogido la mesa y habían sacado los libros, los míos incluidos. Miroku levantó la mirada, una mirada de agradecimiento por lo que hacía e Taisho me miró con amabilidad por un momento, luego cambió a burla.

-Miroku, hay mas tila en el cazo, cuando se levante se lo calientas y le das un vaso.

Haz que vaya al médico por favor, es muy mayor y este invierno viene horrible con el frío- El asintió y me ofreció un sitio a su lado en la mesa. Me senté y abrí el libro por la primera página de las que entraban en el examen y empecé a explicar.

...

No sabía que hora era pero si que estaba muy augustito. Habíamos acabado de estudiar y los chicos se habían puesto a hablar de fútbol y yo me aburrí tanto que me senté en el sofá y me dormí. Supuse que Miroku me había puesto una manta encima, porque notaba un peso agradable. No quería abrir los ojos. Solo escuchaba los susurros considerados de mis compañeros, que intentaban hablar bajito para no despertarme. Me puse a recordar lo que tenía que hacer al llegar a casa. Hacer los deberes, la cena, planchar la ropa que no había planchado esa tarde. Paré mis pensamientos de golpe. Demasiada tarea. Así que totalmente consecuente abrí los ojos, mejor que me fuera para empezar o si no acabaría tarde.

-Vaya has despertado - Miroku era el que me había hablado.

-Si, no se que hora es, pero me he de ir, tengo un montón de tareas en casa y tengo que hacerlas hoy.

-son las ocho de la noche, si lo llego ha saber te despierto antes.

Me levanté y le lancé una mirada a Taisho, él me la devolvió pero fue una mirada pícara. Que asco. Me enfundé la chaqueta y me despedí de Miroku con un beso en la mejilla. Taisho también me siguió. Bajamos las escaleras asta llegar enfrente de la casa de Taisho. Le miré y empecé caminar hacia la salida.

-No sabes despedirte de la gente?- su voz me paró con la mano en la puerta.

-no lo creí necesario, la verdad.

-Una pregunta. ¿Crees que nos vamos a llevar bien algún día?

-Yo creo que no. ¿Por? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

-no. Solo lo decía por si tenías esa esperanza. No me hubiera gustado que te entusiasmaras en un imposible.

Salí dando un portazo y escuchando sus carcajadas. Lo odiaba. Era un sentimiento que iba cargado de instintos asesinos que nunca hubiera creído que yo tendría. Por lo general, yo era una persona pacífica dentro de un caparazón, no era para nada violenta.

Anduve por el pueblo intentando sosegar mi enfado. ¿Cómo coño se atrevía a decirme eso? Me sentía rabiar de tal forma que mis pensamientos estaban desorganizados. No podía pensar con claridad o coherentemente.

No podía seguir así. Realice mi ejercicio de autocontrol. Para eso si que era una experta. Llegué a casa de sango y de la puerta salieron dos niños que se tiraron literalmente encima mío.

-Souta, Kohaku!!!!

-Tu hermano tenía unas ganas enormes de verte. ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Sango había salido con los niños.

-Nada, me quedé dormida en casa de Miroku y cuando desperté salí corriendo por que era tarde. Bueno gracias por cuidarme al monstruo.

-De nada, un placer. Mi hermano se lo ha pasado genial.

Le sonreí y, con mi hermano en brazos, me encaminé hacia mi casa. Por el camino Souta me iba contando todo lo que había hecho aquel día. Yo le seguí la veta sonriéndole y contestando a lo que me decía. Mi temor estaba concentrado en la luz que se veía des de fuera de mi casa. En mi casa había alguien. Sabía que, por el coche de la puerta no era un ladrón, era el coche de mi padre. En mis brazos, sentía Souta temblar, él también se había dado cuenta. Suspiré. Dejé a Souta en el suelo y él, automáticamente se aferró a mis piernas. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y le miré a los ojos.

-Escúchame. No voy a dejar que te haga nada. ¿Me has oido?

El me miró con terror, pero asintió. Me cogió de la mano y se situó detrás de mi. Yo abrí la puerta y entramos en casa.

Todo estaba patas arriba. Los gritos de mi padre se oían des de la puerta provenientes del salón. Le dije a Souta en un susurro que se fuera a su habitación. Él me hizo caso y se metió en su cuarto cerrando tras él la puerta. Yo, dejé mi abrigo y me encaminé a la cocina, de donde venían ahora los gritos. Mi padre estaba intentando hacer la cena pero estaba tan borracho, que no sabía donde estaba su mano derecha.

-¿Te ayudo?

-Por fin. ¿Dónde coño estabas? Sabes que estas no son horas de venir. ¿Que pasa estás trabajando de puta?

Él estaba borracho y muy cabreado. Una mala combinación en una persona tan voluble como él. No le vi venir, de pronto sentí la pared a mi espalda acompañado de el dolor mas grande de mi vida. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Caí redonda al suelo y sentí como mi padre me levantaba de la camiseta y me dejaba caer dándome una bofetada que me salió sangre de la fuerza con la que profesó el golpe. Ya no sentí nada mas.

No sabía donde estaba. Sentía que estaba en una superficie dura y fría y que tenía algún bulto calientito acurrucado a mi costado. Abrí los ojos. Estaba en el suelo de la cocina y el bulto era mi hermano. Estaba acorrucado con una mano encima de mi cintura y su cara en mi hombro. Me levanté despacito y me encaminé hasta un espejo. Me sentía fatal, como si me hubieran dado la paliza mas grande de mi vida. Nunca me dejaba golpear. No era violenta, pero tenía mala leche y sabía defenderme bastante bien. Al mirarme en el espejo, entendí el cómo y el por qué.

Mi cara, tenía un gran moratón en la parte de mi mejilla izquierda, en la cabeza, que me dolía a horrores, tenía un a tirita. Me la quité y vi que tenía un pequeño golpe. Mi hermano me había encontrado en el suelo y me había curado. Esto, empezaba a desbordarse. No podía permitir que a mi hermano le pasara lo mismo que a mi. Eso no. Podría ser mi padre y me podía tocar a mi, pero a Souta no le iba a tocar ni un pelo. Eso, por encima de mi cadáver. A mi hermano nadie le iba a tocar el pelo. Por muy padre mío que fuese.

....

El tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo que pensamos o creemos. Des de el último accidente con mi padre habían pasado tres semanas. Las fiestas de navidad habían llegado a su fin, unas navidades cada vez mas penosas y pobres. Mi padre no había aparecido por casa des de entonces, y mi madre venia solo por la mañana después de no haber pasado la noche en casa. Todo indicaba que tenía un amante.

El día había empezado normal. Al llegar a clase me dieron mis aprobados de los últimos exámenes que había hecho: todos aprobados. Normalmente debería estar contenta, pero algo me hacía estar como deprimida y no sabía que era. También podía ser la gripe que tenía des de hacia dos semanas. Por ser demasiado trabajo, no había ido al médico y llevaba la gripe de mal en peor, así que estaba recogiendo las notas con una fiebre que me hacía sentir débil. Como si de un imán para las calamidades fuera, en medio del pasillo estaban Taisho y Kikyô dándose el lote como si fuera la última cosa que pudieran hacer. Yo los ignoraba como siempre, ella ya tenía un nuevo juguete del que alardear y el, bueno, el tendría una tía mas para su insoportable ego. pude oír el sonido de sus labios separándose al pasar yo, tenía las esperanzas que no me dijeran nada o mi mal humor se apoderaría de mi. No tuve esa suerte.

-hola Higurashi. Ven, que te presento a mi novio- dijo la irritante voz de Kikyô.

-Oh querida. No te molestes, ¿sabes? Es que has tenido tantos novios que no me cuerdo de todos los nombres, así que no te moleste, que no me acordaré en los próximos tres segundos- le espeté

-Vaya, que humor de perros que tenemos hoy. Sabes? Tienes razón con la memoria de pez que tienes no te acordarías.

-no querida. La que tiene la memoria de pez mas corta de las historia eres tú. Así

que si me dejas. . .

¡que persona mas estúpida y superficial que era la bicha aquella! Me sacaba de las casillas. Era la típica putita que había ligado con el instituto entero en tres años. Simplemente por ser la hija del alcalde que por ahora tiraba a ser vitalicio, se creía que podía hacer lo que la niña mandase. Pero intenté aislarme y dejar que esa molesta bicha se fuera de mis pensamientos para yo, intentar tener un final de día mejor. Lo que no calculé era que el novio de la bicha tenía la arrogancia y las agallas del demonio. Yo no me di cuenta cuando lo tenía delante de mío, yo encerrada entre su cuerpo y la pared con sus brazos apoyados en la pared para que no me fuera. Sus ojos estaban dorados gradualmente a rojo y me miraban fijamente. Por unos momentos me turbé, aunque, al ser rápida de reflejos, me estabilicé pronto.

-¿Pero quién coño te crees para tratarme así bestia?- le grité. Los pasillos, misteriosamente se había vaciado a una marcha sorprendente.

-no pequeña. La pregunta es quién eres tú para hablarle así a mi novia- me contestó furioso.

-vaya, la bicha utiliza a su nuevo juguete para defenderla. No tienes otra utilidad?

-no te lo voy a decir mas. Te advierto. ¿cómo puedes ser tan borde?

-no bestia. No soy borde, soy como soy. Lo que pasa es que tú novia me revienta.

-es una persona muy buena.

-¿A sí? Vaya todos dicen lo mismo. Te voy a poner al día de tú conquista. Tu novia a estado con el instituto entero en cuestión de tres años, y va de reina mora porque su padre es el alcalde. . .

-¿todo esto por que es rica?

- no. Porque es la típica chiquilla superficial que no sabe ganarse las cosa por si misma como el resto de la gente, es sucia en conseguir lo que quiere y crítica a los que conseguimos las cosas con el esfuerzo. Y no es amable. Es fría, manipuladora y calculadora. Pero no lo entenderías. Infórmate antes de acusar, tu novia no es una santa.

-no estarás celosa pequeña- dijo acercándonos mucho a mi rostro. Lo que el pobre no predijo fue que yo no era como el millón de tías necesitadas del mundo, por eso le estampé la mano en la cara y le estampé en la pared del frente mirándolo con la mirada mas fría de mi repertorio.

- no bestia. Conmigo eso no te servirá. No soy de las que se dejan. Y no estoy celosa, solo te ilustraba de cómo era tú novia.- para rematarlo le sonreí con coquetería y le lancé un beso.

Y me fui del instituto dejándole en medio del solitario pasillo.

....................................................................................................................

para mi desgracia, las cosas no cambiaron. Lamentablemente, Taisho se llevaba con mis amigos, sobretodo con Miroku. A la hora del patio, normalmente Taisho dejaba a su novia bicha y se venía con nosotros a un bar para almorzar. Como era previsible, él y yo no parábamos de pelearnos, pero su novia no salía en las conversaciones. Yo tenía la esperanza de que, ojalá, su novia no se fuera mas del pico de lo que debía. Para ser realistas, eso era imposible.

En casa seguía todo igual. El esfuerzo para que aprobara los exámenes no era solo mío. Souta no hacía ruido si había de estudiar, sango me echaba un cable en Inglés si no podía Miroku.

Un día de esos que estábamos en el bar, que acabábamos de pedir, empezó nuestro conflicto interno entre Taisho y yo.

-qué te pasa bestia? Es que no me puedes dejar en paz o qué?

-feh, claro no todo en torno a ti

-pues no lo parece. No creo que a ti te importe si tomo el café solo por la mañana o con leche.

-solo te he dicho que eso te pone de mas mal humor. Solo he constatado un hecho.

-pues métete tus constataciones donde se soporten.

-oíd chicos- intervino Miroku- ¿no podéis dejar de pelearos al menos en la hora del descanso?

-NO- contestamos los dos a la vez, teniendo como consecuencia que nos fulmináramos mutuamente.

-vale. Es solo que nos asfixiáis con estos instintos asesinos que emanáis- comentó sango al mismo tiempo que llegaba el camarero.

Este era un chico joven, moreno y muy guapo. Trabajaba des de hacia poco pero lo suficiente para que se convirtiera en especial para nosotros, que veníamos cada día. Se llamaba Akitoki.

-tomad- dijo repartiendo los pedidos- kagome- dijo entregándome mi café solo.

-gracias Akitoki- le agradecí. El joven me parecía muy amable.

-¿qué cómo va hoy el día Kag?-me preguntó.

-bueno, por ahora como todos. Espero que siga así.

-bueno, pues me alegro. – se quedó un rato callado- pues me voy eh? Hasta luego

¡¡adorable café solo!! Estaba tan contenta con mi café, que mientras me lo bebía, me dediqué a rezarle un padre nuestro, pero alabando al café en lugar de a Dios.

Estaba por :

**Café nuestro que estás delante de mí.**

**Venerado sea tu sabor entre todos los mortales.**

**Tu aroma mío de cada día.**

**...**

-no te da vergüenza ligarte al camarero.

Esa acusación, que provenía de taisho, me dejó en shok y con cabreo que iba aumentando.

-no estarás celoso, cielo- le dije repitiendo lo que me había dicho días atrás.

-no pero me parece muy bajo.

-primero, le dije levantándome y cogiendo el café, no soy como tú. Segundo, no soy un putita y tercero y no por eso menos importante, hago lo me da la gana sin preocuparme de lo que piense el resto de la humanidad.

Dicho esto, me fui a la barra con mi café a hablar con Akitoki, que se mostró la mar de agradable. Pasé ese rato disfrutando no solo de la conversación, si no de la cara de celos o molestia de taisho, quien no me quitó la vista de encima.

....................................................................................................................

Tres días as tarde a este accidente en el bar, sucedió otr igual de molesto en clase de gimnasia.

Estábamos toda la clase en la pista. Improvisamos un pista de tenis y la misión era un partido de dos contra dos. Los grupos no estaban hechos, pero si las parejas, que se escogían a voluntad. Yo iba con Sherry, pero la profesora, alegando que los grupos habían de ser equilibrados, me puso con un compañero con el cual me llevaba bien pero sin excederse. Al final se hicieron los grupos de quién contra quién. Para mi felicidad y mi desgracia me tocó contra Taisho y su novia la bicha.

Dijo mi felicidad, porque tenía pensado darles una paliza. Dije mi desgracia, porque incluso allí, les había de ver el pelo.

Ignorando los comentarios de la bicha sobre que nos iba a ganar, me giré hacia mi compañero Sasuke.

-oye, mira, no como pero hay que ganarles como sea. Quiero cerrarle la boca a la bicha con alas esa- le comenté.

-por mi bien, no me cae mucho mejor que a ti. Pues bien, tu dónde eres buena?

-a mi me va bien al frente, ya que soy mas baja que tú.

-vale, pues vamos.

Así nos situamos todos. Yo estaba preparada hasta en la ropa. Con unas mayas, que me iban por las rodillas un poco mas arriba, y una camiseta de tirantes.

Kikyô había seguido nuestra formación. Ella iba delante y Taisho iba detrás de ella.

La Prof. les concedió el saque a ellos, pero no nos desesperamos. Él que sacaba era Taisho, que le dio a la pelota tan fuerte que se salió de pista. A la segunda ya lo hizo bien y yo le devolví la pelota, que se fue hacia la bicha. Esta, que era patosísima, se asustó, y se agachó sin darla. Yo no me reí, por que Taisho fue quién la contestó mandándola por mi derecha. Yo no llegé a tiempo, pero mi compañero si y se la devolvió de tal manera, que no la pudo coger ni él. El primer punto fue para nosotros. No tenía el porque celebrarlo, pero mo compañero no lo pensó así, y me levantó en vilo, dándome vueltas. Esa simple demostración, hizo que a Taisho se le hinchara la vena de rabia.

Ya llevábamos media hora jugando. Bueno, todos excepto la bicha y el resto de la clase, que se había acercado a mirar el partido. Yo ya sabía jugar a tenis de antes, miroku me llevaba a las pistas ha hacer clase con el des de pequeña, de ahí mi conocimiento. Por la parte de mi compañero, se sabía que no sabía jugar, pero demostró no ser un estorbo ayudándome donde, por mi agilidad, no llegaba. Taisho era otro cantar. Se le veía que él si sabía de tenis, pero hacer su papel y el de su compañera le desfavorecía mucho.

El resultado fue el previsto. Ganamos nosotros. Pero yo no lo celebré como mi compañero. No lo veía válido, ya que nosotros sabíamos jugar, al menos un poco. En cambio Taisho, había jugado por su compañera, ese desequilibrio fue el que decepcionó.

A pesar de mi principio, Taisho vino hacia mi.

-bueno, habéis ganado, pero no fue un partido igualitario, kikyo no sabía jugar. No deberíamos haber ganado ninguno.

-lo se. Yo no lo celebro, pero no te preocupes, ya sabes otro defecto de tu novia. Si te sirve de consuelo, Sasuke tampoco sabe jugar y lo ha hecho estupendamente bien. Pero no te preocupes, no pienso alardear de esto, solo es un juego, y uno desigualado.

Dicho esto me fui al vestuario con Sherry, que me había estado esperando.

Aunque yo no hubiera dicho nada, la noticia se propagó por todo el centro en tres minutos. La popularidad de kikyo se vio eclipsada por la de su novio, Sasuke y la mia propia. A mi me daba igual, pero eso me dejaba en un punto bastante desagradable. Las venganzas de kikyo solían doler mas de lo que me gustaría. La última, fue casa mortal para mi psicológicamente. Una sensación que no me hacía ninguna gracia volver a repetir.

El humor de Taisho no mejoró en lo largo del día. Al revés, iba empeorando.

....................................................................................................................

la última de las peores confrontaciones entre taisho y yo, se llevó a cabo en casa de Miroku.

Habíamos quedado miroku, sango y yo para ver una película. Después de esta nos pusimos a jugar al juego de la botella. Para mi desgracia, taisho llegó justo para esa parte y para amargarme la existencia aún mas.

Por mi parte, intenté permanecer impasible a su presencia, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta que no para de picarte, pero no por eso imposible.

Nos sentamos todos en el suelo formando lo que, al menos, debía de ser una redonda. A mi lado tenía a Sango y a miroku, eso dejaba a taisho justo delante de mí. La primera en tirar fue Sango.

Parecía que su suerte no era mejor que la mía, la botella señaló a miroku.

Nosotros habíamos cambiado las reglas del juego a nuestra manera.

Las reglas eran que, la persona que fuera señalada por la botella, debía realizar una pregunta a la que había girado la botella.

Con esto claro, sango había de responder a la pregunta que le hiciera Miroku, por muy comprometida que fuera.

-hay sanguito- dijo lamentándose- ¿por qué no sales conmigo?

-porque eres un pervertido, sería la chica con mas cuernos de planeta. Eres tonto y no te amo.

-sango, lo primero puede que sea cierto, pero lo último es una mentira como la copa de un pino- le susurré en la oreja, a lo que ella respondió con un super sonrojo.

-bueno ahora le toca a inuyasha- dijo miroku, decepcionado de la respuesta de Sango.

Taisho cogió la botella y la hizo girar. Señaló a sango.

-bueno. ¿qué piensas de Kagome? Porque algo no te ha de gustar de ella para que la detestes.- dijo esta. La pregunta me dejó k.o ¿cómo podía preguntarle eso?

-¿qué pienso de ella?- lo pensó un rato y me miró-creo que, aparte de que es una borde por excelencia, es una falsa. No lo digo en el sentido ordinario. Lo digo por que lo que expresa casi nunca es lo que siente. Eres la típica que se esconde dentro de su coraza para que no le hagan daño. Creo que algo has tenido que pasarte para que fueras así. Es por eso que eres así de borde.

El salón se sumió en silencio. Yo me quedé con los ojos como platos. Nadie me había dicho eso, nadie. Lo que molestaba era que él lo hubiera dicho. El sabía lo yo hacía. Durante segundos, pensé en todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de la vida. Solo de pensarlo unos segundos, me sentí como si me hubieran pegado la paliza del siglo, temblaba, me faltaba el aire. Un torrente de lágrimas amenazó por desbordarse por mis ojos. Paralicé ese acto reflejo al volver un poco a mi misma. tres pares de ojos me miraban fijamente. Uno con cautela, otro con preocupación y el último con exasperación y miedo. Imaginé la cara que debía de estar poniendo para el par de ojos que destilaban miedo.

Pensé todo esto, pero mi estado aún era de aturdida. Me sentía fría y mi mundo empezaba a girar, trayéndome recuerdos que había enterrado muy dentro de mi misma, justo lo bastante profundo para que el dolor con el que había de vivir me fuera mas liviano.

Taisho me miraba de una manera que no podía encontrar en mi diccionario. Me relajé exteriormente e intenté poner mi máscara de impasibilidad.

Funcionó lo suficiente par que pudiera levantarme. Sin decir nada, cogí mis cosas y salí de la casa.

Fuera hacia frío, pero el frío justo para que lo pudiera soportar. Me dirijí a la estación, pero al estar allí, me di cuenta de que mi hermano tardaría tres horas en llegar a casa. En conclusión, no me podía ir a donde quería.

Con la misma frustración me fui a hacia mi casa por la parte de arriva del pueblo, evitando así la zona mas concurrida de este. Al llegar cerré la puerta tras de mi pero sin deja la llave, ya que mi hermano no podría entrar después. Subó hacia mi habitación y me despojé de la chaqueta. Me metí en el baño y llené la bañera.

De mientras me quité la ropa y me metí dentro dejando cerca mi móvil. El agua estaba caliente. Allí, entre el agua, me dejé invadir por el torrente de recuerdos y vivencias. Lloraba y lloraba como si me hubieran matado. Yo no era de las que se lamentan de lo que tienen o de lo que les había tocado, solo, que hay veces que las cosas son mas grandes que tú. Me acurruqué dentro del agua para que no se me saliera ninguna parte de mi cuerpo durante mi llanto, ya que los espasmos me hacían temblar.

La frase de taisho me había dejado muy mal porque había dado en el clavo. Me había descrito tal y como era en realidad.

Durante el rato que estuve en la bañera, el móvil no dejó de sonar, una y otra vez la música sonaba acompañada del eco que producía el baño. Llamadas, que no recibían contestación.

Estaba suficientemente tranquila en mi casa al saber que se pensarían que estaba perdida en el bus de Barcelona, a nadie se le ocurriría venir a molestarme. La música hizo una pausa de una hora, una hora que me la pasé acorrucada en la bañera.

....................................................................................................................

el móvil sonó para anunciarme que tenía sms. Los miré. Tenia tres

_kag. Xfa contesta ¿dond est? Estms preocup. Llámame ahora xfa. Miroku_

_kag. Dios dond est? No paro de llamart y no me dics nda. Esty preocupda. No hagas nada raro y no desaparezcas. Sango_

_lo siento. Taisho._

BUENO MUXHAS GRACIAS A ANIGIE1791, YOSS Y SAWITOOP.

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y DEJARME REVIEWS

ESPERO QUE ESTE OS HAYA GUSTADO IGUAL


	3. Chapter 3

_BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL TERCER CAP DE MI FIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ES MUY CORTO, PERO ES QUE YA LO TENÍA ESCRITO._

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Compartiendo**

Todo había cambiado. Des del día en que me fui de casa de Miroku y que hubiera desaparecido hasta el día siguiente, todo en mi vida había cambiado. Taisho, por algún motivo, no me había dirigido la palabra des de entonces. Por alguna razón, cuando me miraba, desviaba los ojos a otros puntos. Sango y Miroku me recriminaron no haber contestado a sus llamadas, alegando haberse preocupado mucho y culpando mi manía de irme a Barcelona. Nunca les dije que no había ido, por si había un próxima. Gracias a este incidente, taisho no me había dicho nada, y por consiguiente, no habíamos vuelto a discutir, según Miroku, le dio un rapapolvo por haber dicho lo que dijo y Sango se disculpó por lo que había causado.

La que estaba rara era la bicha de Kikyô. Esta no paraba de preguntarle a su novio por que pasaba de mí. Ella quería que se metiera conmigo, él nunca le contestaba. A veces creía que él se aburría de ella.

Pasaron los días y fin de año se acercaba más y más.

El día que fui a recoger las notas, me encontré en el pasillo a la pareja de moda en su demostración de amor pegajosa.

Yo pasé como siempre y ellos, al yo pasar, se me quedaron mirando. La entrega de notas transcurrió con normalidad. Yo aprobé todas las notas y me fui hacia la calle.

Me estuve un rato para hacer tiempo, ya que tenía que recoger a mi hermano, hablando con Sasuke. Para cuando el me invitaba a una coca-cola, ya que era muy pronto, taisho y la bicha interfirieron en la invitación.

-yo aceptaría higurashi- me dijo la bicha- aunque después de Situ no me extraña que no quieras saber nada mas de tíos- me quedé helada.

Eso era lo último que podía esperar que me dijera hoy. Como si de una bomba se tratara, sentí una sacudida en mi interior que me dejó como ausente. Ese dolor era como el morir pero peor, ya que el dolor no es el preludio a la muerte sino a mas dolor. Podía ser que el dolor se reflejara en mi cara, pero la urgencia de irme de allí era mas grande que la preocupación. Salí por la puerta encaminándome por la calle. Me sentía como si estuviera en un mundo paralelo en el que la gente va y viene como si tú no existieras. Bajaba la calle principal del pueblo y caminé hacia el colegio de mi hermano. El colegio tenía en su puerta un escampado, me senté allí, puse las manos en mi cara y me acorruqué. Ya era bastante difícil el pensar en lo que ocurrió para que se me recordara constantemente, por si fuera poco, la voz que oí a mi lado no me puso de mejor humor. Era Taisho.

-Por fin te paras. ¿Cómo es que no te has lanzado a pegarle? Con la mala baba que tienes, me extraña que no le dijeras nada y ya es la segunda vez que huyes- yo no le contesté, ya que con su voz, volvían a mi todos los recuerdos de lo que días atrás me dijo.

-de verdad que siento lo de otra vez.- me dijo sentándose a mi lado. Yo no le dije nada e ignoré su último comentario, estaba intentado controlar mi dolor para que pudiera volver en parte al mundo de los vivos-oye de verdad yo también pienso que lo de que Situ te pusiera los cuernos con una amiga es duro, pero el mundo está lleno de personas- aquello me dejó paralizada.

-¿cuánto sabes de lo que pasó?

-Miroku. En uno de mis interrogatorios me contó, a regañadientes, que habías salido con un tal Situ y este te había engañado con una amiga.

-¿Sabes que amiga?

-no. No me dijo el nombre. Me dejó claro que no sacara el tema contigo bajo ningún concepto. Se que te duele pero eso ha de pasar ya, hay mas tíos en el mundo.

-no me vengas con lecciones.

-intento ayudar

-¿si? Pues mata a tu novia o mándala al caribe

-¿Qué tienes contra ella?

-Aparte de que es odiosa me robó al novio.

-¿Kikyô es la amiga que te quitó a aquel chaval?- le había dejado k.o.

-¿Qué te extraña? Pensaba que sabías algo de tu novia- suspiré-

"Ella había sido mi mejor amiga, bueno solo amiga. Éramos las amigas que se llevan bien, pero por fortuna yo sabía mas de su vida que ella de la mía, a pesar de ser mi amiga no me inspiraba confianza. Ella era y es la típica que tacha a los tíos como juguetes nuevos.

Situ, cuando llegó, era guapo y rico, un juguete nuevo para incrementar su fama. El problema era que él se sintió atraído por la única que no lo soportaba y que no caía a sus pies, yo. Me rondó y, como decís los hombres, caí en sus redes. Duramos dos meses, le quería, pero una tarde me lo encontré con ella en una situación un poco... bueno ya sabes. Me dejó bastante mal y ella se salió con la suya así de fácil."

Se quedó callado durante un momento. Parecía que lo que le había contado le había dejado tocado.

-¿Por eso la odias?

-Si. No se porque no lo supe, ella siempre fue, es y será así. Contigo hará lo mismo. Eres el juguete mas codiciado del pueblo, ella lo sabía y te cogió, ahora es la comidilla de todo el pueblo, cuando venga alguien mejor, te dejará. Si me dices que pasará tiempo hasta eso, bueno ella nunca ha sido una novia leal, con todos los que ha salido les ha puesto los cuernos. Tu verás- estuvimos un rato en silencio cuando de repente- ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? ¿No estará preguntándose dónde estás?

-No, no tengo nada que hacer ahora. Mis padres están trabajando todo el día en Barcelona y a mi ese ritmo me mataba así que con su permiso me compraron una casa aquí para vivir yo solo. Siempre he sido independiente y responsable y por eso me dan carta blanca.

-Ah

-¿tu no te llevas muy bien con tu madre verdad?- giré la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que se pudo asta oír el crack de mi cuello. La mirada de asesina que le lancé fue mas que suficiente para que no preguntara mas, quizás por eso cambió de tema- ¿Qué vas ha hacer para estas navidades?

-nada. Solo celebro los reyes. Siempre he llevado a mi hermano a la cabalgata de reyes. Pero por lo demás, Papá Noel y campanadas de fin de año no las he celebrado nunca.

-¿Y eso?

-Siempre hemos estado solos mi hermano y yo. Para nosotros es un día como cualquier otro, los reyes los celebro por mi hermano.

-¿Y tus padres no lo celebran?

-Mi padre se la ha pasado fuera todos los fines de año y navidades en general des de que he nacido, mi madre siempre ha estado muy pegada a su libertad como para pasar las navidades con su familia en su casa, y llevarse a sus hijos a las fiestas no le hace ni gracia, demasiada responsabilidad. Por eso siempre he estado sola o con Kaede y mi hermano en estas fechas. ¿No has quedado con tu novia?

-No. ¿Por?

-A solo por que no creo que le haga gracia que te la pases conmigo, te recuerdo que no nos llevamos bien. Y que soy una falsa

-siento mucho lo que dije. Es una de las cosas que reconozco que debería haber guardado para mi. Pero lo pasamos mal cuando desapareciste. Solo me pasó que me molesta ser la única persona con la que eres borde.

-¿Eres un resentido lo sabías? Ese día, en el bus, era un día de perros para mi, normalmente soy muy amable, pero ese día y los que vinieron rebosabas una arrogancia infumable que. . .

- no soportabas y te hacia emanar sentimientos hostiles hacia mi.

-pues sinceramente, si.

- vaya que bien. Podrías llamarme por mi nombre en vez que por mi apellido?

-Quieres que te llame Inu como tu novia?

-no. Odio ese diminutivo, es muy cursi, pero ella es tonta y no se entera

-se supone que es tu novia. Dónde quedó el respeto a la pareja?

-Feh

-Lo siento pero pensé que pegabais por lo de la arrogancia, parece que es lo único y necesario que tenéis en común los dos.

-Prefiero estar con ella a estar solo ¡que aburrido por dios!

-aunque tu pareja tenga menos cerebro que la cáscara de un caracol?

- tranquila la dejaré en dos días. Pensé que sería más divertida pero la falta de neuronas y la incapacidad de hacer dos frases seguidas sin decir lo perfecta que es u otra tontería me está matando

-Y según tu que cómo debería de ser una buena pareja?

-Supongo que una chica guapa, lista, responsable, que no se sienta intimidada por como soy, que sepa controlarme y pararme cuando algo que hago no le guste. . . no lo se algo así

-Vaya, que exigente. ¿La has encontrado?

-Solo alguien que se le acerca

-y por que no sales con ella?

-Por que es borde y tozuda a parte de a veces insoportable y . . .

-Vamos lo que tu buscas.

-Eres un monstruito pequeña

-¿Por qué me llamas pequeña? no soy tan bajita

-Por que tienes cara de niña

-Pues no lo soy

Nos quedamos silencio un rato hasta que preguntó:

-¿Le querías?- le miré interrogante- a Situ.

-bueno lo que sentía por él era mas que quererlo y mucho menos que amarle. Era muy joven.

-¿qué te gustaba de él?

-que nunca me preguntó por qué hacía las cosas, no me atosigaba cuando quería algo. . . no es el típico tío garrapata. Eso me encantaba.

-bueno. Yo creo que la persona con la que me gustaría estar, a parte de lo que te he dicho antes, a de quererme con mis manías y defectos y preocuparse por mi, lo contrario a lo que él hacía. Si lo hace, significa que se preocupa por ti y por consiguiente, te quiere.

No le miraba, miraba a ese cielo azul que se abría ante mi. El viento soplaba y me apartaba los pelos de la cara, en ocasiones como esa, me sentía libre, sin ataduras, me relajaba.

-Dime mas cosas de ella?- le dije- de esa chica, digo.

- Es especial. Es una de esas personas que se encierran en un caparazón y no muestran lo que sientes, una falsa. Pero yo pienso que no lo hace para que no se le note o para que no crea que es inalterable, creo que es así por que teme que le hagan daño. Es por eso que no le digo nada, temo que se niegue.

Estuvimos otro rato sin decir nada. Ambos estábamos observando las nubes pasar, al menos yo, estaba adivinando las formas de las nubes. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos, más o menos, miré mi reloj. No faltaban mas que tres minutos para que mi hermano saliera. Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Oye, Por qué estás aquí en realidad?- le pregunté. Me hizo gracia la manera en la que se giró hacia mi, le había interrumpido la concentración.

- para acompañarte. - se encogió de hombros. - ¿cómo es que cuidas de tu hermano? Se supone que es trabajo de los padres cuidar de los hijos. Aunque ellos trabajen mucho, como me has dicho antes. ¿Por qué tú eres la que hace su trabajo?

Ya pensaba yo que tardaba en soltar la pregunta del millón. Por qué a todas las personas que conozco les daba por preguntar lo mismo? No habían mas preguntas que hacerme supongo. Odiaba cuando me hacían esa pregunta, siempre dando donde mas duele. Me di cuenta que el seguía a la espera de una respuesta que, para su desgracia, no iba a llegar.

-pasa palabra- dije simplemente.

-¿tan comprometida es la pregunta y tan difícil es la respuesta?- no le contesté. Eran una pregunta y una respuesta a parte de complicada, incomoda.

En eso que oí mi nombre gritado por cierta personita que venía gritándolo y corriendo.

Souta ya había salido y venía con la intención de hacerme un enorme placaje.

En efecto, tal y como había dicho previamente, mi hermano se tiró, literalmente encima mío dejándome tumbada en el suelo. No me molesté, porque después de semejante golpe oí su risa cantarina, esa sonrisa que te entraba por los oídos y te alegraba el alma. Me encantaba oírle reír. Me incorporé con él en brazos y le senté encima de mis piernas.

-vaya, vaya. Veo que estás contento.

-sip. Me lo he pasado muy bien. ¿Cómo estás? Esta mañana tenías tos.

-mejor ya, lo sabes, estoy mas fuerte que un roble. ¿Qué te parece si vemos hoy por la noche un peli de esas que te gustan? Tu, yo y una bolsa de palmitas de esas grandes.

-y podré cenar pizza a la noche?

-vaya que exigente- me lo pensé- vale, ¿pero después de hacer los deberes ok?

-vale, ja, ja no tengo casi nada de trabajo. ¿Crees que papá y mamá vendrán esta noche? Ya hace una semana que no veo a mamá y a papá no lo veo des de esa noche.

Durante un momento me quedé parada. Sabía que, aunque casi no habían estado con él, tenía la imagen de papá y mamá como la de seres queridos, sabía que él no lo entendía y que, como todos los niños a su edad, amaban a sus padres.

-no cielo. No creo que vengan hoy tampoco- vi la decepción en su rostro y traté de animarle- ¿eso quiere decir que no puedes ver una peli y comer pizza conmigo?

-no tata, pero es que. . . – la tensión y la decepción cruzó otra vez su rostro, pero después me sonrió contento- no pasa nada tata- me acerqué y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. De repente él se giró y le preguntó a Taisho, que seguía mirándonos con cara tierna- ¿tu eres novio de mi hermana?

¿pero cómo le daba a un niño pequeño a preguntar eso? ¿y qué le hacía pensar que aquello era cierto?

-no pequeño ¿dime, qué pasaría si por un caso fuera cierto lo que dices? Tu hermana es muy guapa y es mayor para tener novio- le contestó Taisho

-no es por eso. Es que si tu fueras su novio te amenazaría con la muerte si la haces daño. Pero eso también sirve si eres su amigo. No dejaré que le hagan daño como Situ.

-¿le conocías?

-si, es un desgraciado.

-estoy de acuerdo.

-entonces ¿quieres venir a casa a cenar y a ver una peli?

-creo que os habéis olvidado de algo importante- intervine enfadada- no soy un árbol, estoy presente. Y no Souta, no creo que Taisho quiera venir.

-lo cierto es que me haría mucha ilusión, pero lamentablemente tengo que hacer un trabajo que tengo atrasado y no puedo.-

Nos levantamos y bajamos la calle. Souta y Taisho al parecer, se habían caído bien, por que tenían un charla de lo más interesante. La verdad era que me había sorprendido el comentario de mi hermano. Sabía que no era tonto, pero no que el quisiera protegerme de esa manera. Supongo que algo se le había pegado de Miroku. Miroku era un persona pacífica, pero en su momento quiso ir a matar a Sito al enterarse de lo que me había hecho. Aún me acuerdo de, que de no ser por que Situ se marchó del pueblo, Miroku le hubiera matado. En aquel aspecto, Miroku había enseñado bien a Souta como ejercer el trabajo de hermano protector. Menuda me esperaba cuando el Souta de diez años fuera más grande.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros destinos lo hicieron. Souta y yo nos fuimos a casa.

La velada fue exactamente como se había previsto. Pero nos fuimos a la cama por que al día siguiente tenía que ir a clase y yo tenía un examen de Economía.

La profesora nos lo había puesto después de recoger las notas por que así no lo teníamos que hacer al volver. La clase había votado a favor. No solo nosotros, el científico también lo hacía con biología.

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a mi hermano en la cama, me encontré con Sango para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca del centro con Miroku antes del examen.

-Me ha dicho Miroku que ayer te fuiste con Taisho. Por lo que veo no os matasteis. Cómo es eso?

-bueno, de hecho él me siguió y mantuvimos una charla normal y sin violencia. Él estaba Filósofo. Pero al parecer ha hecho migas con Souta, se pasó hablando toda la noche de él. Le idolatra- Sango se rió y seguimos hablando de Taisho.

Íbamos llegando ya al instituto cuando un Kikyô bañada en lágrimas se me acercó como si fuera un león muerto de hambre y me empezó a chillar.

-¡tú, envidiosa! ¿Qué le has dicho a mi Inu para que me dejara?

-Hey para el carro bicha. ¿Por qué habría de ser yo la culpable de algo así? Lo que a mi me parece, es que te has encontrado con una persona igual que tú. No me extraña que te pusieras así, vaya golpe para tu ego. Así sabrás que se siente el que alguien te deje- le espeté riéndome con Sango.

Eso causó que Kikyô saliera llorando y nos dejara solas a Sango y a mi, riéndonos de cómo sus súper friends la iban a auxiliar de su primera calabaza.

-Que mosca le habrá picado? No se por qué le tendría que haber dicho a Taisho que la dejara?- le comenté a mi amiga.

No habíamos ni avanzado un paso cuando una mano me agarró del brazo y me izo girar de golpe. _Hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta se asoma _pensé. Taisho, con una cara de sueño que habría ganado un concurso sobre el tema, era él que me había hecho girar.

-Necesito tú ayuda- vale, yo aún no me he despertado. ¿Taisho pidiéndome ayuda?- no sabía lo de el examen de economía y no entiendo el tema. ¿puedes venir conmigo al bar ahora para ayudarme? Yo te invito.

Me lo pensé. Por un momento, su cara, me hizo decidirme de repente. Tenía ojeras de no dormir y una cara de desesperación que ni con maquillaje.

-claro- no agregué nada mas. Me despedí de Sango y le seguí.

Nos paramos en una cafetería cercana, él pidió dos cafés y empezamos a estudiar.

Habían pasado dos horas y ya habíamos repasado el tema tres veces. El estaba pendiente a todas las explicaciones que le daba y no me contradecía en nada, al contrario, me preguntaba cosas y me ayudaba a responder las preguntas en las cuales me quedaba balbuceando debido al sueño.

Al fin, pedimos nuestro tercer café y descansamos un rato. Entonces me decidí a preguntarle:

-¿cómo es que has cortado con Kikyô?-levantó la vista interrogante- es que la he encontrado y me ha venido chillando como loca que es, diciendo que yo he hecho que la dejes.

-vaya. Se lo ha tomado mal. La he dejado por que no la quiero, se me hacia insoportable y no me gustó lo que te hizo. Eso posibilita que me lo haga a mi también

-pero, la has dejado solo por lo que yo te conté que me hizo. ¿y si te hubiera mentido?

-Miroku ha corroborado lo que tu me dijiste, y yo ya te creía. ¿me cayó bien tu hermano ayer. Me pareció que vuestra relación era más que hermanos, era como madre e hijo sin serlo. ¿por qué?- no sabía si contárselo. El pareció darse cuenta de que yo dudaba si contestar o no, así que se disculpó- lo siento, no me he de meter.

Eso me hizo sentirme mal. Él había confiado en mi para estudiar, pudiendo pedírselo a otro y con lo de Kikyô me había creído antes incluso de hablar con Miroku. Me decidí a que, por haber confiado en mí, le debía una respuesta a su pregunta.

-"cuando yo nací, nací para atar a mi madre a mi padre. Ella se había casado con él por su dinero, no por que fuera rico, pero si acomodado. Mi madre me empezó a dejar con las vecinas viejas que tenía al yo poder alimentarme de biberón, alegando que tenía que trabajar. Fui de vecina en vecina, ya que unas morían, se iban con sus hijos o se iban a residencias. Al final me quedé con Kaede, amiga de mi madre y recién viuda. Me enseñó a cocinar, para cuando estuviera sola en casa, y otras cosas, yo a cambio, le cocinaba o la acompañaba al médico. A los seis años, sus hijos murieron en un accidente dejando a su nieto solo. Ella lo adoptó y se vino a vivir con ella, Miroku. Entre ella y yo le sacamos de la pena de la muerte de sus padres, por eso él es como mi hermano. Hace ahora diez años nació mi hermano. No había que jurar que a él le pasaría igual que a mi. Pero yo me hice cargo de él para que no sufriera como yo. Le dejaba con Kaede por las mañanas y al mediodía comía en su casa hasta la tarde, que estábamos solos en mi casa. Mis padres nunca han ejercido el papel de padres. Yo soy independiente des de pequeña, no les necesito. Pero mi hermano no es tonto, y es un niño que, como todos, necesitan a sus padres. Yo le he educado para que no sea dependiente, todo lo que él sabe se lo he enseñado yo."- Taisho no me había interrumpido ni una sola vez. Me había escuchado con atención. Hizo un intento de decir un _lo siento. _Pero no le dejé.- no lo sientas. Eso suena a lástima. No soporto la lástima. Me ha tocado esto y pienso salir a delante. Por eso soy como tu dijiste una "falsa". Pero no es excusa para amargarme.

-¿qué harás cuando cumplas los 18? Te irás- me preguntó.

-no sin mi hermano. Mi madre me necesita para cuidarlo. Cuando pueda tener casa propia y trabajo me iré con mi hermano.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras nos acabábamos el café. Estaba pensando en ser su amiga. El había confiado en mi y yo le había explicado algo muy importante. ¿no éramos como amigos ya?

-entonces, por lo que parece somos amigos- me dijo. ¿qué me leía el pensamiento? Bueno, de todas maneras el tema me iba bien.

-supongo, pero para que seas mi amigo tienes que aceptar dos condiciones.- el asintió como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y que prosiguiera.-la primera es que todo lo que pase entre nosotros, cosas que te cuente yo a ti o al revés, no sale de nosotros. La segunda condición es que no quiero que hagas daño.- me miró raro, así que me expliqué.-no quiero que, si esta amistad empieza, me hagas daño o me mientas. Por experiencia, se que eso duele. Para mi una amistad es confianza, y eso para mi es muy importante, por lo tanto no quiero que eso se rompa. Estás de acuerdo Taisho?

-de acuerdo. No podría estar mas de acuerdo- dijo después de un rato- pero yo añado a la lista una condición mas, aparte de las tuyas, que tendrás que aceptar.- asentí para que siguiera- no quiero que me llames Taisho. ¿Qué amistad es una en la que los amigos se llaman por el apellido? Además no me gusta. Quiero que me llames por mi nombre.

-acepto- le dije- puedo llamarte Inu?- le dije en broma.

-si puede ser no. Odio ese diminutivo. Siempre se lo he dicho a Kikyô pero. . . bueno ya sabes como es ella. – se levantó y me tendió la mano para estrecharla- ¿somos amigos aceptando las condiciones impuestas por cada uno?

Me levanté como él y le estreché la mano con una sonrisa divertida

-Será un placer, _Inuyasha._- le dije remarcando el nombre con la voz. Él inmediatamente sonrió y su sonrisa me eclipsó como el sol. Esta iba a ser una amistad que me marcaría para siempre. Era un presentimiento.

* * *

_Bueno. la verdad es que este Cáp. es mas corto que el resto, pero no quita que me lo haya currado._

_Quisiera saludar a los que siguen mi fic (mi-x-lubre-x-cala, a mi Ankin (muxos besos y actualiza), Angie1791)_

_Saludos por los revews, me ayudan en verdad. como no se que pasará en el próximo, no adelanto nada, aunque a lo mejor salen los padres de inuyasha, bueno no es seguro, mi imaginación es muy voluble._

_Bueno, haber que nos depara esa amistad con condiciones. ¿Irá mal o bien?_

_Bueno eso no lo se ni yo, aún. Bueno para saber lo que pasará mejor que estéis atentos a nuevas actualizaciones._

_**DEJEN REVIEWS **por favor, me gustaría que, todo aquel que se lea mi fic, me deje un review con críticas, opiniones u opciones para capítulos posteriores._

_Para mi son importantes._

_Bueno dicho lo importante_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Muchos besos_

_ANDAIRA_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno seguidores de mi fic, he aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior. Me gustaría decir que, bueno, los capítulos venideros no los tengo claros, pero una idea tengo. Me gusta mucho que os guste mi manera de escribir, lo hago para ocupar mi tiempo libre y bueno... que le vamos ha hacer. Aquí, posiblemente, se disuelvan las preguntas que os hayáis hecho. Así que... A LEER SE DIGA._

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Después incierto**

Quién iba a decirme que una persona podía cambiar tanto y quién iba a asegurarme que esa persona iba a ser yo. Nadie.

Aún recuerdo esa mañana en la que empezó mi amistad con Inuyasha. Salimos de el bar y, después de hablar en el rato libre con nuestros amigos, hicimos el examen de Economía. Aún recuerdo como, des de ese día, cambié tanto. Inuyasha nunca se alejaba de mi lado. Transmitía una alegría que aplacaba mis peores días. Me sorprendió como, en un día de esos de los míos, combatía con gracia mi pesimismo, y hacía que el día cambiara radicalmente a uno divertido. También me acuerdo de aquel día, una semana después de aquel examen, como vino corriendo a mi lado, alzándome como una y dándome besos con las gracias. Había sacado un ocho en aquel examen. Esa misma tarde me había invitado a comer a mi hermano y a mi a su casa.

También recuerdo con alegría cuando llegó a su casa su hermano. Sesshômaru era todo lo contrario a él. Orgulloso creído y un poco pedante exteriormente. Vino para quedarse una semana en su casa e Inuyasha se vino a mi casa a dormir esa semana. Le convencí al ver como en una hora, se habían intentado matar. Él no puso objeción, ya que le amenacé en no ayudarle a estudiar y alegando que mi hermano me lo había pedido. Su punto débil era que no le podía negar nada a mi hermano, aún ahora sigo sin saber por qué. Esa semana fue genial, salíamos aprovechando las vacaciones de Navidad, fuimos a Port Aventura los tres con Sango y Miroku. O cuando fuimos a Barcelona y nos subimos a las golondrinas

Sango y Miroku habían empezado a salir juntos. Como todos habíamos previsto que pasaría, no podían ni separarse. Mi amistad con Inuyasha les sorprendió, no queda decir, que ambos le hicieron jurar a Inuyasha que, si en cualquier momento me hacía daño, por muy amigos que fueran, le matarían. Se lo tomó en serio.

Ya llevábamos tres meses de Instituto. Se acercaban los finales y Selectividad. Mi vida, aunque cada vez sabía menos de mis padres, era feliz, genial y llena de maravillas.

No era la primer a vez que lo había pensado. La felicidad no es eterna, todo llega a su fin. Lo que no sabía y no reconocía, era que la mía no me iba a durar mas. Hay veces, que las coincidencias o la serie de catástrofes son casi imposibles. La pregunta es ¿Es posible que, en el mundo real, las cosas malas puedan venir todas seguidas y destruir tu mundo de una estocada? Una persona creyente me contestaría que las cosas suceden porque está predestinadas, yo le diría que el destino no existe, que todo lo que pasa es por que te lo has ganado. Mi pregunta era, ¿qué era lo que había hecho para que todo me fuera mal? Siempre hay algo que no se pierde nunca, lo único que quedó en la caja de Pandora, La esperanza. Esperaba que, después de todo lo que había, estaba y me estaría pasando, vinieran por fin las cosas buenas, sin preocuparme de que luego de estas, algo me volvería a desgraciar. Si el destino existiera, y estuviera impuesto por alguien llamado Dios, este me la tenía jurada.

Hacía unas semanas que habíamos celebrado mi cumpleaños. Fue un cena en casa con los amigos primordiales. Ya tenía 18 años. También había aprobado el examen de conducir, ahora estaba considerada una novata que solo podía conducir a 80 Km/h. Pero algo era algo.

Estaba trabajando, y el día no pronosticaba lo que me esperaba. Limpiando la barra del bar al ritmo de la música, pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado. Sin embargo, este razonamiento no me duró mucho, ya que una señora se sentó delante de mí, en la barra. En esto no había nada de anormal, otro cliente. Así que, como con todos los clientes, le pregunté si quería algo. Lo que me dejó helada fue lo que ella me contestó

-Eres Kagome?

-Si. ¿Perdone, como sabe mi nombre, no la conozco de nada?- la mujer en cuestión era morena, tenía el pelo corto y ondulado. Tenía unos ojos marrones chocolate y una piel blanca a pesar de ser verano. La mujer, a quien no había visto nunca, me sonreía como si supiera quién era yo.

-Claro que no lo sabes, pero yo si que te conozco.- la mujer me miraba como si tuviera algo que decirme, que yo no sabía, y no supiera la manera.- La verdad, venía con todo lo que te tenía que contar preparado pero, Buff, ahora no se como decirte esto sin que te duela o sin que sea duro.

-La verdad, no soporto las rodeos, si usted cree que lo que tiene que decirme es importante, dígamelo directamente.

-Vale.- respiró hondo y me miró de manera decidida- eres mi hija. Soy tu madre biológica, Kagome.

Me quedé helada. De pronto me eché a reír.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. Esa broma es poco realista, señora. No soy tan buena como para que alguien me quisiera de hija.

-bueno. Como veo que no te lo crees, te voy a contar las cosas tal cual pasaron, luego te expondré las pruebas.- me dejé de reír. Esto no me gustaba.

-"naciste hace 18 años, en febrero. Yo tenía 20 años, una chiquilla. Me había quedado embarazada de mi novio, no me lo esperaba. Cuando se lo dije, me dejó, ignorándome como si no me conociera. Mis padres se enfadaron, pero sus creencias me obligaron a tenerlo. Yo vivía en frente de donde vives ahora. Conocía a tu madre adoptiva. Ella buscaba la manera de atar a su marido, bueno, eso era lo que ella me había contado borracha. Entre bromas, ella me dijo que yo era muy joven para tenerte, me dejó entrever que ella quería adoptar al bebé, para así, atar a su marido. Cuando estuvo conciente, se lo propuse, ella aceptó. No me culpes, era una chavala, sola, sin sus padres y sin el novio que se hiciera cargo conmigo, tenía miedo. Cuando te tuve, ella se te llevó directamente, no te quise ver, pensé que, si lo hacía, me quedaría contigo. Luego me fui del pueblo. Siempre he pensado en lo que podría haber pasado si no te hubiera dado en adopción. Me hice la promesa que, indiferentemente de lo que tu madre opinara, sería yo la que te contaría esto, al menos cuando tuvieras 18 años. Se me retrasó el asunto, pero ahora estoy aquí".

No le dije nada. Sentí que me fallaban las piernas, se me nublaba la vista y me caía encima un cubo de agua fría. Por algún motivo, me la creí.

-Y para que has venido? Para recuperarme? Si es eso, llegas tarde.

-no. Tienes todo el derecho de que no quieras, no te obligo. Vengo a preguntarte algo. ¿has sido y eres feliz?

-la verdad?- ella asintió- me dejaste a cargo de una madre que me dejó a cargo de otras cuando pude dejar de alimentarme de leche materna. Me dejaste con un padre que es un borracho y no me ha mirado nunca a la cara. Nunca me han querido, ni lo harán. Pero estoy feliz. Tengo a un hermano que, aunque no sea biológico, lo quiero igual. Le cuido des de que era bebé. Tengo amigos inmejorables. Soy feliz siendo quien soy.

-Lo siento

-No lo sienta, déjelo tumbado. Ahora, si me permite, he de seguir trabajando. Me gustaría pedirle un favor, como muestra de que no ha de sentir culpabilidad.

-lo que sea.

-no la quiero ver mas. No quiero que se lo diga a mi madre ni ha nadie. Eso es lo único que quiero. Yo no soy su hija. Ahora, por favor, váyase.

No me dijo nada mas, ni puso cara de queja. Se fue del bar, dejándome aún con la cara blanca de la sorpresa. Dos veces me preguntaron en el trabajo si me encantaba bien, a todos, les decía que si. Cuando acabó mi jornada de trabajo, me fui a recoger a Souta del parque. Mas tarde llegamos a casa. Yo no paraba de pensar en lo que haría. Me puse a planchar la ropa que tenía pendiente. Mi hermano, que ya había cenado, se fue a dormir. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta de casa se abrió, dejando entrar a mi madre. Me sonrió y desapareció por la casa. Al cabo de un rato entró a la cocina. Se volvía a ir.

-¿ya te vuelves a ir?

-Sip. Te he dejado dinero en tu habitación. Ya me voy, me están esperando

-te he de decir algo- ella paró y me miró- mira, te lo diré tal cual. Hoy ha venido al bar una mujer que se me ha dicho unas cosas muy raras.

-es importante?

-me he dicho que es mi madre biológica- ella se quedó pálida- me lo ha contado todo.

-¿y qué vas ha hacer?

-nada- ella estuvo por hablar, pero no le dejé.- no quiero saber nada de ella, se ha ido. No temas, no me iré y dejaré a mi hermano solo.

-¿y por qué me lo dices?

-para que lo supieras. ¿algo que decir?

-no lo entenderías- dijo saliendo de la casa.

Claro que no. Recogí todo lo que había sacado para planchar. Me senté en el sofá a pensar. En las pelis, la prota, cuando se entera de algo así, se pone a llorar. Yo no lo hice. Para qué. Mi única madre había sido Kaede.

Yo ahora era feliz, no iba dejar que eso me desajustara.

Días mas tarde, cuando la temperatura pasó a ser mas primaveral, yo ya estaba muchísimo mejor. Lo de mi madre biológica no la sabía absolutamente nadie, para mi eso era mejor.

Estábamos en mi casa, al decir estábamos me refería a Souta Inuyasha y yo. Habíamos quedado para ver una peli, así que haciendo honor al sofá, nos desparramamos en él.

La peli era el exorcista, no nos daba miedo, solo nos causaba un ataque de risa y era muy entretenida. Ya habíamos acabado de verla cuando el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó. Yo, que tenía el mando cerca, puse la tele sin volumen.

-si?- dijo Inuyasha- a hola que tal?/ que estáis aquí?/vacaciones? Si mañana cogemos un puente/ ah, ya lo sabías/ vais a venir?/los tres solos?/estáis seguros?/bueno, no se si querrá, a vale yo te digo algo mas tarde/ vale OK/ dew

-quien era?-le pregunté

-mis padres

los padres de Inuyasha trabajaban mucho por toda España, por eso su hijo vivía solo.

-vendrán?

-si. Sabían que tenía tres días de vacaciones y vienen para irnos a una casa en la montaña. Me han preguntado si querrás venir.

-pero si no saben quién soy.

-se lo he dicho yo. Por supuesto que vendría Souta, Sango y Miroku. A mi madre en cuestión le haría ilusión. La verdad es que des de que le hablé de ti, anda loca por conocerte.

-no molestaremos?

-vaya pregunta mas inútil. Claro que no. Souta tu que dices?- el pequeño, que estaba tumbado entre Inuyasha y yo, había estado callado todo el rato.

-yo quiero ir. Va, tata- me suplicó.

Yo suspiré, supuse que no pasaría anda y a mi me irían bien unas vacaciones.

-vale. cuándo es?

-mañana por la tarde vienen a buscarnos. Ellos traerán su coche y nosotros iremos en el mío y en el de Miroku.

-vale.

La idea de unas vacaciones con mis amigos y mi hermano me ilusionaba tanto como a él. Por eso, ya por la noche, preparé todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar.

Ropa, tanto mía como la de Souta, cosas para el baño...

Al final acabé con dos maletas enormes en la entrada. Al días siguiente Souta se levantó y entró en al cocina. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa, con un delicioso café y unas tostadas con paté. Al entrar él le saludé y él vino a darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se sentó a desayunar y cuando estuvo un poco más despierto me dijo.

-nos vamos de viaje tres días o nos mudamos para siempre?

-ja, ja. No, es lo que necesitamos para tres días.

-dios, para tres días dos maletas?

-no has oído que las chicas llevan siempre de todo?

-tu no eres como las demás.

-no lo soy, pero soy chica y tengo las mismas necesidades físicas que todas.

-como digas.

Sin mas preámbulos nos arreglamos para ir al último día de colegio antes del puente. Al llegar Sango me saltó encima comentándome lo contenta que estaba al irse de vacaciones con nosotros. La misma alegría la compartía Miroku y Inuyasha, que me dijo que iría a por mi después de comer.

Las clases pasaron lentas como las carreras de pulgas. Una cosa que me gustaba mas de mi clase a estas alturas, era que, por una vez, Kikyô estaba en un último plano en la clase. Tenía su grupo, pero el resto, parecía que iba viendo como estaban las cosas con ella. Nuestros planes, por eso, no cambiaron, ni tampoco el optimismo.

Me hacía ilusión al ver a mi hermano dando saltos de un lado a otro de la casa y preguntándome cuanto tardaba Inuyasha en venir.

La respuesta vino dos horas después con un sonido de claxon. Inuyasha, con su flamante Honda Civic negro, había aparcado en la puerta y venía con un Souta de la mano a ayudarme con las maletas. No hay que comentar que hizo la misma cara que Souta al ver las maletas, pero la mirada que le lancé antes de que me dijera algo le disuadió de hacerlo. Pusimos las maletas en la parte de atrás y nos subimos al coche.

Amaba su coche, era una pasada y olía a él. Él y yo íbamos delante, mientras que Souta ya estaba con el cinturón puesto en la parte posterior del coche. Inuyasha encendió el coche y se fue a casa de Sango, donde Miroku estaría con ella en el coche listos para seguirles.

Estaban los dos coches por la autopista, el destino era desconocido para ella, ya que Inuyasha solo le había dicho que le iba a gustar. Souta ya iba dormido en el coche, era normal era tarde y había madrugado mucho por la mañana.

Ellos se iban a encontrar con los padres de Inuyasha en una área de servicio, des de allí irían todos juntos hacía el destino.

Al cabo de unas dos horas, Inuyasha entró en una área de servicio y cogió el teléfono mientras yo llenaba el depósito de gasolina, al igual que Miroku. No pude escuchar la conversación por teléfono, ya que uno no podía hablar en una gasolinera por el móvil, así que se tuvo que contentar hablando con Sango y Miroku.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió de hablar y Miroku de pagar la gasolina conmigo nos dijo.

-he hablado con ellos y dicen que tardarán unos 15 minutos en llegar. Que os parece si de mientras nos tomamos algo? aún falta por llegar y a Souta le conviene tomar algo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, yo fui al coche y desperté a Souta. El pobre estaba tan dormido que no podía ni andar, al final lo cargó Inuyasha y entramos a la cafetería. Le pedí un cacaolat a Souta mientras lo acurrucaba en mi regazo.

-y cuéntanos como es el sitio a donde vamos?

-está en la montaña, hay un lago, caballos. . . no se, ya lo veréis- contestó Inuyasha.

No pudo añadir nada mas ya que un "¡¡_inu, cielo!!"_ se dejó oír en la cafetería medio llena debido al puente. Todos nos giramos y al menos yo me quedé parada y a cuadritos. Dos adultos se acercaban des de la entrada de la cafetería.

La mujer que había gritado era realmente hermosa. Con unas gafas (que se quitó mas tarde) que ocultaban unos ojos chocolate expresivos un pelo lacio negro y largo, que le caía por la cintura y un estilo al vestir que daba una impresión encantadora. Era mas joven que en mis pensamientos, con unos tejados y una camiseta ajustada de manga larga se acercaba dejando ver una sonrisa que eclipsaría al sol.

El hombre que venía detrás de ella era alto guapo, con unos ojos dorados como los de su hijo. Parecía joven también, vestía con unos tejanos y una sudadera y su cabello, largo y negro, con reflejos plateados, recogidos en una coleta. El hombre imponía no solo respeto si no también confianza. Este se acerba detrás de su mujer sonriendo como ella y mirándonos pero sin para de atender a su mujer, que parecía alocada al ver a su hijo. Esta simple acción, reflejaba que el hombre amaba a su mujer y la cuidaba en todo momento.

Rápido al mujer se lanzó sobre su hijo, que le pasaba en altura, y este le correspondió en el efusivo abrazo. Yo, que había sentado a Souta en su silla (hay que remarcar que, aunque es un crío, es pequeño) y se encontraba ahora mas despierto, me levanté, como sango y Miroku a recibir a los que nos habían invitado.

La primera en hablar fue la madre de Inuyasha que nos fue saludando y abrazándonos uno por uno.

-hola, soy Izayo, la madre de Inu. Tu debes de ser Miroku. Mi niño me habla mucho de ti, gracias por ayudarle en la mudanza y en la adaptación al pueblo, eres un amor.- dijo abrazando y besando a Miroku en las mejillas, dejando a este sonrojado como el solo.-tu debes de ser Sango, la novia de Miroku. Si inu también me ha hablado de ti y en como pones en su sitio a este jovencito- le dijo a Sango, dándole un beso y señaló a Miroku en su último comentario.- y tu debes de ser Kagome.- me miró y evaluó mi persona con ojos de madre, al final sonrió y me abrazó como a las demás.- inu me ha hablado especialmente de ti. Me ha contado que eres su mejor amiga, que no os llevabais bien al principio pero que ahora sois como inseparables. Me ha dicho que le controlas y no lo dejas a sus anchas. Ya era hora que alguna mujer no le dejara hacer lo que quisiera, es un caprichoso y la mujer que necesita es una que le ponga a raya.

-mamá, sin pasarse.- dijo Inuyasha.

-bueno, puesto que mi mujer ya os ha dicho lo que iba a deciros yo, no añado nada mas. Soy el padre de inu, me llamo Inu No Taisho.- todos le devolvimos el saludo.

-gracias por habernos invitado de vacaciones, no tenían el por que.

-cariño, para nosotros ha sido un honor- dijo la mujer acercándose a Souta- quién es este pequeño?

-es mi hermano, señora, no le importa que me lo lleve, verdad?

-claro que no cielo, y no nos trates de usted, nos hace sentir mayores. Encantado pequeño- dijo dirigiéndose a Souta.

-gracias, por habernos invitado, es verdad que hay caballos?- contestó el niño. Todos reímos y el niño se puso detrás mío y de Inuyasha, cogiéndonos la mano a ambos.

-claro que si, si quieres los podrás montar, pero vamos tirando, que se hace tarde.

Hechas ya las presentaciones, todos no fuimos hacia nuestro coche, Souta, que aún nos cogía de la mano a Inuyasha y a mi, se había puesto muy contento con la noticia de los caballos. Nos metimos en el coche y comenzamos a tirar hacia nuestro destino.

-así que le has hablado de mi?

-pues si, mi madre es capaz de sacar información de una manera muy profesional. El hecho de no estar conmigo no le gusta, por eso me llama siempre para que le cuente todo lo que pasa.

No hablamos mas. Yo no recuerdo mucho mas del viaje, ya que me dormí en cuanto pusimos Debussy. Era un CD de música clásica que nos gustaba a los dos y que yo le había regalo hace poco.

Cuando desperté, ya era de noche y aún conducíamos por la carretera, pero esta vez por una solitaria.

-cuanto falta?- le pregunté mirando el rostro dormido de mi hermano.

-no mucho mas de cinco minutos.

-me tendrías que haber despertado, luces cansado de conducir, te recuerdo que yo ya tengo carné de conducir

-feh, tu también estabas cansada, además no falta mucho, así que olvídalo.

Cansada como para replicar, puse una mano en el cambio de marchas, y él al cambiar de marchas, me dio un apretón cariñoso y no quitó la mano de allí hasta que apareció lo que era una entrada.

Estábamos en medio de un campo. Una puerta, nos permitía la entrada hacía el recinto, pero no divisé ninguna casa. El coche siguió al cabeza de ruta hasta que al cabo de unos dos minutos, apareció una explanada verde. Un caserón rural se alzaba entre la explanada. A su lado, había un establo con lo que serían caballos en su interior. La explanada tenía varios árboles, entre ellos un cerezo que estaba florido, dado que era primavera. Aparcamos debajo de un porche, que supuse que era para los coches y nos bajamos. El clima, pese ha ser de noche, era agradable, ni muy cálido ni muy frío.

Lo desagradable fue que, el cambio de temperatura del coche al exterior me erizó el vello del cuerpo y me estremecí. Inuyasha pareció notarlo, dado que me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-qué te parece?

-bueno no se ve mucho, pero es precioso- le dije maravillada. Pese a la noche, se podía divisar cada cosa.

-el lago está al otro lago de la casa, ahora es muy tarde, pero mañana por la noche verás la luna reflejada en él, es muy bonito.

-que tal chicos?- preguntó Izayo a nuestro lado.

-es genial.

-lo se, creo que deberíamos ir entrando. Les he comentado a los vecinos que veníamos y se han ofrecido ha arreglarnos la casa para que al llegar, no tuviéramos que preparar nada.

Entramos detrás de ella a la casa. No me di cuenta hasta entonces que Sango y Miroku venían detrás con las maletas. Yo llevaba a Souta medio dormido de la mano e Inuyasha había ido a por nuestras maletas después de ordenarme que entrara.

La casa era una maravilla.

Nada mas entrar, una enorme escalera hacía posible el acceso a la planta superior.

La planta baja constaba de un amplio salón con una chimenea y unos sofás en negro. La cocina era agrande, de esas que tienen la encimera apartada del mármol principal y con una mesa para seis personas a unos dos metros.

Pronto Izayo nos guió a lo que serían nuestras habitaciones. El pasillo que se divisaba des de abajo era largo, y conducía unas diez puertas, todas separadas entre si.

La primera habitación, cerca de la escalera, fue para sango, que entró con sus maletas haciendo caso a los padres de Inuyasha de que se fuera a dormir ya. La habitación contigua fue para Miroku, contento de estar cerca de su novia, que también entró con sus respectivas maletas. La siguiente, era ya mas entrado el pasillo y era mía, yo me giré y cogí las maletas que me extendía Inuyasha, pero me esperé para saber cual era la habitación de Souta y así, acostarlo y ponerle su ropa en los armarios para mañana. Su habitación fue la contigua a la mía, cogí su maleta y entramos los dos, cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro.

Me quedé impresionada. Su habitación era color salmón, baño incluido y un balcón, que daba al lago. Tenía una cama grande en el centro y un armario enorme a un rincón. La alfombra y el cubre camas era negro. conduje a mi hermano hacia la cama y él solo se acostó hasta que le diera el pijama.

Abrí su maleta y le coloqué la ropa en el armario en un momento, así como las cosas para el baño. Le ayudé a ponerse el pijama y le acosté. El no reparó en mi y se quedó dormido en cuanto se acorrucó en su cama. Le di un beso de buenas noches, como siempre y me fui a mi habitación.

Al entrar en mi habitación ya no me sorprendí. Era igual a la de mi hermano salvo que el cubre camas era de color rojo sangre, a juego con la alfombra de color negro. El balcón también daba al lago y tenía un armario muy grande, como el de mi hermano.

Deshice la maleta y lo guardé todo. Me puse el camisón, que me llegaba a los muslos y me aseé para irme a dormir. Antes de poder meterme en la cama sonó mi móvil, que yacía encima de la cama.

Era mi madre.

-si?- le contesté, saliendo por el balcón y apoyándome en la baranda.

_-Kagome? Donde estás? llevo una hora esperándote y no vienes. Y tu hermano?_

-te he dejado una nota en la cocina. Estoy de vacaciones con unos amigos y sus padres. Mi hermano también está aquí.

_-quién te ha dado permiso?_

-soy adulta mamá. Si puedo estar semanas sin veros a ti y a papá, me puedo ir de vacaciones. Te recuerdo que me cuido sola des de pequeña.

_-pero... ¿cuando vuelves?_

-dentro de tres días. ¿qué tanta urgencia?

_-tu padre necesita tu ayuda. Has de declarar a su favor en un tribunal_

-por qué?

_-le acusan de fraude en su empresa, nuestro abogado dice que quizás tu favorable declaración le ayudará. ¿lo harás?_

-por qué no me lo pide él?

_-no está_

-pues es lo mínimo que me puede pedir.

_-¿lo harás?_

-no lo se.

_-es la semana que viene, Kagome. El viernes es el juicio y te recogeremos en casa, ya nos dirás algo, pero espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa. Adiós._

Por eso me llamaba. Ahora necesitaban mi ayuda y yo no sabía que hacer. ¿sería egoísta que, después de todo, me negara? Dejé que el suave viento removiera mi cabello y mi camisón. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en ese balcón, la vista, la calma, me ayudaba a pensar. Al final desistí, pensando que al día siguiente sería mejor que hoy. Sonreí al recordar que estaba de vacaciones, y feliz. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar. Me encaminé a la cama y me adentré en ella. Me acorruqué y apagué la luz, esperando que el sueño me hiciera olvidar lo que sería una decisión muy importante. Pero me prometí que, al menos esos tres días, no pesaría en el futuro, si no en el presente. Pero hasta yo sabía que me sería imposible.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos. Una tenue luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación, siendo ella, junto con mi despertador biológico, los responsables de despertarme. Estaba atravesada y de espaldas en la cama con la manta casi por la cintura. Me incorporé y pensé en lo que haría. No podía bajar a las ocho de la mañana, todos estarían durmiendo y sería muy grosero de su parte.

me levanté y me metí en el baño. Me preparé la ducha y me duché. Al salir, estaba notablemente mas relajada. me peiné y entonces me di cuenta de que el cabello me había crecido mucho des de la última vez. Lo tenía casi tres dedos mas debajo de la cintura y, como era normal, rizado en las puntas, que, al tenerlo escalado, las primeras puntas eran casi por la nuca. Eso hacía que tuviera el cabello, que caía por la espalda casi totalmente rizado, bueno, ondulado raro. Decidí cortármelo flequillo, ya que también me había crecido. Una vez hecho esto salí a vestirme. Me puse unos pantalones, mas bien mallas, que eran de esos caídos y que acababan un poco mas debajo de la rodilla. Me puse una chaqueta de tirantes y una chaqueta fina encima del chándal con capucha.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Como había previsto, no había nadie, pero necesitaba mi famoso café. Miré en los armarios de la cocina hasta dar con una cafetera parecida a la que tenía en casa.

La cafetera era de esas que les pones agua y café molido (que había en la nevera) y la cafetera encima para que, cuando el café subiera, no cayera fuera. Sabía preparar el café des de pequeña, ya que se lo hacía a Kaede. Cuando se lo prohibieron los médicos, yo ya me había aficionado a él sin remedio. Estaba yo tan ensimismada en la preparación de mi café cuando una voz me hizo dar un salto.

-buenos días- me giré asustada y allí estaba Izayo, apoyada en el mármol mirándome.

-buenos días. Lo siento, es que me levanto pronto y estoy acostumbrada a el café y tenía hambre y no he podido evitarlo y...- mis excusas eran balbuceada por culpa de la vergüenza, pero ella no me dejó acabar de excusarse.

-no te encojas ante mi, cielo. No me has de pedir perdón. ¿sabes hacer café de cafetera?

-si, me gusta con estas cafeteras y no con las otras, el café sabe mejor.

-yo con esas no me llevo, se me quema el café. Pero ya me dijo Inu que te encantaba el café. Yo también tiendo a levantarme pronto, al contrario de mi marido, que le gusta dormir. Va que te ayudo al hacer el desayuno.

Así las dos pusimos las tazas con la leche y nos hicimos las tostadas con manquilla y mermelada, asombrosamente había paté y pude comérmelas con su exquisito sabor. Cuando el café se hizo, nos lo repartimos, dejándoles café a Miroku (que le encantaba mi café) a Sango, Inuyasha y a su padre. Hablamos de las historias de la casa y de los alrededores, una historia no fuera de lo común. Al acabar, me ayudó a recogerlo y me propuso dar una vuelta por el lago.

El lago era enorme. El agua, cristalina y calmada, reflejaba el cielo como si fuera el suelo en vez de cielo. Durante el paseo me preguntó cosas de mi. Se las contesté todos, como la relación entre Inuyasha y yo, cómo nos conocimos, mi relación con Miroku y sango y por último mi hermano.

-inu no me dijo mucho, pero no me dejó llamar a tus padres para proponerles el que vinieras. Me dijo solamente que no teníais la relación normal entre padres e hijos. Me dijo que solo vendrías si venía tu hermano, que no podías separarte de él. ¿cómo es eso?

-la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar. Mis padres no están nunca en casa y cuido a mi hermano des de que es un bebé. Es como mi hijo, pero nada que merezca la explicación o la curiosidad- le dije en indirecta.

-lo siento.

-no, es normal que preguntes. Pero no soy la típica chica común, soy una con manías responsabilidades y, según Inuyasha, un humor de perros.

-yo no creo que seas tan mala- dijo y yo paré de andar sorprendida.- mi hijo no ha tenido muchos amigos. Antes de que cumpliera los 18 siempre iba con nosotros de un lugar a otro, eso se lo impedía. No se hace amigo de todo el mundo, o si no, no como lo es de ti o de tus amigos. Cuando me contó sobre ti, me di cuenta de que tu, a diferencia de otras novias o amigos que había tenido des de pequeños, tu eras diferente, y ya se porque.

-por qué?

-eres lo que le complementa. La única que se atreve a contradecirle, a prohibirle, eres lo que necesita y eso se le nota al hablarme de ti. Y lo entiendo, lo que te diferencia de los demás es lo que a él le gusta de ti, la diferencia dentro de lo habitual. A mi me encanta como eres, cielo, soy como él en cierto modo, me alegro de que seas su amiga.

-pero, a veces, cero que le ato mucho a mis responsabilidades, Souta por ejemplo. Me siento mal en atar a mis amigos a esto, tengo suficiente con soportarlo yo.

-eres la clase de persona responsable, solitaria que prefiere ayudar a los demás aunque el hacerlo no te beneficie, al contrario. Sobre lo que he visto, te escondes dentro de ti misma para no sufrir, o haces como que no sufres para que ellos y él en especial no lo hagan y se preocupen.

-cómo...?

-tus ojos, cariño, tus ojos. Son como espejos. Se iluminan cuando ves a tu hermano, a tus amigos y a mi inu, pero se apagan cuando te sumes en tu silencio y piensas. Sufres y él lo sabe, como lo saben tus amigos, sufres en silencio por ellos, y tus ojos lo reflejan para los que lo sabemos mirar, cielo. Pero sabes que si pasa algo, me tienes a mi y a tus amigos. Me has caído bien, tienes mi confianza. No lo olvides.

Yo me giré llorando a mirar el lago. Lo que me había dicho me reflejaba, y que me lo hubiera dicho ella me desmoronaba. La conversación con mi madre la noche pasada, las peleas con mi padre, las preguntas de mi hermano, los días que pasaba sola en casa de pequeña me llegaron a la mente. Sentí el abrazó de Izayo detrás mío que me consolaba, y por una vez, no me oculté ante nadie. Me giré y lloré en su pecho mientras ella me consolaba.

-sabes?- le dije cuando después de haber llorado nos sentamos en el suelo a la orilla del lago- no pareces una madre. Inuyasha se parece a ti.

-bueno, en lo bueno se parece a mi, pero en lo malo, como la arrogancia y la seguridad es de su padre. Pero bueno, es lo que hay.

-¡¡MAMÁ!! ¡¡KAG!!!- era Inuyasha que me llamaba des de la cocina. Izayo se rió y, poniéndose en pié le gritó que ya íbamos.

Sonriendo como hace mucho que no lo hacía, me adentré en la cocina con ella, para esperar a el resto de lo que era mi familia, mis amigos, mi apoyo.

_Vaya la vida de Kagome ¿eh? Ahora la pobre es adoptada_

_¿qué mona la madre de Inuyasha, verdad?_

_Bueno ella la verdad no tiene un papal muy importante, pero bueno, en algo tiene que brillar._

_Se que se ha notado el cambio que han hecho Inuyasha y Kagome, pero dos personas con un carácter tan compatible no puede evolucionar de otra manera._

_Así que en el siguiente capítulo, sabremos como siguen las vacaciones._

_Bueno pues espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho._

_Saludos a que han leído my fic y a cada uno de los que me han agregado a favoritos. Me hace mucha ilusión. _

_**DEJEN REVIEWS **__ por favor, me gustaría que, todo aquel que se lea mi fic, me deje un review con críticas, opiniones u opciones para capítulos posteriores._

_Para mi son importantes._

_Bueno dicho lo importante_

_saludos a:_

_kagomekatheryne: garcias por tu review y claro que seguiré con mi fic (eso espero)_

_Sawitoop: me alegra que tu visa sea de color de rosa, pero la de kag puede cambiar... _

_angie1791: Saludos des de España y gracias por leer mi fic._

_Klau Kaulitz: sis-cuñi, espero que lleges a este cap y que te haya gustado_

_Ankin: mi hija-sobrina!!! besos y por tu vis espero que actualices pronto bonita (posibles instintos asesinos)_

_besos a los que no he mencionado_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Andaira_


	5. Chapter 5

_HOLAAAAAAA_

_He vuelto a actualizar. Dios que asco de semana. ¡¡tengo un porrón de exámenes y creo que me moriré a los diecisiete y medio!! Nooo que tragedia. Pero bueno, creo que para la felicidad de los que seguís mi fic y os gusta (cosa bastante cuestionable que no he llegado a comprender) intentaré seguir viva para seguir con la continuación._

_Bueno, este cap me ha salido muy moral. Si una se aburre o piensa mucho las consecuencias son las que veréis en este cap. Para los que leéis mis comentarios antes y después de la historia, y no para los que vais directos a leer, he de deciros que este es el cap que mas me gusta, me ha quedado, a mi razón de ver, muy bonito, sin ser creída, solo es un comentario mío. Espero que opinéis lo mismo que yo._

_ASÍ QUE A LEER_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Puntos de vista**

Cuando Izayo y yo entramos en la casa y en la cocina, vimos que todos estaban alrededor de la mesa.

-¿dónde estabais? –preguntaron Inuyasha y su padre a la vez.

-es que nos hemos levantado temprano y hemos ido a dar una vuelta- contestó Izayo.

-vaya, otra con esa manía- dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-ah, he hecho café- dije yo mirando a mis amigos.

-¡bien!-gritaron todos

-has hecho café de cafetera?- me preguntó el padre de Inuyasha

-si, me encanta el café y lo he preparado, como se que a ellos les gusta, he dejado un poco para todos.

Y así sin mas preámbulos, se pusieron a desayunar.

-dios, la vida es igual de buena que el café- comentó el padre de Inuyasha

-según un filósofo llamado Scopenghauer, la vida es un sinónimo de dolor que obtienes al no conseguir lo que deseas- dijo Inuyasha

-si, pero también dice que es eso lo que te hace creer en la esperanza- contraatacó el padre de Inuyasha

-eso depende del grado de madurez de la persona en cuestión y las circunstancias que le rodean- dijo su madre

-crees que todo depende de la madurez?-le preguntó Inuyasha

-el escritor Carlos Ruiz Zafón, en la novela El Palacio De La Medianoche, define la madurez, y cito textualmente "madurar no es mas que el proceso de descubrir que todo aquellos que creías cuando eras joven es falso y que, a su vez, todo lo que rechazabas creer en tu juventud resulta ser cierto"-dije callando la respuesta de Izayo- la definición de vida ha variado a lo largo de la historia. Ha pasado de ser pesimista, diciendo que en cuanto naces empiezas a morir y que está llena de injusticias, a que es hermosa y has de vivirla. Ambos pensamientos tienen razón. Actualmente su definición va cambiando a lo largo de la vida de cada uno.

En la infancia, su definición es que es feliz y maravillosa, aunque no se piensa mucho en ello. En la adolescencia, piensas que la vida es una mierda y cuando maduras que es lo contrario a lo que creías, pero en el fondo, piensas que es corta y en mayoría, que hay momentos buenos y malos, pero vale la pena. Cuando eres adulto, su definición pasa a ser decepción y responsabilidad, pero si tienes familia, sigue siendo corta y llena de regalos y de cosas por vivirla.

Por último, cuando eres viejo y mirar hacia atrás, te das cuenta de que se te acaba y no puedes hacer lo que quisiste, o enmendar los errores que cometiste, te das cuenta de que la vida, es corta y maravillosa, con cosas malas, pero por las que obtienes recompensa. Por lo tanto te apegas a ella.

Al acabar de decir eso, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-la verdad es que tu pensamiento no está carente de lógica, es más, afirma los pensamiento de la historia- me dijo el padre de Inuyasha

-bueno, como después de estas palabras, ha quedado claro que la viada, pese a tolo que nos pasa es bella y corta, ¿por qué no empezamos a pensar en lo que haremos hoy?-dijo Izayo. No hubo respuesta, al parecer, nadie sabía que hacer hoy.-no lo se podríamos jugar a algo esta mañana, ya que por la tarde nosotros hemos de ir a la ciudad a arreglar unas cosas. ¿ideas?

-inu ¿te acuerdas que me prometiste jugar a fútbol? Podemos jugar todos- dijo mi hermano, que hasta ahora había estado callado.

-me parece bien- contestó este-pero tendremos que repartirnos a las mujeres y quedarán desiguales

-¿repartirnos? ¿por qué?-dijimos Sango y yo a la vez

-las tías no sabéis jugar a fútbol-dijo este

-mira hacemos una cosa, para averiguar si sabemos o no, jugaremos a un partido de hombres contra mujeres. El que pierda hará la comida y fregará los platos después- propuse yo

-vale. Los equipos serán, en el mío: Souta, Papá, Miroku y yo mismo. En el tuyo: Mamá, Sango y tu.- dijo Inuyasha- bueno, como somos uno mas, uno de nosotros se quedará fuera por turnos, así jugaremos todos y no os superaremos en número.

-cielo, conmigo no cuentes, no se jugar.- dijo Izayo- en ese caso, yo seré el árbitro, y sobre el número, ya que pensáis estar en desventaja, cielo- dijo refiriéndose a su marido- tú irás con ellas, ¿os parece?

-por mi bien, así será más interesante- dijo Inuyasha- oye Miroku, ¿no dices nada?

-Souta, tú secas y yo aclaro, y de comer haremos pasta, que es mas fácil- Miroku estaba hablando un voz bajita con Souta, al darse cuenta de le mirábamos dijo- ¿qué decías?

-¿piensas que perderemos y te estás repartiendo los papeles del castigo?-le acusó Inuyasha

-me atengo a las posibles consecuencias de esta apuesta- contestó este- y creo que nos van a pegar la paliza del siglo, amigo

-feh- replicó- vamos a cambiarnos para el partido.

-vale, nosotras, que ya estamos cambiadas arreglaremos el campo y cogeremos la pelota- dijimos las mujeres.

Así después de esto las mujeres, como nos habían vulgarmente catalogado, salimos al campo de atrás de la casa, al otro lado del campo. Allí, con unos palos de las cuadras, empezamos a marcar el campo de juego, junto con las porterías. Izayo, fue a por un silbato y la pelota. Sango y yo subimos a ponernos unas buenas bambas.

-Kagome, creo que Inuyasha se va ha arrepentir de habernos catalogado así, el pobre no nos conoce. Y hazme un favor, si el resultado es favorable para nosotras, no hagas el papel de tu hermano en la apuesta. Si él pierde, que trabaje, no hagas como siempre.

-vale. Creo que estoy tan enfadada con Inuyasha, que aunque mi hermano pague el pato, le mandaré a Inuyasha a que haga mas trabajo que el que le toca.

Así nos volvimos hacia el campo improvisado de fútbol, donde ya estaban todos.

-bueno preciosas, ¿sabéis jugar o os explicamos las reglas?-dijo Inuyasha

Souta estaba en la portería, ya que él era mejor jugando a portero. Miroku estaba en el lado derecho de su trozo de campo y negaba con la cabeza, ya que era conocedor de nuestro mal genio y demás.

-Taisho ¿sabes cerrar la boca, o mejor te lo muestro?-dije yo.

-no-murmuró él mirando hacia abajo. Las risas de su madre se escuchaban de fondo. No le debió de gustar que le volviera a llamar por su apellido, ya que eso era que estaba enfadada.-empecemos.

-chicas ¿necesitáis saber algo antes de empezar?- preguntó el padre de Inuyasha

-mire, con todo el respeto, no creo que le convenga catalogarnos antes de tiempo. Sabemos mas de lo que piensa usted y su hijo. Si nos puede hacer el favor, póngase de portero y le aseguramos de que sufrirán la mayor derrota de la historia y no fregará ni hará la comida- le dijo Sango al padre de Inuyasha. Este asintió con una cara de miedo y se fue a los postes. Sango se giró a Izayo y le dijo que ya podía empezar-Kag, ¿lo hacemos como siempre?

-sip. Yo por Inuyasha y tu a por tu novio- nos chocamos la mano y ella se fue a sacar la pelota contra Inuyasha.

Le había dicho que él era mío, pero siempre sacaba ella y no se lo impediría, a ella le encantaba. Yo me puse a la par de Miroku, quien me miró con resignación y me dijo:

-no te pases Kag. Si quieres solo con inu, pero no con nosotros, ya será suficiente el cocinar y el fregar.

-no problem darling- le contesté en inglés

Izayo hizo sonar el silbato, dando así la señal de salida. Como nuestro grupo había escogido el campo, era al grupo de Inuyasha el que sacaba.

Inuyasha se la pasó a Miroku, quien intentó pasársela otra vez a Inuyasha pero que perdió magistralmente la pelota a pies de sango, quien había ido a defender a su novio.

Ella regateó contra su novio y se vio obligada a pasarme la pelota. Yo ya estaba frente a la portería e Inuyasha, quien se había quedado a cuadros, no se molestaba en defenderla. Pues entonces, lancé la pelota a portería entrando por la derecha de mi hermano de una manera limpia y seca, marcando así nuestro primer gol.

Souta y Miroku miraron a Inuyasha, cuya expresión había pasado de perplejidad a revancha y se deponía devolvernos ese gol.

Pasaron dos horas en las que se comprobó que los chicos son unos vengativos y tramposos, así como despreocupados cuando van mal. Nos habían hecho unas entradas en las cuales habíamos caído al suelo. La diferencia en el marcador era, sin embargo de 10-9 perdiendo ellos. En cada equipo nos habíamos turnado para ser porteros, puesto que a ninguno nos agradaba. Faltaban unos tres minutos cuando Inuyasha me miraba con frustración. El partido quedaría en empate o ganando nosotras. Intentó hacer una finta a la izquierda pero no le sirvió, ya que yo giré a esa dirección. En una distracción él perdió la pelota a mis pies y me precipité hacia la portería seguida de sango y el resto de ambos equipos. En la portería estaba Miroku con una cara de resignación, ya que sabía que intentaría marcar como fuere. Y lo hice. Marqué y el final del partido se confundió con el sonido de victoria de mi equipo. A mi lado, el padre de Inuyasha, me felicitaba por el partido y se reía de su hijo, acusándole de subestimar a las mujeres.

Pero la competitividad y el mal perder era una característica de Inuyasha, quien se fue a la ducha sin decir nada. Yo me sentí un poco culpable, pero era él el que nos había subestimado o daba las cosas por hecho, uno había de saber ganar y perder.

Todos un poco de mala gana hicimos lo mismo que él y nos fuimos a la ducha. Ya en mi habitación me metí en la ducha. Me acordé de la apuesta y me reí, ahora los chicos tenían que hacer de comer y lavar las cosas después. Pensé en lo que podía hacer después. El lago era precioso, pensé que podía ir a dar un paseo sola por su orilla. Con buen humor salí de la ducha y me vestí (poniéndome el pijama debajo de la ropa por si me apetecía bañarme en el lago), me maquillé un poco, solo la raya de los ojos en el párpado y bajé a la cocina, donde los hombres, a excepción del padre de Inuyasha, estaban preparando pasta. Yo me fui al sofá, donde estaba Sango viendo los Simpson, y me quedé con ella.

Una media hora mas tarde, los chicos no llamaron a comer. Efectivamente había pasta, pero tenía buena pinta, con su queso y su Frankfurt. Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a hablar del pueblo, el instituto, nuestro futuro, política. . . mas tarde, los chicos se fueron a lavar los platos y a recoger la mesa como buenos perdedores, a excepción de uno, que llevaba la cara mas larga que un bastón de peregrinación. Yo, haciendo un hecho de lo que había pensado, anuncié que me iba a dar una vuelta. Los padres de Inuyasha habían de ir a la ciudad y Sango esperaba a Miroku y Souta para ir a echar una partida a los videojuegos. Inuyasha, aún enfadado, no me dijo nada. Salí con una chaqueta puesta hacia el lago.

La manera en la que se me mostraba el lago era preciosa, el sol se reflejaba, junto a las pocas nubes que le rodeaban, en sus aguas como un espejo. Una vista digna de pintar para mostrarla en un museo. Llevaba unos diez minutos andando, cuando el sonido de un trote a mi espalda me hizo girar. El caballo mas precioso del mundo, venía hacia mi a un trote que le hacía elegante. Su pelaje, negro como la noche, y sus ojos de un dorado marrón que parecían espejos, solo alzaban mas la imponente y esbelta figura del caballo. La imagen de ese caballo era tan hipnotizadora que no había reparado en la imponente figura que lo llevaba. Inuyasha estaba todo erguido en el caballo, con su fuerza haciéndose notar por la camiseta ajustada que ese día llevaba. Inuyasha condujo el caballo hasta posarse delante de mí y me miró.

-¿no podías haberme esperado?

-¿para qué? Pensaba que aún seguías enfadado por haberos ganado al fútbol- le contesté

-feh

-con "feh" no se soluciona nada, Inuyasha. Sigue con lo tuyo, yo estaba dando un paseo.- le dije y continué con mi camino.

-Hey pequeña- le ignoré- sabes que no me gusta que me ignoren y mas si lo haces tú- seguí igual.

Pensé que se daría por vencido, pero me olvidé que el gran Inuyasha no deja nada a medias. Lo malo del asunto era que me había acordado tarde. De repente, sentí como alguien me levantaba. Al abrir los ojos, que había cerrado por acto reflejo, me encontré encima de ese caballo a horcajadas. El miedo me hizo sujetarme a él como un flotador. Una risa me sacó de mi pánico repentino. Inuyasha me cogió de la cintura al verme asustada y me apegó a su pecho riendo.

-¿pero que haces, bestia?

-acordamos que no me llamarías mas por otro mote que no fuera mi nombre y ya lo has hecho dos veces.- dijo poniendo el caballo a andar

-¿Inuyasha que haces?

-has dicho que ibas a dar una vuelta. Yo me aburro en casa, ya que están con los videojuegos. Así que voy a pasear contigo a caballo.

-prefiero ir a pie- le dije al sentirme inestable. Al oír mi miedo, me apegó las a él, encerrándome en torno a sus brazos y pecho como una boa constrictor.

-pequeña, no te vas a caer. Además, antes de has quedado anonadada mirando a Colmillo.

-¿se llama Colmillo?- le pregunté mucho mas tranquila entre sus brazos. El asintió, y yo bajé una mano que no tenía apoyada en los brazos de Inuyasha para acariciarle.-hola cielo- le saludé.

-ah, una pregunta ¿traes puesto el bañador?

-si, siempre que hay un lago, río o playa y voy a dar un paseo me lo llevo puesto.

-bien, porque a mi me ha parecido que lo llevabas y me lo he puesto también porque hay un lugar que te encantará.

-bien, vayamos a ese lugar.-sentí como me estrechaba mas entre sus brazos, sujetaba mas las riendas de Colmillo, se izaba un poco y el caballo empezó a correr por el camino que llevaba a ese lugar.

El lugar era precioso. Estaba situado en la ladera de la montaña mas cercana a la casa. Allí el rio serpenteaba graciosamente y se perdía hacia abajo. En la montaña, había una pequeña cueva, de donde se oía el ruido del agua correr. Agudicé la vista pero no encontré ningún río que saliera de dicha cueva. Él, al ver mi expresión, se rió y condujo el caballo hasta la rama robusta de un árbol. Una vez allí se bajó de él con destreza, dejándome sola encima de dicho animal. Una vez abajo, cogió las riendas del caballo y las ató a la rama, luego vino hacia mi y me extendió los brazos pidiéndome permiso para que me cogiera. Yo le contesté alargando los brazos y el me cogió por la cintura y me bajó. Con las manos aún en la cintura, me guió hacia el interior de la cueva, de donde venía el ruido del agua correr.

Me quedé anonadada. En el interior de la cueva, que era enorme, había un pequeño lago, que estaba rodeado de piedras y que parecían ser las causantes de que el agua no saliera en forma de río al exterior, sino que lo hiciera por dentro de la tierra hasta reunirse en el lago. El agua, emitía un poco de humo. Le miré y él me contestó con una sonrisa. Me condujo hacia la horilla del mini lago y tocó el agua con las manos. Yo le imité enseguida y como había pensado, el agua estaba caliente.

-el agua está así porque en esta montaña, el calor de la tierra se nota mas aquí, y como hay un acuífero el agua se convierte en lo que se conoce como termas.

-¿cómo lo encontraste?

-de pequeño daba paseos con Colmillo, hasta que un día me lo encontré. Vengo aquí siempre que puedo. ¿qué, un baño?

-por mi, cuando te plazca.

Inuyasha me mostró la mochila que había traído y que, al traerla en la espalda, no la había visto. En su interior habían dos toallas, así que las pusieron una junto a la otra, tocándose tanto que parecían una en vez de dos, en el suelo junto con la mochila y el móvil. . . y se empezaron a quitar la ropa para quedarse en bañador.

El bañador de Inuyasha era de esos tipo bermudas de color negro con una estrella estampada en color dorada. Su pecho, como una tableta de chocolate y sus brazos musculosos, junto con su cabello negro y sus ojos dorados, hacían de él una figura digna de enmarcarle, por que por muy amigo mío que fuera, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso, estaba como un tren.

Un poco azorada e intimidada por su figura, me quité la ropa para quedarme en bikini. El mío era uno normal, atado al cuello y de color negro con una cinta horizontal, en el borde superior de la braga y el inferior del sujetador, de color de marinero con una pequeña hebilla en el centro de cada prenda. No me fijé en la cara que ponía Inuyasha, pero me pareció ver como a mis espaldas, ponía los ojos como platos y un color catalogado como rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Metí un poco la punta del pie para ver cómo estaba el agua. Efectivamente el agua estaba a una temperatura deliciosa y perfecta y tan concentrada estaba yo en ella, que no me acordé en que tenía a Inuyasha detrás. Pero él se encargó de recordármelo. En un plis-plas me encontré en el vacío hacia el agua. Al caer, la corriente generada por mi intrusión me desconcertó. Al sacar la cabeza del agua miré a Inuyasha que se estaba riendo con una boca que parecía una cueva de lo grande y visible que era. Solo puse cara de desconcierto. De repente, mi cara adquirió una expresión de horror, pavor, miedo y todo los sinónimos a ese sentimiento.

-¡¡¡ahhhh!!-grité saltando dentro del agua- Inuyasha hay algo dentro y creo que me ha picado- le miré con lágrimas en los ojos y notablemente asustada- por favor haz algo. Quítamelo, sácame de aquí- le grité desesperada y asustada.

Él no tardó en hacer lo que le pedía. Saltó al agua y me cogió en brazos para impedir que tocara con los pies en el suelo. Me aferré a él como a un salvavidas y le sentí tensarse y gruñir. El ambiente era muy tenso. De repente, sin que él lo previniera, pasé de estar en sus brazos, estilo nupcial y me deslicé con mi facilidad hasta colocarme en su espalda a caballita y hundirle dentro del agua.

Después de eso salí de su espalda y me aparté de él unos metros riéndome.

Inuyasha salió del agua como un perro rabioso mirándome con una helada mirada.

-¿por qué has hecho eso?

-eso te pasa por haberme tirado al agua.

-pero yo no he hecho teatro. Pensé que era de verdad-dijo cabreado

-¿sabes? Dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, my darling.

-pero eso es... agggg-dijo al final, ya que no tenía argumentos para replicar-bueno, pues a la guerra se ha dicho-añadió mirándome pícaramente.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- le dije retrocediendo a medida que él avanzaba hacia mi- Inuyasha, para. Inuyasha. Mira que te doy un copón ¿eh?

Pero nada de lo que le dije sirvió, ya que se abalanzó sobre mí y me hundió en el agua. Pasamos la última hora haciéndonos aguadillas y yo subiéndome a su espalda como si fuera un caballo . . . Al final salimos del agua reventados de tanto juego y nos tumbamos en las toallas que habíamos preparado. Después de un rato para calmarnos y descansar, noté que Inuyasha se puso de perfil y me miró. Yo al principio no le quise dar importancia, estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, pero sentía su mirada clavada en mí, y eso me hizo girar hacia é para quedar de perfil también.

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunté

-estaba pensando el cómo es que sabes jugar tan bien al fútbol.

-ah- le dije riéndome al recordarlo- la verdad es que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, pese a todo.- me volví a girar para quedarme mirando al techo de la cueva y le expliqué el por qué- yo nunca he sido la típica niña que jugaba con muñecas de pequeña. A esa edad, yo ya sabía hacer las cosas del hogar - y eso incluye cocina – si alguna vez jugaba era sola y era fútbol, ya que mi comportamiento se asemejaba mas a la de los chicos. Como las muñecas eran muy caras, y habías de comprarte muchas, pasé a comprarme un balón. Luego llegó Miroku, que era otro loco del fútbol. Con él jugaba muchas tardes siempre le ganaba, era divertido. Mas tarde llegó Sango, que resultó ser de carácter como yo, y los tres jugábamos a fútbol. Cuando Souta se hizo un poco mas grande también le enseñamos a jugar y, bueno, así es la cosa. Tu error hoy es el error que cometen casi todos los tío y que a nosotras nos revienta y es que nos subestimes por ser mujeres. Por eso el que Sango y yo nos picáramos.

-El orgullo femenino es para tenerlo en cuenta-dijo bajito pero audible para mis oídos.

-el masculino es peor, que os pasáis la vida diciéndoos lo buenos y magníficos que sois.

-feh, no te pases

-no, solo constato un hecho.

Nos quedamos callados escuchando el ruido del agua en la cueva. Un sonido que hacía que te entrara un sueño enorme. Yo estaba un poco ya en el mundo perfecto de Morfeo cuando un ronquido de la magnitud de un concierto de rock llegó a mis oídos, seguido de un murmullo, un gemido y el de un movimiento de cuerpo. Antes siquiera de preguntarme el qué de aquellos ruidos, un cuerpo caliente y fuerte se pegó al mío. Inuyasha se había dormido y se había tumbado de perfil hacia mi pasándome un brazo por la cintura acercándome a él. Me quedé como una estatua, casi sin respiración y completamente roja de vergüenza. Le miré un poco, y mi cara pasó de ser de vergüenza a tierna. Tenía cara de cansado, y al dormir, parecía el peluche mas bonito de la historia, un bebé casi. El verlo dormido tan a gusto, me traspasó el sueño a mí y, poco a poco, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las preocupaciones que me asolaban cada día parecieron evitarme, dejándome tranquila. Mis ojos, poco a poco se fueron cerrando, poco a poco. Solo supe antes de dormirme, que Inuyasha, que dormía prácticamente encima mío, se acabó de acurrucar para poner su cara encima de mi pecho. No le dije nada, porque estaba mas en el sueño que en la realidad y porque, en el fondo, me gustaba aquella posición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

nunca me olvidaré de esas vacaciones. Eran las mejores que había tenido en, bueno, eran las únicas que había tenido.

Estaba muy augustito tumbada en la toalla con ese cuerpo a mi lado acurrucado, que sabía que era Inuyasha, pero en un momento de mi sueño ese cuerpo se fue, dejándome como vacía y carente de algo, de eso. Un calor muy distinto me rodeo, uno no tan bueno como el anterior pero que algo hacía. Siempre he sido una persona que en cuanto algo en su sueño cambia se despierta y no duerme mas. Haciendo caso a la regla, me empecé a despertar poco a poco. Abrí los ojos un poco, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que Inuyasha no estaba a mi lado y que en su lugar, tenía su toalla encima de mi cuerpo. Me incorporé y eché un vistazo a la cueva. Estaba igual que antes pero sin mi acompañante. Me levanté doblando las toallas y metiéndolas en la mochila para después empezar a llamar a Inuyasha.

Solo fue a la tercera llamada, que apareció su cara por la entrada de la cueva.

-¿dónde estabas?

-lavando a Colmillo y preparándolo para volver, se está haciendo de noche.

-podías haberme despertado, te habría ayudado.

-feh, no seas tonta pequeña- dijo acercándose a mi y tocándome las ojeras que se me marcaban debajo de los ojos- últimamente no duermes mucho, ¿eh?

-pues..- la verdad era que no había dormido mucho desde la última vez, sobre todo por lo ocurrido con mi made biológica y lo de mis padres, que ahora tenían mas problemas que antes.

-nada, creo que por un vez que descanses no pasará nada- me sonrió y añadió- además, ya has trabajado de almohada para mi-dijo cogiendo la mochila y saliendo de la cueva, dejándome allí pensando en lo que había dicho.

-¿sabías lo que hacías y no hiciste nada?- le dije saliendo tras él

-venga, si a ti te ha gustado, no siempre estás con un hombre así de bueno-dijo subiéndose al caballo

-INUYASHA TAISHO, PERO QUÍ. . .-pero no pude seguir ya que me subió en el caballo detrás de él.

-calla pequeña. ¿Crees que te ves capaz de ir detrás o has de ir delante por miedo?

-no, puedo ir delante, pero no me dejes caer- le dije agarrándome a su cintura con fuerza.

-nunca- dijo y encaminó el caballo hacia la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

fue al cabo de una media hora que llegamos a casa. Nos dirigimos al establo para dejar el caballo. Con cuidado intenté bajarme yo primero, pero Inuyasha me aprisionó duro y me fulminó con la mirada

-¿has bajado o subido alguna vez a un caballo?

-no

-¿qué pretendes entonces, matarte?- no le contesté pero el bajó primero, ató a Colmillo y me cogió de la cintura para bajarme. Al llegar al suelo, me cogió la mano y anduvimos hacia el interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que se nos había hecho. Todos habían cenado ya y estaban en el salón viendo la tele. Nada mas asomarnos, los padres de Inuyasha, que por lo visto ya habían llegado del a ciudad, nos miraron.

-¿qué, te has dormido, inu?

-si, pero Kag también

-no si, el sueño dicen que se pega- dijo la madre de este- no os hemos dejado comida hecha, pero está en el mármol para freírla. Como no sabíamos a que hora vendríais no la hemos calentado. Con un asentimiento de cabeza nos fuimos ambos a la cocina, donde me enfundé el delantal mientras Inuyasha ponía la mesa para sentarse después encima del mármol. Yo saqué el pollo de la nevera, pelé unas patatas fritas y las partí preparando el aceite para freírlas. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, teníamos en la mesa dos platos de pollo rebozado, patatas y un huevo frito.

-¿sabes?- dijo Inuyasha comiendo-me encanta la comida de mi madre, pero la tuya se merece un premio. Con solo eso, has hecho el plato mas bueno de la historia.

-siempre hago algo así cuando tengo poco tiempo.

-es una pena que nos hayamos de ir mañana, ¿no?

-pues si. La verdad, necesitaba esto, el campo, caballos, fútbol... esto no está en Barcelona ni en casa.

-podremos venir que siempre que queramos. Cada puente que tengamos.

-si

nos quedamos un rato callados y me fijé en la cara de Inuyasha. En realidad, tenía la impresión de que algo le ocurría. Estaba como sobre protector, con la mirada un tanto opaca y con cara y actitud preocupada. Ese no era el Inuyasha despreocupado de siempre.

-¿qué te pasa?- le dije.

Él me miró a los ojos para intentar ocultar sus cosa pero, como des de siempre, eso con nosotros no funcionaba. Teníamos un felling que no todos podían entender. Con una mirada o tono de voz, sabíamos si nos pasaba algo. En mis ojos, debió encontrar la seguridad de su preocupación, haciéndole imposible el salirse por la tangente.

-Cómo crees que estaremos dentro de cuatro años?- la pregunta me pillo floja.

-no lo se. No se que haré mañana. ¿qué con eso?

-tengo miedo- y al ver sus ojos lo vi- temo a que dentro de un tiempo nos separemos y o volvamos a encontrarnos.

-creo que le temes a algo que es fácilmente posible. Pero hay mas gente en el mundo, Inuyasha, no solo Miroku, sango, Souta y yo. ¿Te preocupa que te pasará dentro de un tiempo?

-a ti no te preocupa lo que pasará?- la verdad era que si. Era lo que siempre me preocupaba- tengo miedo a que todos, sobretodo tú, no estéis conmigo dentro de poco, sería muy solitario.

-te da miedo la soledad?

-a quien no

-creo que la vida es un juego- le dije mirando la ventana- en la visa puede pasar de todo, cosas buenas y malas, pero en eso consiste, en saber recibir los golpes, aprender de ellos y levantarse otra vez. No se sabe lo que pasará mañna, pudeo salir ahora y que me caiga algo encima y me mate, pero no por eso dejaré de salir fuera. Da igual lo que pueda pasar, y es normal que de miedo, lo que cuenta es como lo afrontes. La cuestión es ¿cómo lo quieres afrontar tú?

al cabo de un rato de mirarme, sonrió y me dijo

-eres buena levantando la moral y dando consejos- constató levantándose y acuclillándose ante mi- pero quién te los da a ti- me quedé un poco fuera de lugar.

-sabes de sobra que yo siempre saldré adelante, auque sea sola. a mi me preocupa tu felicidad, la de Souta, la de Miroku, sango. . . la vuestra. Uno no es feliz, si no lo son sus seres queridos Inuyasha, indistintamente de lo que te pase a ti.

-Tú no estarás sola nunca, no te dejaré, ni auque no tengas otra salida que irte lejos.

Esto es un juego, Inuyasha. No es factible jurar en vano, nunca se sabe.

Iba a replicar para recriminar lo que había dicho, cuando en la cocina entró toda la familia, y la no familia, diciéndonos que era tarde y que mañana era nuestro último día de vacaciones allí. Yo, en silencio, le di un beso de buenas noches a Souta, que estaba con sango para ir a dormir, y me escabullí hacia mi habitación, donde me cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me encaminé hacia el baño y empecé a llenar la bañera de agua caliente.. de vuelta a mi habitación me quité la ropa y me preparé el camisón para dormir. Me até el pelo en un moña y una diadema y cogí La Sombra Del Viento de mi maleta, un libro que, por mucho que leyera, nunca dejaría de gustarme. Me metí en la bañera y me dejé envolver con la tibieza del agua mientras leía. Me faltaban unas cien páginas para acabar de leerlo. No me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde hasta que me empecé a arrugar dentro del agua, solo entonces reparé en que eran la una de la madrugada y yo no había parado de leer.

Salí del agua cerrando el libro, acabado ya, y me puse el camisón metiéndome después en la cama. Pensé en la situación de Daniel, como el amor y la perdida del recuerdo de su madre le llevaba a una historia parecida. Siempre había soñado con ser como Julián Carax de la novela. Tener un amigo como Miquel que llegara a ese extremo para protegerme, y amaba a mis amigos. También en tener a un padre que me quisiera tanto y tener alguien como Fermín, el personaje al cual tenía gran aprecio. Pero siempre acababa recriminándome a mi misma al soñar en mundos que no existían, siendo yo una defensora del lema "apechuga con lo que toca" no podía dejar de pensar en como la vida me lo hacía pasar así de mal. Pensé e lo que Inuyasha me había dicho hacía unas horas .

_tú no estarás sola nunca, no te dejaré, ni auque no tengas otra salida que irte lejos._

Eso no entraba en mi cabeza, nunca metería a mis amigos en mis asuntos, yo no era así. Solo había una posibilidad para que lo hiciera, que fuera absolutamente y únicamente necesario, solo entonces lo haría.

Y así, me dejé ir en un sueño que, esperaba, me tranquilizara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

no sabía que hora era. Sabía que era tarde, que aún estaba dormida y que un mareo y una inestabilidad física aumentaba progresivamente en mi. La cabeza me daba vueltas, tenía la garganta reseca y una cosa que me subía por el estomago y amenazaba con salirme por la boca. Me dio tiempo justo par ir corriendo hacia el baño y vomitar. La sensación que tenía en ese instante era de inestabilidad. Todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y me hacía caer redonda en el suelo del baño. Con un enorme esfuerzo, pude posar la cabeza en el frío suelo para intentar volver a mi un poco. Lo conseguí, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar. Estirada así, en el suelo, intenté adivinar cómo había llegado as esa situación. No tardé. El frío, el cansancio y la larga ducha de ayer me hizo coger una buena gripe, o eso creía yo. Ya estaba pensando, lo que podía pensar, ya que mi cerebro en ese momento no carburaba bien, en una manera de que pudiera salir del baño, cosa que por mi misma me era imposible. La hipótesis que tenía en mente, era gritar a alguien para que me sacara de allí, era mi única hipótesis, pero fallaba en un punto crucial. No podía ni hablar.

Resignada como estaba a quedarme allí tirada medio muerta y medio desmayada que me empezaba a quedar, no me di cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta y de que después entraban. Mis sentidos, solo pudieron percibir el grito de espanto de alguien, un zarandeo que casi me deja sin cuello y un movimiento que hizo que dejara de estar en contacto con el frío suelo. No sentí nada mas, ya que mis sentidos, los pocos que conservaba, habían decidido a hacer huelga como el resto de su estirpe, dejándome a mi en un ambiente oscuro e ingravitacional, que me sumergió en él para no dejarme salir. Y luego, nada, ni siquiera el pensamiento de lo que estaba sintiendo. Oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kag..

-señorita Kagome?

-qué cree que tiene doctor?

-por lo que veo, esta joven luce cansada, dado las ojeras que trae, está ardiendo en fiebre, que le provoca delirios, y está blanca y fría cuando la encontró tirada en el baño después de vomitar. Creo que la Señorita Kagome tiene una gripe debida a otra mal curada, al cansancio y a las cambios de temperatura.

-pero, es normal que tenga 40 de fiebre?

-bueno, hay personas que son dadas a tener fiebres altas des de que nacen. Puede que sea ese su caso. Lo único que le puedo recetar es esto para bajar la fiebre y cuando ya no tenga un poco de esto, dale lo que pone en las instrucción. Por supuesto nada de comer ni agua, solo suero y si ves que no lo soporta, dale un poco de Aquarius, que sabe mejor y hace lo mismo, pero natural no de nevera.

-algo mas?

-sip, creo que le vendrá bien calor, de mantas o corporal para que no se destemple debido a la fiebre.

-vale, espere, que le acompaño a la puerta

tosa esas voces las oía de fondo. yo aún estaba vagando por esa oscuridad. Sentía que estaba fría, un frío enorme, pero en mi cuerpo, exteriormente sentía un calor ardiente y abrasante. No supe relacionar las voces con sus personas, pero entendí lo que decían. Luego todo quedó en silencio, sin nadie a quien percibir. Se habían ido.

Un poco mas tarde sentí una de las dos voces de antes que me hablaba. Me cogía y me pedía que tomara algo. Abrí un poco la boca por impulso, y un líquido asqueroso con un sabor a fresa muy amarga y picante me invadió. Mi reacción había sido vomitarlo, pero esa voz cargada de amabilidad y ternura me lo impidió.

-no, pequeña. Has de bebértelo.

Me lo bebí, Con cara de asco, pero me lo bebí. Mi situación no había cambiado. Estaba en una oscuridad con un frío que aumentaba. Mi cuerpo, estaba mas flojo que la mantequilla y eso me hacía sentir débil. Me dio mido de dejar de notar a Inuyasha, la sola idea de que él se fuera me daba pánico.

¿quién pensaría que el mayor miedo de la fuerte Kagome Higurashi era estar sola y sin poder hacer algo por ella misma?

Pues si. No me daba miedo la soledad siempre y cuando pudiera hacer cosas por mi misma, eso me hacía poder ser fuerte dentro de mi debilidad. Pero ahora era otro cantar. Estaba sola en mi campo de visión y no podía ni levantarme de mi cama, ya que estaba muy débil.

Fue por eso que al sentir que el calor de Inuyasha se iba, me moví dentro de mi oscuridad hacia donde le percibía. Agarré algo que no podía ver pero notar y me aferré a eso.

-¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

-que pasa, te duele algo o pasa algo?

-no me dejes- susurré. Pero pese al tono bajo él lo oyó.

Pero se soltó y se fue. Incluso en mi oscuridad lo percibí. Volvía a estar sola y el frío volvió a crecer. ¿des de cuándo me dejaba así? Siempre, incluso cuando creía que no podía me imponía a la situación para ser fuerte. ¿Por qué ahora parecía débil?

Me retracté en mis sentimientos anteriores y yo misma me acorruqué en mi oscuridad para coger mis rodillas, que no veía, para así no perderme en la oscuridad a mi misma. Y luché contra la soledad y el frío.

Fue por esto que no noté cuando la presencia de alguien volvió a invadir mi habitación. Le percibí al tenerlo justo al lado de mi cuerpo. Su calor me llenó apartando el frío que sentía. Me cogió en brazos, colocándome encima de algo caliente, que técnicamente debía de ser su cuerpo, y me envolvió con sus brazos. Entonces me acordé "_tú no estarás sola nunca, no te dejaré"_

Que mal. Yo me había prometido la noche antes no meter a Inuyasha en mis problemas y ahora le pedía que lo hiciera. En un primer momento me odié por hacerlo, que egoísta. Pero su ternura me hizo desistir, pensando que si a él no le molestaba, al menos una vez, sería un poco egoísta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

la oscuridad que anteriormente me envolvía dejó paso a una claridad que aumentaba, dejándome ver por fin la realidad y no un mundo de oscuridad. Abrí los ojos y lo único que vi fue un pecho bastante bien cuidado y en forma. Me sonrojé al acordarme de quien era ese pecho. Estaba encima de Inuyasha, bueno casi encima, mas encima que al lado, pero dejé de pensar eso en un momento. Yo le rodeaba la cintura con una fuerza que pensé nunca tener, cosas que pasan, supongo. El me rodeaba con brazo, ajeno en lo posible a que yo había despertado, y leyendo lo que parecía La Sombra Del Viento. Vaya, Inuyasha leyendo, y casi por la mitad del libro. ¿Lo había leído des del principio?¿cuánto había dormido entonces? Me removí y luego me arrepentí de eso, ya que él me miró y cerró el libro después de haber puesto mi pauta en la página donde se había quedado.

-¿cómo estás?

-mejor. Ya no tengo frío ni me duele la cabeza y siento el cuerpo con fuerza.

-me alegro, me has estrujado debido al frío y a la fiebre. Dios que susto me has dado, te encontré en el suelo del baño desmayada, de poco me da un chungo.

-lo siento. ¿te has aficionado de golpe a la lectura?

-bueno, aquí no tienes tele y vi el libro y... dios, me encanta. Le he leído des del principio y es fantástico, ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto. Me he sorprendido a mi mismo leyendo tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-bueno, viendo que te ha gustado leer y que lo haces cuando caigo enferma, te dejaré Crepúsculo y haber si me dura mas lo que tengo- le dije en broma

-ni hablar. Suficiente aguanto ya crepúsculo. Entre Sango con el chucho y tu con el vampiro, haréis que Miroku y yo os quememos los libros.

-pues tendrás que irte al extranjero si lo hacer por amenaza de muerte. ¿no estarás celoso de Jake y Edward.

-mas quisieras, pequeña . no tengo ni quiero tener nada con sango y en cuanto a ti ¿por qué debería de estar celoso?

-no, nada, quizás solo me lo parecía- de repente caí en algo- ¿oye, y los demás?

-ah!! Como nos vamos mañana, han querido aprovechar en ver no se que de la ciudad y se han ido todos, Souta también quería y como tú dormías, no te hemos querido molestar. Hasta que a las doce he venido a ver si dormías, ya que no sueles dormir tanto.

-cuanto llevo durmiendo?

-todo el día. Son las cinco de la tarde, pequeña.

-Joder!! Es el último día aquí y yo caigo mala.

-sabes? Ya que estás tan fastidiada por no aprovechar el día, vamos al salón a ver la peli que tu quieras.

-de verdad?

-claro

se levantó de la cama y solo entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba el pijama puesto. Uno negro que le hacía mas guapo de lo que ya de por si era. Cogió mi camisón de la silla de la ropa y me lo dio. Yo le miré raro.

-¿qué? Me encanta tu camisón, te hace apetitosamente perfecta y femenina, pero no es cuestión de ir de modelo por la casa, que no todos tenemos control absoluto y a todas horas sobre nuestros instintos. Así que haz el favor de ponerte el camisón.

Le hice caso y me lo puse toda roja de rabia y vergüenza.

-si no fueras mi mejor amiga ni te respetara y no me dieras miedo, te tumbaría en esa cama

Ante esa afirmación mi cuerpo se estremeció de algo que no sabía qué era, pero que me dejó como ansiosa de algo. Enrojecí mas si se podía y se me quedó la garganta seca de repente. Él se dio cuenta de todo y una sonrisa ligera asomó de sus labios. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaría pensando, ese sentimiento cambió a coraje y vergüenza con un poco de furia. Me fui a levantar para dejarle ahí con su presuntuosidad cuando él me cogió al estilo nupcial y me sacó de la habitación en dirección al salón.

-¿Pero qué haces?-le dije enfadada

-¿te has desmayado, no tenías fuerzas, llevas un día sin comer ni beber agua y te vas a poner a andar? Va ha ser que no, pequeña. Yo no gano para ataques al corazón.

Ante eso no repliqué. Me acordé de lo egoísta que había sido al tenerlo conmigo en la cama antes, cuando estaba sumergida en esa oscuridad de pánico. Me había fallado a mi misma al caer así ante lo que me causaba su cercanía, por eso no dije nada, el error lo había causado yo, no él.

Llegamos al salón y me tumbó en el sofá largo. Se acercó a un mueble y me dio un montón de pelis para que eligiera, yo sonreí al ver la primera de todas y él me fulminó nada mas darse cuenta del porque.

-ni se te ocurra. Aller ya la vieron mi madre y sango mientras papá y Miroku dormían la siesta con ellas en el sofá, pero yo no me dormiré, así que nanai. Además, se me la peli de memoria y no entiendo cómo os gusta tanto. Es bastante patético ver vuestra carbonización ante el talante y la figura de Edward que vomitaría. Además, quedan tres pelis y a la segunda se unirá sango con el chucho ese.

-si sigues así te comerás mi pie de una patada, insensible y celoso. Solo me habías de decir que todas menos esa y punto. A mi no me importa tu ridículo e insignificante punto de vista en una maravilla como crepúsculo.

-feh

él se fue hacia un mueble para sacar una manta grande. La trajo y me la puso encima, tapándome para no tener frío.

-qué peli quieres ver

-esta, tiene muy buena crítica y Will Smith es uno de los actores mas pago de Estados Unidos.-le dije enseñándole la peli de Hankok.

-feh-contesto

se fue hasta la playstation 3 que usaba de DVD y la puso, cogió los mandos y se volvió conmigo al sofá donde se tumbó en todo lo largo y con una fuerza impresionante me tumbó encima.

-¿qué haces?

-fácil, solo hay una manta, tu la necesitas por que estás mala y yo por que tengo frío y solo hay este sofá para ver una peli en condiciones. No puedes tener vergüenza, ya que antes me has estado abrazando tu.

-imbecil

-lo se, pequeña, lo se, yo también te quiero.

Estuvimos así toda la peli. Una peli que hacía honor a su crítica, pero con un final que daba a pensar. Al final Inuyasha puso una peli de la tele normal para no poner otra peli y levantarse.

-que asco de final-dijo él. Me incorporé con ayuda de un codo quedándome con la cabeza en la palma de mi mano para mirarle a la cara.

-¿por?

-es una de las únicas pelis que he visto que el tío no se queda con la tía. ¿si están hechos el uno para el otro, por qué no están juntos? Yo me la llevaría a un lugar desierto para estar con ella. Es idiota y estúpido.

-no lo has entendido.- le dije volviendo a estar con la cabeza en su pecho y mirando la tele- ser como ellos son es una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Amarse y no poder estar juntos s horrible...

-pues por eso...

-el solo quiere su felicidad aunque sea a costa de la suya- el se quedó mudo.- ella se lo ha dicho. Lo ama como a nadie, pero es un constante sufrimiento el estar juntos. El quiere su felicidad y aunque ella le ama a él, la vida que él quiere para ella no es un a llena de un cuestionable mañana. Sería vivir con miedo a poder estar en peligro a todos horas un huir. Ella está feliz con su marido, una felicidad sin peligro. Él hace lo que hace por que la ama, por eso se va y le salva la vida.

Amar es sacrificio y mirar por el bienestar de esa persona como sea. Creo que con lo hace, le demuestra que la ama.

-vaya, eso es una cursilería a toda regla pero camuflada. Además creo que por hacer lo que hace es un. . .

-piensa lo que quieras, insensible.

-. . . es una persona honorable y digna de admirar-me levanté de golpe para mirarle a la cara. Él me devolvió la mirada serio-teniendo en cuenta el razonamiento que has hecho, estoy a favor de lo que ha hecho, creo que yo haría lo mismo. ¿y tú?

- yo...-volví a mi posición inicial- ... haría lo que él ha hecho. Lo primero que tendría en cuenta es la felicidad de la gente que amo, sea lo que sea, **aunque para ello tenga que sufrir o irme lejos de esa persona. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_bueno, hasta aquí el cap. ¿qué os ha parecido?_

_Creo que me ha quedado moralizador ¿no?_

_Bueno es un poco la personalidad de ella pero bueno. Lo del Acuarius lo pongo como sustitutivo al suero, para los que lo hayáis provado sabréis que es asqueroso y el Acuarius es un sustitutivo aprobado por los médicos y muchísimo mas bueno._

_Bueno, no se cuando volveré ha actualizar, es posible que de aquí a una semana o dos a lo máximo. _

_DEJAD REVIEWS_

_Muchos besos para las/los que si me los dejáis:_

_Angie1791, ankin.. _


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, para los que son lectores empedernidos de mis comentarios antes y después del cap, deciros que este es sin duda un capítulo difícil donde supongo que quedará dictada una futura sentencia a muerte. Para los que me dejan reviews, que me encantan, dicho sea de paso, por favor, intentar comprenderme y poneos en mi pellejo de escritora. Con estos avisos y valoraciones de mi parte...

¡¡¡A LEER!!!

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Cambio **

Era viernes y había pasado una semana des de que nos fuimos de vacaciones a la casa de la montaña con Sango, Miroku y los padres de Inuyasha junto con este.

Recuerdo como estábamos en el sofá después de ver la peli y al cabo de una hora a lo sumo vinieron todos. Se armó una grande, preocupación al saber lo que había pasado y malos pensamientos al encontrarnos en el sofá juntos y en pijama. Los pensamientos impuros de cierto pervertido hicieron que me fuera a la cama pronto y que mi compañero de "perversiones" se liara a mamporrazos.

El días siguiente fue de una clima total. Todo el mundo me trataba como a una enferma, que iba des de hacerme el desayuno hasta las maletas para no hacer esfuerzos. Yo acabé cabreada en el asiento del copiloto de mi genialísimo coche, que no era mío, pero como si lo fuera, al menos en un futuro lo sería. Todos nos subimos a nuestros coches camino al pueblo. El camino de vuelta, como en todos los viajes, es mas corto que el de día, por lo tanto llegamos casi después de comer. Despedimos a los padres de Inuyasha con ovación y besos e Izayo, hizo que le diera mi numero de teléfono y yo cogiera el suyo por si acaso y me encargo de cuidar a su hijo y a mi misma.

Comimos en el bar del pueblo donde trabajaba, ya que era muy tarde, todos comieron que daba gusto menos yo, que solo comí sopa con pollo a la plancha, debido a mi recuperación.

Fuimos cada uno a su casa. Inuyasha, Souta y yo nos dirigimos a la mía, y Souta salió disparado a abrir la puerta para irse a su habitación, yo me quedé con las maletas e Inuyasha. Adentré las maletas en casa y le acompañé hacia su coche.

Como siempre, me quedé embobada con su coche, un día no lo encontraría y yo estaría muy lejos.

-se te saldrán los ojos-me dijo

-yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayas robado el coche. Un día te lo robarán-le dije

-creo que sabré donde buscar.

-ja, ja- le reproché-gracias por habernos invitado, me sabe mal ponerme mala el último día.

-feh, suerte que no lo haces a menudo, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa el hecho del como te pusiste, lo pasé mal, y Miroku y el resto de poco me mata por no cuidarte lo suficiente.

-no era tu deber, fue un error mío y no tuyo, no puedes estar en todo.

-bueno, tu lo haces, supongo que esto solo fue una sobrecarga, como los ordenadores.

-el mío nunca se ha escacharrado, el día que me lo compré le amenacé para que no lo hiciera.

-vale, entonces te amenazo. No te atrevas a volver a caer mala así, me oyes.

-a la orden mi coronel, no le fallaré.

-eso espero-se acercó, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla-cuídate, si pasa algo me llamas sin problemas ¿eh?

-como digas-se subió al coche y me miró de una manera inquisidora- que me quiten y me quemen mis muñecas Bratz si te desobedezco- y riendo se alegó en coche hacia su casa.

Me quedé un rato en la puerta hasta que cierta personita me hizo entrar para ayudarle con la ropa para ducharse. todo un reto.

* * *

Al día siguiente volvimos a las clases, un día completamente lectivo y aburrido. Después de economía, latín, historia, nos tocaba el palizón con filosofía. Tuvimos suerte de que la profesorsora no estaba, por lo visto sus queridas hijas se habían puesto enfermas y no las iba a dejar solas, pero como teníamos el examen al día siguiente, la gente estaba estudiando en grupo o individualmente. Yo me puse a empezar a estudiar, ya que no había tenido tiempo para empezar, me puse a practicar con las tablas de verdad, cosa fácil y divertida. El truco para estudiar en una clase llena de crios que van de un lado a otro, aunque sea estudiando, pero que hablan demasiado alto para que una se pueda concentrar, es ponerse ha escuchar música. Así pues, yo estaba muy tranquila con los cascos puestos y estudiando, cuando la sombra de una persona me levantó de golpe, con el mp3 incluido y me trasladó hasta donde se sentaba él. Pude comprobar que era Inuyasha él que me había cogido de esa manera. Le miré con cara moleta y le espeté:

-¿qué haces? Estaba estudiando

-lo se, y como lo que estabas estudiando es lo que yo tengo mal, enséñame.

-que te enseñe? Pensé que lo tenías bien.

-lo de las falacias si, esto no.

-haber- le dije inclinándome hacia su hoja- ¿que tienes?

-tengo: p Λ q → r – ¿que hago?

-dios mío. Ha ver. Primero haces la tabla. Segundo pones los "0" y "1" en su orden- le mostré como era- esto siempre es así cuando tienes tres letras, si son menos es así. Tercero, tienes la chuleta de las posibilidades aquí, has de sabértelas de memoria. Con esto tienes que resolver primero la p o q y luego con el resultado de eso haces "entonces" r- le mostré como quedaría la tabla. ¿Entiendes?

-dios, siempre explicas genial. Ya se como se hace, entonces esto- me enseño otra tabla y la hizo- ¿es así?

-a ver- lo miré- sip, es así. ¿Puedo estudiar ahora?

-tato te estorbo? No has de repasar las falacias?

-sip, pero ya me las se.

-a ver lista. ¿qué son las falacias?

-son enunciados carentes de lógica para explicar algo. Explicaciones como que eso es una cosa porque, por ejemplo, descartes lo decía.

-vaya, creo que, como siempre, me conformaré con decirte, podría estar mejor.

-y ahí es cuando yo replico y te digo que lo mismo digo.

-feh.

-y que con el examen de literatura, Kagome?- me dijo Sherry que acababa de llegar a nuestro lado.

-bueno, es el Quijote.-le dije simplemente

-que os entra en el examen ese?-nos preguntó Inuyasha.

-bueno, es posible que pregunte como se ve reflejado la ideología erasmista en el libro, como los pensamientos el renacimiento se aprecian y de qué manera... cosas así- le contesté

-yo la verdad es que no capto lo del subjetivismo. tanto- ismo, me matará.

-es muy simple. En el renacimiento el pensamiento principal es que el hombre es el centro del universo, por lo tanto no lo es dios. Con eso deja claro que no necesitas un intermediario para comunicarte con él, lo puedes hacer por ti mismo des de tu interior. Eso quiere decir que cada uno puede dar una opinión de lo que ha interpretado de cierto comentario o tema, pues eres tu el centro de las cosas. Esa ideología implicaba a la tolerancia y la perspectiva, cada uno puede pensar lo que quiere, una opinión no es mas importante que otra. En el quijote esto se ve en como él trata a cada uno, como a las mujeres, de la manera que él interpreta que ha de tratársela. Es un ejemplo.-dije de carrerilla mientras cambiaba de canción y empezaba a levantarme

-y has estudiado? Por que te lo sabes bien-dijo Sherry

-no, solo presté atención mientras hacía los deberes, además, el año pasado ya nos hablaron de él y te recuerdo que mi trabajo va de eso.

-no se como puedes hacer todo eso a la vez. Yo no me habría enterado de nada-dijo Inuyasha

-eso entra en las características generales y imprescindibles de un hombre. No pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez.

-ja, ja. Que sarcástica que estás hoy.

-la filosofía me inspira.

-sabes que ha venido el hermano de rin?-dijo Sherry- me la he encontrado esta mañana y me lo ha dicho. Viene de vacaciones.

-Rin tiene un hermano?-dijo Inuyasha

-sip, es cinco años mas grande que ella y estaba estudiando en la universidad de Alcalá de Henares en Madrid, que raro que haya venido, y encima de vacaciones.-dijo Sherry

-ya, pero James es así, siempre lo ha sido-comenté

-¿le conoces?-preguntó Inuyasha

-claro, yo conozco a Rin des de hace unos siete años, a ella y a su familia. Conocí su hermano entonces, pero a los dos años se fue a la Universidad.

Acabamos la clase de filo y salí al pasillo para respirar. Estar en una clase de treinta y cuatro personas es duro. Al salir con Sherry e Inuyasha vino a nosotros una Rin contentísima y se me echó encima.

-Kag, Kag ¿sabes que James ha vuelto?

-me lo acaba de contar Sherry, ¿y eso?

-ha acabado la Universidad y ha venido de vacaciones unos días, es posible que hasta se quede a vivir aquí ¿no sería fantástico?

-claro, has de estar radiante, ¿hace cuanto que no le ves?

-un año, no le vimos para navidades porque estaba en finales, pero ahora estará en casa, ¿no te mola?

-sip, ha diferencia de ti, yo hace unos cuatro años que no le veo, habrá cambiado

-¿qué si ha cambiado? Dios, es mi hermano, pero es que está como un queso

-¿me lo presentarás, Rin? Yo no le conozco-dijo Inuyasha

-claro, Miroku también querrá, se llevaban muy bien, después me viene ha buscar a la salida

-vale, iremos contigo.

Nos despedimos de Rin para ir a clase. Inuyasha, que iba delante de mí y le había cambiado el sitio a Risha, que era mi compañera de delante, estaba un poco raro, entre malhumorado y algo mas raro de lo que era, como si estuviera pensando mucho.

La clase que nos tocaba era de Ciencias, un palo dependiendo de la perspectiva con la que lo mirabas. Estábamos estudiando la teoría de Darwin con sus características. Yo estaba un poco en las nubes, conocía al hermano de Rin des de que la conocí. Era un chaval raro, muy dado al estudio y poco a los amigos y a salir. Era, aunque era el mayor, el mas cerrado de los hermanos, siempre se escondía de los demás detrás de Rin, que había salido impulsiva.

El día en el que le conocí le estaban insultando unos niños, eso fue antes de que nos separáramos Rin y yo por causas mayores. Me acordé de cómo ella y yo fuimos a por los niños y los echamos a patadas, a partir de entonces, James siempre venía con nosotras.

-¿Kagome?-oí que me llamaban-¿Kagome?

-¿si?- era el profesor de ciencias que me rescataba de no prestar atención

-¿que pasa que estás en tu mundo? ¿ Me puedes explicar una de las teorías de Darwin?

-si- respiré- Darwin aseguraba que las especies evolucionaban gracias a la selectividad del ser mas fuerte de la especie. Creía que los cambios que un ser determinado hacía durante su vida para sobrevivir se transmitían genéticamente.

-¿el error?

-que entonces no estaba demostrada la genética, por lo tanto, por mucha lógica que esa teoría tuviera, no se podía demostrar.

-¿qué pasó cuando se descubrió?

-que Darwin iba un poco errado. Lo que un ser cambiaba durante su vida no se transmitía genéticamente. Solo sobrevivían los que tenían alguna mutación que les permitiera hacerlo. La mutación es un cambio en los genes, por lo tanto, estos genes malformados o cambiados si se transmitían de generación en generación. Darwin estaba errado en que los cambios se hacían durante la vida de ese ser. Y los cambios que se conservaban en los descendientes de ese ser eran causados por una mutación que estaba en ese ser des del su nacimiento.

-excelente, pero no te despistes, aunque saques sietes y ochos no has de irte por las ramas en clase.

Yo asentí un poco avergonzada pero satisfecha de haber sabido la respuesta a sus preguntas.

La clase acabó una media hora mas tarde después de ese incidente. Al salir Inuyasha y Sherry me acompañaron a buscar a Rin que nos esperaba en las taquillas. Extrañamente, Inuyasha me cogió de la cintura al salir.

Estábamos llegando a la puerta de salida cuando una Rin exaltada y escasa de vergüenza, salió despedida a los brazos de un chaval de unos veinte y cuatro años.

Tardé en reconocerle, pero al mirarme le reconocí. James había cambiado un montón, nunca fue feo, pero ahora estaba hecho un bombón. Tenía el pelo corto y negro estilo pijo pero sin notarse tanto, llevaba unos tejanos ajustados y una camiseta roja tapada casi por completo por una chaqueta de cuero negra y ajustada. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro me miraron en cuanto llegué delante suyo.

-¿Kagome? – me dijo separándose de su hermana y acercándose a mi- ¿eres Kagome?

-si, ¿quién sino?-la efusividad con la que me abrazó y me hizo dar vueltas en el aire me dejó choqueada, ¡que fuerte se había puesto!

-dios, si que has cambiado. ¿Supongo que sigues teniendo esa garra guerrera que tenías antes no?

-¿qué garra guerrera?

-dios, es que te has vuelto mas femenina- me dijo y yo le arreé un cocotazo en la cabeza- ja, ja. Si que tienes esa mala leche aún. Veo que los cinco años te han sentado bien. ¿Y Souta? ¿Ha crecido?

-idiota, no es el niño de cinco años que dejaste destrozado aquí- a mi hermano le caía muy bien James, era un genio en fútbol y en básquet, le entró la depresión cuando este se fue a estudiar

-lo siento, ¿le puedo ver hoy?

-si no tienes nada que hacer. . .

-claro, me encan...

-hola-saltó Inuyasha- soy Inuyasha Taisho, amigo de tu hermana y Kag, un placer.

-hola- dijo este mirando el brazo que tenía puesto otra vez Inuyasha sobre mi cintura, me pregunté que estaría haciendo- me alegro de que haya un chico mas por aquí, estas preciosidades no están seguras solas.

-está Miroku-dijo este

-ese no es la clase de chico al que le conviene cuidar de las mujeres guapas

-oh, ahora está con Sango-le dije

-¿si?- dijo sorprendido- dios, ya se ha pasado a la banda de los "para siempre con una mujer" aunque creo que Sango le tiene como se le habría de tener. Sip, además ya se veía.

-¿JAMES?-saltó Miroku con sango de la mano en la puerta unos dos metros de nosotros- hola chaval ¿qué haces aquí?-le dijo este estrechándole la mano a James

-mira, he acabado la Universidad y vengo para unos meses, casi medio año, ha pasarlos en casa.

-me alegro

-¿qué me han dicho que te has pasado al bando de los ocupados?

-ya ves la vida. Mi Saguito es mejor que todas las mujeres del mundo, excepto Kag, que es increíble.

-ya, eso lo dices porque te hace de comer- dijo sango después de darle dos besos a James- ¿te vienes a comer a mi casa? les iba a invitar, como tengo a los peques-dijo refiriéndose a su y mi hermano

-por mi vale ¿Kag?

-vale, he de cocinar igualmente, ¿Inuyasha, vienes?

-por supuesto.

-pues ala, andando

Anduvimos hacia la casa de Sango. Todos estábamos hablando con James, quien no se separaba de mi lado. Inuyasha se había quedado hablando con Miroku, bastante detrás incluso de su novia, su conversación no era por lo visto muy seria, ya que Miroku reía, pero Inuyasha estaba un poco raro, no solía ser así.

Al llegar a casa de Sango y entramos al interior, nos acogieron dos niños que estaban por allí. Souta y Kohaku estaban muy contentos detenernos a todos juntos para comer. Ambos se pusieron muy felices y contentos de volver a ver a James, tanto que le hicieron sentarse en el sofá con ellos para que les explicara las cosas que había hecho en Madrid. Las chicas dejamos a los chicos en el salón hablando o viendo la tele y fuimos a hacer la comida. Empezamos a calentar la sopa mientras cortábamos el pollo.

-chicas, he de deciros algo-dijo Sango de repente

-haber si lo adivino-le dije- vas a lanzarte con Miroku para "probar" mas cosas nuevas

-nop- todas rieron menos ella-Miroku me ha soltado hoy que quiere ir a vivir conmigo

-no creo que a tus padres les guste tenerlo en casa-dijo Rin

-¡que no!-gritó- me ha dicho que compraremos una casa en Barcelona.

-dejareis a Kaede sola-le dije

-yo me opuse por ella, pero un día después de la charla, ella me dijo que haber si la dejábamos sola de una vez, dice que su nieto ha de volar ya conmigo ¿qué le digo a Miroku?

-mujer, si lo amas, que es que si, dile que de acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser al acabar el curso y la selectividad, que ahora no podréis-dijo Sherry

-lo se, pero...

-te da miedo que se estropee en un futuro-le dije

-sip

-no seas loca, Sango-dijo Sherry – Miroku ha demostrado durante años que te ama. Creo que se merece un poco de confianza.

-¿tu que crees?-me preguntó

-creo que en realidad te da vergüenza el qué dirán.-le dije, y todas callaron- Miroku te ha demostrado que te quiere, pero ahora el problema es que tienes miedo de que él se canse de ti y te deje a la estacada. – saqué el pollo rebozado ya hecho para ponerlo en un plato y llamé a alguien a poner la mesa- pero yo creo que estás preparada des de hace tiempo, sois complementarios en todo, lo que no tienes, lo tiene él y viceversa. Hacedme caso que le conozco des de hace unos años.

Pues...- empezó a decir Rin cuando él aludido apareció y cogió todo lo necesario para poner la mesa y darle un pico a Sango-.. creo que no has de tener miedo, cielo, es una ricura contigo.

-lo se...- dijo suspirando enamorada.

-dios, otra colgada de la vida

-¿y tu e Inuyasha?- me preguntó Sherry- creo que le gustas, no ves como está ahora que ha llegado James. James no te quita el ojo de encima y él está que trina.

-feh-aludí saliendo a ponerlo todo a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados para comer

-ves, se te ha quedado hasta asta el "feh"-dijo Rin a mi espalda

Yo le saqué la lengua y serví a todo el mundo.

-Pequeña, sabes que no me va la sopa- dijo Inuyasha con cara de perrito desvalido

-lo se, pero a James la que yo hago si, además es muy buena y te conviene

-feh- murmuró algo mas pero le pegué un cucharazo y él se caló al instante.

Todos rieron y James preguntó:

-os lleváis muy bien, ¿cuanto hace que os conocéis?

-hace casi medio año-contesté

-fue divertido- dijo Miroku- al principio no se podían ni ver de lo que se odiaban, pero luego puff, pasaron a ser como hermanos o algo así, parecen iguales.

-pero es que..-dije

-es que nada Kag, era así-dijo Rin riendo

-me acuerdo de cómo eras antes, tenías un montón de patosos niños rondándote y tú les mandabas ha hacer carreras de pulgas, eras un imán para ellos, una chica guapa, con carácter y la mas difícil del mundo

-ja, ja

-incluso con Kikyô a veces discutías, tenias una mala baba que tela-dijo James y todos nos callamos con la mención de Kikyô-¿qué he dicho?

-kikyo es una guarra que la engañó por "x" motivos y la dejó tirada aún siendo intimas amigas-dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido

-ah-exclamó James-ya decía que era rara, la putilla del grupo, pero como era amiga vuestra nunca dije nada. Que putada.

-bueno, Inuyasha salió con ella-dijo Sherry

-¿Si?

-si, pero la dejé por eso y mas, era una envidiosa y una celosa-dijo Inuyasha

-si, y al día siguiente nos vino a Kag y a mi diciendo que Kag era la culpable. Que bueno-dijo Sango

Así acabamos de comer, hablando de los tiempos cuando estábamos justos con James. Al cabo de tres horas de estar hablando, Inuyasha se levantó y salió a la terraza con el paquete de tabaco. Yo me levanté y le seguí. Me lo encontré en un banco de la terraza fumando con el rostro en tensión, me senté a su lado y le quité el cigarro para darle una calada yo.

-creí que solo fumabas al estar nervioso.- sin contestación- ¿qué te pasa?

-nada

-estás frustrado y no se porque- él se giró con cara de interrogante- lo siento, lo llevas escrito en la cara, chaval

-Joder, no deberías leerme las miradas y el gesto de la cara.

-gafes del oficio. ¿qué te pasa?

-es que...- empezó y luego me miró. En su mirada estaba el reflejo de la frustración- ...es saber que me he perdido casi 18 años contigo y que llega este después de 5 años y lo sabe todo te ti y... me da como envidia de que te conozca mas que yo

-pero no puedes pretender conocerme des de que nací. Llegaste en un momento dado, eso pasa, conozco a mas gente de antes de conocerte a ti, no puedes estar frustrado por eso.

-pero... veo que él sabe cosas de ti que yo no sabía y... ¡a partir de ahora yo lo sabré todo de ti, seremos mas amigos si cabe y estaremos siempre juntos!

-¿y eso?

-eres la primera chica con la que me llevo bien y... no quiero que se acabe nunca esta amistad.

-nada es eterno. Todo llega a su fin, incluso lo que no te esperas se acaba, no puedes pretender estar siempre conmigo así, es difícil y la vida nos puede separar.

-yo me lo propondré y lo haré

-no hay nada que me haga mas ilusión que quieras conseguirlo, pero soy realista...

-¿por qué siempre que digo que no te dejaré nunca o algo así te vas o me lo refutas?

-por que no quiero promesas. No es que no confíe en ti. Las promesas son palabras sin sentido de una persona que en un momento cree que podrá cumplir, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento, Inuyasha, no todo dura y no siempre se logra lo que queremos.

-¿y si te lo dice Miroku o James les creerías o no?-contestó y se fue del patio.

Después de eso se fue, solo oí como se despedía alegando trabajo y se marchaba. Minutos mas tarde, Miroku apareció por el patio y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿qué pasa, cielo?

-nada-musité y me acurruqué en su regazo.

Él no me atosigó con respuestas, nunca lo hacía. Entendía el sentimiento de Inuyasha, pero no me podía permitir el que él se atara a mi. Lo de las promesas era cierto, no quería que nadie me prometiera cosas, las promesas son sinónimos de ruptura de estas en un futuro. Yo quería que Inuyasha estuviera conmigo siempre, pero eso sería atarlo a mis problemas, y creía que con una persona atada a ellos era mas que suficiente.

-creo que se ha enfadado-dijo Miroku al cabo de unos minutaos sin decir nada

-pero no le puedo hacer nada.

-Si puedes, creo que él lo que quiere es que te sacrifiques mas en la amistad, que confíes mas en él

-¿como sabes por que hemos discutido?

-un día hace muy poco, creo que después de volver de vacaciones, me preguntó si creía que tenias miedo a confiar en un amigo. Yo le dije que no, pero que otra cosa era que ataras a alguien a ti misma.

-por eso lo de hoy

sip. Ahora ve a James, que después de 5 años sabe mas de ti que él, y le sienta mal. Has de arreglarlo o hablarlo.

No le contesté. Me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla

-sabes que te quiero ¿no?

-claro que si, cielo. Yo también. Eres como mi hermana, kag, nunca lo olvides. Recuerda que siempre he respetado tus problemas, pero no lo seguiré haciendo si veo que son gordos y necesitas ayuda, me da igual lo que me digas.

-lo se.

Me despedí de todos y quedé otro día para jugar a tenis con James como antaño y con Souta me fui a casa. Antes de yo ir a casa, dejé a Souta en el cole, que iba por las tardes al contrario que yo. Al llegar, me di cuenta de que había alguien en casa. Al entrar, mi padre estaba enzarzado en una discusión con Houshiro, el abogado de la familia.

-no tienes otra opción, hemos de ser consecuentes y abrirnos a todas las posibilidades-dijo Houshiro

-es pero que no haya que serlo, Houshiro, que para eso te pago-gritó mi padre.

Después le vi pasar por la puerta sin decirme un "hola" o un "adiós". Yo entré a la cocina donde estaba aún Houshiro y le saludé

-hola cielo. ¿cómo va?-me dijo

-haciendo. ¿Va mal la cosa?

-te contó tu madre lo del juicio?

-sip-fui al mármol y saqué una cafetera- ¿café?

-si, cielo. Es grave.

-¿de que se le acusa? Mamá me dijo que era de fraude a la empresa

-si. En los tiempos que corren eso es pena de cárcel y él no quiere. ¿declararás? Teniendo en cuenta como te ha tratado siempre

-si, pero aún con eso y que no es mi padre biológico-dije dándole el café- he de ayudarle, es la figura de padre de mi hermano y mía también. Además ¿qué nos pasará si lo meten en la cárcel?

-has pensado en todo y siento que te enteraras de lo de tu adopción

-ya, no pasa nada. Declararé para que no vaya a la cárcel, no estoy conforme pero, no me puedo quedar en la calle.

-Kagome, lo que te diré ahora es para avisarte, tu padre lo sabe y no está de acuerdo. Es muy posible que aunque declare mucha gente vaya a la cárcel.

-no hay una multa o fianza para evitarlo

-si, pero... –respiró- mira. Tu padre tiene una empresa individual, eso como supongo que sabrás por lo que estudias, una empresa formada con un capital ilimitado pero que se responde a las deudas con el patrimonio del titular. En este caso, el titular es tu padre, y su deuda es enorme. Si tu padre sale de la cárcel o se va a la cárcel, no se suspenderá la deuda, pasará a vosotros o la pagará con su patrimonio, osease, su casa, coche... lo que sea para pagarla.

-quieres decir que estamos casi en la calle?

-si consigo que a tu padre se le incapacite para pagar, es posible que no pague, pero eso es difícil.

-estoy en la calle

-cielo, se que es duro. Se que estás trabajando, sigue asta que ya no pueda aplazarlo mas. El juicio se hará en Julio, hay tiempo de ganar dinero para que no te pille. Se que soy el abogado de tus padres, pero llevo en la familia el tiempo suficiente como para ayudarte mas a ti que a ellos, te lo mereces por como te tratan.

-¿por qué si es una cosa importante, el juicio se hace en julio?

-veras. ¿conoces a Larra?

-si. Era un escritor romántico que escribía artículos en un periódico criticando de una manera sutil las cosas en España que no le parecían correctas.

-exacto, buena como siempre. Larra escribió un articulo que se titula "vuelva usted maña", ¿sabes de que va?

-si, de cómo van de lentas las cosas en España

-por muy importantes que creas que sean, España ha sido, es y será así siempre.

Míralo por el lado positivo, tienes tiempo, cielo, hay tiempo.

Nos levantamos y le acompañé a la salida.

-te aprecio como no sabes cuanto, Kagome. Eres genial, fuerte y con cualidades que ya nos gustaría a muchos tener. Haces esfuerzos por permanecer fuerte aunque te mueras por dentro y no te importa lo que te pase si con tu sacrificio salvas a una apersona a la cual admiras y quieres. Te avisaré al móvil en cuanto sepa algo. Cuídate y saludos a Souta- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-gracias, de verdad- me despedí y le vi entrar en el coche- DELE UN BESO A LAS NIÑAS-le grité. Vi como me sonreía y se alegaba por la calle.

Entré a casa y me fui a la ducha. Me llené la bañera y me metí dentro. Allí me dejé llevar por el calor del agua y la tranquilidad.

Podría irme a la calle en unos meses si mi padre no pagaba la deuda. Tenía que hacer algo en seguida ¿pero qué hacer?

¿Trabajar? Podría en unos meses cobrar lo suficiente para irme a vivir a otra casa con mi hermano... no lo sabía.

El teléfono interrumpió mis pensares, lo cogí sin saber quien era.

-¿diga?

_-Kag- _era Sango_- ¿qué pasa con Inuyasha? Le he llamado y no contesta Y lo bueno es que está en casa. ¿sabes qué le pasa, no?_

-le dije algo el otro día y se cabreó conmigo, una tontería.

_-pues no lo debe de ser para incomunicarse en casa y no querer salir_

-no lo se, Sango.

-ve a verle, es posible que tenga problemas y no los quiera decir. Creo que contigo se abrirá.

-pero...

_-hazlo_

-¿amenaza?

_-sip_

-ok, ahora le iré a ver. ¿va mi hermano a tu casa luego?

_-si, como siempre. Tírate el rato que haga falta con Inuyasha, no le quiero mosca, que luego la paga con Miroku y él conmigo_

-vale. Bueno, te digo algo luego

_-mas te vale, guapa_

-yo también te quiero

Colgué el teléfono y salí del baño. Me vestí con unos pantalones rojos y una camiseta ancha de medio pecho negra y blanca.

Las converse negras combinaban con el bolso. Cogí las llaves de casa y me fui.

Al llegar a la portería de Inuyasha, utilicé las llaves de Miroku, que vivía en la misma portería que él, y subí hasta su puesta y piqué.

Oí un ruido y alguien que hablaba

-¿quién es?

-yo

-vete

-mira Inuyasha, no se porque te lo tomas así, pero no creo que te hayas de encerrar por lo que te dije

-fuera

-¿piensas seguir así mucho rato o que?

-puede

-vale, me esperaré aquí lo que haga falta hasta que abras

-Kagome, vete

-no- y así me senté en el suelo

como predije, la puerta se abrió al cabo de unos minutos, con un Inuyasha con cara de cansancio en el interior.

-ya era hora- dije entrando sin hacer caso a su protesta- hemos de hablar, no creo que por lo que dije te tengas que encerrar sin mas en tu casa, nos preocupamos ¿sabes? Creo qu...

Una voz femenina sonó en la casa y me hizo callar de inmediato. Me giré y una Kikyô salió del cuarto de Inuyasha con solo una de sus camisas puestas. Se me quebró el corazón y un dolor muy propenso a los muchos que había sufrido durante mi vida volvió a mi. Miles de lágrimas con el nombre propio del culpable me amenazaron con desbordarse de mis ojos sin permiso, cosa que les denegué al acto.

-¿Kagome? Vaya, veo que he salido en un mal momento- dijo la bicha

-no te molestes-musité con una voz tan roída por le engaño, el dolor y el coraje, que desconocía-ya me voy. Siento la interrupción.

-Pequeña, te lo puedo explicar, mir...

-no- le dije mirándolo con todo el dolor y el odio del universo- haz el favor de llamar a Sango para decirle el porque estás encerrado en casa y no contestas, piensa que soy yo la culpable.

-Kag mira que...

-Taisho, no creo que me hayas de rendir cuentas a mi de lo que haces. Pero luego no las pidas tu.

No le dejé contestarme, simplemente por dos razones: la primera era por que yo ya había salido de la casa cerrando la puerta, la segunda por que le había dejado con los ojos como platos al reconocer el odio y el dolor que exteriorizaron su apellido en mi boca.

Salí de casa de Inuyasha corriendo y cuando me di cuenta él estaba cogiéndome por los hombros para detenerme

-¿qué pasa contigo?- le espeté

-¿por qué no me dejas explicarme?

-¿por que se que me vas ha decir?- le dije –que la amas en realidad. Eso es lo peor que me podías haber hecho

-ella no es lo que parece

-¿me llamas mentirosa?-le dije y reí- no pensé que tu me hicieras esto, no tu que me conocías tan bien, ¿piensas que me porté mal con ella?

-creo que se merece una oportunidad

-¿sabes? Eso dáselo tu, que te llevas bien con ella ahora- y seguí con mi camino

-¿Por qué estás así de enfadada? Nosotros no somos mas que amigos

-¿crees que estoy enfadada por eso? ¿cómo estarías tu si la persona en la confías vuelve con la persona que te ha destrozado la vida y te acusa de no darle una segunda oportunidad. Claro, no estrías enfadado por eso.

-no exageres, que porque ella y yo volvamos, no significa que no podamos seguir como antes.

-para mi no es solo eso-le miré con dolor -para mi es la poca confianza que me tienes al decirme que le he de dar otra oportunidad porque se la merece, que no me creas y que la persona con la que mas confianza tengo me traicione volviendo con mi enemiga después de decir que solo salías con ella por salir. Es eso.

-pero yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo

-pero yo no quiero estar relacionada con ella en ninguna forma posible. Ser la mejor amiga del novio de mi enemiga es tener alguna relación con ella.

-os quiero a las dos.

-lo siento. Aunque valoro muchísimo nuestra amistad no soy egoísta. No dejes a Kikyô por mi amistad. Igual que yo no te meto en mis problemas no quiero que cambies tus decisiones por mi. Solo has pagado el precio con mi amistad, Inuyasha.

-y eso nos deja en...

-en que solo soy una compañera de instituto y de amigos, Inuyasha. Nada mas.

Con esas me giré y me marché. Me dolía lo que él me había hecho, pero eso me facilitaba las cosas. La parte positiva de la situación, era que así podría estar sola sin meterle en mis problemas tal y como estaban ahora estos. Así, no se enteraría y mis futuras decisiones no le causarían tanto daño llegado el caso. Eso era lo único que me importaba y lo que hacía que me mantuviera estable con su traición y pérdida de amistad.

* * *

¿hay o no hay matanza? Bueno no os olvidéis que una escritora tiende a joder a las futuras parejas. Es normal. ¿arreglo? Posiblemente en los próximos tres o cuatro capítulos, sip, creo que me matareis.

_Bueno, saludos a **Ankin**, mi súper hija-sobrina del alma. Gracias a lo que sea que te haya hecho actualizar pronto, que ya era hora. Bueno, como tu en su momento, yo también he jodido la historia, pero no pasa nada, todo se arregla. Se que tengo problemas con las faltas pero, las hay de peores, son solo faltitas pasables, no me cuelgues y piensa en el chucho. A mi sis-cuñi _**Klau Kaulitz**_ , que me deja esos súper emotivos reviews y comentarios en clase. ¡todo queda en familia! No me mates y piensa que si lo haces no hay arreglo y te quedarás sin hermana. Bueno, espero que como los otros cinco, este te haya gustado igual y recuerda NOS VAMOS A VALENCIA, vaya asco ¿no? ¿qué te ha parecido James?_

_Para Angie1791, que es una lectora constante de mi fic, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos y espero que este te haya gustado. _

_No, no es coincidencia los exámenes del fic, lamentablemente los tengo o he tenido y me han salido escritos incluso en el fic, que desastre, pero bueno, al menos me van bien. _

_Bueno, recordad que me encantan los reviews con críticas i opiniones, una crítica no va mal que no soy tan buena y cometo fallos, me encanta que me los digan para corregirlos así que, ya sabéis..._

_DEJAD REVIEWS_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡¡¡hola!!! Bueno, después de otra semana he podido llegar puntual a la publicación de este cap. Pensé que no llegaba. Me he ido dos días a Valencia y al hospital y... dios, casi me da un soponcio escribiendo para llegar puntual, y con los exámenes y todo pues... se que podía haber publicado mas tarde pero, para mi la constancia y la puntualidad para estas cosas son muy importantes, no me gusta que se tarde en los actualizar, jode mucho. _

_Bueno, sobre el cap... este es un poco orientativo y preparatorio para el siguiente. Costarme no me ha costado, pero, bueno, ha requerido de paciencia y constancia en ideas._

_Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, espero que os guste._

_Este cap va dedicado, aparte de los constantes lectores que me dejan reviews, a los estudiantes de segundo de bachillerato._

¡¡¡A LEER!!!

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Cúmulo de acontecimientos**

La semana había pasado como si fuera un día. No sabía cómo los días pueden pasar rápido o lentos según lo que hayas de esperar en un futuro. Mi teoría al respecto era simple: cuando los días pasan rápido, es que hay algo malo que te pasará pronto. Esa teoría ya la había comprobado anteriormente y era infalible.

En esa semana no había nada explicable. Yo e Inuyasha no nos hablábamos, pasábamos de nosotros, vamos. Él estaba con su novia feliz de la vida y yo buscando trabajo para el fin de semana. No nos unía nada, nada excepto los amigos que teníamos en común. Los primeros dos días, habían sido como lapas en cada uno, siempre preguntando por qué estábamos enfadados. Dejaron de tocar las narices al ver que no contestábamos nada de nada.

Los exámenes eran horribles, me comían casi todo el tiempo, sumando lo que ya perdía trabajando en el bar del pueblo.

Un día, al llegar a casa, me dio por coger y buscar trabajo en Internet, así que encendí mi carraca de ordenador, que estaba para el arrastre, y me metí en Google para buscar algo de trabajo. Puse todos los datos relevantes a la búsqueda y me saló de todo. Teniendo en cuenta que los únicos estudios que tenía era la enseñanza obligatoria (primaria y secundaría) y el Bachillerato con una futura presentación a la selectividad, los posibles trabajos no eran muy futurísticos.

Las posibilidades mas aceptables eran:

— limpiadora: un trabajo tan digno como cualquier otro (pero preferentemente no me hacía ilusión) y ya limpiaba mi casa suficiente para limpiar las de los demás o para limpiar calles como basurera

—auxiliar: especifico ayudar en una residencia o a los ancianos en sus casa

—ayudante de camarera o pinche de cocina: ya trabajaba en un bar, en otro sería demasiado

—canguro: estaba bien, tenía experiencia en cuidar a mi hermano y a las niñas de Houshiro el abogado.

—ayudante administrativa: para arreglar papeles en oficinas o en otros sitios..

—dependienta: estaba bien y no tenía quejas

visto lo visto en el surtido de trabajos para mi, me quedaba con ayudante administrativa, auxiliar y dependienta. Mandé mi currículo a las ofertas de esos trabajos junto con la experiencia laboral y conocimientos de auxiliar, ya que cuidaba de niños y de ancianos.

Tenía que esperar un máximo de una semana para declararme una mas en la cola del paro o par declararme persona de 18 años con dos trabajos y estudiante.

* * *

estaba hasta el culo de trabajo. Por una parte tenía los estudios, que ahora me enfrentaba al "treball de recerca" y al trabajo en el bar. Llevaba des de hace unas dos o tres semanas que veía a mis amigos solo y excepcionalmente en el instituto, exteriormente todos estábamos igual, estudiando y sin salir.

Mi habitación era un desastre. En un sitio en el cual siempre reinaba el orden, ahora solo reinaban los papeles esparcidos con el ordenador de la prehistoria encendido y trabajando a todo trapo, un caos, para entendernos.

Mi trabajo consistía en la ideología del erasmismo en Don quijote. El trabajo me había gustado en cuanto un profesor que hacía prácticas nos hizo un resumen de mas o menos el tema en primero de bachillerato (que en segundo se volvió a mencionar), me impactó y me lo cogí. No era un tema complicado pero tampoco simple. Había buscado información durante todo el verano y me había leído dos veces el quijote (solo antologías) y leído sobre los pensamientos de la época como los del humanismo y el erasmismo para entenderlos mejor. El trabajo ya estaba hecho, había hecho el seguimiento con mi tutor y solo me faltaban citar unas cosas y colocar las fotos. También preparaba la exposición oral, todo un reto para el estudiante. Consistía en la exposición de tu trabajo delante de un publico opcional (amigos y familia) y los profesores mas tu tutor del trabajo.

Souta últimamente iba a sus anchas por el pueblo, jugando, estudiando (cosas de si edad) y de mas. Se juntaba mucho con Inuyasha, al que seguía adorando, y con James, que había vuelto con la amistad del pasado. Ahora, estaba junto con Kohaku y sus padres en Tarragona a ver los monumentos de la ciudad. Sango y yo, como Miroku y el esto, nos habíamos quedado en casa con el trabajo.

Sango me venía a ver mucho por la casa. Como yo no salía, ella había optado por aprenderse mi horario semanal para verme y pillarme en casa.

Venía mas que nada a darme la tabarra con Inuyasha, a explicarme nuevas sobre cosas que nos gustaban a ambas o ha hablar de Miroku. Ella era una persona muy insegura en el rema de relaciones, quien no, y siempre venía ha pedir consejo...

Miroku me llamaba a menudo para ver como estaba, si necesitaba ayuda, consejo..., el mas interesado en eso era él, como hombre que era no quería cagarla con Sango, y él me pedía ayuda con ella.

James venía a menudo por casa con Souta o sin él, mas le daba, él venía igual. Me daba la impresión que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido y nuestra amistad.

Por eso siempre estaba a la salida de las clases y me acompañaba a casa o a buscar a mi hermano.

Como estaba sola en casa, me preparé una lasaña y mientras esta estaba en el horno, yo estaba acabando con unos esquemas en sucio para pasarlos al ordenador, al cual le había dado un descanso de dos a tres horas. Así que, en el salón, seguí con lo mío. No tardó los tres cuartos de hora exactos la lasaña en el horno cuando ya estaba hecha. Me puse la mesa en la cocina, para no ensuciar los papeles, y me dispuse a comer. No había ni empezado a comerme la cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Descontenta y muy frustrada con mi lasaña calentita en la mesa, me levanté hacia la puerta. La abrí y me encontré a unn Inuyasha preocupado al otro lado.

—hola

—¿qué haces aquí?

—¿puedo pasar?

—estaba comiendo

—tranquila, yo ya lo he hecho

—bien, pasa, espero que no te moleste que como mientras

—no—pasó dentro y le conduje hacia la cocina, donde estaba comiendo—¿estabas con el trabajo?

—si, lo entrego el lunes—me senté y empecé a comer—¿quieres algo?

—¿tienes agua?

—claro—le saqué un vaso y le indiqué que se sirviera él mismo—¿ha qué has venido?

—necesitaba hablar contigo. De algo importante—añadió.

—bueno, tú dirás—le dije para darle a entender que le escuchaba mientras comía

—se que no quieres tener nada que ver con Kikyô pero... yo te quiero como amiga y...

—al meollo de la cuestión, please

—quiero que hagas un esfuerzo por mi, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amiga y que estés conmigo, aunque te hay de ver sin Kikyô presente

—pues..—mal, muy mal, esto no estaba bien, yo también le echaba de menos pero tal y como estaban las cosas no podía ¿o si?—¿me estás diciendo de vernos sin Kikyô delante?

—si.

—lo siento, Inuyasha. No puedo. Mira, últimamente tengo muchos problemas, poco tiempo y mucho por hacer y... ¡no tengo tiempo ni de mis mejores amigos des de hace un millón de años! ¿cómo lo voy a tener contigo?

—¡pero para el paparra de James si lo tienes!

—¿es una escena de celos por mi amistad?—me levanté furiosa

—¡¡¡si!!!—gritó y se levantó también—me da rabia la facilidad con la que te has enganchado a él. ¡Me cambias por él a una velocidad de vértigo!

Eso me había dolido mucho. Mas que lo que me había dicho la última vez. Dolida, le arreé una bofetada que sonó por toda la casa. No levanté la mirada para ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, estaba molesta, disgustada y dolida hasta un punto inimaginable.

—fuera—musité lo bastante fuerte como para que él lo oyera— y antes de decirme esas cosas, ponte en mi lugar y recuerda, no fui yo quien te traicionó primero, Inuyasha, no fui yo.

—...

—fuera—le volví a repetir con la voz roída por el dolor y me estremecí al decirlo.

Me había tocado la fibra lo que me había dicho y me había vuelto a desmontar, otra vez. Ya me dolía no poder ser su amiga por Kikyô y mi situación, me dolía como no podía ni imaginarme, pero que encima me dijera eso, solo me dejaba mas hundida de lo que ya estaba en el precipicio en el que me encontraba.

—lo siento, pequeña, de verdad

me dolía mas. ¿por qué me castigaba así ahora? ¿por qué me llamaba pequeña ahora? Las lagrimas, me amenazaban con salir y desbordarse del tanque de contención al que las tenía sometidas des de hacías semanas. El pecho se me oprimía dolorosamente con sus palabras, sentía que la cabeza se me iba de su sitio y que me quedaba sin respirar. Levanté la mirada con las lagrimas cayendo por mi cara, reflejando ese dolor tan grande que no se podía medir ni con la medida mas capacitada para abarcar cosas que no se podían medir con las medida normales. Vi como él me miraba con ojos de pena y súplica y como al mirarme se estremecía por lo que veía. Él no me había visto llorar nunca simplemente por que yo me contenía, el que ahora lo hiciese delante suyo, para él solo significaba que esta vez me había hecho tal daño que no podía ni controlarme. Eso, lo dejó desmontado y blanco. Supongo, que mi cara demostraba perfectamente el dolor que sentía y del que no podía precisar la cantidad.

—vete—le dije

El avanzó hacia mi, supongo para consolarme, pero eso era lo que no podía permitirme, eso, me haría caer mas. Por eso, como si su tacto me quemase o como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y dañina para mi, que no era exactamente así pero algo parecido, retrocedí al mismo tiempo que él

—por favor—añadí.

Y así lo hizo, dejándome sola en casa, con mi tranquilidad perdida y mi silencio, solo interrumpido por el ruido de los relojes o otras cosas de la casa.

Me dejé caer sin fuerzas y me encogí como lo había hecho mas de una vez. Me quedé ahí, en el suelo de la cocina en un rincón de esta, acurrucada, y no me moví.

* * *

la presentación de mi trabajo fue un éxito, dentro de lo que se podía hacer. El trabajo estaba, según los profesores, muy bien. El miércoles de esa misma semana hice también la exposición de este, que según me adelantó el tutor de mi trabajo, había sido muy buena en lo que a la explicación, argumentación y desarrollo del tema que había de exponer.

Mi público, a parte de los profesores y mi tutor, fueron mis amigos. Miroku con una buena sonrisa y nervios, ya que después iba él, Sango, quien ya lo había hecho el día antes y los demás junto con James, que me abrazó y con quien después comenté el trabajo y me añadió cosas que no sabía.

Ese mismo día quedamos para celebrar, el sábado de la misma semana, que ya todos habríamos acabado con el trabajo en todos los aspectos. Una ausencia muy comentada fue la de Inuyasha, quien no falto en la charla de después de la presentación. Por lo visto, solo él y yo sabíamos del accidente del otro día, y por mi parte, y por lo visto la de el tampoco, no lo íbamos a explicar ni a comentar si lo preguntaban.

Estaba hablando con Miroku, después de asistir en una de sus ya añoradas travesuras pervertidas hacia Sango, cuando me sonó el móvil.

Lo cogí con un poco de regocijo al no saber quién era, y contesté:

—¿diga?

—_¿es Kagome?_

—si ¿quién es?

—_la llamo de una solicitud que nos mandó junto con su currículo hace una semana. Estoy interesado en tenerla de pinche en mi restaurante. Está en Barcelona. ¿está de acuerdo?_

—por mi bien pero solo podré trabajar los fines de semana, soy estudiante como ya sabrá

—_si, lo hemos tenido en cuenta al leerlo en su currículo, solo una pregunta ¿sabe usted de cocina?_

—Si, en casa soy la que cocina siempre des de hace muchísimo tiempo. Se hacer bastantes cosas

—_vale, le importaría venir esta tarde para aclararlo todo_

—por su puesto. ¿dónde es?

—_es en la calle Balmes esquina con la Gran Vía en el numero 105 a las 15:00 ¿sabes dónde queda?_

—claro, allí estaré. Muchas gracias

al colgar, me dirigí a mis compañeros que estaban escuchando

—lo siento, creo que me voy a tener que ir. Acabo de quedar con una persona especial en Barcelona y he de coger el bus

—¿has de ir a Barcelona?—me dijo James justo en el momento en el cual Inuyasha me iba ha decir algo

—sip

—si quieres yo te llevo, yo no me conozco Barcelona tanto como tu y, claro, si yo te llevo, tu llevarás el coche y luego me acercarás a la dirección donde he de ir

—¿pero no te molestaré donde vayas?

—no, solo he de mirar donde iré al cabo de una semana, es posible que trabaje allí

—ok, ¿pues vamos tirando ya y comemos allí para después irnos?

—vale, vamos, tengo el coche en casa.

Nos despedimos con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta por todos menos por un Inuyasha y su novia, y nos fuimos a casa de Rin. Hablamos un poco de todo, sobretodo me preguntó que cita era esa tan importante a la que había de asistir. Yo le comenté lo normal, que necesitaba otro trabajo, él no me dijo nada, sabía que trabajaba en el bar, pero no me hizo ningún comentario por aquello.

Su coche era una pasada, era un Seat Bocanegra de color rojo. Solo lo había visto en una que otras revistas de Miroku, a quien le fascinaban los coches. El coche había salido después de presentarlo en una exposición en Ginebra, era una pasada.

—¿te doy una foto?

—no, es que es un cochazo, entre este y el Honda Civic...

—pues lo conducirás tú, yo no se ir a Barcelona, me perdería por las calles ¿tienes carné?

—claro que si, pero he de pasar por casa y arreglarme un poco para la entrevista y cogerlo, no vaya a ser que me lo pidan.

—ok

me monté en su coche y me quedé con la boca abierta, era una pasada. La carrocería era negra con las rallas de los cantos plateadas, el hueco donde estaba el cambio de marcha tenía los cantos de color rojo, los asientos, eran de piel negra y el coche olía a él. Lo arranqué con las llaves que me pasó. El coche se encendió con un ronroneo suave y acogedor. Solo hizo falta que le pusiera en primera y le apretara ligeramente el acelerador para que el coche avanzara despacio y delicadamente. Lo conduje hasta mi casa y lo aparqué. En el fondo de mi memoria me acordaba de las veces que había llevado el coche de Inuyasha. Mas de una vez, al verme parada mirándolo, me dejaba conducirlo. Él me decía que no era mala conduciendo, yo quería ese coche y mas de una vez pensé en quedármelo.

Salí del coche dejándole un momento dentro de este. Me metí en mi habitación y en cinco minutos salí con una camiseta negra de manga corta con una chaqueta blanca y una falda del mismo color que la chaqueta con manoletinas negras. Cogí mi permiso de conducir y mi bolso. Al entrar otra vez en el coche pude observar como los ojos se le ponían como platos

—¿te doy una foto?—le dije como me había dicho él antes.

—puede

—vale, ya te la daré

sin mas, puse el coche en marcha y me metí en la carretera para enlazar con la Autovía y mas tarde la Autopista dirección a Barcelona. Entré por la Meridiana hasta enlazar con la Gran Vía. A la hora que era había una caravana enorme en la Gran Vía. Estuvimos mas de media hora parados. La música sonaba en el reproductor del coche. La música era variada, por lo visto, gravaba CD's con las canciones que mas le gustaban, las canciones eran un poco de todo: Leave all the rest de Linkin Park; So What de Pink; Quiero ser de Amaya Montero y la que estaba sonando en ese momento My Herat de Paramore. Inmediatamente cambié de canción por la de Strawberry Swing de Cold Play. James me miró al momento de cambiar la canción, yo le miré y sonreí

—lo siento, no me gusta esa canción.

Él no me dijo nada y siguió mirando las calles que yo había estado mirando muchas veces antes. Las calles de Barcelona alteraban mi estado ánimo, me hacían mas nostálgicas y aislada del mundo. Para mi, solo el saber que esas calles tenían mas historia de las que hasta yo pensaba, me ponía contenta y feliz. Preferentemente me gustaban mas los días en los que el cielo está mas nublado, ennegrecido incluso, le daba mas belleza a la ciudad.

Al cabo de cinco minutos añadidos a la media hora pudimos dar con la calle Balmes, que como me habían indicado y sabía, daba a parar con la Gran Vía. Busqué un sitio donde aparcar y con mucha suerte, solo tardé diez minutos en encontrarlo, una suerte porque encontrar sitio en Barcelona, era tenerla.

Nos bajamos de l coche y nos metimos en un restaurante cualquiera para comer. El camarero nos sirvió las cartas y miré lo que mas me gustaba.

Vaya que manía con el pescado. Al final de meditar mucho y mucho, me decidí por un plato de pasta con salsa Carbonara. Para esperar me decidí por una coca—cola light, por que según yo, la coca—cola normal picaba mucho.

—¿puedo preguntarte exactamente por que estás peleada con Inuyasha?

—¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

—Rin me comentó cosas sobre como os conocisteis y la relación tan estrecha que teníais, solo que ahora me extraña que una amistad así se haya roto tan rápido, lo que me da a pensar ¿qué te ha hecho para que os pelearais?

—nada, solo diferentes opiniones que chocaban bastante.

—eso es un "no te interesa" muy bueno

—lo se— le dije desviando la mirada un poco dolida, los recuerdos azotan a las personas cuando menos les interesa a estas

—pero creo que no es una buena ruptura para ti y des de luego para él tampoco

—¿que te lleva a pensar que no es una buena rotura para mi y para él?

—que él no para de mirarte en todo momento aún teniendo a la novia delante y que tu estás como melancólica. Segura que en lo mínimo que haces o te dicen piensas en algo que has hecho con él

—creo que tu imaginación ha mejorado bastante.

—lo se por experiencia.

—¿has tenido una relación lo suficientemente estrecha con alguien para que cuando os separáis por cualquier razón no pares de acordarte de lo que hacías con ella?

—si, hace mucho

—pues ha de ser una persona especial para que lo hayas pasado tan mal.

—si— dijo y su mirada se cernió en mis ojos como lapas, un pequeño brillo que antes no estaba apareció en ellos—era una chica estupenda, diferente a cualquier otra que puede haber. Tan especial y tan poco abundante que no puede pasar desapercibida.

—¿la amabas?

—la verdad...— dijo y dejó de hablar cuando el camarero nos trajo la comida—... es que si. Al principio era solo una extraña, pasó ha ser una amiga y la acabé amando en secreto.

—¿se lo dijiste?

—no, me tuve que ir y dejarla aquí. Des de entonces la hecho de menos

—crees que la encontrarás de nuevo

—si, creo que si, pero de ella dependerá entonces si podrá haber algo o no.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio un poco incomodo. Pensé en el tiempo que hacía que no hacíamos eso de comer juntos. Antes comía con él y con su hermana muy a menudo, pero el tiempo borra esas costumbres y las cambia por otras. Me dolía en parte eso, ya que era algo que valoraba, pero eso no me impedía sentirme un poco incómoda.

Acabamos hablando de un poco de todo. De lo que había hecho en la Universidad, que se lo había explicado a todo el mundo menos a mi, del partido que teníamos pendientes y de la supuesta futura derrota. Yo me reí, una risa que me hacía feliz de parecer un achica normal, una chica que no lo estaba pasando mal ni que necesitara de un segundo trabajo para poder vivir bien. La sonrisa, sin embargo, me pareció precaria, no me llegaba lo suficientemente arriba para que me convenciese a mi misma de que era feliz.

Salimos del restaurante después de haber pagado a medias, después de una larga disputa, por supuesto. La gran vía se alzaba delante nuestro junto a la amplia calle de Balmes. Los coches bajaban e iban de un lado a otro de la calle sin parar, con prisa. Cruzamos y busqué el número donde estaba el restaurante , el 105. subimos por la calle y lo encontramos.

Era un bar mas que un restaurante. Exteriormente era de color azul cielo con las ventanas un poco opacas para el sol, que por la tarde daba bastante. Al entrar, me pareció mas coqueto aún que por fuera. Las mesas tenían sofás en vez de sillas y eran de diferentes colores. La barra era de color negra con taburetes blancos. Una señora mayor, bueno, no tanto, unos 50 a lo sumo, estaba en la otra parte de la barra.

La mujer levantó la mirada y me miró. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, su pelo, de color cobre tirando a rubio dorado, era largo y le llegaba a la cintura totalmente liso y recogido en una cola baja. Vestía un pantalón del chándal crema pero que no lo parecía si no le prestabas mucha atención y una camiseta negra de manga larga tapada levemente por un delantal de color blanco con mariposas negras. La mujer al mirarme y al inspeccionarme me sonrió, y la calidez con la que lo hizo me llenó de ternura y cariño. Era como la mirada de Kaede o del médico de esta, de su hermano o de ella misma, aunque no iba mucho. Miré a James que estaba a mi lado y le sonreí un poco contagiada de la mujer. Él me miró y me dio un leve apretón de mano para luego retirarse hasta una mesa del fondo, apartado así de nosotras.

Yo me fui hacia la mujer y le sonrei

—hola, soy Kagome, la chica a la que llamasteis este mediodía para el trabajo de pinche.

—Claro que se quién eres, solo tu podrías venir a estas horas, además, tu cara me lo decía.

—entonces, que es lo que hay que hablar

—calma, mujer, que vas muy embalada—dijo y me sirvió una caca—cola— toma mi niña, ¿puedo llamarte así y Kag, verdad?

—claro que si ¿y usted como se llama?

—hay, mi niña, que maja.— sonrió y se sentó a mi ado después de salir de la barra— mi nombre es Enju, mi niña.

—mucho gusto. ¿me dará el trabajo?

—por supuesto que si, mi niña

Enju era una mujer de esas que al conocerlas, te das cuenta de que solo saben transmitir amor, ternura y confianza. Hablamos durante mas de madia hora. La mujer sabía des de antes de que yo viniera que era la futura pinche, o eso ponía en el carro, ya que ejercería un poco de todo. Enju había creado su negocio a favor de su hijo. Este al empezar la universidad aquí en Barcelona, tenía el problema para comer, así que se fue a vivir a Barcelona para poder hacerlo mejor y no viajar tanto. La mala suerte se cernió sobre la familia, muriendo el hijo en un accidente de tráfico en la misma ciudad, cosas que pasan poco, pero pasan. La pobre mujer había creado el bar para los jóvenes que venían de lejos en memoria de su hijo. La mujer, que lo llevaba unto a su nuera, estaba enferma de cáncer, esa enfermedad que se lleva hoy en día a las personas mas amables que hay. Por eso necesitaban a una ayudante que la substituyera a ella cuando no pudiera venir.

Yo acepté sin pensarlo, la mujer me había caído bien y aparte necesitaba el trabajo. Mas tarde se añadió James a la conversación asta que tuvimos que irnos. Aclaré con Enju que vendría todos los fines de semana para trabajar. Me despedí y salí del bar hacia la calle dirección al coche. De repente me giré hacia James

—DIOS TU CITA—le grité. Él se rió y me condujo hasta el coche.

—No es una cita, solo es ver donde trabajaré.

—hay, lo siento, ¿dónde es?

—en la calle comerç.

—ah, vale, cogeremos el coche entonces— paré un momento para pensar el mejor camino para ir y cuando lo supe, entré al coche.

Salimos de donde estábamos y seguí por la gran vía hasta que me desvié hasta dar con Tetuán. En Tetuán bajé para Arc de Triomf y e desvié por un lado hasta aparcar en doble fila un momento.

—¿que numero es?

—el— lo miró en el móvil— el 105

—vale— miré los números y salí de donde estaba bajando un poco mas hasta pararme otra vez y metrerme en una calle pequeña y aparcar. Encontramos el sitio al instante. Era una oficina con las puertas opacas y con los marcos de color negro. Yo le hice un señal a James para indicarle que iría a una panadería a comprarme algo para merendar. Él asintió y entró dentro dejándome sola en la calle.

El paseo san Juan estaba lleno de gente, como cada tarde. Me metí en la panadería y compré una caña de chocolate que me venía en gana. Salí y me encaminé hacia el parque de la Ciutadella. El parque, que era muy grande, tenía un estanque pequeño con una pequeña plaza, comunicada por un pequeño paseo, donde habían bancos. Me senté allí mirando a las parejas o grupos de amigos que iban en barca. Los patos o palomas, dependiendo de la opinión de cada uno, nadaban como si no hubiera otra cosa mas bonita y perfecta del mundo que hacer, les envidiaba.

¿hasta que punto estaba cansada que hasta envidiaba a los patos del estanque?

Me paré en lo último que había sentido respecto a los animales, un poco mas y me meterían en un manicómio. Suspiré y miré a un hombre que estaba dibujando, de esos que hay a montones por las calles y paseos dibujando el paisaje para venderlo. El hombre sin duda, envidiaría a cada una de las personas que pasaran por ahí.

Estaba tan concentrada en el hombre que no me enteré de que me estaba sonando el móvil. Maldiciéndome lo cogí enseguida, una voz que me dolía y conocía me hablaba des de la otra línea.

—_¿Kagome?_

—¿qué quieres?

—_nada, solo saber si tardarás_

—¿por?

—_tu hermano está conmigo y me lo ha preguntado, quiere cenar en mi casa con Miroku y Sango, me ha pedido que te llame._

—no lo se, estoy aún en Barcelona, puede que si que vaya, o no .

—_bueno, ya me dirás algo, dew_

La voz de Inuyasha me había sacado un poco del estupor. Miré el reloj y no me lo creí cuando me di cuenta de que eran las siete de la tarde. Ufff.

La idea de comer en casa de Inuyasha no me gustaba en absoluto, solo e saber que él estaría allí, no me ponía mejor de lo que estaba.

Marqué el número de Sango y esperé a que por fin me lo cogiera

—¿Sango?

—_ah, dime Kag_

—¿podría quedarse mi hermano ha dormir en tu casa o en la de Miroku?

—_claro, si problemas, ¿no vendrás?_

—no, llegaré tarde y tampoco quiero que me esteréis para cenar.

—_ok, ¿estás bien?_

—claro— vi a James viniendo hacia mi— ah, te cuelgo, que he de irme

—_vale, dew_

Le vi posarse delante de mí.

—¿quién era?

—Sango, que dónde estaba—le mentí—¿qué, lo has hecho todo?

—si, todo arreglado, ¿adónde quieres ir?

—no lo se, son las siete, ¿nos vamos ya?

—vale.

Volvimos al coche y salimos de Barcelona por la Gran Vía, sin hablar, parecía que cada uno tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Lo mío era un poco enfermo, o eso pensaba yo, el tener la capacidad de hacer las cosas y pensar a la vez era un plomo. El pensar tanto no es bueno, sobretodo por la conclusión a la que llegas después. La mía no era buena, era tan mala, que no podía ni pensarla. Cosa rara.

Mientras salíamos de Barcelona pensé otra vez en todo lo que había pasado. Houshiro no me había dicho nada, aún tenía tiempo, pero... ¿cuánto? Eso no lo sabía, lo que sabía era que era imposible, necesitaba un plan B para el asunto. Barcelona se alejaba de nosotros lentamente y con ella el sentimiento de acogida y seguridad. En cambio, se abría ante mi un sentimiento que no había sentido antes y que me producía un miedo espantoso, el saber que no podía controlar lo que venía, el sentimiento de inseguridad e impotencia. Me daba miedo.

Llegamos al pueblo muy rápido y aparqué el coche en casa de James. Nos bajamos y me fui hacia el para decirle adiós.

—Gracias por llevarme—le dije

—no, gracias por llevarme tú, en realidad has conducido tú.

—bueno, pues de nada y gracias

—¿irás todos los fines de semana a trabajar?

—si, para eso he ido hoy, para ver el horario y todo eso.

—¿en qué irás?

—en bus, supongo.

—hartemos una cosa— me dijo—te dejo el coche el fin de semana si me invitas a cenar una vez por semana y me haces migas.

—¿pero y si no puedo? Te recuerdo que trabajo entre semana también y que le selectividad está cerca.

—pues si no puedes, iré al bar y me invitas una vez por semana a cenar o comer

me lo pensé un momento, sonreí y le extendí la mano.

—hecho—me la estrechó y sonrió.

—¿vas a casa?

—si, mañana he de madrugar y... bueno, ya sabes

—si, mañana no podré ir ha recogeros a la salida, he conseguido trabajo donde hoy y es entre semana, así que... bueno, nos veremos menos.

—vaya, que pena, pero bueno. Gracias.

—nada— se acercó y me abrazó al mismo tiempo que eme daba un peso en la mejilla—cuídate y recuerdos a Souta

Se alejó y entró en casa dejándome con la boca abierta de la impresión. Nunca en los años que le conocía le había abrazado transmitiéndole ese sentimiento y encima dándole un beso. Parecía tonto, porque no había nada de malo, pero le dio una impresión como si algo hubiera cambiado. Moví la cabeza varias veces para relajarme y olvidar lo ocurrido. ¡dios, tanto pensar miro la que traía! Me alejé hacia mi casa y abrí la puerta. Echaba de manos a Souta, los recibimientos de este eran pesados pero me hacían sonreír. No tenía hambre, por lo que me fui a la habitación y me puse el pijama. Miré el reloj y vi la hora que era. Las ocho y media. Muy pronto para dormir, no tenía tanto sueño.

Me fui al salón y miré las películas que tenía. ¿qué película ver? Las miré todas. ¿Gladiator? No, demasiado histórica para la noche. ¿Sin City? Una película digna de ver, sangrienta con humor, acción... pero no, uff que maniática me estaba volviendo. ¿Matrix? No, eso ni me lo pensaba, la había visto veinte veces y me la sabía de memoria, además que siempre le buscaba el lado filosófico del que hablaba la profesora de Filosofía. ¿El Orfanato? Si, esa si, una película con miedo, acción y drama al final con una pizca de misterio que te hiciera pensar. La metí en el DVD y me preparé el sofá, de repente me vino olor a chocolate. Cuando algo me venía de antojo, olía ese algo aunque no lo hubiera, ahora, olía a chocolate. Decidida a no quedarme con el antojo y con ganas, me fui a la cocina y con leche y chocolate en polvo del negro, junto con el negro duro de postre en tableta, me hice un chocolate caliente. Estaba en ello aún cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Por ella, apareció la última, entre todas las personas que conocía, que me podía sorprender con su presencia. Mi madre, con el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho me miró. Las ropas estaban usadas y lucía cansada y con ojeras.

Me miró con una mirada que, pese a mi diccionario, no pude catalogar.

—hola—me dijo

—hola.

—¿chocolate fundido?

—si

—vas ha ver una película?

—si

—¿cuál?

—El Orfanato

—¿te importa que la vea contigo?

Eso me sorprendió. Era la primera vez en dieciocho años que me pedía ver una película conmigo. Al parecer, algo me tenía que decir y solo me lo diría de esa forma. Asentí con la cabeza y le señalé el chocolate queriendo decir si quería. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa cansada, y se fue hacia el salón. Me quedé sola y eché en la cacerola mas ingredientes, preparé dos tazas y cuando estuvo listo las preparé y las llevé al salón, donde mi madre me esperaba con la película en pause al principio. Le entregué la taza y me senté en mi sitio con una manta encima, ella hizo lo mismo.

Acabé llorando, como siempre que la veía. Esa película tenía un no se qué que me encantaba. Mi madre, estaba pensativa pero inmutable.

Ambas teníamos el chocolate en el suelo, ya que a la mitad, ya nos lo habíamos comido. La miré y me devolvió la mirada.

—¿aún lloras con la película?

—si. Siempre lo hago.

—he venido para irme para siempre.

—pues no hacía falta que vinieras a decírmelo

—mira, Kagome— dijo suspirando y mirándome, sería una larga charla— se que lo he hecho muy mal. Nunca te quise o lo hice ver para que no lo supieras. Siempre tuve celos de tu forma de ser des de que tuviste edad para sumar. Siempre independiente e imputable y con una capacidad de resistencia que ni siquiera yo tenía. Nunca te consideré como mi hija, no lo fuiste nunca, pero cuando sí tuve un hijo, me lo quitaste como se quita un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Me lo arrebataste. Te odié. Cuando creciste, al igual que Souta y tu padre empezó a ir mal, te tuve un poco de lástima y por eso intenté que todo lo que pasara no te afectara como a mi. Fracasé. Nunca entendí como, pese a todo, siempre me apoyaste o me lo diste a entender. Ahora, tal y como está la situación, no te odio. Has sabido plantar cara a la situación pese a que está jodida. Comprendí que, nunca me quitaste a mi hijo, sino que yo lo había perdido el día en el que lo abandoné para ir a trabajar por primera vez. Entendí el por qué me lo quitaste, para protegerlo. Me siento peor que una mierda, te lo juro. Pero esto es mucho para mi. Tu padre irá a la cárcel, lo sabes como yo. Tiene una deuda tan grande que te quedarás en la calle, como yo. No haré nada para ayudarte, no me puedo ayudar ni a mi misma. Solo he venido por que necesitaba decírtelo. Decirte que lo siento mucho, siento todo lo que has pasado o pasarás. Te dejo a Souta a ti. Lo hago, por que sería un suicidio llevármelo, tanto para mi, como para él. Houshiro ya lo sabe, y me lo ha echado en cara, soy culpable, pero voy a hacerlo bien por un momento, por eso Souta se queda contigo.

Mi rostro podía reflejar dolor por su abandono y por lo dicho como también odio, pero no sentía nada de nada. Lo sabía, siempre lo supe y no me sorprendía ahora.

—no te perdonaré y lo sabes. ¿rencorosa? Puede, pero a mi no me has de pedir perdón, si no a tu hijo. Pero bueno, nos dejas, _otra vez. _Vete, por favor... y gracias por lo de Souta, es un amanera de acabar un poco mejor.

Empecé a quitar la película del DVD cuando ella se levantó y salió por la puerta. ¿adónde? Ni ella creo que lo sepa. Su error fue ser ambiciosa perdiendo el norte por el camino y no valorando lo que tenía. A mi, no me importaban sus perdones ni lamentos, nunca lo hicieron, ahora, solo me importaba el futuro.

Nunca antes mi futuro pintaba tan negro como ahora, un negro, que asustaba incluso al ser mas valiente del mundo.

* * *

_bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el cap? Uf, yo no estoy segura de la eficacia y el final, es que no pasa nada importante, salvo en el final, pero el resto es un poco interrogante y... buf, decidme algo para saber si la he cagado o no. Lo de los treballs de recerca, que tienen a mis amigas hasta las narices, bueno, los acabaron la semana pasada, pero que coñazo. __Bueno, sigo queriendo reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews._

_Lo se, soy pesada, pero... ¡no escribo tan bien como para que no me critiquéis o me dejéis comentarios._

_Agradecimientos a mis comentaristas._

_**Ankin**: hija-sobrina (no he encontrado un diminutivo para hacerlo mas corto) espero que te haya gustado este. Bueno, intenta no matarme por las faltas, te lo agradecería mucho, soy joven para morir y ¿qué harías sin mi? Espero que algo provechoso para que te sea imprescindible en la vida y no me mates, además de que te soy de inspiración en mas de un fic (no hace falta explayarnos mas, sabes a lo que me refiero y a lo que va detrás de eso) muchos besos y que te mejores de tu enfermedad rara. ¡oe, que este año es el primero que caes mala en medio del cuerso!!! ¡¡¡Oeeeeeee oeeeoeeeoeeee ¡!!(ignórame un poco con respecto a lo último)_

_**Klau Kaulitz**__: hola sis-cuñi (este si es un diminutivo chulo) a ver si tienes tiempo y lees los caps siguientes, que echo de menos tus comentarios a las ocho de la mañana. Bueno, no hay mas que decir ¿te gusta el James que he metido en el fic? Muchos besos sis_

_**Angie1791**: hola, no me mates por fa, piensa que si lo haces no sabrás como acaba, ja, ja. Bueno, lo de James es un poco raro, se me fue la pelota un poco. Besos y gracias._

_**Pata:** ohhh una nueva. Gracias por el review. Bueno es una buena idea, quizás lo haga. Sip. Me has dado una idea, eso si, lo de hacerlo el próximo puede que no pero mas adelante si, quedará bien y todo. Gracias y espero que te guste._

_**Kagomekatheryne**: ohh que bien que te haya gustado muchas gracias y sigue dejándome reviews. Me anima mucho_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡¡hola de nuevo!! Siento la tardanza pero bueno, aquí regreso con un nuevo cap, que espero que os guste. (no quiero morir antes de tiempo)_

_Solo decir que si, entiendo a todos los que me quieren matar por destrozar a una futura pareja, la pareja que todos adoramos pero, y los que escriben fics lo sabrán, cuando uno tiene una pareja feliz y sin problemas tienden a romperla o ha estropearla, es normal, ¿qué pareja no discute o algo así? Hasta en las mejores familias pasa eso, es normal. Por lo tanto y como muchos habran intuido, la cosas está complicada y rota pero, mejor será la reconciliación o lo que vendrá después. (no añado mas, que me he pasado *-*) _

_bueno, espero que os guste, ya que a mi me ha gustado este cap, habrán cosas que se queden un poco sin respuesta o cosas raras de por medio pero, no os preocupéis, sigo muy lúcida y no me he vuelto loca ni nada por el estilo._

_Un detalle muy __**importante**__ y no se si ha salido antes (lapsus de la autora) es que Rin y Sesshômaru salen juntos. Aclaremos esto. Sesshômaru se fue a casa de Rin, como sale en el cap 3, durante su estada en el pueblo, Sesshômaru ve a Rin y... Flechazo, por lo tanto salen des de entonces ¿ok? No sabía si había salido, en mi cabeza los tengo como una pareja formada y sólida. Bueno, después de este dato importante..._

_Bueno, sin mas comentarios..._

**¡¡¡A LEER!!!**

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

Silencio. Solo se oía el silencio en la casa. No había nadie mas que yo. Souta estaba en casa de Sango, quien le había llamado la noche anterior para que supiera con quien iba ha dormir. Estaba en mi cama, tumbada en diagonal de cara a la pared y tapada hasta arriba, no tenía frío, pero por la mañana, justo antes de tener que levantarse, era cuando mejor se estaba en la cama, el frío justo y la comodidad adecuada. Oscuridad, amaba la oscuridad al acostarse y al levantarse. No podía dormir con luz, bueno, si podía, pero no me gustaba. Me puse boca arriba y miré el techo. A mi derecha el reloj sonaba con su habitual y necesario tic-tac. Para mi, el tic-tac del reloj era imprescindible para dormir, era como un ritmo suave que me tranquilizaba. Respiré y me fijé en la hora que marcaba. Las diez de la mañana. Si no hubiera sido por que Sango me llamó ayer, hubiera ido al instituto a las ocho, suerte que me recordó que teníamos fiesta. Los profesores se habían ido a una excursión con unos de primero de Bachillerato y, casualmente, eran los que me tocaban por la mañana. Solo había de acudir a las once y media y listos.

Al cabo de unos minutos relajada en mi cama, me di cuenta de que un ruido no entraba con los habituales. Era como una respiración, pausada pero ronca. Giré la cabeza hacia donde provenía la respiración y entre la oscuridad vislumbré un bulto, grande y con una constitución fuerte.

Me asusté, empecé ha respirar fuerte, asustada por la persona que estaba allí. ¿y si era un ladrón? O peor ¿y si era alguien vinculado a mi padre que me venía ha hacer algo por su culpa?

El miedo te hace pensar cosas incoherentes e imposibles, pero en ese momento no te das cuenta. Vi como en un momento, el bulto se abalanzó sobre mi y se colocó encima mío en la cama y me tapaba la boca.

Gemí y me moví bruscamente para poder chillar o salir de la cárcel a la que ese bulto me tenía sometida.

—tranquila, Kagome. Soy yo. Inuyasha- me quedé quieta

—¿qué narices haces aquí? ¿falla el timbre de la puerta o tu móvil? Podías haber encendido la luz al verme despierta y... un momento ¿des de cuando estás aquí y cómo has entrado?

—dios, cuantas preguntas a la vez.

—pues contéstalas rápido a todas

—veamos-suspiró manteniéndose encima mío con sus manos agarrándome los brazos por encima de la cabeza-vengo porque necesitaba decirte algo; no falla el timbre de la puerta y mi móvil está genial, solo te lo quería decir personalmente; llevo una hora aquí y he entrado porque tu hermano me ha dado la llave al decirle que te tenía que dar algo. ¿Contenta?

—supongo. ¿puedes levantarte? me estás chafando

—lo siento-dijo levantándose y sentándose a un lado aún en la cama

me incorporé y me levanté aún con el camisón. Él me miraba detenidamente cuando fui ha abrir la persiana para que entrara luz en la habitación.

—¿tan importante es eso que me has de decir que no puedes decírmelo por el móvil o en el instituto?

—si, lo es-dijo.

-pues no creo que nada lo sea tanto como para venir aquí de ese modo.-respiré un poco de aire de la calle y me dirigí a la puerta-vas ha tener que esperarte una media hora. Me he de arreglar y todo. Espérate abajo en la cocina.

No esperé una contestación. Me fui al baño y me encerré ahí con el pestillo echado. Abrí el agua de la ducha y cuando estuvo caliente me metí dentro.

Al salir me peiné y me maquillé. Había de cortarme el pelo, lo tenía un poco largo. Me fui a la habitación, donde ya no estaba inuaysha, y me cambié.

Tardé media hora en bajar con una falda negra corta por encima de las rodillas y una camiseta fina azul oscuro con las letras de _I feel in love with you _yunas converse negras con líneas doradas horizontales. Cogí una chaqueta azul a juego con la camiseta y la mochila para luego bajar a la cocina.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la mesa con la tele puesta. _Este hombre está como pedro por su casa, _pensé. Me paré delante suyo y me calenté el café que tenía preparado para no hacerlo todos los días. Saqué tostadas con paté y me preparé la mesa. Le miré y me di cuenta de que no me quitaba el ojo de encima. ¿Que me irá ha decir que sea tan importante? No creo que fuera una disculpa por lo de hace unos días, no le iba ha perdonar. Me senté y le encaré con una mirada decidida.

—veamos ¿qué es eso tan importante como para entrar y quedarte una hora mirándome dormir sin despertarme?

—dicho así suena psicópata-dijo

—lo veremos cuando me lo digas ¿y bien?

—vengo ha avisarte de James

—¿Qué?-dije mirándolo primero sorprendida y luego enfadada-¿otra vez lo mismo? Mira, yo pensé que ya había quedado claro y...

—¿quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?-me dijo- ¿estás segura de conocerle? Por que creo que no. Está bien que le conozcas des de hace mucho pero, yo creo que tiene algo contigo que no te dice

— ¿por qué piensas eso?

—eso de estar tan cerca de ti no me gusta, incluso cuando has de ir a Barcelona tiene tiempo y te lleva y...

—¿esas son tu razones para sospechar de él?

—solo creo que hay algo que no te dice. Algo que no me cuadra.

—tu ves problemas donde no los hay

—puede, pero cuídate por favor.

—no. Me he cansado de esto. Le conozco y paso tiempo con él. Nunca me ha hecho nada sino que me ha ayudado mas de lo que piensas ¿qué es lo peor que puede hacer?

—¿no has pensado nunca que siente por ti algo mas que amistad?

—¿qué? No te entiendo

—creo que quiere algo mas contigo de lo que ya tiene. No lo se, no me fío.

—le subestimas y le acusas sin conocerle, pero... ¿y qué pasa? Además, no he de darte explicaciones a ti, solo soy una compañera de instituto y de amigos, Inuyasha. Nada mas. Yo no te las pedí con Kikyô

—lo se pero yo sigo considerándote una amiga digas lo que me digas.. pero sobre lo de James...¿no te molestaría?

—¿el que? No pero me da igual que quiera algo mas, el no me ha dicho nada. No por lo que tú pienses has de venir ha "advertirme" de él.

—¿no será que te gusta?

—¿solo has venido por eso?

—contesta

—...

—¡contesta!

—...

—Kagome, contesta

Le ignoré, no porque no tuviera respuesta, sino por que me cansaba. Me levanté y dejé las cosas en el mármol de la cocina para limpiar la mesa. Él no se había movido, solo había cambiado su mirada a una enfadada y opaca, como si mi silencio le diera ha pensar una cosa que no le gustara en absoluto. Me paré delante de él y le miré fijamente. Me daba igual lo que pensara, él ya no era ni mi amigo, no tenía derecho en mandarme o en avisarme o en celarme o... daba igual, no tenía derecho a nada que me concerniera.

—si solo has venido para decirme eso ya te puedes ir. Lo tendré en cuenta no te preocupes.

—no me has contestado

—¿he de darte explicaciones a ti? Yo creo que no. No soy nada tuyo. Vete

—pero no...

—se que no te he contestado y no lo haré ni hoy ni mañana, no lo haré nunca. Ahora vete, y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a tu novia.

Silencio fue la contestación que tuve. Solo silencio y su mirada de preocupación e impotencia. Aparté la mirada de la suya incapaz de mantenérsela mas tiempo, me dolía algo de ella. Se acercó y me abrazó contra mi voluntad, pero algo que me dijo al oído me dejó tiesa e indefensa. Él se marchó por la puerta dejándome las llaves con las que había entrado.

Ignoré lo que había pasado y lavé el vaso que había usado. Cogí mis cosas y me fui por la puerta cerrándolo todo detrás de mí.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron como los años, lentos y pesados. Estaba cansada de todo. Los exámenes de selectividad me habían matado, el doble trabajo en el bar del pueblo y en Barcelona me llevaban zombi por la vida. Me levantaba, iba ha estudiar, comía, trabajaba y así hasta el fin de semana que estaba todo el día en Barcelona.

Las ojeras que llevaba no me cabían en la cara de lo grandes que eran y pensaba que me tendría que comprar un bastón para noquearme por la calle. Lo del episodio con Inuyasha había quedado olvidado. Él me miraba cuando estaba con James, pero a mi me daba igual si, en un remoto posible caso, él me amaba. Me daba igual mientras me tratara como hasta ahora. Él me seguía dejando el coche el fin de semana y yo le cocinaba o le invitaba ha comer en unos de los dos bares. Souta seguía contento y en su mundo ajeno a todo, o eso pensaba yo. De todas maneras, él nunca me dijo nada sobre mamá.

Mi madre había hecho lo que me había dicho. Hablé con Houshiro y se lo expliqué, pero me dijo que no servía de mucho, que había de conseguir dinero o sería muy complicado seguir.

Mi padre había desaparecido, no venía ni por casa de lo desaparecido que estaba. Y bueno, yo a lo mío.

* * *

Al fin llegó. Por fin. Lo deseado por todo el mundo. ¡Fieshta! Por fin se acabó el instituto los exámenes pero no el trabajo. El trabajo. Los jóvenes deseaban poder trabajar al cumplir los 18, pero una vez empiezas, te hartas, yo ya lo estaba.

En tres días había de ir ha recoger las notas y: pasar unas buenas vacaciones, currando pero de vacaciones, o lamentándose por los resultados de los exámenes. Yo esperaba la primera posibilidad.

Por ahora no iba ha pensar en eso, disfrutaría de las vacaciones previas a las

buenas / malas noticias.

Lo primero que una persona inteligente hace cuando tiene vacaciones es dormir lo que no ha dormido en esa época. Yo, como era una persona inteligente, iba ha dormir. Lo mejor de las vacaciones no era solo no tener clases por que se habían acabado, sino que la fiesta era en toda Cataluña. Amaba los 24 de Junio, Sn. Juan. Los amaba.

Con la idea potente de dormir al día siguiente, por muy 24 que fuera, lo iba ha hacer, y nada podría salir mal.

Nunca digas nunca, dijo una persona inteligente.

* * *

Se estaba tan bien durmiendo. Hacía calor y el colchón era tan cómodo. Me di la vuelta y suspiré como una niña que estaba recibiendo un capricho.

Estaba soñado en una playa ¿playa? Ohh si, una playa, con el calor que hacía últimamente le apetecía ir a la playa, tumbarse en la arena y bañarse de vez en cuando. Soñaba que me levantaba de la arena y me iba a la orilla y tocaba el agua con la punta de los pies. Estaba fría, pero por alguna razón yo me encontraba mas fría que el agua. Miré al cielo y divisé que estaba limpio, no había ni una nube. El sol brillaba iluminado el planeta y dándole calor. Sonreí, pero sin saber porque. Miré a mi alrededor y entendí por que de mi estado. Estaba sola, no había nadie en la playa. Me metí en el agua hasta que me legó por las rodillas. Seguía fría, pero me daba igual. Sentí agonía de repente. Algo no me iba bien, ago me hacía sentir miedo, mal. Temblé y miré otra vez a mi alrededor. Nada. No había nada.

Me metí aún mas en el agua hasta que me llegó hasta el ombligo tapando la parte inferior del bañador negro. Seguí metiéndome poco a poco dentro del agua hasta que estuve tapada completamente a excepción de la cabeza. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta y evitaba que se me mojara. Me quité la goma y el cabello cayó hasta quedar esparcido por la superficie del agua. Nadé un poco hasta llegar al unos tres metros dentro del agua. A mi alrededor, agua y al final una boya de esas que marcan lo lejos permitido para nadar. Me giré y volví ha ver la playa. Solitaria. De repente me hundí en el agua por gusto. Me daba miedo abrir los ojos en el agua, pero nadé lo mas aprisa que pude hacia el fondo. Estaba por volver a la superficie cuando el agua cambió. Se volvió mas fría y mas oscura, mas brava y enrarecida. Salí a la superficie y al abrir los ojos me acobardé.

El cielo, que antes era como un espejo azul, ahora era de color hurí pero un gris liso, sin nubes visibles. Aire, no soplaba el aire pero se movían mis cabellos. En la arena, que antes estaba vacía, habían sombras de personas, personas que me miraban sin mirarme. Tenía ido y temblaba, pero mi cuerpo se movía hacia las sombras por voluntad propia. Salí del agua y me quedé a un metro de la primera hila de sombras. Mi corazón se encogió y miles de lágrimas resbalaron por mi cara. Las sombras pertenecían a todos las personas a las cuales conocía. La primera, acompañada de mas grandes, era menuda, la de un niño. Su pelo negro y corto se movía a causa de un aire inexistente, su piel, pálida hasta lo inexplicable, parecía nieve que contrhastaba con los labios rojos y su pelo negro. La ropa que llevaban era una ropa normal: tejanos y una camiseta negra. Pero yo estaba paralizada y asustada. Su cara, la del niño me daba pavor, me entraron escalofríos de lo miedosas que estaba. El niño respiraba pero no me miraba. Al igual que él, el resto de sombras eran de gente que conocía, la silueta de Miroku, Sango, Kaede, James Kikyô... La mas lejana que tenía pero la mas imponente y alta era la de Inuyasha. Todas las sombras respiraban acompasadamente como la del niño.

De golpe, el niño levantó la cabeza para mirarme, pero los ojos los tenía cerrados. A imitación suya, el resto de sombras hicieron lo mismo, levantaron la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Algo no me gustaba. Bueno, no me gustaba nada. Quizás antes hubiese querido que abrieran los ojos, pero ahora la sola idea de que lo hiciesen, me producía pavor. Pero lo que no quieres acaba pasando. El niño abrió los ojos y la sangre se me heló al instante. Los ojos eran de un negro oscuro, como si estuvieran vacíos. Miré otra vez a los demás y me horroricé. Los demás, como había pasado con la acción de levantar la cabeza, habían abierto los ojos. Unos ojos iguales a los del niño. Tuve ganas de gritar, de irme, pero no pude, estaba helada y inmovilizada por el propio miedo que sentía.

Pero no pasó nada mas. Me desperté, pero no como en las pelis, solo abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba sudando y respirando como si hubiera corrido el maratón mas grande del mundo. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté y grité un fuerte pero débil _ya voy_ y me fui al lavabo ha lavarme la cara de cansada y asustada que llevaba. En ese momento, solo pensaba en abrir la puerta, atender y beber café. Me puse una bata de esa que van a juego con el camisón, que esta vez era negro, por lo tanto, la bata era negra con rallas doradas, y bajé por las escaleras hasta la puerta. La abrí y lo que vi me dejó K.O.

Allí estaban Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, James y los dos pequeños mocosos junto a Rin y Sherry.

—dios-dije abrazándome a mi misma por el repelús que me había entrado- no me lo creo - ellos me miraron un poco confundidos y me expliqué-me ha tocado la lotería sin jugarla.

Todos rieron, pero yo no le veía la gracia. Mi hermano saltó mi me dio un gran beso y entro seguido del otro pequeño a el interior de la casa. Miroku avanzó y me dio otro beso en la mejilla y pasó a la cocina, seguida de una Sango que se reía de mi y me dio una palmada. Confundida, miré a James que me dio un beso en la mejilla también y a un Inuyasha con cara de malas pulgas pero que pasó sin decir ni pío.

Yo les seguí al interior de la cocina y me planté pidiendo una explicación.

—¿qué os hace tanta gracia?

—venimos ha llevarte por las buenas o por las malas ha jugar un partido de tenis.-dijo James

—emm...-silencio- ...no

—como sabíamos tu respuesta ya incluí "por las buenas o por las malas". tú vienes

—pero estoy cansada y necesito un día vago para descansar ¿me queréis matar?

—no-dijo Inuyasha-prepárate y vamos

—no pienso ir

—lo sabemos. Mira Kagome, o te vas ha cambiar de ropa o te vienes así

—¿amenaza?

—si

me los quedé mirando un buen rato. Mierda, se acabó mi día de descanso. ¡al tenis! No a la playa o ha dar un paseo. Bufé y me fui a la habitación ha sacar de mi armario mi traje de tenis. ¿qué hacía con un traje de tenis? Miroku me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños, ya que a los dos nos gusta jugar a tenis. De repente, Sango apareció con Rin y Sherry a su espalda en la puerta de la habitación.

—no me voy ha escapar-les dije

—lo sabemos, solo venimos ha hablar contigo.

—¿a quién se le ha ocurrido lo del tenis?

—a Inuyasha, sabía que Miroku y nosotras jugábamos y bueno... ha propuesto de jugar, lo de invitarte a ti has sido cosa mía-dijo Sango

—¿por?

-Joder kag, te echamos de menos un montón. Hace meses que estás como fuera de nosotros, trabajando y eso. Solo te echamos de menos-dijo Rin

—¿te molesta que vaya Inuyasha?-dijo Sango mientras me ponía la falda pantalón negra.

—no- le dije y me saqué la parte de arriba del conjunto y poniéndomelo- ¿por qué me habría de molestar?

—como ahora no os lleváis bien-dijo ella-¿qué pasó? Por que os llevabais tan bien el uno con el otro que...

—cosas Sango, cosas...-le dije

—¿fue por Kikyô? ¿te molestó que volviera con ella?

—¿me crees capaz de reprocharle algo como eso a él? No tengo nada con él, no estoy en mi derecho

—te hubiera gustado que lo fuera-dijo Sherry

—¿qué?-le dije haciéndome una cola. Bajé la mirada y lo pensé. ¿algo con él? ¿él y yo? Negué en mi interior. Eso era imposible-no. Solo me molestó el que me pidiera un oportunidad con ella. Pero nada importante como para odiarlo o algo así. Solo mosqueada.

—no lo se... ahora parecéis distantes, pero un distancia dolorosa-constató Sango

—cuando encuentres una distancia posterior a una amistad así y que no sea dolorosa, me avisas

Ellas siguieron hablando un poco de todo y de nada. Rin decía que iba ha venir Sesshômaru con nosotros ha jugar. Se ve que su relación iba creciendo. Yo iba de un lugar a otro de la habitación. En el pueblo, las pistas estaban en obras, y solo las había de tenis en una urbanización a unos 15 minutos del pueblo, por lo tanto irían en coche. Me fui al baño y me miré al espejo. El cabello recogido en una cola hacía que se me viera mas la cara. No acostumbraba ha recogérmelo, pero me gustaba como lo tenía hoy. El flequillo, que normalmente estaba un poco rizado, esta vez lo tenía genial. Miré e conjunto de deporte. Era genial. Negro con rallas blancas a juego con unas bambas negras y doradas ¿soy una obsesa de las cosas negras y doradas? Bufé y recogí la toalla y el jabón con los utensilios de peinar mi pelo. Volví a la habitación e hice la mochila. Cogí la mochila y la chaqueta a juego de color dorada y miré a las tres chicas que estaban enfrascadas en una conversación un poco... ¿de que hablaban? Me di cuenta de que no les había prestado atención en todo ese rato. Sorprendida por mi lapsus mental me acoplé a la conversación, pero... ¿de sexo? ¿Estaban hablando de sexo? Las miré y ellas me miraron y me sonrieron pícaramente. Uyyy esa sonrisa no me gustaba nada.

—dios-les dije saliendo de la habitación cerrándolo todo- los novios os han vuelto unas ninfómanas empedernidas.

—yo no tengo-dijo Sherry-aún

Sango y Rin si se sonrojaron, (Rin, estaba saliendo con Sesshômaru des de aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez, Inuyasha el pobre no se había podido sacar de la casa a Sesshômaru des de entonces. Rin y él eran como carne y uña, la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro) y todas me siguieron escaleras abajo, donde estaban los chicos con el café caliente en las manos.

—¿qué pasa, mucho sexo pero poca cocina hacen las novias o qué?

Todos se sonrojaron menos James, que no tenía novia. Yo me reí y observé como los chicos miraban mi conjunto de deporte. Yo me abracé a Miroku dándole las gracias y cogiéndole el café, ya que no había comido nada.

De repente sonó el móvil que estaba en la mochila. Lo cogí

—¿si?

—¿Kag?

—dime Sasuke

—mira que mañana es mi cumpleaños y...

—ah, si ya lo sabía, te iba ha llamar- mentí

—era para invitarte a una fiesta en la playa en el She de Vilasar de Mar ¿vendrás?-el She, era una discoteca entre Vilasar de Mar y Mataró- claro a que también están invitados Inuyasha, Sango.... vaya, los demás.

—¿y es mañana por la noche?

—no, lo celebro hoy, pero mi cumple es mañana, solo que lo celebraré solo con mi novia. ¿qué me dices?

—vale, por mi bien, ya se lo diré a los demás y ya te dirán algo ¿a que hora será?

—_a las once, frente de la playa de Vilasar, delante de un restaurante llamado Space, quedaremos ahí._

—o.k

colgué y me di cuenta de que todos me miraban. Me encogí de hombros y los eché a todos para ir tras ellos al cerrar la puerta. Los dos enanos iban delante con una sonriente Rin, que había quedado con Sesshômaru en las pistas de tenis.

Un poco mas arriba de mi casa estaban todos los coches, ya que enfrente de mi casa no había sitio, me senté en el de James con Rin y Sherry e Inuyasha para dejar a los enanos con Miroku y Sango.

—Inuyasha, esta vez podrás conseguir la revancha por lo de hace tiempo en el instituto-dijo Rin sonriente

—feh, la otra vez fue por que el grupo estaba desigualado, esta vez no me pasará igual

—creído-dije y James, que conducía se rió junto con Rin, Inuyasha solo bufó.

La urbanización estaba constituida con casa unifamiliares o apareadas de a dos, las pistas, con las piscinas y el gimnasio, así como la pista de Básquet y fútbol , estaban en el centro de la urbanización.

Llegamos y aparcamos el coche. Solo se oyó un _¡Sesshômaru!_ Muy fuerte seguido de choque un poco raro. Al salir del coche, vi el porque de ese ruido. Rin había saltado encima de Sesshômaru, fue gracioso ver a Rin, tan impetuosa y de complexión pequeña con un hombre tan grande y fuerte. A mi lado, Inuyasha gruño y todos sonreímos y saludamos en respuesta, a ninguno nos caía Sesshômaru, el hombre, había cambiado des de que estaba con Rin. Entramos y yo me quedé en la pista con Sesshômaru, que había venido cambiado como yo, y el material. Al coger la pista nos fuimos a ella, después de dejar un mensaje a Rin de en que pista estábamos, y nos sentamos en una banca de la misma pista. Pasmos un rato sin decir nada hasta que yo empecé.

—¿quieres a Rin?

—¿por qué esa pregunta?-le miré dándole ha entender de que solo contestara y suspiró-si, la quiero mucho. Es la clase de chica que te alegra o que es lo contrario a mi pero siempre complementándome. ¿volverás con mi hermano?

—yo nunca estuve con él-la verdad es que solo éramos amigos y punto, no habíamos de volver a algo mas de lo que no tuvimos.

—sabes a lo que me refiero-suspiró y me miró- se lo que te hizo y lo que te pudo doler pero... ¿no es por otra cosa que no quieres volver con él?

—¿y que si fuera así?

—que no te lo mereces, y él en realidad tampoco. Kikyô es muy maja, pero no lo que él necesita. Ella es lo contrario a él y a veces es como si él estuviera un poco solo. Siempre lo ha estado, por eso, pero solo contigo no lo parecía.

—no puedo

—es una pena. Se que haces muchas cosas a favor de otros en contra de tu felicidad, pero por una vez, estaría bien que hicieras algo un poco egoísta por tu parte, algo para ti.

—si, es una pena.

—¡¡¡¡¡kag!!!!

Me giré y vi al resto del grupo que venía ya cambiado hacia la pista. Sesshômaru y yo nos levantamos a la vez y fuimos hasta ellos.

—vale, somos doce- dijo Miroku después de contarnos a todos- va ha ser chungo jugar todos.

—mira tengo una idea-dijo Sherry-nos juntamos en parejas de dos, chico y chica en cada pareja. Primero juegan dos contra dos, los ganadores juegan contra otra pareja y así sucesivamente hasta que solo queden la ganadora y la última pareja por jugar.

—vale, pero los sets tendrán que ser cortos, sino no acabaremos nunca-dijo Inuyasha

—ya, podemos hacerlo a un set solo.

—buena idea-dijo Sesshômaru- ¿las parejas quien las formará?

—yo iré con Sango-dijo Miroku y sango inmediatamente sonrió y se abrazó a él

—yo con Rin-dijo Sesshômaru

—yo con Kohaku-dijo Souta y fueron ha coger las raquetas e la mochila que habían traído

—pues solo quedáis cuatro-dijo Miroku. Iba ha abrir la boca cuando él me interrumpió- Kag, tú irás con Inu y Sherry con James.

—no, yo iré con James-repliqué, pero nadie me escuchaba ya, ni siquiera Inuyasha, claro, él me seguía considerando una amiga, pero yo no- Miroku- él se giró- no quiero ir con...

—ya está todo arreglado, Kag, deja de quejarte y vamos-dijo retirándose con el resto.

Nadie hizo caso de mi boca a punto de replicar, y no me quedó otra de irme con Inuyasha hacia la pista.

Como no sabíamos quién iba ha empezar, lo hicimos a piedra papel y tijera. Fuimos eliminando hasta que solo quedaron Sesshômaru y Miroku. Sango, que fue la primera en quedar eliminada, apuntó en una libreta la secuencia en la cual fuimos quedando fuera, así, sabríamos la pareja que iba ha jugar en cada ronda.

Pues, después de una exhibición de Miroku enorme, ganó, y nos tocó ponernos a cada uno en su sitio. Inuyasha, como había quedado tercero, sería con quien iba ha jugar, por lo tanto, yo e Inuyasha jugaríamos contra otra pareja. Me senté cerca de la pista con Sherry y James a mi lado, pero su compañía no me duró mucho, ya que se fueron ha dar una vuelta por ahí. Me quedé sola, o eso creía yo. Solo fue hasta que me giré para que no me diera el sol cuando reparé en la compañía de Inuyasha, que miraba el partido como quien mira la soga en la que ha de ser colgado.

—¿qué te pasa? Yo no quiero jugar contigo pero mira, las cosas son así. Intentemos hacer como si nada.

—lo se, no creas que no hago lo mismo-me dijo un poco irritado- es que me hubiera gustado jugar la revancha de la otra vez.

—pues si. Tienes todo el derecho ha pedirla y yo ha dártela. Pero no te preocupes, si no ganamos ahora ya jugaremos otro día.

—vale, pero si perdemos, que espero que no, jugaremos ahora la revancha.

—vale.

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales vinieron los enanos junto a nosotros. Yo me senté con Souta en la falda, quien me explicaba todo lo que se cocía en su colegio.

El partido transcurría como si nada. Miroku y Sango ganaron a una Rin y a un Sesshômaru con muy mal perder, pero se fueron ha hacer otras cosas a las piscinas (cosas de pareja). Bueno, los próximos éramos nosotros. Me levanté con Inuyasha y nos fuimos a la pista. Miroku y Sango, cansados pero con la idea y la convicción de que iban ha ganar, nos sonrieron. Miré a Inuyasha, quien me indicó que me pusiera yo delante la primera, suspiré y le hice caso, pero hantes de empezar me giré y le dije.

—si ganamos, les haremos que nos inviten a una cena o algo así ¿vale?

—de acuerdo, pero espero que tengas el buen toque de la última vez que me ganaste.

—no hay problema- le dije sonriendo y poniendo me mirando al frente- se les van ha quitarme las ganas de despertarme otro día de vacaciones.

Y sin mas, empezamos ha jugar. Primero sacamos nosotros, bueno, Inuyasha, quien estaba en posición para sacar. Fue un partido corto pero cansado. Sango y Miroku, como yo, sabíamos jugar des de hacía mucho tiempo y conocíamos las jugadas de los otros. Pero Inuyasha y yo formábamos un buen equipo. Él era fuerte, resistente y rápido. Al cabo de una media hora, dio por finalizada la jugada, dejándonos a nosotros como los ganadores. Las siguientes fueron mas light. Souta y Kohaku, pese ha jugar siempre con nosotros, se cansaron muy rápido y James y Sherrry, que tampoco jugaron nada mal, también perdieron. Fue una victoria a toda regla, y todos nos fuimos ha poner el bañador para refrescarnos en la piscina. La verdad es que fue una suerte el que siempre me de por llevarlo en verano en la mochila de deportes, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, jugaba a algo y luego me entraban ganas de darme un baño, pero bueno. Nos pusimos el bañador y sacamos las toallas para dejarlas sobre unas sillas al lado de un árbol . rápidamente fui levantada del suelo por unos brazos fuertes y tirada de golpe a la piscina.

Cuando salí a la superficie vi el autor de semejante acción. James, quien sonreía y se reía de mi. No me dio tiempo a mucho, ya que otros brazos me hundieron en el agua, pero un peso mas pequeño, por la que supe quien era. Salí y cogí a mi hermano por la cintura y lo lancé con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hacia el otro lado de la piscina, causando muchas risas por parte de mis amigos.

El rato pasó así, en la piscina. Pasmos de echarnos agua ha montarnos, las chicas, en los hombros de los chicos para tirarnos unos a otros, el problema con el que no contamos fue el que en una piscina comunitaria no se puede hacer según que cosa. Jugar a eso era sin duda una de esas cosas y, por lo tanto, acabaron echándonos la bronca. No nos quedó otra que tumbarnos en las toallas para descansar y secarnos. Yo me tumbé cerca de James y Sango, que estaban a mi derecha e izquierda respectivamente. James no paraba de decir lo0 que ke costaba trabajar en esa empresa rara en la que trabajaba. Supongo que me quedé un poco traspuesta debido al cansancio, pero el volver ha conectar con las conversaciones, me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de las discotecas a las que irían al acabar con todos los estudios de Bachillerato. Solo decir eso, me acordé de algo que se me había ido de la chaveta. Me giré y les llamé a todos, ellos, me miraron enseguida.

—no os lo había dicho antes, pero hoy me ha llamado Sasuke, se ve que va ha celebrar su cumpleaños, que es mañana, en el She. Me ha preguntado si venía y yo le he dicho que si, me ha encargado que os diga que estáis invitados. ¿qué haréis?

—pues... bueno, no creo que sea bueno que vayas sola, vete ha saber que puede pasar. Bueno, adelantaremos la fiesta hasta esta noche. Yo voy, Kag—dijo James

—si, yo también , hace mucho que no vamos a una y tu Kag no has ido nunca a una discoteca antes-yo asentí y miré al resto y que me dijeron un si con la cabeza.

—pues nada, me ha dicho que será en frente de la playa de Vilasar de Mar y que quedaremos ahí. Hay que llevar ropa clara.

Todos asintieron y siguieron con lo suyo. Yo me puse ha hablar con James y a mi lado Sherry habó con Inuyasha, evitando así los cuatro a las dos parejas amorosas que se demostraban de una manera muy melosa y empalagosa lo mucho que se querían. Al final, el día no fue tan malo como me lo esperaba. Volví a casa con Souta, que se prepararía las cosas para ir a casa de Sango para dormir con Kohaku. Yo, en cambio, iba has salir hacia su casa a las ocho para así cenar todos antes de la fiesta.

Mientras mi hermano se preparaba para dormir en casa de su amigo, yo me duché y me arreglé el cabello.

Me miré en el espejo pensando lo que me podía hacer. Siempre lo llevaba medio liso medio ondulado, pero no un ondulado definido. Cogí el secador y me empecé ha alisar el cabello, mas tarde, salí del baño y fui hacia el armario. ¿ropa clara? Pues no tenía ropa así... bueno un vestido de color azul violeta clarito atado al cuello y corto, por encima de las rodillas, un palmo mas o menos. Me lo probé y vi que me quedaba bien. Me puse mi colonia favorita, _Amor Amor Temptation_ y me puse un collar azul oscuro con aros de color plata. Unas pulseras y un poco de maquillaje lila flojo con un poco de rimel y pintalabios de color marrón clarito. Me miré y sonreí. Era la primera vez que me arreglaba tato para salir. Suspiré y pensé que después de todo si que había olvidado un poco mi vida. Fue entonces cuando me acordé de algo _"por una vez, estaría bien que hicieras algo un poco egoísta por tu parte, algo para ti"_. Cerré mi mente antes ese recuerdo y me fui a la habitación ha coger un bolso pequeño con una chaqueta negra normal por si hacía frío. Bajé las escaleras y le cogí la mano a mi hermano, después de cerrar las puertas de casa, para ir a casa de Sango, donde Inuyasha con su novia, Miroku, Sesshômaru con Rin y James con Sherry habían de venir después.

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa de Sango, donde, cuando toqué el timbre de la perta de entrada, salió un Kohaku pasando absolutamente de mi y llevándose a mi hermano al interior de la casa. Yo suspiré y saludé al entrar a la mamá de ambos, quien me devolvió el saludo sonriente. La habitación de Sango estaba arriba de las escaleras, a una esquina de la casa. Entré y me la encontré en el ordenador toda cambiada y arreglada para salir. Le saludé y se giró dejándome un sitio a su lado en el ordenador.

—¿sabes lo de Kikyô?-me preguntó

—¿el qué, que va ha venir ahora? –suspiré cuando ella asintió- no pero me lo suponía, Inuyasha irá, pero... ¿y?

—como que ¿y?, pues que no te molesta

—me molesta por que la odio, pero no por otra cosa

-¿de veras no la odias por estar con Inuyasha?

—no. ¿qué os pasa a todos con eso? No le quiero y no soy nadie para decirle nada a él

—eras su mejor amiga

—si, "eras", tú lo has dicho, lo era antes no ahora

no le di tiempo ha acabar con la conversación porque picaron a la puerta. Al salir, pudimos ver a todos los chicos con los coche y a un Miroku que sonreía des de la entrada de la casa. Bajamos y nos despedimos de todos en casa. Saludé a todos incluida a Kikyô, quien no me correspondió. _La bicha esta, lo mejor que puedes hacer es saludar al menos, _pensé metiendome en el coche de James. Nos saludamos y arrancó el coche detrás de Inuyasha, quien como yo, se conocía Barcelona muy bien. Íbamos ha cenar en un restaurante normal, bueno, mas que restaurante era como un bar pero mejor que eso. Tardamos en llegar al lugar, un bar restaurante en media Barcelona. Durante el viaje no había dicho ni una palabra, me quedé mirando el paisaje que veía cada fin de semana como si tuviera algo que contarme. Al salir del coche y empezar ha ir hacia el lugar no me moví del lado James, quien junto con Miroku, hablaba del partido del Barsa que jugarían al día siguiente. Yo permanecí callada mientras escuchaba a sango hablarme sin parar.

La cena fue todo lo tranquila posible. Hablábamos, reíamos y tal pascual, pero yo no parecía estar en el lugar adecuado. La conversación iba sobre nuestros sueños. ¿qué tema es ese? Solo escuchaba los sueños pervertidos de Miroku y los futuristicos y raros de sango mientras el resto reía.

—¿qué has soñado tú, Kag?

—pues la verdad es que una cosa muy rara

—ya lo creo, por que la cara que tenías esta mañana era para una película de miedo-se rió Rin

—ja, ja- dije sarcásticamente-la verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien pero... yo estaba en la playa...hacía un día genial y no había nadie en ella...me metí en el agua y nadé hacia el fondo y...cuando salí a la superficie... se había nublado y la arena estaba llena de sombras de gete y... no me acuerdo- mentí. Claro que me acordaba, solo de recordarlo me estremecí des miedo y el pavor.

—pues si que es raro el sueño-dijo Sesshômaru

—¿no será que tienes mono de playa?-rió James

—puede que si-dije

—hay quien dice los sueños hablan de lo que pasará en un futuro-dijo Sango

—¿y es un futuro bueno o malo?-preguntó Sesshômaru

—no lo se-contestó

—espero que te equivoques y sea mono de playa-opiné

—si lo de que los sueños está relacionado con el futuro es cierto, ¿qué me va ha pasar a mi que he soñado que era una fresa?-dijo Rin

—eso, cariño, es un presagio de lo que te puede pasar esta noche en casa- dijo Sesshômaru- te voy ha comer como a una fresa

Todos, yo incluida, nos reímos de aquel comentario que acabó con un cocotazo en la nuca de Sesshômaru. Inuyasha por otro lado, que vivía en su casa, puso cara de asco.

—es mejor eso que no soñar con ser superman salvando al mundo ¿no?-dijo Sherry mirando ha James

—¡¡ohh!! ¿Os acordáis de los sueños de Bella en toda la saga de Crepúsculo? Kagome, a lo mejor los sueños raros te dicen que conocerás a otro Edward o alguien parecido-dijo Sango

—Sango, cielo, nadie puede ser tan perfecto o parecido a Edward, él es... ohh-dijo Rin

—pues la verdad, espero que no-dije y todos me miraron, ¿yo diciendo que no quería encontrarme a un segundo Edward?- no lo se, es muy bonito pero es muy ficticio, nada en este mundo es perfecto, él no es la excepción. ¿qué pasaría si todos fueran perfectos?

—que necesitaríamos un barreño todo el día para las babas-dijo Rin

—no, que compraríamos un ventilador gigante-dijo Sango

—no-dije y todas me miraron- que el mundo sería una mierda.

—dios Kag, estas muy mal hoy, ¿el sueño te ha afectado o es que necesitas un polvo?-dijo Miroku, todos se echaron a reír, pero el pobre Miroku, después de semejante comentario, recibió un buen golpe obra de su novia y mía.

—no, necesito dormir que estoy cansada-dije y todos rieron ante el recuerdo de cuando me había arrastrado ha jugar a tenis.

Seguimos hablando y riendo de todo. La bicha, osea Kikyô, no parecía estar muy en el grupo y lo mas divertido era que Inuyasha no la miraba mucho. Parecía que todo lo que decía yo era divertido o digno de remarcar por Inuyasha y eso, a la bicha, no le gustaba, ya que me miraba y me fulminaba con las miradas llenas de veneno que me mandaba.

La cena seguía a un buen ritmo, había de todo y los chistes o los golpes por parte de las mujeres hacia los hombres eran para mearse de la risa. Y eso que no habíamos bebido nada de alcohol. Eso era para mas tarde

* * *

Eran las diez menos cuarto y nos disponíamos ha salir del bar restaurante en el que estábamos cenando.

—un momento que voy al baño-les dije a los otros y me fui al baño mientras los demás salían afuera para fumar algunos.

Entre a los servicios y, después de hacer lo que todo el mundo hace en los servicios, salí ha lavarme las manos. Fue al salir hacía el lavamanos cuando me encontré a alguien que me mataba con la mirada. Kikyô

—vaya, Kag, que sorpresa-me dijo

—no lo es. Has venido con nosotros, es normal que nos encontremos

—no me refería a eso, Kag-me dijo dulcemente. No me gustó le apelativo de Kag, me traía muy malos recuerdos-solo me refería a lo que haces, luego te quejas de los demás.

—lo siento, no te sigo, explícate

—nunca pensé que tu fueras capaz de quitarle el novio a otra, sobretodo el mío

—lo siento, pero no entiendo por qué lo dices

—sabes, tu y yo nunca hemos pegado como amigas, no se en que momento lo fuimos...

—nunca lo fuimos, Kikyô. Nuestra amistad fue mas compañerismo, nunca te preocupaste por mi o me quisiste conocer y eso es lo que hacen las amigas

—cierto, nunca lo fuimos. ¿sabes? Reconozco que solo fui tu "amiga" por tu carácter. Eras una chica difícil y con carácter. No te importaba montar un numerito o liarte ha golpes, eso era algo que a mi me venía muy bien

—¿interés?

—puro y duro-sonrió- la verdad es que para mi nunca fuiste una amiga, solo algo que lo parecía exteriormente y me daba fama. Crea morbo y fama para una el tener a una chica tan difícil.

—solo que la cagaste

—no, no la cagé. Tu te interpusiste entre mi nueva presa para subir mi fama, Situ. Él te quería por ser difícil, no es el primer chico que siente atracción por ti, tu personalidad atrae a muchos. Tú para él eras un reto, uno muy bueno. A los tíos les molan los retos, contra mas difícil mejor el trofeo para alardear. Es posible que él te amara, pero un hombre es un hombre. Dos es mejor que uno y eso me venía bien para vengarme de que me quitaras a mi conquista.

—por eso te liaste con él-dije secándome las manos. Estaba tranquila pese a lo que me decía. Lo sabía, todo lo que me decía lo sabía y, aunque me molestara de sobremanera, no iba ha caer en su juego.

—si, y el que tu nos vieras fue planeado, por mi, claro- dijo y se rió-tu reacción fue lo mejor, la verdad es que no me la esperaba tan así. Eres débil detrás de esa mascara de impasividad y duraza. También la reacción de tus amigos, Miroku y Sango. Creo que esa reacción también fue el detonante para que situ se fuera. No me importaba ser tu amiga, es mas, lo hice para joderte y para deshacerme de ti.

—¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora, Kikyô? Es mas yo eso ya lo sabía

—¿así?-dijo sorprendida

—si, y tu novio también, aunque él se piensa que lo hiciste sin querer o algo, me pidió que te perdonara-reí y me fui a la puerta para salir

—lo que vengo ha decir es que dejes a mi novio, Kagome. Es mío

—¿vas por lo que él tiene y no por amor, verdad?

—eso a ti te da igual. Solo te avisa, no te metas si no quieres arrepentirte.

Eso me dolió y me fui hacia ella enfadada, la estampé en la pared y le cogí por los hombros mirándola con rabia, vi como se asustó, nunca me había visto así, no ella.

—no te tengo miedo, Kikyô. Quiero que sepas algo. Si tu novio me mira o me habla no es mi problema, no se lo ordeno yo. Es mas, entérate, por si no lo sabes, que no somos amigos por tu culpa, osea, que de mi parte no va ha haber conversación sino es necesario. Tus amenazas no me dan miedo alguno Kikyô. No soy la misma a la que traicionaste y destrozaste la vida. He cambiado- la solté y salí por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla tras de mi me giré y la vi blanca como la pared- yo también se amenazar, Kikyô, es mas, lo voy ha hacer. Si le haces algo o le dices algo a Inuyasha, tu si que te enterarás de lo que es sentirte hundida y humillada, Kikyô. Y yo no amenazo, yo lo hago, solo que a ti te he avisado, considéralo un favor de mi parte- y salí del baño cerrando por fin la puerta tras de mi.

A mi me la jugaste una vez, bicha, no me la jugarás otra. Y menos harás daño a alguien a quien quiero- pensé.

Con ese pensamiento me reuní con mis amigos ha esperar a una Kikyô un poco descompuesta y utilizando el baño. No era una bestia ni una mala persona, solo que a todas las personas, si las pones al límite dañando a alguien a quien valoran, aprecian o quieren, saltarán como un animal vigilando a sus cachorros. Yo lo haría, nadie me tocaría jamás a una persona querida. Nunca.

* * *

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…_

_No, no me he vuelto majara, es que solo quiero comentarios de todas y todos los que leéis mi fic, que me encanta saber las opiniones y saludos de los lectores._

_Bueno, dando por concluido este llamado a los lectores... ¿os ha gustado?_

_Espero que si, yo particularmente me he quedado como una rosa en la última parte, le debía mucho a la bicha, que alivio ;) _

_No soy fanática del tenis ni nada por el estilo, que lo sepáis, es solo que no se lo que me ha dado con ese deporte nada mas. Bueno, como veis, la cosa se ha quedado un poco igual con respecto a Inuyasha y Kagome, lo que ha veces me pregunto es si parecen enfadados. Yo diría que no, supongo que mi deseo de que estén juntos hace que el enfado parezca una cosas rara. ¨-¨_

_Lo del sueño ese raro es debido a que últimamente sueño cosas raras, uf creo que mi vida afecta mucho al fic. No, no es normal que uno sueñe con ser una fresa._

_Bueno, acabado mis comentarios importantes y que espero que los leáis, vamos ha saludar a todos los que si me dejáis reviews._

_**Ankin: **__hija-sobrina no me pegues los mocos pero si las anginas, a ver si caigo bien mala y puedo quedarme en casa ha descansar como me merezco pero, no creo que si caigo enferma les guste a los seguidores del fic, actualizaría mas tarde y... bueno creo que sabes las consecuencias. Además, tu estas en continúa amenaza de muerte, así que ya sabes, ha escribir lo que tu sabes y Cruzando La Línea. He revisado esas faltas que se me pasan por alto, espero que esté mejor así. Sabes porque las hago, no me cuelgues. Dewwww. Y haber si vamos al cine, que tenemos una lista de pelis por ver muy larga._

_**Angie1791: **__hola, siempre me dejas un review, cuanto te quiero. Con respecto a James, espero que no te encariñes mucho a él... no quiero adelantar mis ideas pero... le veo fuera muy pronto. Cosas que pasan y es posible que odies a Inuyasha por lo que le ha hecho y todo pero, ¡no es adorable! Bueno, espero que te hayas quedado contenta con la últimas parte, creo que ambas estábamos de la bicha bastante moscas y mira que bien, ahora está bien cagada de miedo y... dios, no me la quiero cargas tan pronto, ¿si no, con quién me enfadaría o me desquitaría? Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews que me dejas y por tu apoyo, e muy importante. Y pensar que al principio me daba pena publicar el fic, no me considero muy buena escribiendo y... soy patética a mi modo. dewww_

_**Pata: **__claro que tomo en cuenta las opiniones y los consejos, las ideas a veces no me vienes y me bloqueo y... es patético. No te preocupes, lo del pov de Inuyasha ya lo tengo pensado y colocado, tardará, pero creo que te gustará mucho. Espero que me sigas dejando reviews, que hacen mucha ilu y críticas, que seguro que la cago bastante. Lo se, parezco una obsesa con las críticas, pero es que no me creo que haga las cosas tan bien como para solo recibir flores y cosas monas, en la vida hay cosas buenas y malas, sin las malas ¿qué haríamos? Yo nada, mi carácter pesimista no puede vivir sin las malas. Uy, creo que me estoy explayando mucho, ni caso. Cuando publique ese cap del pov de Inuyasha será dedicado a tu ingenio y a tus ideas, osea te lo dedicaré. Besos, saludos y... dwwww_

_**Klau Kaulitz**__**:** __dios, ¿sabes lo que me cuesta escribir tu nombre aquí, te haré un diminutivo__. __¡¡Sis-cuñi!! Se que vas muy lenta, pero espero que te haya gustado este cap cuando llegas aquí. ¿Que decirte? Que recuerdes que no me quieres matar, por muy cabreada que puedas estar, ¿qué harías sin mi? Espero que mucho. Ayyy, ¿has visto lo loca que estoy? Ufff creo que necesito un Edward, olvida lo que haya puesto de él antes, tu ni caso. ¡¡quiero ver la peli contigo cari!! ¿ves? Estoy muy mal. Bueno sis, que espero que me dejes u review muy grande y chulo para animarme (y no me mates muy pronto) dewwww_

_**roxa0105: **__una nueva. muchas gracias por tu review. me hace mucha ilusión que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado. ¿te gustó el mote de la bicha? ja, ja, tenía mas en la lista de posibilidades pero no lo creí lúdico y... bueno, no lo puse por que me pasaba un pelín, o mucho._


	9. Chapter 9

_¡¡Hola!! Bueno, aquí regreso como cada martes con un nuevo Cap. Que alegría. Bueno la verdad es que después de como se quedó Kikyô... que emoción, tenía tantas ganas de dejarla un poco en su sitio, lamentablemente no se irá que me quedó sin problema y... bueno ya se vera. Bueno, este cap es un poco complicado y me ha costado bastante, sobretodo por que lo he hecho a cachos y... está un poco raro, pero es el que, por ahora, mas lógico me ha quedado. En este me he cebado un poco con inu y su manía en querer a Kag y a la bicha a la vez, así que un poco de cagada de su parte para este cap. Si hacer muchos comentarios mas..._

**¡¡¡A LEER!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Desgracia tras desgracia**

Cuando estuvimos todos fuera del bar restaurante nos fuimos hacia los coches, donde subimos para ir dirección a Vilasar de Mar.

En el coche estábamos James, que era el que conducía; Sherry, que se había unido, y yo, que no quería aguarle la fiesta a otras con mi presencia.

La verdad es que todo el mundo sabe el significado de Fiesta, alcohol, sexo o ligue y baile, mucho baile, pero un significado que no salía mucho es el de la mala suerte, y para los que tenemos la mala suerte como vecina continua en la vida, ir a una fiesta es bastante preocupante.

Yo no había ido nunca a una, ya que no tenía tiempo, pero había ido a cumpleaños y cosas de esas en las que no se bebe zumo de naranja precisamente.

Tardamos una horas legar, pero el parking no es como en Barcelona, por lo que tardamos poco en encontrar sitio.

Al bajarnos nos fuimos dirección a donde habíamos quedado con Sasuke.

Fue fácil encontrarlos, ya que no eran tres o cuatro, sino un montón de chicos y chicas. AL vernos, Sasuke vino de la mano de Risha, que parecía ser su novia.

—Kag-dijo- que alegría tenerte, de verdad- miró a los demás y los saludó- bueno, ya que estamos todos vamos entrando ya. Como se lo dije a Miroku hoy, la entrada os la habéis de pagar vosotros, es de 15 euros, pero la bebida corre a mi cuenta, ¿ok?

—sin problema-le dije- no sabía que Risha fuera tu novia. Felicidades, hacéis una buena pareja.

—Gracias Kag-dijo ella sonrojada- las siguientes sois tú y Sherry, haber si os dais prisa.

—A ver si hay alguien a nuestra altura- dijo Sherry y todos reímos

Siguiendo al resto de gente que venían, conocidos y no conocidos, fuimos andando hasta la parte de la playa en la que se hacía la fiesta. James me cogió de la cintura para andar conmigo y hablaba animadamente con compañeras que no veía des de que se fue, para él era muy divertido, yo hablaba con Risha de cómo, después de mucho tiempo, había acabado con Sasuke.

—la verdad es que ya tardabais, lo sabía todo el mundo-le dije

—ya, me lo dicen mucho, pero bueno, tu parece que vas en camino- dijo mirando a James que hablaba entonces con Sasuke.

—¿qué? ¿lo dices por él?-le dije señalando a James- no, es solo un amigo de hace tiempo, tu no lo sabes, ya que viniste mas tarde, pero lo conozco de antes, es el hermano de Rin.

—bueno, pues os lleváis muy bien-dijo mirando el brazo que este tenía en mi cintura-la verdad es que todos pensamos que sería Inuyasha

—¿Inuyasha?

—si, al principio no os llevabais pero después, dios, era para veros, pegabais muy bien y... bueno ya me entiendes, como Sango y Miroku, peleándose pero amándose, una cosa rara. La sorpresa de todos fue cuando él volvió con la seca de Kikyô.

—si que te cae bien

—vamos, Kag, que eres mas lista. Sabes de que pie calza Kikyô, no en vano fuisteis intimas

—intimas es exagerar mucho

—pensé que lo erais

—amigas si, intimas no, una cosa rara.

—bueno, ahora tienes a James

—no voy a salir con él

—¿por qué no?

—tengo mas problemas de los que puedo solucionar y un novio no entra en mi lista de facilidades para solucionarlos

—pero ayuda

—no, solo condicionaría el modo en el que los solucionaría. El método sería subjetivo y no objetivo. ¿tu prefieres solucionar un problema sin que hayas que tener en cuenta a alguien o teniendo en cuenta a alguien?

—creo que en tener a alguien que ayude ¿sirve?

—no

—osea, que no quieres rollos para no atarte a nada

—mas o menos

—pues la verdad, es que te entiendo.

—es complicado

—si pero, ¿aceptas un consejo?-asentí- estar sola no es bueno. Lo se por experiencia. Saber que tienes a alguien para las buenas y para las malas es consolador y útil, no un estorbo. Yo creo que no quieres nada con nadie para no sufrir. Mi consejo es que huyas del sufrimiento yendo con alguien que no te haga sufrir sino todo lo contrario.

—es un buen consejo, la verdad

—lo se, es mío-dijo riendo- ¿pero cual es el problema?

—que a veces la manera de solucionar un problema no es por la vía indolora si no por la mas dolorosa. No se si me entiendes. No soy sadomasoquista, no me gusta sufrir. Si supiera de algún modo para evitar sufrir no estaría aquí y así, iría hacia ese lugar o modo, pero si no voy, es por que no lo hay.

—bueno- dijo ella- eso es una razón en la cual yo no había pensado. Lo siento

—no es problema tuyo. De verdad. Pero gracias de todas maneras, me has dado un buen consejo- le dije mirando el mar- si un día lo puedo poner en práctica te daré las gracias

—pues te diré que no hay de que y que ha sido un placer

Riendo y con esa alegría llegamos al cabo de unos diez minutos a la puerta, donde le dimo el dinero a Sasuke y nos dio mas tarde la entrada con un ticket

—llevad esto cada vez que queráis ir a la barra a por algo de bebida, así me lo anotaran y me lo cobrarán a mi luego. Lo pago yo, pero no tengo el banco de España, por lo que no os paséis.

Asentimos y entramos después de enseñar las entradas al portero. James seguía con su mano en mi cintura y me aferró mas a él cuando vio la cantidad de gente que había dentro. Fuimos todos a la barra a conseguir bebidas

—¿qué queréis? Que os lo cojo yo-dijo James a la vez que cogía nuestros tickets .

—yo un Vodka con limón fresquito-le dije sonriendo

—otro con naranja—dijo Inuyasha y Kikyô le hizo una seña para que le pusiera otro

—yo como Kag, un vodka con limón—dijo Miroku

—pues yo agua de Valencia, me da igual de que gusto-dijo Sango

—pero si a ti te gusta mucho el vodka con limón-le dije

—si, pero no hace mucho, en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que tu no pudiste venir, me sentó mal y me la pasé vomitando. Ahora es verlo y me pongo enferma

—ok, entonces son dos vodkas con limón y dos con naranja mas agua de Valencia-recontó James con los tickets en la mano.

Se giró hacia la barra mientras nosotros lo esperamos mas atrás para no molestar. Había mucha gente que iba de aquí para allá bailando, bebiendo y todo lo que se pueda uno imaginar. En ese momento estaba sonando Destination Calabria de Alex Gaudino, todo el mundo, al oír la música, empezó ha saltar y ha emocionarse. La gente puede llegar a ser muy loca con el alcohol.

—¡¡KAG!! –James me llamaba des de la barra con los vodkas de naranja- ÉCHAME UNA MANO- fui hasu lado y os cogí para volver con ellos con los demás. Se los entregué a una Kikyô que estaba bailando un poco con Inuyasha a su lado, en cuento se los di, ella empujó a inuyasha hacia donde estaba el montón de gente bailando. La siguiente tanda fue la de Miroku y Sango, que hicieron lo mismo que los anteriores, irse a bailar. Volví con James, que sujetaba mi bebida y me la entregó.

—¿donde están los demás?- me gritó a causa del volumen de la música.

—no lo se- era verdad, Rin Sesshômaru y Sherry habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, ero no me preocupé.

James se encogió de hombros y sorbió, como yo lo había hecho des de que me la había entregado, su bebida. Al acabar y saborear nuestra bebida, me quitó el baso vacío y los dejó en la barra y me cogió de la mano para ir a bailar.

Yo no era una persona de esas que se emborrachan con facilidad, pero hay sitios en los que la bebida te la cargan mucho, y ese es el detonante para que no vayas mal pero si con el punto. Con la cabeza un poco ida, empezamos a bailar a ritmo de la música, música que incitaba a moverse con el acompañante. No queda decir que, todo el mundo sabe bailar y yo, no era la excepción. Empezamos a bailar moviendo las caderas los dos de todas las maneras posibles. Estuvimos muchísimo tiempo en el cual vinieron a bailar Miroku y Sesshômaru conmigo y sus parejas, mas Sherry, quien había encontrado compañía, con James.

La música era variada pero de l mismo género, Hause. The Way I Are, About you Now, Jacobino… no paraba de bailar y mas de una vez fui con James o sola para conseguir mas bebida.

Sabía lo que hacía pero el puntillo lo tenía y decía cosas con fluidez y sin reparos, si es que los tenía antes, lo cual en ese momento no me apetecía pensar. La noche siguió tan rápido que no me daba cuenta de cómo. Las horas, me parecían minutos. Los minutos, segundos.

Estaba bailando con un chico al que no conocía y que se había acercado a mi para bailar. Miré la hora en ese momento y de poco me muero al ver la hora. Las cuatro. Eran las cuatro y estaba en un lugar a una o dos horas de casa, dios. Le dije adiós al chaval que bailaba conmigo y le dejé con otra chavala que había divisado por los alrededores. Riéndome de lo rápido en que los chicos cambian a una por otra me fui hacia un parte de la discoteca para relajarme y ver el mar, que se abría ante mi brillante y oscuro, iluminado casi por las luces de la playa. A mi espalda, la música no paraba de sonar, y los gritos de la gente se mezclaban con la música.

—Kag-me giré para ver quien era y me di cuenta de que era sango, que se sentó a mi lado- ¿va todo bien?

—si, solo que es muy tarde y me he sentado ha descansar.

—has bailado mucho por lo que he visto. Te ha venido bien salir

—ya veremos mañana la resaca

—no has bebido mucho

—no me afecta tanto como debería el alcohol. Me he bebido tres cubatas y un vaso de los grandes de agua de Valencia.

—se te ve un poco ida, pero no borracha.

—mejor para mi- le dije y nos reímos- ¿has visto a James?

—si, estaba bailando con Miroku hace un rato. Algo me dice que hoy conduciré yo.

—¿Sabes si ha bebido?

—¿james?- asentí- no él no, solo le sigue la corriente a Miroku para que él no quede mal. Es patético.

—me parece que le iré a decir que nos vayamos.

—vale, anda, pues si te vas adiós, yo voy a recuperar a mi novio.

—¿te quedarás mas rato?

—si, hoy si, solo está Kaede en casa y nos ha dado permiso para llegar tarde, Miroku quiere llegar muy tarde. Así que si, tardaremos

—deu

Vi a Sango alejarse y recatar a Miroku de hacer el ridículo, pero en realidad, no hacía nada anormal a esas horas y en compañía de gente que estaba peor.

Sonreí como una tonta al mirarlos. Miroku, después deque Sango le quisiera sacar de ahí, la cogió por la cintura y le plantó un morreo que dejó a todos boquiabiertos de envidia. Sonreí. No le podía haber tocado a nadie mejor que Sango. Eran el uno para el otro, era como si estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos o que se conocieran des de hace muchísimo tiempo.

Volví la mirada al mar. Era precioso mirar el mar des de esa perspectiva. En ese instante recordé todas y cada una de las veces que me ponía a verlo des del puerto de Barcelona. El mar por la noche permanecía tranquilo, calmado, como un perro manso que se dejaba acariciar. Es tanto a veces lo una un paisaje o lo que una imagen te puede hacer sentir, que mil y una emociones se abrían ante mi como un abanico. Deseé que siempre pudiera ver el mar así, fuera cual fuere la situación, me daba igual, pues eso significaba que, si sentía lo mismo cada vez que lo hacía, no habría cambiado, seguiría siendo la misma persona de siempre, distinto lugar o con distinta gente. Me reí yo sola al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. El alcohol me había afectado de alguna manera en realidad.

—¿qué es lo gracioso?-dijo una voz detrás de mi

—nada. Tonterías

—pues cuéntamelas para que me pueda reír yo también

—¿y darte el placer de reírte de mi?- le dije-no, Inuyasha, gracias y vete con tu Kikyo.

—¿por qué estás aquí sola?

—por que me gusta la tranquilidad de este lugar, ahora vete

—no sin hacer lo que quería hacer

—¿qué es eso que quieres hacer

—bailar contigo nunca has bailado conmigo

—lo se, tengo memoria ¿y tu no has venido con tu novia? Puedes bailar con ella

—si, pero soy su novio y no su sombra y quiero bailar contigo ahora no con ella.

—me alegra que tengas eso muy claro

—es que nunca hemos bailado juntos, ni siquiera hemos ido a una disco

—¿y que con eso?

—que quiero bailar contigo

—otra vez, pesado. haber, los no amigos no baila juntos

—Kag, nosotros somos muchas cosas, pero no somos algo mas bajo que amigos

—yo no quiero nada contigo-le dije retándole con la mirada.

El hizo un ruido raro y se acercó. Rápidamente me fui a levantar para impedirle que se acercara cuando me levantó él de un plumazo y me levantó del suelo con un saco de patatas, llevándome así hacia la pista.

Bramé y grité, pero eso, rodeada como estaba de gente haciendo el pipa, no me sirvió. Me dejó en el suelo y, antes de poder hacer nada, me atrajo hasta él por la cintura y me rodeó de manera en la que me era imposible escapar.

La música parecía estar también en mi contra, pero que pasó de ser movida y para bailar distante con tu compañero a una lenta. En realidad y para ser mas exactos era la de With Every Heartbeat de Kleerup feat. Robyn. La música impulsaba a bailar pegado y lento, bueno, no un lento muy lento como en los bailes pegaditos y tranquilos, pero si mas lento de lo normal.

Yo no quería bailar con él. Bueno, la verdad es que una parte mayoritaria de la mi cerebro me pedía a gritos algo con lo que estaba soñado hace mucho, pero la parte importante y predominante de mis acciones me decía que me alegara de él, que eso no era lo planeado, que huyera para no herirme y lastimarme.

Todo jugaba en mi contra. El ritmo suave al que estaba siendo obligada a bailar por él, sus manos en mi cintura, fuertes, varoniles, su aroma, esa colonia con la que había estado vinculada mucho tiempo, todo eso y mas, hacían que esa parte tan pequeña, que me impedía estar así con él, se redijera hasta que no la sentí. Perdí. Y por segunda vez, me supo a gloria.

Correspondí al baile acercándome a él y pasando mis brazos por detrás de sus hombros y esconder mi cara en su pecho. Puse la oreja en su corazón y pude sentir como latía rápida y fuertemente. Él me correspondió apretándome mas contra él.

—hoy estás muy guapa-me susurró al oído- te queda muy bien el cabello liso

—gracias, supongo

—aunque siempre has sido guapa, muy guapa. Demasiado incluso.

—deja de decir tonterías, Inuyasha, que te conceda un baile no significa nada, seguimos igual

—es una locura, Kag-me susurró al oído- no podemos seguir así, nosotros no podemos estar así, no estamos hechos para estar enfadados o separados

—si que podemos, lo estuvimos antes.

—no, no podemos. Que clase de relación es esa en la que no eres amiga pero sientes algo muy fuerte hacia esa persona. Por que se que lo sientes, Kag.

—lo único que siento a veces es ganas de darte de ostias

—ja, ja-rió-puede que si. Echaba de menos estar así contigo.

Dijo eso acercando mas su boca a mi oído y, por consiguiente a mi cara. Solo entonces me llegó un aroma que me había pasado antes desapercibido. Alcohol. Identificar el origen de ese olor solo hizo que empeorara la situación. Era muy fácil entender ese comportamiento. Estaba borracho y no pensaba en lo que hacía.

—estás borracho

—no lo estoy

—primer paso para un borracho, reconocerlo

—¿y qué, que lo esté?

—que no sabes lo que haces. Suéltame-dije haciendo fuerza para soltarme de sus brazos.

—¿qué pasa, puedes estar en los brazos de Sesshômaru o de James para bailar pero no en los míos? – me grita Inuyasha acercándome aún mas si se puede a él

—estás borracho

—ellos también

—no sabes lo que dices-le dije sintiendo que las excusas, tal y como tenía la cabeza, se me acababan.

—si que lo sé. Te quiero conmigo

—no digas tonterías. Tú amas a Kikyô

—pero os quiero a las dos a mi lado

—no soy el segundo plato de nadie, Inuyasha. Ahora suéltame, por favor-le pedí forcejando con él para irme. Pero él no me dejaba sino que me apretaba mas hacia si.

—no te soltaré, Kagome

Y dicho eso me besó. Me quedé de piedra, estática sin saber que hacer. Dejé incluso de respirar, me colapsé. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Inuyasha los tenía cerrados y sus labios se movían con ahínco contra los míos, apresándome a su vez con los brazos en mi cintura y en mi nuca. No quería. Quería alejarme de él. Estaba borracho y me quería de segunda para él, como una aventura. Me dolió, y el dolor que tenía de antes provocado por él se volvió a hacer mas fuerte aún si se puede. ¿como me podía hacer eso? Primero me dejaba por que él decía que amaba a su novia y ahora me decía que me quería a su lado y me besaba? No, peor era saber que lo hacía estando borracho. Luché por irme con las lágrimas casi desbordadas de mis ojos pero sin saltar. Me dolía de sobremanera, me costaba respirar y estaba como mutilada, como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mi cuerpo. No podía salir de sus brazos, él hacía fuerza para que no saliera y yo no sabía que hacer.

Lo peor de todo era que esa parte que me había dominado para bailar con él, quería que yo volviese a hacerle caso, quería que le besara. ¿sería correcto dejarme besar, besarle sabiendo que estaba borracho y que me iba a arrepentir después?

Pero como antes, esa parte ganó sobre la otra. Me dejé besar por él. Me bañé en el dolor de saber lo que podría pasar después y de lo que iba a sufrir, pero no pensé. Dejé de funcionar. En parte era egoísta. Yo quería que pasara, hacía tiempo que lo sabía, sabía que lo que sentía hacia él no era solo una amistad. Sabía que estaba prohibido por mi. Lo sabía, pero de alguna manera en ese momento no quería saberlo o no quería recordarlo. Me apegué a él y profundicé el beso. Le oí gemir y adentrarse en mi boca con su lengua. Su sabor, aunque acompañado por el sabor del alcohol, era perfecta. Era el sabor mas dulce y perfecto que había sentido nunca. Sentí, por primera vez en la vida, que estaba en casa. Mi lengua le contestó moviéndose con la suya, retorciéndose a su alrededor, danzando, brillando, exprimiendo cada cosa, sabor... lo que fuera, que hiciera de este momento uno para no olvidar, pese a que los recuerdos duelan, ese lo guardaría con dolor en una parte muy profunda de mi, un lugar con llave, un lugar donde él siempre había estado, donde tenía el sitio permanente y asegurado hasta un futuro que deseaba que no llegara. Mi corazón. Me perdí en él, me dejé arrastrar y envolver por sus labios, su fuego, su pasión. Cualquiera que nos viera en ese momento hubiera pensado que me estaba comiendo la boca No se nos distinguían los labios de uno y del otro. Sus manos, habían pasado de estar en mi cintura y en mi nuca para estar las dos en mi cabeza, para profundizar mas, las mías estaban ambas en su cabello, enterrándolas por sus hebras suaves y desperdigadas.

Pero todo tiene un punto que hace que vuelvas a pensar, el mío fue un nombre, un simple nombre hizo que abriera los ojos y volviera el dolor que había dejado de sentir durante unos momentos. _Kikyô. _Me separé de él y él me miró perdido y sorprendido por mi actitud. Vio posiblemente en mi el arrepentimiento y el dolor, porque volvió a acercarse a mi intentando besarme de nuevo , pero yo, a la vez que él avanzaba yo retrocedía. Al límite de mi paciencia le arreé una bofetada tan fuerte que su cara dio un giro de 90º. Su reacción fue de sorpresa, por que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se tocó la cara con las manos. No esperé mas, salí corriendo. No quería mirarle, no quería.

En ese momento solo sentí vergüenza. Me había convertido en una doble de Kikyô solo por corresponder de esa manera a Inuyasha, me había convertido como ella. No quería ser como ella. No quería quitarle el novio o ser la segunda de una persona que tenía novia, por mucho que la odiara. Me había convertido por unos segundos en la imagen de la persona que mas odiaba, en lo que mas repulsión me daba. Corría sin mirara atrás, solo estaba en mi mete la idea de lo mala persona que era, de como me detestaba en ese momento y la idea imperiosa de salir de ahí. Por eso grité y busqué a James, el era el único que me podía sacar de ahí.

Tardé en encontrarlo. Estaba apartado de la fiesta, sentado a la orilla del mar en la oscuridad de la noche, sentado, solo, como pensando en algo. Antes de hablar con él me calmé, suerte de que las poca lágrimas que habían pasado mi barrera y se habían desbordado. Respiré y avancé hacia él con una falsa sonrisa, para que no sospechara nada, no quería interrogatorios o peleas. Solo quería irme a casa y descansar.

—james-dije y él se giró de inmediato

—vaya pensé que estabas aún por ahí ¿qué pasa?

—nada-mentí, ¿qué me pasaba? Me pasaba que estaba hecha un lío y me sentía como la basura mas repugnante de la tierra-solo me preguntaba si te querrías estar mas aquí

—¿ya te quieres ir?

—¿tu no?-dije ansiosa, no sabía lo que haría si él no se quería ir

—claro, ya es muy tarde-dijo mirando la hora-¿hay que avisar a alguien?

—no, Sango ya lo sabe

—¿no estará borracha y se preocupará luego?

—Sango no es de las que se emborrachan hasta perder la raón, aunque beba tiene sus límites y sabe lo que hace.

—bueno pues-dijo, se levantó y me cogió de la cintura como siempre-nos vamos de aquí

el camino hacia el coche fue lento y pausado, sin prisas, en realidad, mas tarde de lo que íbamos ya no podíamos ir, bueno, si podíamos ir pero no tenía sentido 15 minutos o 5.

—¿te lo has pasado bien?

—si, ha sido divertido, pero creo que voy a dormir como nunca. Te aviso, si alguien, por mucho que sea alguien muy importante, me despierta mañana temprano, le dejo sin la posibilidad de tener hijos, sea hombre o mujer, me da igual

—que sádica ¿no?

—no, solo soy consecuente, es posible que pase, solo eso

—madre mía, eres mas peligrosa borracha que normal, eso es muy tópico, aunque no pintas muy bebida- me dijo al mirarme

—¿qué te pensabas, que iba a llevar un letrero de "estoy borracha" o que?

—bah, pero si me has entendido. Quiero decir que no pereces haber bebido

—bueno, eso mejor me lo dices mañana si tengo resaca

—...

—¿por qué te quedas callado?

—nada solo que...

—¿qué pasa?

—nada, te lo diré al llegar a casa.

—¿me lo juras?

—te lo juro- me dijo riendo como un loco

—a veces pienso que estás loco de remate

—¿a veces?

—si, a veces.

Él siguió riéndose de mi hasta que llegamos al coche, me subí como él al asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón. Le observé como se ponía el cinturón y cambiaba el CD de música por otro que tenía en la guantera del coche. Parecía que, cuando no estaba hablando conmigo, pensaba en algo que le tenía preocupado. Empezaba a pensar en que quizás eran cosas mías sin importancia, sin motivo alguno, pero cuanto mas le miraba hacer cosas en el coche con esa mirada como perdida, mas me daba la sensación de que ocultaba algo, un algo que me tenía como inquieta. Al final la música sonó. Sonreí para mis adentros al reconocerla. Linkin Park, Meteora, un buen CD, nada tranquilo. Él me miró al sonreir y adivinó mis pensamientos

—que no haya bebido no significa que esté en condiciones de escuchar música tranquila o para pensar, que me dormiré

—no nada, si te entiendo

—bruja

—lo se, la mejor de todas, la reina de las brujas- le dije y nos reímos- ¿por que no

enciendes esta tarambana y llevas a esta bruja a su casa?

—¿las brujas tienes ley de voto en los asuntos sociales estando fuera de la sociedad?

—no me dirás ahora que como bruja no puedo exigir que me lleves a casa?

—no, solo decía de una manera ligera que no te pases.

Puso el coche en marcha junto con la súper música de Linkin park. Fue de lo mas divertido, no solo por que estaba un poco piripi, que lo estaba, sino por que quería hacerme notar mejor por si había alguna sospecha. En realidad, estaba hecha papilla de esas muy líquidas, destrozada por dentro. Tenía aún en mis labios y en mi piel el sabor y el tacto de Inuyasha, que me quemaba como la herida por hierro candente mas brutal de la historia. Mi ánimo y mi conciencia no estaban mejor, ya que seguía considerándome la basura o la persona de la que me techaba Kikyô.

Seguimos cantando, rindo o discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Rin y Sesshômaru esa noche, fue interesante saber que pensaba él de la relación de su hermana y me gustó oírle decir que él respetaba todas y cada una de las decisiones de su familia, cosa que esa vez, con su cuñado, no tenía que soportar a disgusto, y que para él, su cuñado era muy buena persona tanto sin como con su hermano.

En mitad de una de esas conversaciones tan rebelativas de su parte, mi móvil sonó cortándola en seco. Miré la pantalla del móvil y corté la llamada completamente. Ese no era momento ni tenía ganas de hablar con mi demandante al teléfono.

—¿no vas a contestar?

—no, no es una llamada- le mentí – es solo la alarma

—¿la alarma?

—si, es que no quería estarme hasta muy tarde y... bueno, y... me puse la alarma a una hora que pensé que sería el máximo que me podía estar fuera, para no llegar tarde... si, eso.- improvisé- no quería llegar tarde a casa y sabía que escucharía la alarma en el caso de que no estuviera pendiente de la hora.

—muy efectivo- evaluó- pero no te ha servido

—¿eh?

—que no te ha servido, ya que te has dado cuenta de la hora y te has ido antes.

—si, solo era por si acaso

—previsora

—sip-le dije y sonreí.

Haciendo ver que desconectaba la alarma para que no me sonara mas tarde, puse el móvil en silencio y lo metí en el bolso que llevaba.

Tardamos lo previsto par llegar a casa, una hora y media. Me dejó en la puerta de casa y salí del coche para quedarme apoyada en el capó del coche mirando al cielo.

—bueno pues, ya estás en casa.

—si, ya he llegado-le dije y le miré- ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy pensativo, no me gusta para nada esa mirada.

— ¿qué mirada tengo?

—la mirada de alguien que tiene algo muy gordo que contar y...

—y...-me animó

—la mirada que tenías el día antes de irte hacia Madrid hace seis años

—vaya-dijo sorprendido.

Su mirada se opacó y bajó la mirada hacia sus converse negras con franjas doradas, como si no hubiera otra cosas tan interesante. Me acerqué a él y le abracé. Tenía la impresión de que algo iba mal, de que me quería decir ago de lo que no era capaz, de lo que por algún motivo no me lo decía. Eso no era lo que yo quería. Yo no ataba a nadie a mi lado, no quería atar a nadie y por su mirada, me pareció que él se sentía atado a mi de alguna manera que yo desconocía. Sentí que esa no era la relación que yo quería con él. Yo quería la relación de confianza máxima, que fuera lo que fuera él no dudar nunca de decírmelo, que por mucho que me pudiera dañar, me lo dijera.

—sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Sea lo que sea, dímelo por favor.

—...

— James- suspiré- te quiero mucho y lo sabes. Eres una de las personas con la que mas confianza tengo, sabes que no hay nada que me tengas que decir que no me lo puedas decir. Aunque pienses que no me va ha gustar, sabes que me lo puedes decir sin problemas.

—¿por qué piensas que es algo relacionado contigo?

—porque no me quieres mirar a la cara, por que te conozco mucho, porque se que si no fuera algo que tuviera que ver conmigo me lo dirías- concluí dejándole con unos ojos como la luna de abiertos.

—bruja-dijo y sonrió

—no, la brujería no tiene nada que ver ahora- le dije y sonreí- solo es intuición femenina y de amiga, nada mas.

—si, hay algo que he de decirte y... la verdad es que no se por sonde empezar.

—por el principio-le dije y reí

—no ayudas- me reprochó

-lo siento, pero la verdad no es lo tuyo hacerte de rogar, además, las intrigas me ponen nerviosa. No tengas miedo, por favor

—vale, la verdad es que ya lo tenía pensado el decírtelo pero... no pensé que tuviera que ser así, odio tu intuición

—dale gracias a eso, sino, puede que no te hubieras atrevido a decírmelo nunca. ¿qué es?

—pues...

se quedó mirando el cielo. Levanté con él la cabeza y lo observé. Seguía como en la playa, sin una nube, tranquilo, armonioso, en paz... volví la mirada hacia él que ya l había bajado y me miraba los ojos. Le estaba dando tiempo y m estaba asustando al mismo tiempo. Era algo gordo, difícil y que cambiaría algo muy importante, peor eso se tomaba el tiempo y yo, se lo iba a conceder. Al fin suspiró y sonrió, pero la sonrisa que me dio estaba muy lejos de ser una de felicidad, era una melancólica y de condena. Me lo iba a decir ya, lo sabía por su mirada, decidida a decírmelo, decidida y dejando lo el resto en mis manos. Empecé a sudar, esto me estaba dejando un poco rara. Si seguía así, sudando la gota gorda de esa manera, me iba a adelgazar muy rápidamente sin necesidad de gimnasio.

—me han ofrecido una oferta en el trabajo-me dijo suevemente

—¿por eso tanto escándalo?

—no-dijo y bajó la mirada- la verdad es que no te he contado todo lo que hice en Madrid. La verdad es que... no he sido del todo sincero, no lo soy contigo des de hace seis años.

—¿a que te refieres?

—hace seis años, cuando te conocí, quedé flipado por ti. Eras lo contrario a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Bueno, eso te lo habrán dicho mucho, pero en ese tiempo era, no se, diferente.

Yo era el típico flacucho que no sabía defenderme ni decir que no, así te conocí, cuando me defendiste junto a mi hermana. Ahí empezó todo. Estuve mucho con vosotras Sango y Miroku, bueno, muchos mas, sabía que no erais mis amigos recomendados pero la edad, pero erais lo mejor que había tenido. Pero la edad es algo que está ahí, y eso me pasó cundo me tuve que ir a estudiar. Quería estudiar y, como mis notas eran muy buenas, me dieron una plaza en Madrid. Pensé que si me iba, quizás podía cambiar lo que irremediablemente sentía y que no creía moral.

Sin decir nada, bueno, solo el día antes, me fui, una arte de mi sabía que me iba a cambiar, pero otra lo hacía para mejorar, para empezar de nuevo, ser la persona que me gustaría ser y, sobretodo, ser alguien para que al volver, pudieras aceptar.

Si, Kagome. Me había enamorado de ti y no lo podía evitar. En Madrid me puse a estudiar y me dieron trabajo en una empresa. Hice lo que me había propuesto, cambiar, pero lo que sentía no había cambiado, fallé. Cuando acabé, la empresa me quiso seguir contratando pero al saber que era de Barcelona, me ofreció el mismo puesto aquí. Era mi oportunidad de volver y demostrarte que había cambiado y de presentarte a alguien que si podía estar a tu medida. Pero me encontré con que tu ya habías escogido.

—yo no había...

—vamos, Kag, no niegues lo evidente. Tu amas a Inuyasha.

—yo n...- estaba en shock por todo, por lo que me estaba diciendo, que ya intuía la conclusión, y por lo que se veía, todo el mundo pensaba.

—vamos, Kag, que está mas claro que el agua limpia de un río.

—él está con Kikyô.

—sip, esa es una de las preguntas que figuran en la lista de preguntas a las que el hombre no ha encontrado respuesta-dijo pensativo. Exagerado.

—si la tiene, él la ama

—¿y como estás segura de eso?

—él me lo dijo

—cariño... tu mas que nadie deberías de saber que lo que se dice y lo que es no siempre van cogidas de la mano.

—¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo de tu trabajo?

—¿cómo que qué tiene que ver con el trabajo? Kag, yo aquí ya no pinto nada

—eso no es cierto-le dije mirándolo con miedo. Nunca me había aferrado a alguien así, pero la simple idea de que el se fuera me hacía sentir indefensa- tu no te puedes ir

—¿por qué no?

—porque te necesito

—tu no me necesitas como yo a ti, Kag- me dijo con una triste sonrisa- sabes que no me puedo quedar

—no te puedes ir-le dije en un tono ya resignado y le abracé- no me puedes dejar. ¿ha de haber alguna cosa que te retenga aquí

—la hay-dijo con tranquilidad-pero no de la manera que quieres que me retenga

—no así, pero puedes estar conmigo como ahora

—lo que yo quiero contigo no e lo que tenemos ahora.

—pero yo no...

—solo me puede retener aquí el que te quedes conmigo, pero no como amigos, kag.

—¿no hay otra manera?-él negó con el rostro-no puedo, por mas que me gustraría poder no puedo. No depende solo de lo que yo quiero

—Sabe que Souta está presente en todo lo que pienso respecto a ti, sabes que aprecio mucho a Souta

—no es solo Souta quien me retiene-le confesé y bajé la mirada a su hombro

—¿qué es entonces que no sea Souta

—son los problemas que vienen conmigo-él hizo intento de intervenir pero le corté antes de empezar-se que te da igual, que serías capaz de afrontarlos conmigo y... no lo dudo. Pero yo no soy de las que meten sus problemas a los demás.

—pero puedo ayudarte, sabes que no te culpo o te culparía por eso

—lo se, y lo aprecio pero... James tengo problemas para parara un tren si quiero y no son pequeños, son gordos. ¿crees que no intentaría empezar de nuevo si no tuviera problemas que me impidieran hacerlo.

—ha de haber una solución

—sabes que no tengo las cosas así por placer, James. No hay día en que no iense una manera de solucionarlos, y lo hago ahora, me esfuerzo, trabajo, lo hago todo, pero no es fácil, sino no estaría así, te lo juro.

—deja los problemas y vente conmigo a Madrid entonces-me propuse, aferrado a una oportunidad conmigo

—no puedo. Mis problemas me persiguen como un perro fiel, James, no se van o se dejan, me siguen.

—pues quedémonos y solucionémoslos juntos

—hay un unto mas importante por el cual no puedo

—¿cuál?

—no soy lo que quieres-le dije y no le dejé replicar- no te daría lo que quieres de mi, puedo estar contigo pero serías feliz. Te cansarías y te rallarías al saber que no es contigo con quien yo quiero estar. Estaríamos bien pero... no duraría, no puedo estar contigo si se que no es lo que yo quiero, no te quiero como tu me quieres a mi, es diferente y eso... no es lo que tu necesitas.

—...

—¿me entiendes? No puedo por mas que me gustarías, no solo por lo que arrastro sino también por que no soy lo que te conviene. No le convengo a nadie.—y dije lo último mas para mi misma que para él. Era un demonio, una chica destinada a sufrir y estar sola, la felicidad, entendida como la de las películas o la normal, no era mía, no sería nunca feliz.

—sabía que me lo dirías- le miré extrañada- por eso acepté el trabajo y al irme.

—¿cuando?

—de aquí a dos horas, las maletas las tengo hechas- le miré con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿dos horas? Solo dos para despedirme de él. El mundo era injusto- quería estar contigo y con los demás una última vez. Me lo he pasado muy bien y te he dicho lo que llevo mucho queriéndote decir. Me ha gustado. Además, solo lo sabe mi hermana, su novio, mis padres y ahora tú. No quiero despedidas, como la última vez-la última vez ni a mi me lo dijo, se fue y me enteré al día siguiente al ir a buscarle, me lo dijo su hermana.

—los siento-eso era lo único que le podía decir. Como me hubiera gustado corresponderle e irme con él para hacerle feliz como y sin embarco no quería. Él lo debía de estar pasando mal.

—no lo sientas, no es tu culpa. ¿sabes? Creo que me irá bien. Trabajaré y me haré con un buen puesto de trabajo, me casaré y tendré un montón de críos corriendo por el jardín.

—cuidado con tu mujer, que no es una botadora de niños, no le hagas tener mas de cuatro niños o la matarás de parir tanto y de estrés al cuidarlos-bromeé para calmarle o mas para calmarme a mi.

—por supuesto-me dijo y me dio un abrazo.

Era horrible como la gente a la que quería le pasaban estas cosas. Me hacía sentir maldita e impotente en todo eso. En ese abrazo cargado de angustia y despedida, sentí como quería que fuera otro el que me lo diera. Me había negado a mi misma lo que parecía evidente. Amaba a Inuyasha. Des del día en que empezamos a pelear lo sabía, pero me había negado el aceptarlo. ¿qué hubiera pasado si, en el momento en el que habíamos estado juntos, le hubiera dicho lo que sentía? Que hubiera descubierto otra clase de dolor parecido al que sentí con Situ pero tropecientas veces peor. Haber podido tener algo con Inuyasha y saber luego que él quería a Kikyô al mismo tiempo que a mi, me hubiera matado y herido mas de lo que estaba ahora. Pero no podía el evitar amarlo o sentir la necesidad de que sus brazos me abrazaran como lo habían hecho antes, no podía por que eso era lo que mas ansiaba y lo que, a la vez, mas me dolía.

Nunca había pensado, querido o imaginado una vida feliz como muchos otros. La vida no era estudiar de guais, trabajar en un súper trabajo, casarte con un apersona que te ama única y exclusivamente a ti, tener hijos que te adoren, respeten y te cuiden y envejecer y morir de lujo sabiendo que has tenido una vida feliz. La vida no era de color rosa, era de color blanco, negro con sus matices y derivados. A mi me habían colgado el cartel de desgraciada en potencia el día en que nací y con el me quedé hasta ahora y lo tendré hasta que me muera. Me tendrían que colgar la medalla de oro a la desgracia, pero el arte y el valor era vivir con ella y soportarla, eso era lo que yo hacía des de que nací hasta ahora. Vivr con la desgracia.

Me regocijé en el dolor y la pérdida inminente de un amigo que se había ganado un sitio en mi vida muy rápido, un amigo que se iba. Le dejaba ir para que encontrarla la felicidad, la vida que conmigo sabía que nunca tendría. Yo viviría siempre en la desgracia, pero no iba a dejar que mis seres queridos lo hicieran si lo podía evitar.

James deshizo el abrazó y me miró tocándome la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue hacia el asiento del conductor del coche y se sentó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irse, tengo que coger un tren-me dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no llegó has ser feliz pese a sus esfuerzos.

—¿me llamarás cuando llegues? No desaparezcas por favor, quiero saber de ti siempre, si te casas, si sufres... todo ¿vale?-le supliqué

—sabes que eso no será posible-me dijo y yo bajé la mirada llorando- sabes porque me voy y lo difícil que será

—tienes razón pero... si algún día encuentras eso que no te puedo dar, si algún dái lo encuentras y lo consigues ¿me lo dirás? Por favor, aunque solo sea llamarme o un mensaje diciéndome que lo has encontrado y que estás bien por favor

—¿por qué?

—por que no sabes lo que me duele que te vayas o a la vez que deseo que empieces de nuevo, pero no me quedaré tranquila hasta saber que lo has conseguido

—está bien, te lo prometo, pero con una condición.

—¿que?

—que sobrevivas- abrí los ojos anegados de lágrimas y le miré con la boca abierta- que no te rindas y que luches. No eres una desgraciada, solo que tienes una vida complicada, pero eso no significa que lo sea siempre, pese a que tu creas que si. La felicidad les llega a las personas que se la merecen, Kag. Tu te la mereces, eso y mucho mas.

—gracias-dije llorando.

—cuídate y... Adiós

arrancó el coche y se alejó despacio por la calle. El ruido del motor como su figura desapareció despacio, como un barco que se aleja en el mar. Con él no solo se iba un coche con una persona dentro, se iba un amigo, un casi hermano, una magnifica persona... se iba la Kagome de James, la Kagome que salía solo para él, que estaba solo con él, la Kagome de hace seis años, la Kagome que él consideraba especial, la que según él sería feliz, la que le prometió ser feliz y sobrevivir.

Delante de mi casa solo quedaba la Kagome que lucharía por él, por su hermano, por mi misma, la que se levantaría aunque estuviera rota, dejada, imposibilitada, la que no se rendiría, la que seguiría. Pero dejaba a una Kagome rota, triste, arrepentida y sola en la inmensidad de la noche y en la solitaria calle, la Kagome que no sabía que futuro tendría o lo que le pasaría, pero que contra lo que pudiera pasar, lucharía.

Miré al cielo. Seguía como antes, limpio y alegre, precioso y sin nubes, como un espejo con estrellas, enorme y acogedor. Cerré los ojos y me intenté reponer. Las cosas que pasan, pasan porque si y no se les puede hacer nada, pero si se pueden mirar, recordar y luchar por ellas. Eso haría yo. Sonreí, mes estaba volviendo una floja, una pava. Di media vuelta y saqué las llaves de la casa al mismo tiempo que llegaba a la puerta de esta, la abrí y entré cerrándola detrás. El silencio y la oscuridad me invadieron y me rodearon de golpe, esos serían mis compañeros esa noche, igual que todas las pasadas. Dejé las llaves, después de cerrar la puerta con ellas, en el mármol de la cocina y dejé la chaqueta en el colgador. Subí las escaleras y recorrí el pasillo asegurando puertas y ventanas a mi paso.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño me paré y la abrí entrado dentro. Nada mas entrar, el reflejo en el espejo me dio la bienvenida, pálida, con los ojos llorosos pero sería y resignada, impasible pese a los hechos pasados. Me desnudé y me quedé en ropa interior y me lavé la cara. En silencio, todo en silencio.

antes de irme a mi habitación me volví a mirar en el espejo. El reflejo me volvió a devolver la mirada. Pero era una m9irada diferente y parecida a las anteriores. La mirada de ahora era una de superación. Dejaría de ser débil otra vez, nada de depender de nadie. Sin haberme dado cuenta, había dependido de la presencia de James, no me volvería a pasar. Volvería a implantar mi coraza, desmantelada hacía meses por Inuyasha, y volvería a ser la de antes de conocerle.

No volvería de decaer nunca mas ante nadie. Le sonreí a mi imagen en el espejo dando me la vuelta para salir de ahí, dejando atrás la antigua Kagome. Entré a mi habitación y me puse el camisón. La cabeza me dolía pero a la vez no era consciente de ese dolor, no era consciente de nada. Me metí en la cama y miré el móvil. Bufé. 10 llamadas perdidas ¿mensajes? 5. borré las llamadas perdidas como si nunca hubieran existido y los mensajes igual, nada, lo borré todo. La puerta estaba cerrada y las llaves de Souta las tenía yo (no se las había dado otra vez, dado que dejaba las llaves al resto para que me despertaran a placer. Mi casa no parecía mía sino un patio, entraban hasta los gatos en ella) apagué el móvil y lo puse en la estantería que estaba detrás de mí y me tumbé en la cama. Silencio otra vez. Cerré los ojos dejando todo lo que había vivido hoy en un lugar retirado en mi mente, esta noche dormiría inquieta pero tranquila de conciencia.

No tardé en dormirme a causa del cansancio y el alcohol consumido esa noche. En mis sueños no había nada, solo oscuridad. En el clímax de mi inconciencia, cuando estaba tan sumida en mis sueños que no me daba ni cuenta, la oscuridad que predominaba mis sueños desapareció dejando paso a un sueño anterior e inexplicable.

_...salí del agua y me quedé a un metro de la primera hila de sombras. Las sombras pertenecían a todos las personas a las cuales conocía. La primera, acompañada de mas grandes, era menuda, la de un niño. Su pelo negro y corto se movía a causa de un aire inexistente, su piel, pálida hasta lo inexplicable, parecía nieve que contrastaba con los labios rojos y su pelo negro. Su cara, la del niño me daba pavor, me entraron escalofríos de lo miedosas que estaba. El niño respiraba pero no me miraba. Al igual que él, el resto de sombras eran de gente que conocía, la silueta de Miroku, Sango, Kaede, James Kikyô... La mas lejana que tenía pero la mas imponente y alta era la de Inuyasha. Todas las sombras respiraban acompasadamente como la del niño. De golpe, el niño levantó la cabeza para mirarme, pero los ojos los tenía cerrados. A imitación suya, el resto de sombras hicieron lo mismo, levantaron la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Algo no me gustaba. Bueno, no me gustaba nada. Quizás antes hubiese querido que abrieran los ojos, pero ahora la sola idea de que lo hiciesen, me producía pavor. Pero lo que no quieres acaba pasando. El niño abrió los ojos y la sangre se me heló al instante. Los ojos eran de un negro oscuro, como si estuvieran vacíos. Miré otra vez a los demás y me horroricé. Los demás, como había pasado con la acción de levantar la cabeza, habían abierto los ojos. Unos ojos iguales a los del niño. Algo nuevo pasó, algo que no había sucedido la última vez que tuve ese sueño. En vez de sentir miedo y pavor con ganas de gritar, sufrí un cambio en mi estado de animo. Miré a las personas mas detenidamente, pero no con miedo, sino como quien observa a las personas pasear por la calle. El disposición de cada tres persona cambió, dos de ellas se movieron de sitio sin dejar de mirarme. James, pasó de estar un poco alejado para situarse justo al lado de Souta, Inuyasha, que estaba mas cerca de Souta se situó al lado de Kikyô mucho mas lejos del centro. James me sonrió y poco a poco su persona fue desvaneciéndose delante de mí. Yo no me inmuté, solo observé. Cuando su figura hubo desaparecido por completo apareció en su lugar otra que no estaba antes. La mía. Mi gemela me miró como todos las personas a su alrededor. Nos miramos las dos sin parar, como si nos quisiéramos leernos la una a la otra._

_Al final ella se movió. Sonrió. Me sonrió a mi. Su sonrisa junto a su cuerpo daba miedo, su sonrisa parecía terrorífica, como sacada de una película de miedo, e intimidadora. Yo, rompiendo la pauta que hubiera seguido cualquier otra persona, le devolví la sonrisa, divertida, alegre, como si me hubiera contado un buen chiste o me hubiera halagado. Todas las demás personas que estaban ahí copiaron su gesto como devolviéndome la sonrisa. De repente el paisaje cambió y volvió a ser como antes. El cielo limpio, sin una nube, el sol brillando iluminado el planeta y dándole calor. La arena solitaria y con alegría. Con paz. Me di la vuelta sonriendo y miré el mar, como una lámina de zinc que se movía por la brisa. El calor que la acompañaba volvía a mover mi cabello. Estaba sola, como siempre, pero eso, en ese momento, me hacía sonreír._

**

* * *

  
**

_¿qué tal? Bueno, vamos ha comentarlo un poco. El She es una magnifica discoteca de aquí, para las que sean de fuera, y tiene una música... lo del beso... lo se, la ha cagado pero bueno, que le vamos ha hacer, creo que esto tardaré en arreglarlo un poco. Lo de James, es que estorbaba y no tenía ganas de complicarle la vida mas a Kag así que lo eché de la historia, pero su salida de escena ha sido a su medida y ha contribuido en el cambio de Kag. He de reconocer que se me han ido u poco los personajes, sobretodo la "enemistad" de Kag e Inu, así que para arreglarlo lo he hecho así. Si hay alguien que se pregunta lo del sueño, en realidad en el cap anterior solo fue un paranoia mía, pero al fin de este se me ocurrió la idea de que el sueño significaba la presentación de su ánimo y su vida en ese entonces, refiriéndome al cap anterior, y un cambio en la situación después de lo ocurrido, por eso la doble de la verdadera Kag sonríe y luego desaparecen todas las sombras, queriendo decir que ha hecho el cambio correcto. ¿por qué he hecho esto? Ni idea, solo que me pareció guay darle un toque raro al fic. Si alguien no me ha entendido en esto del sueño que me lo diga._

_Lo importante es que quiero..._

_**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…**_

_Ahora después de decir lo importante vamos con los saludos a todas los que me dejan reviews y me hacen feliz con ellos.__Angie1791:__ bueno, me hace ilusión cada uno de tus caps, este es un poco triste y loco pero bueno, yo soy así. Sinto que James haya de salir de esta historia pero... ¿Kag se ha de quedar con inu, no? Así que ese sobra. Lo se, no he arreglado la pifia de la enemistad con inu, epro ya lo haré. ¿cuándo? Uf, no me mates pero... no lo se, quizás tardo un poco...mucho... do/ob besos y recuerdos des de España, que tu eres de Venezuela y siempre me mandas saludos des de ahí- uu_

_**Ankin: **__mi hija-sobrina. Si, puede que me haya ido un poco en este fic y, lo se, tendré unas faltitas pero... buf ,es que ya sabes que en el ordenador el escribir se me hace... bueno ya me entiendes, pero que sepas que me lo he mirado y no seas tan quisqui. ¡Oe! no me mates, que no eres quién para hacerlo... no te recuerdo la que te puede esperar, así que aprovecho para decirte que escribas._

_Espero tu review crítico largo tuyo con ansia y un poco de retraso, que se que estás de exámenes y tardas en leer pero... ya nos vemos cariño_

_**Klau Kaulitz: **que chulo que te haya gustado de verdad. no creo que me puedas matar ¿qué harías tu sin mi? mejor no me dijas nada que ya se tu respuesta. pues si, me parece que a ti este cap no te ha hecho mucha ilu, pero no pasa nada, lo sulucionaré._

_**ikmssk: **oh, muchas gracias por tu review, oe, he escuchado la canción y no se cuantas veces que no para de oírla, que bonita. no te preocupes, saldrá en el próximo cap. sige comentándome._

_**roxa0105: **__gracias por el review. me alegra que te gustara la pelea, yo incluso me desahogé un montón. siento de verdad que no me la pueda quitar de encima pero.. dará a comentar mas tarde, o eso espero por que si no idearé la manera mas dolorosa de quitármela de encima._

_Angie1791: hola de nuevo. ¿como que te he dejado para el final? no lo se pero no pasa nada, no por eso eres la menos importante ¿eh? siepre sonrío con tus comentarios, son muy chulos. la verdad y lo siento por lo de James, pero me estorvaba y... no te enfades que ya veras qeu chulo el próximo cap. Eso si no me matas antes. bueno, muchos besos des de España._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola. Bueno, lo se, llego tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Este cap es un poco raro pero aquí se acaban muchos problemas. Se que después de este me odiareis algunas pero, ya lo solucionaré como pueda._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Una puerta ¿el fin de toda una vida?**

* * *

Resaca. Tenía una resaca como un demonio. Me miré en el espejo. Parecía una muerta en vez de una viva. Estaba blanca, tenía los labios color rojo sangre y unas ojeras con un metro de ancho. Estaba fatal. Me lavé la cara por quinta vez consecutiva y levanté la mirada de la taza del lavamanos y me volví a mirar al espejo. Tenía la cara toda mojada. Me la sequé y me encaminé a la habitación. Miré el reloj y caí como una muerta en la cama. Las 12:32. maldito alcohol, maldito Sol que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación dejándome cegata, malditos vecinos con la música Rap a todo trapo. Era una mañana horrible, la peor mañana de la historia. Me levanté de la cama para quedarme sentada mirando los muchos collares de perlas que colgaban de un palo horizontal para ser un improvisado colgador de collares. Los miraba como si en ese momento fueran la cosa más bella e importante de todas las cosas que habían en mi habitación. Bueno, en realidad tenía la habitación hecha un asco. La miré un poco de reojo. Tenía un montón de ropa en el suelo, las zapatillas una al lado de la ventana y la otra en la otra punta de la habitación, el bolso colgaba de una percha que a su vez colgaba de la manivela de la puerta. Del ordenador colgaban cinturones y un montón de papeles. Dejé de mirar mi habitación por que me daba hasta pena.

Me dolía la cabeza, la música me iba ha perforar los tímpanos y estaba harta de vomitar. Me levanté y bajé las escaleras a un ritmo fúnebre, muy lento. Si alguien entrara en casa ahora y me veía, seguro que me internaría en un manicómio o algo así. Estaba hecha un asco. Me había puesto una camiseta dos tallas más grande que la mía y unos shorts cortos que me llegaban por los muslos de color rosa. No es que soliera vestir así, es que solo tenía esos shorts disponibles y no veía bien ni el color de estos.

Entré en la cocina y me puse el café en una taza. Había parado de hacer café para subir a vomitar por quinta vez consecutiva. Miré el café y miré el azúcar. Pasé del azúcar y cogí una cuchara y la leche. De leche solo le puse un poco para que no fuera muy amargo y me puse a removerlo. Miraba el preciado contenido de la taza planteándome por que era tan pequeña la taza, o por qué era de ese color. Solo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando me hizo dejarlo estar y beberme el contenido. Miré la cocina. Hoy no quería cocinar, no estaba con ánimos. Me fui al salón y me tumbé en el frío suelo boca abajo. A mi lado coloqué el móvil ya encendido. Solo en media hora me salieron un montón de perdidas y llamadas de hoy. ¿El demandante? Inuyasha, que por lo visto se acordaba de lo de anoche. El teléfono de casa solo había sonado unas tres veces nada más, se ve que se habían dado por enterados de que no estaba, por lo que solo me llamaban al móvil. Pobrecitos, buscándome por ahí. Levanté un poco la mirada al video de la tele y me quedé mirando la hora. Molaba ver como los minutos se añadían a la hora. Me di cuenta de que mi mp4 estaba encima del mueble de la tele. ¿qué hacía ahí? Bueno, hay veces que no se sabe como llegan las cosas a depende de que sitios, así que me incorporé lo justo para cogerlo. Me puse los cascos y conecté la primera canción que estaba seleccionada. Una cosa es escuchar música que no te va a todo trapo y otra diferente es escuchar música que valoras y te gusta a un volumen aceptable. La canción empezó, Stand in the rain de Superchick. Esa era una canción memorable que me encantaba.

No supe cuanto rato estuve en el suelo tirada. Puede que una hora o dos o tres.... Pese a que estaba mirando el reloj del video no me fijaba en la hora que era o en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, en el suelo, solo supe que se estaba de muerte ahí tirada.

De lo que también estaba consciente era de las múltiples llamadas a mi móvil por distintos demandantes. Inuyasha el primero, Sango, Miroku... incluso Rin, que me llamaba sin que se lo cogiera para bien hablar de James o para saber dónde estaba. No cogí ninguna, es más, solo veía el móvil moverse a causa del vibrador.

En una de esas veces en las que el móvil se empezó a mover volví a mirar el demandante. Houshiro. Fruncí el ceño. ¿para que me llamaba? Bueno, solo había unas razones muy concretas por las que él me podía llamar y todos y cada una de esas posibles razones me eran muy importantes. Justo antes de que dejara de sonar lo cogí.

—¿KAG?

—Si dime. ¿ha pasado algo importante?

—_La verdad es que si pero... ¿dónde narices estás? Ninguno de tus amigos lo sabe_

— En casa pero...¿estás con ellos ahora?

—Si, están aquí, me piden que te los pase...

—No lo hagas, no quiero hablar ahora con nadie más que tu.

—¿Qué hago?

—Haz como que no tienes cobertura o que has de decirme algo importante, no lo se, pero ni se te ocurra decirles que estoy en casa.

—vale, ¿entonces no estás en casa? Lo dijo para ir a verte y decírtelo-empezó a actuar Houshiro para disimular- bueno, pues espera que voy al coche para decírtelo mejor- se oyeron quejidos de fondo y voces conocidas demandando mi ubicación o que le pasaran el móvil. Después de un rato de caminata, por lo que se oía de fondo, se oyó el cerrar de una puerta- ahora estoy solo en el coche.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante?

—_Mira, Kag. Esto te lo he de decir cara a cara. Voy para tu casa. En diez minutos estoy ahí._

—Vale, te espero, ¡pero que no te siga nadie, diles que estoy en Barcelona!

—_Vale, vale._

Dejé le teléfono en su sitio, osease en el suelo , y seguí a lo mío.

Fue al cabo de media hora cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando le dije de venir a casa no había pensado en el palo que me daría levantarme a abrir la puerta. Me levanté con mi parsimonia y fui hacia la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré a un Houshiro en chándal. Arqueé una ceja y le miré. ¿él en chándal?

—¿Qué me miras así? Es fiesta en toda España y me iba a jugar al fútbol con las niñas.

—Lo siento.- le dije, en ese momento me sentí mal por haberle robado el padre a las pequeñas- no es justo que les fastidies las fiestas.

—No pasa nasa, además, esto es importante... vaya pinta tienes-me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

—Que pasa. ¿Nunca has tenido resaca?- le dije en tono borde. Sabía perfectamente el aspecto que tenía, solo me faltaba que me lo recordara o se riera de mi.

—Si, si se lo que es, solo que me sorprende.

—Pues deja el tema de la resaca, que estoy muy cansada.

Cerré la puerta cuando la traspasó. Me fui hacia la cocina y miré el reloj. La una del mediodía. Ya tenía que hacer algo para comer. Tenía hambre, pero me daba palo cocinar. Abrí la nevera y miré su interior. Algo rápido y nada costoso. Bueno, habían hamburguesas y tenía bolsas de patatas. Pues ala, eso haría para comer. Saqué el paquete de hamburguesas y el queso, encendí la sartén y le eché el aceite. Me giré y le miré. Houshiro estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando la nevera como si fuera un cuadro de estos importantes y él un súper entendido en la materia y se impresionara por el cuadro. Fui hacia él y le pasé la mano por delante de sus ojos, inmediatamente se puso en situación y me miró.

—Joder, parece otro el que tenga la resaca- le dije riendo y yendo hacia la sartén.

—Es que se me ha ido la pelota un poco.

—¿Qué quieres para comer?

—¿Tan tarde es?- yo asentí y le señalé el reloj de pared- pues no lo se ¿qué haces para ti?

—Una hamburguesa con queso en bollo con patatas de bolsa- le dije aplastando la hamburguesa en mi mano.

—Pues otra- me dijo y se levantó para situarse detrás de mi—¿en que ayudo?

—Puedes poner la mesa, tu mismo, ya sabes donde queda todo- no era la primera vez que venía a casa tarde y comía aquí. Pero eran otros tiempos y no solo era por motivos graves, sino también por que estaba cuidando a sus niñas.—¿cómo están las niñas?

—Pues la verdad es que bien, pero es complicado. ¿por qué sois tan complicadas?

—¿Qué pasa, te has dado cuenta de lo difícil que es cuidar a unas niñas?

—Es que no las entiendo. Ahora se han vuelto, según ellas, independientes. Tienen ganas de salir más con sus amigos y menos con Clarie y yo- Clarie era su esposa- no lo se, están un poco raras, se pasan el día en el ordenador o fuera y hablan poco con nosotros.

—Es que ya no son unas niñas. Piensa que es normal a su edad. Les gusta más salir y les aburre salir con los padres, es normal, a esa edad, todos lo hemos pasado.

—Ya, pero tu no lo has hecho.

—Lo se, soy única en mi especie. Fui también una niña, pero la diferencie es que mis padres no me hablaban o querían, por eso estaba siempre sola y me cuidaba sola. Llega un momento en la vida que uno se da cuenta de que hay más cosas en la vida que hombres y juerga. Yo la pasé antes.

—Lo siento, es solo que es frustrante.

—Nada, hombre. Ellas crecen, pero eso no significa que no os quieran, solo que han de volar. Pero cuidado, hay que estar encima pero no encima de ellas, ha distancia, cuando pase algo que les preocupe vendrán a donde saben que podrán ir sin problemas.

—No pareces de dieciocho años.

—Ya, pero bueno, lo se por Souta.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo me peleaba con la sartén. No entendía como era que no se calentaba el aceite si llevaba un buen rato en el fuego. Al cabo de unos tres minutos reparé en que había puesto la sartén con el aceite pero no había encendido el fuego. Bufé y lo encendí. Estaba tan espesa que me estorbaba toda a mi alrededor. No bebería nunca más. Tardé cinco minutos en prepararlo todo y ponerlo en la mesa. Una hamburguesa con queso y patatas, esto parecía un Mac Donal's.

—¿Por qué no querías que los demás supieran donde estabas?-dijo cuando yo levantaba mi hamburguesa para morderla. La hamburguesa quedó solo a tres milímetros de mi boca, abierta, apenada por no poder ser devorada por mi.

—Pues porque no. Tengo una resaca de narices, no quiero saber ni hablar con nadie por ahora.

—Les tenías preocupados, sobretodo a Inuyasha. Estaba que parecía loco de la angustia por saber donde te habías metido.

—No creo que se mueran por no saber de mi un día como mínimo-le dije mordiendo por fin mi hamburguesa. La saboreé, en ese momento no tenía el mejor sabor de boca del mundo, pero la hamburguesa me supo como una fresa con chocolate- ¿qué es lo que me habías de decir que te ha traído hasta aquí abandonando a tus niñas?

— Tal y como lo has dicho suena muy mal- remarcó mirando el reloj. Por un momento me pareció que lo que le había traído hasta aquí era algo importante que a él le costaba explicar. Punto malo. Él era un hombre que sabía decir las cosas bien y las decía directas, era como yo en ese asunto, le gustaban las cosas claras, que en una situación se pusiera así, no era nada bueno- pues la verdad es que...

—Houshiro- le dije y le toqué la mano. Puede que pareciera un poco raro mi trato hacia él, puesto que era un adulto casado y con hijas, pero le conocía des de que tenía un año o más, casi des de que nací. Él me conocía de una manera impresionante, incluso era él hace tiempo el que me trataba de esa manera tan afectiva, para mi era como un padre y él, en muchas ocasiones me decía que me veía como a una más de sus hijas.- sabes que me lo puedes decir ¿verdad? Por muy difícil que sea lo soportaré- el me miró interrogativamente- se cuando estás nervioso, por la manera en como estás, creo que es algo muy complicado, pero no te preocupes. Dímelo

—Es que es muy complicado, Kag. No se como decírtelo, en serio.- respiró y empecé a asustarme.- bueno, primero y ante todo cálmate, déjame explicártelo todo antes de precipitarte o ponerte nerviosa.

—Te lo prometo- le dije sonriendo para calmarle.

—Bien. Se ha fijado la fecha para el juicio.- me quedé blanca- eso significa que lo de la casa está más que sentenciado. El juicio no tiene una solución favorable ni para ti ni para tu padre. Con eso me refiero a que lo más seguro es que sus bienes pasen a ser del banco por la deuda que tiene.

—...Estoy en la calle...- musité perdida en mi propio caos. ¿qué haría ahora? Eso no me podía estar pasando. No sabía que hacer, como salir de ahí, estaba bloqueada y por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que camino tomar pues no veía ninguno, estaba en un callejón sin salida de esos que se van cerrando y te van asfixiando poco a poco. — no puede ser- le dije desesperada pero en voz baja, como para mi misma. Él se levantó y me cogió las manos acuclillándose ante mi. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba blanca como la pared y que temblaba. Que no era el suelo o algún terremoto el que hacía que temblara. Era yo la que estaba estremeciéndome ante el miedo, el acorralo, la pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo. Pero me pareció más sorprendente aún que no temblaba exteriormente, sino que lo estaba haciendo por dentro. Exteriormente solo estaba pálida y muda, sumida en mi propia desgracia y miseria. En parte eso me pareció adecuado, no quería que él supiera lo que interiormente me estaba pasando, tenía que ser fuerte aunque me muriera o estuviera aterrada por dentro. Llegué incluso a pensar que no me había despertado, que aún estaba dormida en la cama teniendo una de esas tantas pesadillas que había tenido de pequeña y me había levantado después bañada en sudor frío llorando para acurrucarme en una esquina de al habitación sola, sabiendo que no vendría nadie a abrazarme y decirme que estaba bien, que solo era una pesadilla. – Houshiro no puede ser... tengo dos trabajos y tengo que pagar lo de la casa, la comida y demás porque mi madre no me da dinero ahora que no está... ¿qué haré con Souta?...¿dónde viviremos?... yo no puedo con eso, es imposible que pueda comprarme un piso ahora en una semana... yo n...

—Cálmate, Kagome- me dijo cogiéndome la cabeza con ambas manos- me has prometido que te calmarías, que me dejarías acabar de hablar.- suspiró mirando al suelo y volvió a levantar la vista- he pensado en eso, Kag. Se esto des de hace una semana, pero no podía venir aquí y ponerte así sin una posibilidad o una pequeña esperanza. Por eso he encontrado una solución. Pero es muy complicada y sacrificada, tiene un pero muy preocupante.

—Pues tienes más que yo- le dije un poco más calmada pero con los nervios plasmados en mi voz- ¿qué posibilidad es? Puedo hacer lo que sea, te lo juro, pero dame una salida, auque solo sea pequeña.- le dije en un estado de ausencia y aferrándome a esa posibilidad aunque no fuera viable —dame algo a lo que agarrarme, por favor-le imploré.

—Bien-suspiró y me volvió a coger las manos- tengo un amigo des de hace muchísimo tiempo. Es íntimo amigo de la familia, de mucha confianza. Él sabe de ti, Kag, lo sabe por mis niñas, que le hablan de ti, lo sabe por mi y por Clarie. Él tiene una empresa grande, con la empresa madre Londres y la filial aquí en Barcelona y le va de maravilla. Se me ocurrió el otro día mientras comía con él. Le hablé más de ti y le pregunté si te podía echar un cable. Quiere hablar contigo, hoy, es posible que te ayude.

—No Houshiro, no quiero meter en mis problemas a terceros, suficiente es que te meta a ti- le dije negando con la cabeza.

—¡Deja ya tu orgullo, mujer! Se que eso te ha llevado a lo que eres ahora y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti, pero ahora él es el único que te puede ayudar. Además, yo no soy una tercera persona cualquiera, para mi eres como mi tercera hija, la mayor, te quiero y te considero como tal, y te aseguro que esto es lo que haría por mis niñas, incluso Clarie está al corriente y está de acuerdo, sabes que te adora.

— Houshiro...- le sonreí ante lo que me había dicho. Para mi era como un padre y me gustaba saber que el sentimiento era mutuo. La verdad es que sabía que él tenía razón en esto. Yo ya no podía hacer nada más por mi misma, la única puerta que tenía con una posibilidad de abrirla y traspasarla era confiar en él, que ya lo hacía- de acuerdo, siempre he confiado en ti y ahora no será la excepción.

—Me alegra saber eso- me dijo sonriendo, miró mi plato de comida con la hamburguesa a medio comer y me miró a mi- creo que te vendría bien comer algo, que luego irás a ver a mi amigo

—¿Hoy?

—Si, hoy, sabía que accederías a lo que yo te dijera y hablé con él antes para ver si te podía ver hoy y él quiere conocerte en persona antes de hacer nada.

—Nunca te podré agradecer esto de la manera correcta- le dije agradecida

—Si tu lo dices... pero si quieres, puedes empezar por acabar de comer y cambiarte, en una hora hemos de estar en Barcelona

—A sus órdenes mi capitán-le dije más tranquila, auque el nerviosismo y el ansia estaban aún a flor de piel.

* * *

Habían pasado unos tres cuartos de hora des de que Houshiro me había dicho lo del juicio. Estábamos en Barcelona. Bueno, en realidad estábamos en la Gran Vía dirección a donde quiera que estaba mi salvación. Me había arreglado en un cuarto de hora, quizás un poco más. Me había duchado, vestido y habíamos salido pitando por la puerta hacia el coche. Miré por la ventana del copiloto. La gente iba y venía por las grandes calles de Barcelona riendo, corriendo... todos felices. Los grandes edificios brillaban como saludándome, el sol reflejados en sus cristales iluminaban con sus luces la gran avenida.

Esto parecía una gran pesadilla, una de esas de las que quieres despertar. Pero, siendo realista, eso era imposible. No había más realidad que esa, no había otra.

—¿Donde está el hombre ese?

—Ja, ja- rió pasando por la plaza Cataluña y aparcando un momento en doble fila- está en una de las chocolaterías de el Carrer Talleres para abajo. ¿sabes la que te digo?

—Si. ¿pero no es muy mayor para estar aquí a estas horas?

—Le encanta el chocolate y Barcelona. Es un poco como tu en ese aspecto.

—Yo no soy adicta al chocolate

—Pero lo eres a Barcelona

—...-Hice morros y giré la cara

—¿Que esperas para bajar?

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Si- hice ademán de salir del coche después de quitarme el cinturón- espera. –me giré y esperé- puede que te resulte un poco raro pero... es muy buena persona. Te quiere conocer, así que se tu misma

—Siempre- le dije y bajé del coche. Me asomé a la ventanilla para decirle adiós.- no se como te lo voy a agradecer, de verdad

—No me hagas repetirte lo de antes. Para mi esto no es nada, es más, creo que te lo mereces.

—De todas maneras, gracias, de verdad.

—De nada. Has de preguntar por un tal Glosum Takeshi - me sonrió y de repente se puso serio- hazme un favor, Kag- yo asentí- sea cual sea la solución que él te de, llámame. ¿lo harás?

—Te lo prometo.

—Adiós, cielo.

Vi como el coche se alejaba otra vez por la gran vía. Gran hombre, Houshiro, uno de los mejores adultos con los que tenía relación. Me giré y bajé por las Ramblas hasta encontrar el principio del Carrer Talleres. La gente iba como loca, a trabajar, de paseo... la cuestión era salir. La gente solía tener mucha prisa por ir a los sitios. Un error pero una necesidad a la vez. Las prisas no llevan a ninguna parte, al menos en según que casos. No era la primera vez que iba a esa chocolatería, era una de mis predilectas, pero no la mejor de todas. Era un local con la fachada de color marrón y la puerta de negro, se le daba un aire de cafetería antigua, pero el olor y el gentío que día tras día la ocupaba, era un claro ejemplo de la frase que dice que lo antiguo no es malo, sino al revés. Me quedé delante de la puerta mirando el interior. Suspiré y me adentré en ella. De repente y como era de esperar, un golpe de olor a chocolate más todo lo que le pueda acompañar, me entró por las fosas nasales. En una circunstancia normal, me sentaría y me pediría un chocolate negro con un poco de leche, muy poca, con unas pastas para untar, pero la resaca que, pese a mis arreglos y lo que hacía una buena ducha, seguía teniendo, me revolvió el estómago. Miré a la barra y encontré una mujer que estaba sirviendo la comida. Me dirigí hasta ella y le pregunté.

—Hola- ella levantó la mirada y me prestó atención- Busco a un cliente llamado Glosum Takeshi. ¿sabe donde está?- Ella me miró raro y con mala leche

—¿Me crees un buscador humano o que? ¿has visto cuenta gente hay aquí? ¿tengo yo la pinta de apuntar los nombres y la mesa donde están sentados de los que entran y salen?

—Oiga- le dije enfadada, no estaba el horno para bollos y no quería liarla pero... eso me jodió- ¿La he hablado mal o que? ¿Para trabajar aquí le hicieron un curso de bordes? Dios ¿qué se ha hecho de la amabilidad con el cliente? ¿Le dieron el trabajo en una borsa de trabajo para amargadas o que?

—Mira monada- me replicó cabreada- No eres quien para m...

—Creo que la señorita tiene toda la razón, es de mala educación no ser amable con quien lo es con uno. Le debería de dar vergüenza- interrumpió un señor.

Me giré a mirarle sorprendida. El hombre de unos cincuenta años vestía de traje negro con una camisa debajo de la americana. Parecía un hombre de negocios. Tenía el cabello blanco debido a las canas y un principio de barba con el aspecto de ser así con intención. Un olor a colonia de Hugo Boss llegó a mis fosas nasales, pero no el olor de la sobredosis de colonia, sino el sutil aroma de una persona que sabe como perfumarse. Cuando le miré a los ojos, unos ojos verde me devolvieron la mirada. Si no fuera mayor, me atrevería a decir que el hombre era todo un cuerpazo. En realidad no lo era, era la típica persona que se conservaba bien pese a su edad, pero ese hombre era lo que se llama, un hombre con presencia, apuesto y con un encanto que suple al aspecto físico.

—Gracias- le dije agradecida por la defensa.

—De nada señorita. ¿dado que la dependienta de este establecimiento se niega a ser amable y a cooperar. ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

—Bueno, la verdad es que vengo buscando a una persona. Su nombre es Glosum Takeshi, ¿no se si sabe dónde está? en teoría ha de estar aquí.

—Claro que le conozco. Glosum Takeshi es un conocido mío, un muy conocido amigo, es más, somos íntimos en todo.

—Que alegría- le dije sinceramente- ¿cree que me puede llevar hasta él?

—Por supuesto- me dijo y me sonrió- le tiene usted delante.

Me quedé totalmente pillada. Dios. Me ruboricé hasta mas no poder y me quedé sin saber que decir o como reaccionar. Él me miraba y me sonreía de una forma amable, como si fuera un regalo par él. Yo, no sabía que hacer.

—Lo siento.-me dijo sinceramente al ver que estaba estática- Se que ha sido una manera un poco grosera de presentarme, pero me había parecido una buena manera par hacerlo y saber un poco mas de usted para empezar.

—No se... No se preocupe- Le dije saliendo de mi estupor pero aún estando en el trance-Siento haberme quedado así.

—No, el culpable he sido yo. Pero vamos a lo interesante, que creo que ha venido aquí por un motivo mas importante que el de hablar de cosas tribales conmigo.- Me extendió la mano para darme a entender de que pasara delante suyo.

Me condujo hasta una pequeña mesa para dos que había en un extremo del establecimiento. Nos sentamos y yo dejé el bolso en mi regazo. Me paré a observar como se sentaba y pedía algo a la estúpida camarera a la quien yo había preguntado antes. Su tono de voz para comunicarse con ella destilaba el total desagrado y desconformísmo con su presencia. La pobre estaba muerta de vergüenza por su anterior comportamiento. Ella era la típica amargada que solo había encontrado trabajo de camarera en ese antro que parecía su prisión. Pobre de ella, pero eso no era excusa para ser desagradable en exceso. Glosum Takeshi se comportaba de una manera sutil, con modales pero sin excederse en ellos, de forma educada que atraía la atención de mucha gente por su perfil. Me pareció una persona, gustosa, con conformidad y talante. Su manera de moverse, nítida y remarcable le hacía ver una persona importante en lo suyo, pero sin el aspecto repelente y petulante de los que estaban en la misma situación social.

—¿Le gustaría tomar algo, señorita?— el tono amable, sofisticado y educado que usaba, hacía que me sonrojara con una facilidad que hasta ahora era inexistente, me sentía como una niña delante de su amor platónico.

—No gracias- logré decir al fin. Su modesta sonrisa hizo que pasara de un rojo chillón a uno sangre, que se percibía a kilómetros. Me acribillé a mi misma por comportarme tan penosamente mal.

—Es una pena, el chocolate de aquí es el mejor de Barcelona.

—Creo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso-le dije y el me miró raro- el mejor chocolate de Barcelona es el que hay en una chocolatería entre Vía Layetana y la plaza St Jaume.

—Veo que conoce Barcelona- me dijo afablemente

—Si, creo conocer las mejores chocolaterías de la ciudad, soy fan del chocolate, pero sin abusar- añadí, no ser que se pensara que era una obsesiva compulsiva al chocolate.

—Iré un día de estos para verificarlo. Me encanta el chocolate- concluyó.

La camarera volvió al terminar él la frase y los dos callamos. La camarera, roja de vergüenza y rabia sirvió con cara de mona la taza de chocolate blanco para el señor Glosum, ese gusto me recordó al de Sango, fanática del chocolate blanco. La camarera se fue de nuevo sin obtener sonrisa o agradecimiento alguno, solo hostilidad y silencio. El señor Glosum bebió un poco de la taza y cerró los ojos, deleitándose del sabor inigualable de aquel chocolate. Seguidamente, dejó la taza y me miró.

—Bueno, señorita... —

—Higurashi Kagome, señor Glosum

—Si, Kagome, creo que es oportuno decirle que me apetecía mucho conocerla. Es una pena, no obstante, que sea en una situación tan desagradable.

—Ya... Houshiro me ha dicho que sabe usted mucho de mi

—Creo que ese adjetivo es demasiado grande. Se algo, pero no mucho, en concreto lo justo, por ejemplo, que es usted una excelente niñera.

—La verdad...- dice sonriendo ante el recuerdo de las hijas de Houshiro— es que las niñas son una preciosidad y una maravilla de chiquillas, señor Glosum, me ha sido siempre muy fácil cuidarlas.

—En eso creo que le daré la razón, Higurashi- me dijo amablemente- pero bueno, eso no quita que le adoren y lo mismo con Houshiro y Clarie, creen que es increíble.

—El sentimiento es mutuo- le contesté

—Si. Pero bueno, vamos con lo que es importante. Houshiro me ha comentado los problemas que tiene. En mi opinión son importantes y lastimeros. Creo que una persona como usted, y lo digo por lo que se de Houshiro y de vista, es inaceptable. No es justo. Me han comentado que es orgullosa y lo ha sobrellevado todo sola.

—No me gusta meter en mis problemas a terceros- le dije

—Pero en esta ocasión no le queda otra- dijo suspicazmente

—No estoy solo yo, mi hermano lo está también, y por él, creo que no me queda otra

—¿Qué estaría dispuesta a dar por salir de este embrollo?- me preguntó

—Todo. Soy capaz de todo lo que sea. Llevo 18 años cuidando de mi y luego de mi hermano, tengo dos trabajos y siempre he hecho lo que he podido, no creo que ahora me dé de algo mas.

—Inteligente, Higurashi.- se quedó un rato callado, como pensando- Creo que puedo ofrecerle mi ayuda, aunque claro, todo tiene sus condiciones, como un pero.

—Le escucho.

—La cuestión es esta. Soy el jefe de una empresa importante. Bueno, no muy importante pero con unos beneficios extraordinarios bastante favorables. Es una empresa de Tecnología. Fabricamos móviles, ordenadores... innovamos con lo que la población es mas dependiente. Como sabrá, la gente es muy dependiente de los móviles, ordenadores... Nosotros nos dedicamos a esto, la gente, por mucha crisis que haya no se está de renovar o comprar estas cosas. La empresa madre está situada en Londres pero tengo la filial aquí. Solo tengo estas dos y los talleres en Alemania para fabricar, controlados por una empresa pequeña, como otra filial mía, pero de menos importancia respecto a lo que hemos de tratar.

¿cómo se le da la gestión?

—La verdad es que normal. He acabado el Bachillerato Económico y estoy pendiente de la nota de Selectividad a la que me presenté hace poco. Llevo mucho tiempo llevando la gestión de mi casa, con lo que eso comporta y actualmente ayudo a mi jefa de uno de mis dos trabajos con el local que tiene.

—Bueno, eso es una buena experiencia y... dado por lo que ha pasado, su capacidad de adaptación es muy buena, incluso remarcable.- dijo pensativo- si, creo que puede funcionar. El trato es el siguiente. Yo me iré esta noche a eso de las 24:00 hacia Londres, dejo Barcelona por una larga temporada, aparte de que se me requiere allí. Le ofrezco venir conmigo. Le daré un puesto de ayudante del director de financiación de mi empresa en Londres. Eso le dará un conocimiento a la larga bastante buena y ampliará los estudios que ya tiene, será como la Universidad práctica. Le daré alojamiento en una casa allí y cobrará a la larga, cuando deje de evaluar y adaptarse para trabajar.

—Sinceramente esto no es lo que me esperaba- le dije- creo que es una coincidencia demasiado exagerada, como en los libros o películas. ¿qué peros hay?

—Los hay, eso está claro, y son bastante sacrificados. Uno es muy obvio, mientras trabaje tendrá que estudiar Ingles.

—Hay otro punto que no me ha dicho ¿verdad?

—¿Qué se lo hace pensar?- me dijo sorprendido

—Pues que es muy fácil y muy poco realista. Creo que ha de haber un punto mas importante que aún no me ha dicho, un pero mas conflictivo.

—Pues si. Tendrá que irse sola, su hermano no podrá venir.

—Creo que eso me es imposible- le dije usando un tono verdaderamente molesto. Él me miró pero no ofendido, sino mas bien comprensivo- Yo no me voy sin mi hermano.

—Lo dijo por dos motivos. El primero y mas importante es que no puede obtener su custodia- abrí al boca contrariada- Es mayor de edad sin duda, pero no tiene los recursos necesarios y mínimos para serlo. Querida, eso es lo importante. Por lo tanto se lo negarían y vaya a saber a dónde lo mandarían. Por eso no puede llevárselo.

—Houshiro no me lo había dicho.

—Por que me dejó que se lo dijera yo. Creyó que era lo mejor. Otro de los motivos es que quiero que deje todo atrás. Me explico. Dejará aquí a sus amigos, su hermano, sus contactos, empezará de nuevo. Eso creo que es lo mejor por una razón. Ir a un país lejano totalmente externo a uno es muy difícil, pero mas lo es llevando recuerdos y contactos con uno, eso solo hace mas duro el comenzar de nuevo, el avance y, lo mas importante, el cambio.

—No lo se. No se si podría dejar a mi hermano y a mis amigos. Muchos de ellos son mi única familia, la única que he tenido.

—se que es muy difícil, pero no se lo puedo permitir.

—Entonces, en el caso de que aceptara el irme con usted ¿cuando podría volver?

—Hasta que pueda. Piense que es una posibilidad única, no solo tendrá un trabajo para el futuro muy bueno, sino que no dejará los estudios, sin contar el nivel de Ingles que obtendrá.

—En lo referente al Inglés, creo que eso es seguro, mi Inglés es muy pobre. ¿qué pasaría con mi hermano? ¿No es lo mismo que me quiten la custodia a que me vaya dejándole aquí solo?

—La custodia la obtendrá Houshiro- me dijo sacando un papel de su maletín hasta ahora invisible para mi- Houshiro contaba con ese punto. Él aceptó se el tutor legal de su hermano e hizo estos papeles con los que, en el caso de que estuviera conforme con el trato, solo habría de firmarlos. Usted estaría en contacto con él, porque es su abogado y sabrá lo que pasa con su hermano en todo momento. Al volver usted, solo tendrá que pedirle ser la tutora legal y punto.

Me quedé unos momentos en silencio. Era un posibilidad única y muy sucosa. No solo tendría un trabajo estupendo sino que solo serían ventajas en un futuro. ¿qué mas podía pedir? Ir con mi hermano, estar con él. Pero eso era una condición irrefutable, no me podía negar a ella si accedía. Pero mi hermano no se quedaría solo, estaría con alguien viviendo y su tutor sería Houshiro que estará en contacto permanente conmigo. ¿entonces? Tendría que dejar todo lo que era aquí, desaparecer y olvidarme temporalmente de lo que dejaba atrás. ¿Pero eso no me dejaba descansar de todo, no me dejaba libertad? Podría descansar de todo, empezar de nuevo una vida con mejores expectativas y reforzar la persona que era para ser mas fuerte. **¿qué me apenaba entonces?**

—Acepto- le dije- señor Glosum, acepto el trato, pero alguien aparte de Houshiro habrá de saber que me voy.

—¿Quien?

—Mi hermano por supuesto y un amigo íntimo. Él no me estorbará, pero él cuidará de mi hermano dándole alojamiento, por lo que habrá de saber el porque me voy.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Y una cosa mas.- le dije- Tendré derecho a mandarle un sueldo a mi amigo para los gastos de mi hermano, no pienso dejar un muerto en la casa ajena. Si lo han de cuidar necesitarán mas dinero para mantenerse, y no quiero que eso les dañe. Por lo tanto recibirán en una cuenta un poco de dinero.

—Me parece una acción muy responsable y digna, Higurashi.

—bueno...-le dije un poco cortada- creo que he de irme. He de prepararme la maleta y aclarar las cosas con mi hermano, mi amigo y por descontado con Houshiro.

—por supuesto- dijo mientras se levantaba para esperar a que yo lo hiciera también- hablaré esta tarde con él. Quieres que pase ha buscarte o te pasa a buscar él.

—no lo se- le dije levantándome y cogiendo el bolso a la vez- creo que le hará ilusión llevarme él.

—pues de acuerdo- me dijo y me dio dos besos de despedida- entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto de Girona a eso de las doce. El avión sale a la una de la madrugada, pero se han de pasar controles y... bueno, creo que ya sabes el resto.

—si, muchas gracias de verdad.

Salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás casi. Todo esto era demasiado irreal. Estaba a unas horas de dejar todo lo que conocía y amaba. Bajé sin parar por La calle Talleres, que dio a salir a la puerta del Ángel y bajé por el paseo. Esa era la última vez que podría hacer ese trayecto, me iba para volver no sabía cuando. Quizás por esa razón me entretuve mirando mejor la ciudad, con sus gentes, ajenas a todo lo que pasaba. La catedral era imponente y destilaba brillantez y recuerdos pese ha estar en obras con esa estúpida y fea tela en la fachada. Bajé por Vía Layetana, calle transitada y llena de bullicio. Llegué a correos y baje para el puerto, al llegar, me paré mirándolo.

Siempre lo había dicho. Barcelona no se podía comparar con otras ciudades con mar, cada una tenía su encanto, yo, me quedaba con esta.

La tranquilidad en verano era especial, los barcos, amarrados en el puerto, se balanceaban encima del mar a causa de la suave brisa que soplaba. Paseé por el paseo Marítimo, por sus calles hasta dar a la parte del Poble Nou. El aspecto, no obstante, era el mismo, solamente cambiaba que la zona era mas playera. El paseo se abría ante mi como una calle interminable a la ribera del mar. El mar, a la hora que era, brillaba como un cristal azul con brillantes, la gente, como era de esperar en esa época, se bañaba o simplemente paseaba por la orilla mojándose los pies. Me miré la ropa, un pantalón corto que me llegaba a los muslos, una camiseta de tirantes con una de tirantes gordos mas caída y unas sandalias de esas con tacón bajo. Bajé las escaleras que conectaban el paseo con la playa. Al llegar a la arena me agaché y me quité las sandalias para dirigirme con ellas en la mano hasta la orilla.

Fresca, el agua estaba fresca, increíble. Caminé mirando el mar por la orilla sorteando todo tipo de personas, niños, ancianos, personas haciendo deporte...

Bordeé la playa hasta llegar al límite, mas allá, estaba el paseo corto que llegaba como pasarela al rompeolas, donde la gente se sentaba a mirar el mar romper en las rocas o a leer, al otro lado, estaba el cacho de playa del Bogatell, una playa artificial que seguía hasta perderse en el horizonte, pero con menos espectacularidad. Me lavé los pies en una ducha y me senté hasta que se me secaron. No tardé mucho, pues los puse al sol. Me puse las sandalias y me encaminé pasarela adentro, para llegar así al extremo mas alegado del rompeolas, donde la pasarela, en forma de L, seguía hasta la derecha. Me alejé un poco de la esquina hasta sentarme en mi sitio fijo y favorito justo delante de una columna. Para mi sorpresa, mi sitio estaba ocupado.

—¿no sabía que eras aficionado a estar aquí- le dije haciendo que se girara hacia mi

—es que has desaparecido- me dijo Miroku.

—lo se, pero tengo razones de sobra par haber desaparecido

—lo se, es lo mínimo que has de tener.

—la verdad- le dije sentándome a su lado- es una cosa muy importante. No creo que te guste, por eso, pero es lo único que se puede hacer.

—te escucho.

Durante unos diez minutos me puse a contarle todos los problemas que había tenido. Lo de mi padre, lo de mi padre, la deuda. Él me escuchaba atentamente, eso si, poniéndome caras de disconformidad en todo momento. Yo no le miraba, miraba el mar que tantos momentos me había brindado, recuerdos, valor. La reacción de mi hermano fue la esperada al contarle lo que haría esta noche y que no tenía un período de caducidad definido.

—no puedes hacer eso- me bramó enfadado- Kagome, eso es inconcebible, no te dejaré, no te puedes ir

—Si puedo y lo haré- le dije callándole- ¿sabes lo que eso significa para mi? Significa una oportunidad, una salida, una estabilidad a mi hermano, una salida y un empezar de nuevo para mi. Empezaré de nuevo, tendré una formación, un trabajo, estudios y un futuro óptimo.

—pero lejos de lo que amas y lo que eres, dejarás atrás a mucha gente, a mi, a Sango a –Inuyasha- el último nombre me sobró en la lista- no puedes

—no me lo impedirás. Sabes lo que me conviene, tuve la culpa de no buscarle una buena solución a esto y he llegado a este punto, pero sabes que no me puedes impedir irme. Solo quiero que me hagas dos favores.

—...

—quiero que cuides a mi hermano, yo te ayudaré con los gastos- le córtela replica- se que no te importa, pero me da igual. Mi segunda petición es simple, quiero que le digas a el resto el por que me he ido pero que no les digas donde estoy, irían a por mi, solo eso, y que no me odien, aunque lo entendería mucho la verdad- añadí y él hizo una mueca.

—no te odiarían, te conocemos. Pero Inuyasha puede que si- hice otra mueca ante ese nombre- ¿te ha hecho algo, verdad?

—...

—os vi en el She al bailar y lo de después, pero él no lo sabe, no se lo he dicho.

—me sentí horrible- le dije

—Él está histérico perdido, no para de buscarte para pedirte perdón. ¿te irás sin decirle nada, verdad?

—...- le miré y no le dije nada. Entre nosotros, las palabras sobraban.

* * *

—no quiero que te vayas

—lo siento, cielo. Ya hemos hablado de esto, sabes que no puedo hacer nada mas.

Estaba en casa. Souta había llegado para merendar y quedarse a cenar, pero las cosas no le salieron como él había pensado. Yo había llegado entonces para hacer mis maletas con un Miroku que se empeñaba en acompañarme para despedirme al aeropuerto. Pero la cuestión era explicarle el porque me iba a Souta. La reacción fue la misma que la de Miroku, negación, pero después de una media hora de hablarlo le había convencido. Pero no, ese niña era un tozudo en potencia, se había puesto a llorar y ha decir que lo abandonaba.

— Pero me abandonas. No volverás.- me acuclillé y el cogí de los hombros sonriéndole.

—¿sabes que pasa con los mocos?- él negó_ yo soy como los mocos, volveré. Cariño, no pienso olvidarte ni abandonarte, solo me voy por un tiempo a trabajar y a estudiar fuera. Te prometo algo- él abrió los ojos como platos después de reírse con lo de los mocos. Que yo le prometiera algo era muy raro dada lo que pensaba de las promesas.-Cuando vuelva, nos iremos a vivir a Barcelona, tendremos un pisito muy guapo para nosotros dos. ¿qué te parece.

—¿Viviré contigo?

—claro que si, solo me voy una temporada, cuando vuelva todo será igual.

Souta sonrió y empezó a coger la mochila con la ropa para unos días. Tendría que mudarse completamente para ir con Miroku, peor no cabía todo en un viaje, por lo que Miroku se había comprometido a trasladar todas las cosas que fueran de valor y necesarias a su casa para que no se las quedaran los deudores. La puerta se abrió dejando ver tras ella a Houshiro. Él se detuvo y miró la escena que se le presentaba. Un Miroku sentado en la escalera mirándome a mi acuclillada cogiendo por los hombros a Souta y con una maleta enorme a mi lado. Sonrió con un deje de tristeza y me miró.

—He venido todo lo rápido que he podido, Kag. Clarie quería venir, pero se ha tenido que quedar con las niñas.

—no pasa nada. Puedes ir tu también, Miroku se ha empeñado en llevarme.

—De eso nada, yo te voy a despedir en el aeropuerto.

—Pues te encargarás de dejar a Souta en casa de Miroku- le dije – Él no puede ir, sería muy sospechoso y yo no quiero. Luego de dejarle, vienes.

—me parece bien. ¿te has despedido del resto- yo bajé la cabeza y negué.

—No quiere.- dijo Miroku- seré yo quien le diga lo que ha pasado.

Recogimos las cosas que necesitaba mas y subí a mi habitación. Como me iba a costar dejar todo aquello. Mi habitación era como mi vida. Miré el montón de fotos que había colgadas en la pared. Cada una de ellas inmortalizaban momentos memorables. Mi cumpleaños numero 18, el de Souta... Cuando nos fuimos con los padres de Inuyasha, en la playa... Todos recuerdos increíbles. Me giré y me fui hacia la estantería llena de libros a rebosar. Los de Zafón, mi escritor favorito, los de Crepúsculo, los de Harry Potter, los cómics ¿quién iba a decir que no necesitaría una nueva estantería para ellos? Miré mi maleta y la sopesé. Llevaba una maleta enorme y aún me quedaba sitio. Me encaminé a mi estantería y cogí los cómics y los libros del Zafón para ponerlos en la maleta, por suerte, mi maleta solo se abriría el llegar a donde viviría, sino explotaría. Me llevaba el Mp4, que llevaba una hora cargando canciones para ponerlas en avión y para tenerlas en Londres.

Me fui hacia la ventana y me asomé. Me encantaba tener la ventana abierta y que me entrara el aire. Ahora que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, la luz del sol se me antojaba perfecta.

Fruncí el ceño, Pese a que sabía que no me quedaba otra opción que irme, algo me apenaba. No solo el hecho de tener que irme sin despedirme de mis amigos, sino de irme sin afrontar las cosas. Según Miroku, Inuyasha estaba como desesperado

Buscándome. ¿Por qué no le quería ver? ¿Des de Cuando yo me había vuelto cobarde? **¿qué me apenaba entonces? **Me apenaba que si me lo encontraba me dijera que fue una equivocación, que me dijera que fue un error y que lo sentía. Eso, solo me haría quedar mas mal de lo que ya estaba, al menos mi orgullo, lo quería tener intacto. ¿Pero que orgullo mostraba no afrontando las cosas y yéndome sin aclararlo? ¿sería una cobarde?

Pero no podía hacerlo, no me daba tiempo. Habían unas dos horas de aquí hasta el aeropuerto, no podía pararme a hablar con él, aparte de que no me dejaría ir.

Suspiré y miré el Sol ponerse en el Horizonte tras las montañas que veía des de la ventana. Un crepúsculo digno de observar que marcaba el final de lo que era mi vida. ¿tenía miedo? Si, tenía miedo de irme olvidando a la gente importante dejando todo atrás. Tenía miedo a olvidar quién era o en parte, cambiar mucho. Pero los miedos no pueden condicionar las decisiones, sino, la gente no haría las cosas. La idea de irme a un lugar, país en este caso, extranjero diferente a lo que había visto hasta ahora, me producía grima, pero no tenía otro remedio.

Des de allí vi como mi hermano se iba con Houshiro y miraba a la ventana donde estaba asomada. Él me había querido decir adiós, pero yo me había negado a despedirme mas de lo necesario, sino, me arrepentiría de separarme de él. Le vi diciéndome adiós con la mano, gesto que yo le correspondí, e irse al coche de Houshiro con una mirada triste.

_No te penes nunca, Souta – _le había dicho al despedirme de el con un abrazo_- no quiero que sientas tristeza por esto, piensa que volveré._

No sabía como le había dicho aquello si yo estaba rota de la tristeza. Oí la voz de Miroku, que estaba recogiendo la maleta y salir por la puerta para ponerla en el maletero, que decía que me diera prisa que no llegábamos. Me di la vuelta y me fui hacia el ordenador para quitar el mp4. En el correo me llegaron mensajes de mis amigos histéricos por saber de mi. Apagué el ordenador y recogí las cosas que me faltaban, dejando la habitación casi vacía, salvo por dos objetos que habían en el escritorio.

Al cerrar la puerta, no solo cerré la puerta que separaba una habitación de la exposición al resto de la casa, cerraba una vida de 18 años, la vida que pese a todo, había estado orgullosa de vivir hasta el final. Dejé una vida en suspense, con cabos a medio atar dispuesta a atarlos al volver, porque volvería, con una nueva vida, pero lo haría, y al volver, recuperaría mi vida abandona aquí y todo lo que dejaba. Cerraba una puerta, para abrir otra mas grande.

Solo si alguien entraba a la habitación después de yo salir se habría dado cuenta de lo que me dejaba. Encima del escritorio, una carta. La carta, una conversación para una persona, para que mi orgullo no se fuera tan al traste, para que esa persona supiera de mi, porque me iba, que pensaba y que volvería.

* * *

pov inuyasha

Estaba desesperado. Llevaba un día entero mirando, buscando, intentando averiguar donde se había ido, donde se había metido esa mujer. ¿una persona puede esfumarse? No, no puede, está en algún lado, escondida. No, ella no es así. Estaba en casa de Miroku. Miré a mi derecha, Sango estaba intranquila, como yo, llevaba un día buscando a Kagome, pero como nadie, Miroku, su novio, no había llegado des de después de comer. A mi izquierda dos personas, Rin y Sesshômaru. Ella estaba como todos, preocupada, con la marcha de su hermano, la desaparición de su mejor amiga le era asfixiante, su novio y mi hermano, me miraba sabiendo que algo malo había pasado y me echaba las culpas con todo tipo de palabras y miradas. ¿yo tengo la culpa? Si, nunca me había sentido tan miserable en la vida, pero ese no era el momento, la tenía que encontrar. Miré el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. Muy tarde y Miroku sin aparecer.

—¿dónde demonios estará Miroku?-dijo Sango levantándose.

—¿y Kagome?-dijo Rin- porque tampoco ha aparecido en todo el día.

—si, tienes razón. Nunca ha hecho esto, al final, siempre avisa o coge el telefono, nunca pasa tanto tiempo así, sin aparecer.

—¿No será que está enfadada por algo y no quiere estar localizable?-dijo Sesshômaru

—no, no hubiera enviado a Souta a dormir aquí, no es propio de ella-dijo Kaede, que acababa de entrar en salón- ¿y tu que, Inuyasha, nada que añadir?

—feh-dije. No podía añadir nada mas, todo estaba dicho. No era propio de Kagome desaparecer así y enviar a Souta porque si.

Los pensamientos de todos se vieron interrumpidos por Miroku, que abrió la puerta de la entrada y se nos quedó mirando a todos.

—a buenas horas llegas, hijo- dijo Kaede que fue hacia él y le dio un beso en la mochila. Él le dijo algo al oído y le dio un beso, dejando a Kaede un poco preocupada y triste, pero luego sonrió y se despidió de todos nosotros con un beso.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? – dijo una furiosa Sango

—lo siento es que...- parecía encontrar la mejor manera de decir algo, indeciso era el mejor adjetivo en ese momento- he ido a buscar a Kagome por ahí

—¿La has encontrado?- le dije yo rápidamente, esa parte me era muy interesante.

—pues... si, le he encontrado

—oh dios, ¿le ha pasado algo?-dijo una nerviosa Rin

—si y no, es muy complicado- dijo dejando las llaves en la mesita y la chaqueta en el colgador.

—¿como que si y no? Creo que si le ha pasado algo nos lo has de decir ya- dije preocupado-

—¿donde está? Souta no está aquí así que o está sola en casa o está fuera- dijo Rin poniéndose la chaqueta

—no está en casa y no creo que la puedas ver- dijo Miroku.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aunque no era el único. Solo sabíamos que algo malo había pasado. Miré a Miroku con mas detenimiento, estaba consumido, triste y muy preocupado. Miroku siempre había sido una persona alegre que se sobreponía a los problemas, que estuviera así, no era nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está Kag?-dijo Sesshômaru levantándose.

A veces me impresionaba como le caía bien a él Kagome. Des de la primera vez que se vieron ella se hizo respetar y él lo hizo. Reían juntos y se cuidaban juntos. No solo se llevaban por el hecho de compartir a una persona, sino que en carácter se llevaban. No me sorprendía, pues Kagome se llevaba con todo el mundo de maravilla, a excepción de Kikyô, pero con Sesshômaru, simplemente me sorprendió, ya que él no es muy dado a hablar con la gente y menos por una novia, aunque Rin lo merecía, con Kag hablaba de todo. La saturación le afectaba hasta él, que, como todos, ya sabía que no pasaba nada bueno.

—Kagome..- dijo Miroku- Kagome **se ha ido**

* * *

Lo se, acaba muy mal y triste, pero no pasa nada, este es un mundo feliz. Como muchos habréis notado, se acaba con un pov de Inuyasha, que es posible que siga en el próximo cap, que aún no tengo ni pensado. Esta vez no saludaré a nadie, puesto que estoy en época de exámenes y suerte que he publicado, tarde, pero lo he hecho. Solo diré que muchos besos a todas y que espero que me lo comentéis mucho, que me van los reviews largos.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... se que he sido mala y he tardado con el cap. Lo se, pero es que estoy muy cansada de exámenes de trabajos y... que dura la vida de estudiante. Pero no pasa nada. Este cap es un poco raro, pero es a los que lo leéis los que debéis opinar. Muchos saludos y ha leer...._

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Dos Ciudades, Dos Personas, Un Lazo**

* * *

**En Barcelona. Pov Inuyasha.**

—Kagome..- dijo Miroku- Kagome **se ha ido**

Todos nos quedamos paralizados ante esa información, que parecía llegar lenta a nuestro procesador. Nadie se movió. En la casa, solo había un silencio incomodo, enorme y frío, que se había apoderado de la estancia. Yo reaccioné al cabo de un rato riéndome ante el chiste de Miroku. Eso era imposible.

—Venga, Miroku, no creo que sea el momento de hacer esa clase de Bromas- le dije

—No me conoces si crees que yo bromearía con esto- me dijo todo serio.

—Pero es imposible que ella se haya ido, no tiene motivos.

—La verdad es que si los tiene, y son grandes. —dijo Miroku.

Dicho esto, Miroku se había puesto a explicarnos los motivos que habían llevado a Kagome ha irse. Me quedé sorprendido, la verdad, es que no me di cuenta de eso. ¿qué había pasado? ¿cómo habíamos llegado ese extremo? El padre de Kagome era un capullo, eso estaba claro, dejar a su hija con una deuda tan grande era vomitivo pero ¿por qué no pidió ayuda? Es Kagome, ella no pide ayuda. Ahora se había ido, sin intentar hacer las cosas de otra manera, se había ido.

Pero había una cuestión más importante, Miroku la había dejado ir. ¿por qué?

—La has dejado marchar- le dije despacio. Un sentimiento nacía en mi interior. Rabia, impotencia, añoranza. Kagome se había ido sin decirme nada, a mi. —¿por qué no la has detenido?

—Pues porque ella me lo pidió. Me pidió que no lo hiciera, que la dejara marchar. Yo se lo prometí, ella ya lo tenía decidido.

—¡Imbecil!- le dije y le agarré de los hombros enrabietado. El coraje me inundaba, la impotencia y el instinto se habían apoderado de mi. Ella no se tenía que haber ido, ella se tenía que haber quedado- ¡pudiste haberla detenido! ¿es que no querías que se quedara o que? ¿Por qué no la has retenido?

—Inuyasha ya basta él no tiene la culpa- decía Sango detrás de mi

—¡Ya estoy harto!- dijo Miroku echándome hacia el sofá donde caí de espaldas. La imagen que él daba era sorprendente. Se le veía dolido, frustrado, abandonado, triste... Nunca había reaccionado así, él, sobretodo, era una persona pacífica, comprensiva y dialogadora, nunca se enfadaba, que ahora lo hiciese, solo me sorprendió mas. —¡¿crees que no sufro yo o que?! ¿crees que me hace feliz que no esté? ¿quién eres tu para echarme las culpas? ¿quién es el que la hizo daño? tu, solo tu eres el culpable de que no nos lo dijera antes. Tu eres el que viniste y te hiciste su sombra y la adoraste, le diste ánimos y fuerza, ¿prometiéndole que? que no la ibas a abandonar, que estarías con ella. ¿quién faltó a la promesa? Tu, solo tu eres el culpable. No yo, ni nadie mas. –se irguió y me miró serio y dolido-

Es como mi hermana, Inuyasha, ella lo es todo para mi después de sango, la conozco más que tu, ¿cómo me puedes decir eso? Tu eres el que decías conocerla y entenderla. Tu eres aquí el único que sobra, Inuyasha. Me duele no sabes cuanto que ella se haya ido, pero yo la quiero y ella me lo pidió, me dijo que era la única manera de salir de todo, que también la daba una oportunidad para ser libre, conocer y empezar de nuevo. ¿la has dado tu una opción así antes? No, solo la has acorralado, la has jodido y lastimado. Por que la heriste, Inuyasha y no te hemos dicho nada, pero sabes que la lastimaste yendo con Kikyô, lo sabías y lo hiciste.- dicho esto, s fue a su habitación dando un portazo dejando a todo el mundo mirándome mal, enfadados por la manera en como había reaccionado.

Me quedé como una piedra. No dije nada, ¿para que replicar si cada jodida cosa que decía era cierta? ¿si no había mentido? Lo sabía, yo era quien la había lastimado, yo fui quien la separó de todos, pero nunca lo reconocería, no delante de alguien. ¿pero ahora de que me servía?

No dije nada, no podía, porque sabía que no tenía razón en nada. Salí de la casa sin decir nada, ignorando los llamados de Sango y Rin, los chicos no me dijeron nada, ellos sabían que era mejor no añadir nada mas. Salí de casa de Miroku y me fui a mi casa, donde mi novia me estaría esperando, pues esa noche la pasaba en mi casa.

En efecto. Cuando entré, vi las cosas de Kikyô por el piso, entré a la habitación y allí estaba ella, quien había pasado de buscar a Kagome. Me metí en el baño y me lavé la cara. ¿qué haría ahora? Kagome se había ido y no me había disculpado por lo del beso. ¿me quería disculpar? Una parte en mi, sabía que no, que ese beso había sido deseado, pues no estaba tan borracho. Los celos de que ella mirase al resto y no a mi, que sonriera a todos menos a mi, su indiferencia me había dolido.

Reviví la sensación de tenerla cerca, en mis brazos, como tantas veces, el calor de su cuerpo, su alegría y la suave sensación de ser querido. Esa noche, al tenerla bailando cerca de mi, en mis brazos, después de tanto tiempo, sus labios, que se movían contra los míos, su sabor. Sabía que nunca probaría algo así, que nunca lo sentiría en alguien más que en ella. Lo que sentía por Kagome, no se podía comparar con nadie mas, ella me entendía sin palabras, con una mirada. De repente, la cara de ella al separarse del beso vino a mi. Su crispación, su tristeza. Su cara, era de arrepentimiento y vergüenza. ¿por qué? Esa cara, que había sido la sustituta del deseo, se me había clavado desde entonces como un astilla, no me la podía sacar. Y sabía el porque. Ella no era de las que salen con alguien que está con otra, ella sabía lo que era eso, lo había sufrido, yo, estando con Kikyô, la había besado, la había deseado, la sola idea de parecerse a ella, le repugnaba. Esa, al menos, era mi teoría, aunque sabía que había algo más que eso, algo que no sabía. Ella se había ido por necesidad sin despedirse, solo de su hermano. El hecho de que no se hubiera despedido de mi, me encogía el corazón de una manera sorprendente. ¿Pero que era yo de ella? Lo que me había dicho Miroku antes volvió a mi memoria. No era nada, solo había sido otro peso en su vida, otro problema, otro dolor. Le había prometido que la cuidaría, que no le haría daño... todo lo ue yo había dicho solo habían sido palabras, palabras que como ella decía, se las llevaba el viento. Un recuerdo vino a mi para hundirme más en la culpa.

"_Supongo, pero para que seas mi amigo tienes que aceptar dos condiciones.- yo asentí diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y que prosiguiera.-la primera es que todo lo que pase entre nosotros, cosas que te cuente yo a ti o al revés, no sale de nosotros. La segunda condición es que no quiero que me hagas daño.- le miré raro, así que se explicó.-no quiero que, si esta amistad empieza, me hagas daño o me mientas. Por experiencia, se que eso duele. Para mi una amistad es confianza, y eso para mi es muy importante, por lo tanto no quiero que eso se rompa. Estás de acuerdo Taisho?_

_-De acuerdo. No podría estar más de acuerdo- dije después de un rato"_

¿En que momento había rota el pacto? En el momento que me acerqué a ella y me sentí celoso de James. En el momento en el que sentí lo que ellos compartían, en el momento en el que ella me dijo que no me prometía nada.

_-¿Por qué siempre que digo que no te dejaré nunca o algo así te vas o me lo refutas?- le pregunté enfadado_

_-Porque no quiero promesas. No es que no confíe en ti. Las promesas son palabras sin sentido de una persona que en un momento cree que podrá cumplir, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento, Inuyasha, no todo dura y no siempre se logra lo que queremos.- me dijo_

Aquella vez ella fue sincera. Yo le prometía estar siempre con ella y solo dos o tres horas más tarde la estaba traicionando con la persona que más daño le había hecho. Ella había tenido razón, yo lo solo había agravado su estado anímico hasta esos puntos. Yo solito me había ganado cada una de las malas palabras de ella, cada uno de sus gestos indiferentes, cada una de las críticas de los demás, ya había cavado este agujero.

Me lavé la cara por tercera vez y me di cuenta de que era imbecil, me estaba trastornando. Salí del baño. Hacía mucho calor para dormir en pijama. Retiré la sabana de la cama destapando a Kikyô, ella llevaba un camisón turquesa corto, eso me recordó a que Kagome siempre dormía en camisón, a diferencia de Kikyô, que solo lo hacía en verano. Me quité la ropa y me quedé en Bóxers, metiéndome después en la cama al lado de Kikyô. Esta, como siempre, se acurrucó a mi lado encima de mi pecho para buscar calor. La rodeé con un brazo y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la noche. Esperaba en vano que, si dormía, me levantaría sabiendo que todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla. Kikyô se movió más hacia mi, por un momento, volví a recordar a Kagome, cuando dormíamos juntos en el sofá, o cuando estuvo mala. ¿qué haría ella sola en Londres? Ella era muy fuerte, pero estaba sola, sola como me sentía yo en ese momento, deseando que Kikyô fuera Kagome, al menos un momento, para disculparme, para rogarle que volviese. Sin duda, eso me lo había buscado yo mismo. Cerré los ojos más fuertes y, entre el cansancio y las noticias, me dejé llevar por la oscuridad, una oscuridad fría, sola, de donde no escaparía hasta mucho tiempo más tarde, cuando el sol que se había ido volviese.

* * *

**En Londres, Pov Kagome**

Estaba en la cama de lado medio dormida. Tenía mucho sueño, casi no había dormido nada con lo del viaje. El viaje. No me lo acababa de creer, eso no me podía pasar de verdad, era lo típico que sale en las pelis y libros pero no en la vida real, pero para que engañarse, las cosas sí se habían dado así, era tan real como la cama en la que dormía. Me daba miedo abrir los ojos. Sentía como algo que no me gustaba. Hacía una temperatura normal, unos 20 grados más o menos. La cama era cómoda, la cama de mi nueva casa, de mi nueva vida. Había dejado tantas cosas, tanto, que me asustaba perderme y no volver. Pero no, había venido para volver a empezar y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Con esa firmeza me di la vuelta sin abrir los ojos. El recuerdo del avión estaba como fuego en mi piel de marcado.

Flash Bak¡ck

_Miraba el súper avión de grandes dimensiones que estaba delante. Mi primer vuelo, sola, bueno, no sola pero si. Me daba respeto más que nada. Subí por las escaleras siguiendo al señor Glosum, quien me había recibido sonriente y animado. El avión era enorme por dentro, las mozas de vuelo me sonrieron, como a todos los pasajeros. Seguí al señor Glosum hasta el asiento que el escogió y me tendió la ventana. Él sabía que aquel era mi primer viaje y me había dicho que al ser el primero, era obligatorio la ventana. Acepté sonriente y me senté para sacar luego mi mp4. El rió si me dijo que solo me los podría poner cuando la luz que había en las cabezas se apagara. El porque era muy simple me dijo "no vaya ha ser que se caiga el avión" quizás era broma, pero ante la ignorancia, todo precaución era poca. _

_El cacharro, osea el avión, se puso en marcha y me agarré con fuerza al brazo del asiento nerviosa. Las hostesas de vuelo empezaron a hacer gestos extraños como los de un mimo a la vez que una voz gravada en inglés nos decía algo. La situación era bastante graciosa, pero mi preocupación estaba en el cacharro que se había elevado y elevado hasta estar muy alto. Solo la voz de Glosum que me decía que mirara a la ventana me distrajo lo suficiente. En efecto, miré la ventana y los miedos se me fueron. El paisaje a vista de pájaro era inmejorable, las nubes, pocas, se alzaban como nata en el cielo, una preciosidad. El miedo a volar que tenía se me había ido al ver ese deslumbrante paisaje. _

_Fue entonces cuando me fijé mucho más en lo que me rodeaba. Las hostesas iban y venían con gracia con esos súper tacones y hablaban con los pasajeros, unos cuantos. Miré la luz que se tenía que apagar para que yo pudiera escuchar música. La luz, al cabo de unos minutos, se apagó. Saqué el mp4 y lo desenrollé. Lo miré antes de encenderlo. Eso más la ropa y unos objetos más eran lo único me llevaba en ese viaje. Ese objeto en especial era el que siempre iba conmigo fuere el sitio que fuere, era mi compañero. Lo encendí, y la canción de Stantd in the rain de superchic era la primera en mi play list. Cerré los ojos y me estiré en el asiento, dejando que la música me hiciera recordar todo lo que era._

_No supe el rato que había dormido. Al ser de noche, todo el avión viajaba en silencio con sus pasajeros durmiendo. Glosum también dormía y solo entonces me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en un cojín de esos de respaldo y una manta encima. Todo estaba en calma, por lo que supuse que el viaje aún iba a durar un rato mas._

Fin flash back

El resto había pasado más rápido. El viaje de avión había sido fantástico, una pena los motivos que me habían llevado a pisarlo. No tenía más sueño y me senté en la cama intrigada en mi nuevo hogar. ¿cómo sería? La cama no estaba pegada a ninguna pared, es mas, era de matrimonio. Me levanté y decidí abrir la ventana grande que daba a un patio con fin de ver mejor mi hogar. Me quedé asombrada y una vez mas, la sensación de irrealidad me asaltó. Pero eso era muy real.

La habitación era grande y tenía una forma rectangulares. En la pared del fondo, aparatado de la puerta estaba la cama, que era más bien baja con el cobertor negro con franjas doradas con la separación entre líneas muy grande, con lo que contrastaba muy bien el negro con el dorado. Me giré, y al lado de la cama, a la derecha, estaba la pared con la puerta de entrada. A mi izquierda, había una pared la mitad de corta que la derecha con una puerta por la que se podía entrar a otro cuarto. Avancé y me di cuenta de que era un baño, al entrar, vi la bañera blanca ovalada pero a lo largo y un lavabo con el vidé en una pared y el lavamanos y el toallero junto a la ventana enfrente de estos. Salí del baño con los ojos como platos y me fijé en el resto de la habitación. No había nada mas, puesto que no estaba amueblado, era una habitación muy grande con un ventanal para acceder al Balcón en frente de la pared de la cama pero más lejos.

Salí por puro fascine y contemplé la vista. Estaba enfrente de un parque muy cuco pero no muy grande, mediano y alargado a lo largo de la calle con una fuente. A su alrededor había una carretera que iba en los dos sentidos, uno en cada lado y la fuente era la rotonda. En el parque había mucha gente paseando y corriendo. Por lo visto era un sitio tranquilo, donde mi acera, era la parte donde empezaba lo comercial, con las tiendas y el ajetreo pero en menor medida.

Volvía entrar para seguir viendo el resto de la casa. La puerta de mi habitación daba al final de un pasillo con una puerta enfrente. Entré y me di cuenta de que era otro baño igual al anterior pero más pequeño y con la bañera rectangular..

Salí del baño y recorrí el pequeño pasillo que daba a parar a lo que era un gran salón-comedor-cocina. Abrí las ventanas para verlo mejor y me quedé sin habla. Había una tele en la pared que daba al pequeño baño, y una cocina, sin pared de separación, a la otra punta del habitáculo rectangular. La cocina era de esas que tienen la encimera con el horno y el extractor en un armario rectangular en el medio y separado de la pared y pegado en la pared estaban el resto de muebles para poner el resto de cosas, con el microondas. Sin duda una cocina enorme. Siguiendo el pasillo que queda interrumpido en una pared por el salón, había una puerta mas, aparte de la de la calle, que acababa con un pequeño pasillo que separaba la cocina de la puerta.

Entré en esa habitación y abrí la ventana, que en este caso solo era eso, una ventana con una pequeña baranda para apoyarte a mirar. Esa habitación era más pequeña, no tenía baño ni nada, estaba toda vacía.

Estaba alucinando colores con ese piso. Era enorme y muy moderno. Salí al balcón del salón y volví a quedarme impresionada. Des de ahí (el balcón era muy grande) podía ver la continuación del paseo, que seguía haciendo esquina, y la inmensidad de edificios contiguo al mío, que había en esa manzana y en las demás.

Estaba tan feliz. En parte estaba triste, ya que había tenido que irme de mi país, mi casa para poder ser libre y salir adelante. Me dolía en parte, pero como decía mi canción predilecta para estos momentos

"_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what lost can be found  
You stand in the rain__" _

Yo haría eso, aguantar el dolor, luchar contra la soledad, seguir bajo la lluvia de Londres, que había cambiado su rutinaria aparición en los cielos del país para darme la bienvenida.

Estaba perdida en el paisaje, los ruidos de la ciudad a una hora entrada en el día. Las ciudades siempre me habían gustado más que los pueblos. En las ciudades, la gente está por lo suyo, los acontecimientos de la gente normal no corrían como la pólvora en la s bocas de la población. El camisón de color negro azabache se movió a causa del viento acompañado por mi cabello, que se alzó sobre mi espalda alborotándome las puntas rizadas. Estaba tan ensimismada que el pequeño ruido que oí a mis espaldas fue como el ruido de una bomba. Me giré y me quedé helada.

La penetrante mirada de unos ojos azul tan grandes como el cielo me devolvieron la vista, y con esa mirada, la realidad volvió a llamar a mi puerta.

* * *

**En Barcelona. Pov Inuyasha.**

Saqué la cafetera con el café hecho. El olor a café inundaba la casa. Me senté en la mesa y sorbí el café con tranquilidad. Eran las once de la mañana y hacía cinco minutos que me había levantado. Solamente vestía unos pantalones cortos del pijama para andar por casa.

Al levantarme esta mañana pensaba que lo pasado la noche anterior era solo un sueño, una pesadilla más bien, pero no, no lo había sido.

—Pues que sorpresa con la niña esa. Todos buscándola y ella en Londres, que cara, y luego se las da de responsable- dijo Kikyo viniendo hacia mi.

—Ella se ha ido par trabajar por unos problemas, no para otra osa, no tenía opción- Le contesté cansado de su desagradable aura.

—Ya, pero sin avisar ni nada. Eso, inu, me parece una desconsideración y una cobardía en toda regla, vaya geta.

—Bueno, bueno, ya basta, que estoy cansado- le dije haciendo que dejara el tema, su opinión no iba a cambiar por mis comentarios.

—Oye, inu- dijo sentándose a mi lado- ¿qué tal si nos vamos por ahí hoy?

—Vale- le dije- ¿a dónde?

—¿Que te parece a la playa? A l'Estartit estaría bien.

—Bueno, me parece bien, la playa con el sol y el agua.

—Pues voy a cambiarme- dijo yéndose dándome un beso.

Me quedé solo. Alejarme de todo era lo que más necesitaba, aunque no estuviera solo del todo. Kikyô era una parte importante de mi vida, me aportaba muchas cosas positivas y tenía una manera de arreglar las cosas de persona madura, como mucha gente no hacía. El único problema que había tenido con ella se había ido, seguía teniendo el recelo de mis amigos, auque me dijeran siempre que no era así. Sorbí el último trago de café y cerré los ojos en el éxtasis. Había aprendido a amar muchas cosas, entre las que figuraba el café. Estaba por levantarme para cambiarme cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí.

—Hola- dijo Sango

—Hola- dije bajito, pero ella me escuchó.

—¿Crees que puedo pasar?

—Claro, pasa- le dije dejándole pasar y sentándome después de ella en la silla de la mesa- ¿qué pasa?

—Tienes la misma cara que Miroku- dijo y yo bajé la cabeza.

—La verdad es que siento mucho lo que dije ayer, me pasé y él no tenía la culpa de nada.

—No te diré que no. Miroku es el que más quiere a Kag. Siempre han tenido una relación que va más allá de la amistad, es mucho más que eso. Creo que lo que le dijiste ayer era tu forma de desahogarte, pero lo pagaste con la persona equivocada y él no actuó como pensábamos.

—Lo se, estaba muy enfadado. Es que, él la pudo haber detenido y...

—¿Crees que no lo intentó?- me dijo severamente- Porque si es lo que piensas no le conoces. Mira, ya te he dicho que su relación es muy compleja. Me dijo que él hizo todo lo posible, pero que ni él se lo pudo prohibir. Me dijo que para ella, ese paso, aunque era muy complicado, era un paso necesitado, uno que debía de dar ella sola y él, ante eso, no pudo decir nada.

—Si lo se, Sango, pero, es muy difícil. Se ha ido, está sola en un país muy lejano y... me preocupa.

—¿Te preocupa ahora y no antes cuando fuiste tú el que la hizo daño?

—...

—Mira, yo también estoy preocupada y miroku está muy decaído por lo que ha pasado, sobretodo por lo que te dijo ayer.

—No se ha de sentir mal, solo me dijo la verdad, la pura verdad. Me he portado mal con ella, me acerqué a ella y le prometí que no le haría daño. Cuantas veces me dijo que no le prometiera nada, que las promesas solo son palabras que dice una persona, solo palabras que crees que puedes mantener en ese momento, pero que a veces, no se puede mantener en un futuro. Se lo prometí, me acerqué a ella y al final resultó ser que la hice daño yo.

Me volvía a sentir como todas las veces que Kagome me decía que no quería nada conmigo, cuando me echaba de su casa, cuando me giraba la cara. Me sentía como un estúpido, un estúpido que en vez de arreglar las cosas las empeora. Un estúpido que descubría que lo era.

—Si, eres un completo imbecil, no es novedad- dijo Sango- pero eso lo sabemos todos así como entendimos tu reacción ante la noticia, pero hay que dejar eso atrás. Ella es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, esté donde esté ella saldrá adelante.

—Si, tienes razón.

—Pero eso no es lo a que he venido. He venido a pedirte algo

—Dime.

—Mira, Kag se fue muy rápido y ha dejado dos trabajos sin decir nada. La cuestión es que necesito que vayas tu al trabajo de Barcelona y le digas a la dueña lo que ha pasado.- me dijo dándome un papel con la dirección.

—¿y al otro?

—Irá Miroku de aquí a un rato y yo me voy a llevar a los niños al parque en Granollers.

—De acuerdo y ....

—¡No!, Inu me habías dicho que iríamos a la playa.- dijo Kikyô saliendo de la habitación enfadada.

—Lo se, Kikyô, pero es un asunto delicado, iremos después, o mañana y pasamos el día allí. ¿qué te parece?-dije intentando ser conciliador

— ¡¿Sabes? estoy harta¡ ¡siempre lo mismo, aún no estando ni el país te preocupas más por ella! ¿yo soy tu novia, joder!-dijo enojada y saliendo con su bolso por la puerta

—La verdad es que tiene razón- dije para mi mismo

—¿Tu crees?- dijo Sango levantándose- ¿sabes? Creo que no supiste escoger. Para hacerse notar ante alguien no es necesario liarte con su enemiga ni con otra. Creo que eso lo hiciste mal. Mira, intenta planteártelo de otra manera, la cuestión está en ¿por qué me preocupo o estoy por Kagome antes que por mi novia u otra persona?

—...

—Por cierto- dijo Sango antes de salir por la puerta- Me ha llamado Houshiro. Me ha dicho que tiene algo que darte. Está en casa de Kag, te está esperando.

—Gracias- musité.

Oí como sango salió por la puerta.

**¿Por qué me preocupo o estoy por Kagome antes que por mi novia u otra persona? **

No lo sabía. Kagome despertaba en mi un sentimiento muy extraño. Siempre me instaba a protegerla de todo. Cuando apareció James y me enteré de que él la amaba, un sentimiento de rabia, de miedo se había apoderado de mi hasta llevarme a ir a su casa. ¿La explicación? No tenía ninguna, pero solo me pasaba con ella.

Miré la taza donde antes había estado el café. Sonreí ante la imagen de ella bebiendo su preciado café, su cara de felicidad, su cara de niña pequeña ante su sabor. Ella se había ido.

Me levanté y fui hasta mi habitación para cambiarme. Hoy hacía un día de perros, con una calor insoportable. Me puse unos pantalones negros con un polo de color rojo, cogí las gafas y salí de mi casa cerrándola después.

No tardé en coger el coche y plantarme ante la casa de ella. Me bajé del coche y miré la casa a la que había ido muchas veces antes, que tiempos aquellos, pensar que des de hacía tiempo no entraba en ella libremente sin salir escaldado. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y un sentimiento hizo que mi corazón latiera con violencia, con desesperación. ¿y eso? ¿por qué sentía eso? Algo le decía que lo que allí iba a encontrar era algo importante, algo muy importante. Había alguien en casa...

Entre a toda prisa y oí pasos en la planta de arriba de la casa. Había alguien en esa casa. Intenté localizar la procedencia del ruido en la estructura de la casa. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando me di cuenta de que el ruido venía de...

Corrí y crucé como un rayo, como demonio perseguido, como ladrón... El corazón me latía a mil por hora, podía ser ella, podía haber vuelto y todo quedar en una tontería.

—Kagome- grité al entrar en su habitación corriendo.

Pero me había dejado llevar por el impulso y no por la realidad y la lógica. Ella no podía haber vuelto.

Un hombre estaba en el centro de la habitación. El habitáculo estaba impecable. En la cama solo estaba el colchón, sin funda ni nada, el armario vacío, el escritorio más muchísimas cosas de las estanterías desaparecidas junto a su dueña. La habitación, en ese entonces, me pareció el Polo Norte.

—Ella no está aquí

—Lo se, es solo que...

—Esperabas que lo estuviera- dijo Houshiro.

El hombre parecía cansado, triste y solo. Siempre había respetado a ese hombre, lo hacía porque Kagome le tenía un enorme respeto. Pero él había sido el que le había dado a ella la idea de irse. La rabia me indicó y quise recriminarle, decirle que él no tenía derecho a nada, no podía apartarla de su lado, no podía. ¿o si?

—La verdad es que estoy aquí pare mirar si algo valioso se queda aquí, cuando vendan la casa no quiero que nada bueno se pierda.

—¿Tan mal estaba todo para que ella se tuviera que ir?- dije sentándome en la cama, su cama, pero sin ella.

—La verdad es que si- dijo sentándose él también- des de hace mucho. La verdad, es que las cosas llevan tiempo estando muy mal, demasiado.

—¿Tanto como para irse? me parece que no- le reproché.

—¿Sabias que su padre le pegaba?- yo giré la cara asombrado, paralizado, estático. ¿qué?- si, ella me venía a ver o yo la venía a ver y ella estaba con moratones. Una caída me decía ella, pero una caída no hace esas marcas. Ella no dijo nada, claro está, cuidaba como si nada a su hermano, creo que la ha pegado más de una vez. ¿la madre? La madre se lió con uno y solo venía a dejarles lo justo para poder comer. más tarde vino y se despidió de ella diciendo que ella no quería saber nada del fraude de su padre.

—¿Le...le pegaba?- dije enrabietado y impactado por la noticia. No podía ser.

—¿Sabes lo mejor?- dijo irónicamente- No era su hija biológica. Ella había sido adoptada des de que nació por su "madre" para atar a su padre a ella por su dinero, dinero que al no tener dejó de importarle.

Kagome si que lo sabía. Se lo dijo su madre biológica un día después de cumplir los 18. No pasó nada. He visto a Kagome sufrir des de pequeña. La he visto perderse su infancia, ir de niñera en niñera, prepararme cafés a los 5 años, ir sola a todos los sitios, no jugar nunca, planchar y, en fin, todo los quehaceres de la casa. Cuando nació su hermano, le vi cuidarle como a su hijo, le daba el biberón, le cambiaba, le duchaba, le llevaba al medico... todo. Le he visto sufrir, Inuyasha, no ser feliz, estar atada. La oportunidad que yo le ofrecí fue para que ella se sintiera libre, se alejara. Ella se lo merece, ¿no crees? Lo hice por eso, para hacerla feliz. ¿se lo ibas a negar tu? Miroku se negó al principio, lo dijo porque Sango me contó lo de anoche, él se negó en rotundo hasta que ella le dijo lo que significaba para ella eso. Él lo entendió, por eso, en contra de su voluntad, la dejó ir, no por otra razón.

—No sabía- dije traumado y enfadado- ¿por qué no pidió ayuda? Yo podría haberla ayudado y...

—Ella es así, no hay mas.

La orgullosa Kagome que no pedía ayuda. Había estado sufriendo delante de mis narices tanto tiempo y no me había dado cuenta. ¿yo que había hecho? Solo empeorar las cosas, hacérselo más difícil aún, no ayudándola, enfadándome con ella y traicionándola. No me lo perdonaría. En este momento, me odiaba más que nadie en el mundo. Era despreciable.

—Bueno. Yo la verdad es que aquí ya he acabado. Solo te esperaba para darte esto para cerrar la casa de una vez.

Le vi ir al escritorio de Kagome y coger un papel doblado blanco con una cosa escrita en el exterior. Él lo cogió y anduvo hacia mi con paso lento, lastimero, cansado...

—Limpiando esto para no dejarme nada he encontrado esto. No lo he leído, he llamado a Sango para que te llamase en cuanto he leído lo que ponía en la cara. Es tuyo de Kagome.

Me tendió el sobre y yo lo miré como si subiera sosteniendo algo imposible e irreal. Ella se había ido pero me había dejado algo. Mi corazón latía apresuradamente por el ansia de saber el contenido del papel. ¿qué me diría? Pe5ro el ansia estaba en tablas con el miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera decir en ese papel, miedo a que lo que estuviera escrito no me gustara, miedo.

Lo cogí y salí de la casa sin decir ni pío. Dejando a Houshiro con una sonrisa triste en la boca, como si me entendiera. Me invadió el miedo con la privacidad, no quería que nadie me viera leyendo eso, no quería, quería irme de ahí. Cogí el coche y lo puse en marcha con el papel en el asiento del copiloto que me llamaba sin parar.

Dejé a Houshiro en la habitación. En todo ese rato que había estado con él, todas sus expresiones no superaron la línea de la tristeza. Él había perdido a lo que era para él una hija mas.

* * *

En Londres, Pov Kagome

—Em... hola

¿quién narices era ese chaval?

Un hombre musculoso, vestido con una camisa negra y unos tejanos ajustados y un cabello negro y largo recogido en una cola alta me miraba un poco turbado des de la puerta de la calle. Sus ojos eran lo que más me había impresionado. Azules. Poseía unos ojos azules enormes que se dejaban ver con asombrosa facilidad. Pero la cuestión no era como era el chaval sino qué hacía en mi casa.

—Oye... ¿se puede saber quie...?

pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada mas, porque una joven de unos veinticinco años había pasado delante del joven tapándome la vista y me miraba toda emocionada con unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas e iluminados por una extraña razón.

La joven tenía mi cuerpo, tenía una bonita figura, mejor que la mía incluso. Vestía una falda con vuelo de color rosa palo con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta de esas finas de lana o de un tejido suave y ligero de color negro. Los zapatos de tacón sencillos de color blanco no le daban un aspecto formal, sino todo lo contrario, era como quien lleva bambas ya que eso no le había impedido soltar una bolsa enorme de compra y su bolso para lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia mi y abrazarme como si fuera su peluche. Me quedé parada y perdida. Esa reacción por parte de una persona que no conoces y por lo tanto te es desconocida totalmente te deja sin habla.

—¡Ohhh! ¡¡Kagome! ¡que mona eres! Que alegría conocerte a fin ya tenía ganas. ¿cómo has dormido? ¿qué te parece la casa? ¿y la ciudad? Oh, pero no te preocupes por los muebles, hoy después de desayunar iremos a comprarlos, tenemos un servicio que te los llevará a casa, ya hemos informado de tu llegada y la urgencia de tener al menos una mesa para comer ¿no? Ya veras como te gustará esto vamos a ser muy...

—La estás mareando, Ayame- dijo el joven preocupado pero sonriente ante la escena según el graciosa.

—Oh, lo siento-dijo un poco desanimada por el corte que le había hecho su compañero.

—No te preocupes- me dijo el chico sonriendo- es muy animada con las personas que aprecia, además se le acaba adorando pese a su espontaneidad-dijo riendo- bueno, creo que hemos empezado un poco mal, ¿no?. Soy Kouga Wolf y este monstruito es Ayame Bysshe- dijo siendo fulminado instantáneamente por su compañera.

Yo sonreía a esa pareja de extraños que, pese a ser eso, extraños, no me infundían ningún sentimiento negativo, al revés, solo ánimo y calor. Me gustaba la mirada y el recibimiento cálido de Ayame, que, aún estando un poco cortada, me seguía sonriendo. En otra situación hubiera reaccionado mal, pero era como si su alegría reflejada en su aura me relajara y me instara a confiar en ellos.

—Gracias, me presentaría, pero por lo que veo ya sabéis quien soy.

—Lo siento- dijo ayame dándose un golpe en la frente- nos hemos presentado aquí tan efusivos sin decirte quien somos, que tontos.

—Tonta tú, que te has lanzado a sus brazos tan así, la pobre se debe de haber llevado un susto que tela-dijo Kouga y ella le miró dolida, pero su gesto cambió al ver la sonrisa escondida este.

—¿Qué te parece si te lo explicamos las cosas desayunando?- añadió Kouga señalando la bolsa del suelo- hemos pesado que no tendrías nada que comer y... bueno, aquí estamos.

—Claro, pero las sillas...-dije yo

—No hay problema, coloqué sillas ayer por la tarde al traer la tele y acomodarlo todo para tu llegada por si acaso, voy a buscarlas.

Me quedé esperando con Ayame en el salón vacío. Ella, contenta, me sonreía y se alejó para coger la bolsa del suelo.

—Vamos. Seguro que tienes hambre he traído café y muffins.

—¿Café?- le dije abriendo los ojos como platos. El café era lo que más me apetecía tomar en ese momento, un café, solo o con leche, me daba igual. Sonreí y me fui con ella hacia la parte de la cocina.

Ella dejó la bolsa en la encimera mientras me apoyaba en el mármol de pie mirándola. Ella sacó todo lo que contenía la bolsa más el café que lo calentó en el microondas.

—¿Te gusta la casa, Kagome?- aún no sabía como ella sabía mi nombre.

—Si, es grande y bonita.

—Ya lo creo que si- Dijo riendo- yo tengo una parecida pero un poco más pequeña, la empresa que nos las da suelen hacerlas así

—¿La empresa que os las da?

—Si, cuando les hacemos una compra o algún favor, muchas veces preferimos que nos paguen con bienes o servicios en vez de dinero. Como los coches de las empresas que nos las da una empresa de coches por ciertos favores empresariales.

—Vaya- le dije sorprendida- Está muy bien- dije mirando la casa otra vez- la pena es que he de comprar los muebles- dije para mi, pero ella me había oído

—No pasa nada, por eso estamos aquí y tienes tres días para ponerte a tono con la casa

—Tomad- dijo el chico, cortando mi siguiente pregunta, acercándose con las sillas y poniéndolas para sentarse-

—Gracias- dije sonriéndoles- pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo sabéis ambos mi nombre? Yo no os lo he dicho

—Eso es muy fácil de explicar. El señor Glosum nos pasó ayer una ficha con tus datos- dijo Ayame sonriendo

—¿Qué ponía de mi en esa ficha- dije nerviosa. Yo había venido aquí para empezarlo todo de nuevo, no quería que nadie supiera nada de mi aquí.

—Tranquila- dijo Kouga sonriendo- en la ficha solo ponía tu nombre y apellidos, tu estado civil, lugar de nacimiento, nacionalidad... nada de tu vida allí, no has de porque preocuparte, solo pone lo justo y necesario.

—Ah- dije más tranquila- ¿cómo es que sabéis Español si sois londinenses.

—Bueno, la verdad es que... -dijo Ayame

—Yo soy Español, vivía en Madrid con mis padres y he viajado mucho de allí a aquí, por eso se Español, aparte de que he estudiado allí.- dijo Kouga- Ella es de allí también, pero ella vino por unos motivos más complicados a los diez años, lo suficiente para saber la lengua y querer seguir estudiándola aquí.

—Vaya- dije cogiendo el café y un moffin que me ofrecía Ayame, que se había quedado en silencio-¿y que sois de la empresa del señor Glosum?

—Aunque no te lo creas, somos accionistas de la empresa, además de que él es el director de producción y yo la comercial- dijo solemne Ayame bebiendo café

—Pero eso es imposible- dije yo asombrada- no debéis de ser mucho más mayores que yo, sois muy jóvenes para tener un puesto así.

—Si, es atípico, pero todo tiene una explicación- dijo Kouga- Mis padres eran los que antiguamente ocupaban mi puesto en la empresa, Ellos, lamentablemente murieron hace unos dos años y yo, que estaba en un puesto más bajo que ellos, al conocer su funcionamiento y al heredar las acciones, Glosum me hizo el director de producción.

—Lo siento- dije

—Yo soy un poco más nueva que él. Entré hace un año como directora comercial. Yo nací en España y a los diez años me quedé huérfana, por eso me vine con mi nana, que era mi abuela, aquí. Todo fue gracias a Glosum, que era amigo de mis padres, me ofreció casa y estudios, más tarde salí de la universidad con estudios de marketing y él me colocó como encargada del marketing junto con la directora comercial y accionista. La directora comercial se retiró por una enfermedad y Glosum creyó que yo era la mejor para ese puesto.

—Vaya, que suerte, se ve que el señor Glosum es querido por todos.-comenté

—Si, el señor Glosum nos ha dado trabajo a muchos extranjeros, sobretodo españoles que se han ido de sus países por motivos de peso, por eso en la empresa nos llevamos todos muy bien, casi todos hablamos español un poco.

—Por cierto, antes me has dicho que tenía tres días para ponerlo todo a tono con la casa. ¿qué querías decir?- le pregunté a Ayame, quien me sonrío después.

—Mira, tienes tres días para acomodarte en la casa. ¿no pensarías que ibas a empezar viviendo en una casa sin muebles y fría, verdad?- me dijo cogiéndome de las manos mientras Kouga negaba con la cabeza- Mira, hemos hablado con una empresa muy cercana a la nuestra para que puedas obtener los muebles necesarios es unos tres días, iremos hoy a mirarlos. Ah, también pintaremos la casa.- dijo con los ojos como estrellas de la emoción.

—Pero no cre...

—Nada de peros, Kagome- me dijo seria de repente- como mucha gente supongo que has venido aquí para empezar de nuevo. A nosotros nos da igual qué dejas allá, solo queremos que empieces de cero en un lugar que te haga sentir como en casa, a gusto, solo eso.

Me quedé asombrada por lo que ella me había dicho. Era verdad, pero la amabilidad y la confianza que me tenían me estaba haciendo sentir rara, esto, no era lo que me había imaginado al subir al avión. Pero sabía que ahora no estaba sola, de alguna manera, le veía futura a esa amistad que ellos querían tener conmigo. Pero había de ser cuidadosa, las cosas no son siempre como parecen, pero necesitaba tanto la cercanía de alguien... Miré a Ayame, quien me miraba esperando una contestación o algo. Me miraba con alegría, sinceridad y calor, Kouga, estaba serio, Pero serio por que apoyaba a su compañera en lo que había dicho. Quizás era hora de cambiar un poco en mi carácter desconfiado con según que gente, quizás esto era una manera de empezar de nuevo. De repente sonreí, y fue una sonrisa sincera, llena de expectativas e ilusión, esa sonrisa no era fingida, era una sonrisa feliz y verdadera.

De repente, la idea de ir de compras con la que parecía una compradora compulsiva, y un joven apuesto y misterioso, me pareció interesante y apetecible.

—Pues vamos a comprar los muebles y la pintura- dije poniéndome de pié.

—Pues ve a cambiarte- me dijo Ayame riendo- que no creo que se veas bien ir en camisón por la calle.

Me miré y enrojecí de vergüenza, aún llevaba el camisón, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y descalza.

—Ups, si creo que es mejor vestirse- dije, y ellos asintieron tranquilos y alegres.

Me fui a mi enorme habitación y miré por un momento la vista. Sonreí alegre.

_Empezaré de nuevo_

* * *

**En Barcelona. Pov Inuyasha.**

Estaba en el coche con el papel en el asiento del copiloto, donde siempre iba ella.

Ella me había dejado algo para mi, una nota con una explicación o algo. Pero me daba miedo leerlo, mido o solo que no quería, no podía. Hacía una hora que había saldo de la casa de Kagome, ahora estaba en Barcelona, aparcando en el paseo marítimo tras una caravana de narices. Me bajé del coche y miré al mar.

Recuerdos invadieron mi mente, recuerdos a los que no me podía permitir hacer caso ahora, no, ahora tenía algo que hacer. Me metí en el metro y miré la dirección que había de tomar para ir al Carrer Balmes, como me había dejado Sango en el papel. Me metí en el metro con el papel de Kagome en el bolsillo de los pantalones y escuchando música con el móvil. Tardé bastante, dado que era complicado llegar a esa parte de Barcelona, al llegar me puse a buscar el bar, no tardé en encontrarlo, el color de la fachada le hacía destacar de los demás edificios. Entré, y en ese momento solo el silencio me dio la bienvenida, nada mas. Me adentré más y fui a la barra, donde una mujer salió de detrás del mostrador.

La mujer me miró sorprendida y luego se acercó a mi, dándome una vista de cómo era. La mujer tenía una cara bondadosa, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su pelo, de color cobre tirando a rubio dorado, largo, liso y recogido en una cola baja acentuaban el aspecto amable de la mujer. Vestía una bata de esas con muchas flores blancas con el fondo negro, los guantes de goma marcaban lo que eran unas manos viejas ya arrugadas, futuro de unas manos finas y envidiables.

—¿Qué quiere un joven tan guapo de una vieja a estas horas, cielo?- me dijo la anciana

—Vengo de parte de Kagome, señora.

La vieja levantó los ojos como platos y me miró. Me hizo una ademán para sentarme en una mesa y ella me trajo un baso de agua para sentarse delante de mí.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi niña, cielo?- me dijo preocupada

—Se ha ido por motivos importantes a Londres, he venido a decírselo, pues el viaje fue repentino y ella no ha podido hacérselo saber como le hubiera gustado.

La vieja bajó la mirada y bebió un sorbo del agua de su baso, despacio.

—Sabía que algo así podía pasar. ¿Pero tan pronto? O, pobre de mi niña, que mal.

—¿Lo sabía usted?

—Si, pero solo era mi intuición. Kagome no me contaba mucho de ella, solo lo justo, es muy cerrada, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes tú..

—Si.

—Gracias cielo, eres muy amable de venir a decírmelo. Tienes una cara muy preocupada, ¿estás preocupado por ella?

—¿Intuición?

—La misma.

­­­­­— Si, estoy preocupado, pero ya da igual.

—¿Sabes? No creo que nunca sea tarde para algo, cielo. Creo que debes de aprovechar el tiempo que no pasas con ella ahora para arreglar lo que sabes que has hecho masl, no que cambies las cosas, sino que cambies tú. Solo es un consejo de vieja, cielo, pero deja las cosas como son, todo vuelve a su cauce algún día, solo hay que esperar, solo entonces podrás arreglar lo que se supone que has hecho.

—Gracias

Me giré para irme y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta para abrirla la anciana me dijo:

—No dejes nada inacabado, no estropees más las cosas, piénsalo.

Me fui por la puerta, bajé por la calle hasta dar a la gran vía. De repente me acordé de la cantidad de veces que había venido con Kagome aquí. Me acordaba de su cara, su mirada al ver la ciudad, sus calles, sus edificios... No entendía como una persona puede querer tanto a una ciudad. Me metí en el metro otra vez pero con diferente objetivo. Me bajé en la parada Arc de Triomf. Ese sitio fue donde nos encontramos, bueno, en realidad en un autobús. Sonreí al recordad lo mal que me había tratado ella, bajé por la callé por la que ella bajó esa vez al separarnos. A ella le encantaban todos y cada una de las calles pequeñas. Salí a la catedral, y me interné en el claustro, donde sabía que ella iba muy seguido. El patio interior estaba lleno de plantes y de animales, patos, para especificar. Me metí en la placita interior donde estaba la fuente de los deseos, la típica a la que todo el mundo echaba monedas para los deseos. Salí de allí y me compré un chocolate caliente con vainilla. Me lo bebí mientras bajaba por la Gran Vía hacia el puerto.

Fue llegar y ver el atardecer. Era una vista preciosa, los barcos meciéndose por la brisa, los niños jugando en los jardines. Yo me encaminé por el paseo marítimo. La brisa me daba en la cara suave y cálidamente.

Pensaba en lo que la anciana me había dicho. No dejar nada inacabado, a medias. La carta de Kagome me ardía en el pantalón, pidiéndome a gritos que la leyera. Me acerqué al espigón y miré el mar que millones de veces había visto, pero nunca solo, siempre en compañía. La soledad dolía. Me senté, y dejé que el aire me moviera el cabello, la brisa... el olor a sal... el sonido de las olas, de la gente, todo era familiar pero insuficiente.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi valor saqué de mi bolsillo la carta y me dispuse a leerla, sabiendo que después de eso, todo cambiaría.

Inuyasha

_La verdad es que te escribo esto solo para que sepas que no huyo de ti, pero lo pensarás. Ahora has de estar enfadado, furioso por que me he ido. Creo que ya te habrán explicado el porque me he ido, pero no puedes hacer nada._

_Te escribo esto cuando tengo a Miroku llamándome des de el coche para irme, echaré esto de menos, pero creo que he de acabar esto como se ha de hacer, bien._

_Creo que he sido muy mala enfadándome contigo por lo de Kikyô, la verdad, es que no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero solo me molestó. Me voy a Londres por mucho tiempo, puede que vuelva para irme otra vez, o puede que no y me quede, no lo se, solo se que espero que al volver seas feliz, sigas con lo que eres... Puedes y tienes el derecho de estar mosca conmigo, de no hablarme más o de odiarme, la verdad es que es justo, pero bueno, no te lo reprocharé si se da el caso._

_Solo espero que me entiendas y me puedas perdonar. Me han dicho que me estás buscando, pero la verdad es que entre esto y la resaca, no tenía humor de ningún modo. Se porque me buscas. No pasa nada, no pasó nada, estás perdonado de todo, lo que uno hace ebrio no se toma en cuenta, yo no lo hago, así que no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, es nuestro secreto, como muchos otros. Solo te voy a pedir un favor, solo espero que lo hagas por esa persona, no por mi, por si estás enfadado. Cuida a Souta ¿podrás? No me lo puedo llevar, es una condición, él sabe que volveré, yo cumplo lo que prometo, solo quiero que le vigiles por mi hasta que vuelva, sin compromiso ¿eh?_

_Bueno, espero que esto te haga saber lo necesario para seguir con lo tuyo. Espero que todo te vaya bien, sobretodo con Kikyô, que está muy enamorada de ti, espero que seáis felices, de verdad. _

_Muchos besos._

_Kagome_

* * *

_REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS,__REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS…._

_Bueno ¿Qué tal el cap? Para llegar tarde a actualizar no está mal¿ eh? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho, creo que es el que más me ha costado, y mira que es decir, pero bueno. ¿Molan los nuevos personajes, no? ya habrá barullo en Londres y espero que mi vivencia allí de una semana sea buena para no cagarla, pero nada. Sobre Inu, creo que he dejado la cosa bastante colgada, pero no creo que se diga nada más de él hasta... no lo se, hasta de aquí a unos caps, a la vuelta de Kag, que tardará, voy a darle vida londinense. Muchos besos._

_Por problemas de ordenador, que no chuta, contestaré a los reviews mas tarde perosnalemte, a los anónimos, en el próximo cap. (es problema de mi ordenador que se para y me lo borra todo. BESOS  
_


	12. Chapter 12

HOLA vuelvo por estos parajes después de unas largas semanas estudiando (y las que me quedan) espero que este cap os guste tanto como a mi, que es en absoluto, solo escribo para pasar el tiempo,no me considera muy buena escritora sino pésime.

Que vaya bien la lectura

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Adaptación y nueva vida**

* * *

Entré a mi habitación y me asomé por al ventanal enorme. No había cambiado nada des de que había dejado la habitación, nada en absoluto. Suspiré y me fui a la cama cerrando la puerta a mi paso, estaba bien de ánimos, pero me apetecía estar en soledad.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré. Me tumbé de espaldas a la cama mirando el techo como si no hubiera cosa más importante. La verdad es que si lo había, pero no quería prestarle atención.

Moriña. Sentía una morriña que me desgarraba por dentro y a la vez me daba tranquilidad y la soledad necesaria para pensar. Pensar fríamente, objetivamente. Este cambio era el correcto, si me equivocaba... bueno, si lo hacía, cargaría con el dolor con orgullo, como siempre. De palos andaba el burro, y yo lo sabía de sobras.

Esta era mi nueva vida. Una vida des de cero, una vida con factores diferentes, puntos de vistas extraños y amigos lejanos que me abrían los brazos para lanzarme a ellos para poder salir bien o mal en el proceso. Me daba miedo el confiar, pero no me iba a pasar la vida así, sola y sin abrirme, para eso me había ido, para mejorar, para cambiar y ser mejor que antes, sino, no estaría aquí.

Si. Esa era la solución y la única vía al cambio. Me levanté de un salto de mi fantástica nueva cama y me fui a la maleta que aún estaba hecha paro abierta. Miré mi ropa y miré el clima de la ciudad. Cogí lo primero que vi, solo me iba un momento, no me iba para mucho, pero por si acaso, me iba a llevar un poco de todo. Cogí una camiseta de tirantes y me4 la puse debajo del sujetador que me había puesto previamente. Encima de la camiseta, me puse una camisa de color azul marino clara que me iba larga, de esas que se llevaban ahora para ponérsela con las mayas. Encontré mis mayas negras en un lado de la maleta y me las puse con unos calcetines negros y me fui hacía la bolsa con mis innumerables zapatos. Miré lo que tenía y pensé un momento cuales elegir. Suspiré y cogí unas converse negras con estampados de líneas y flores sutiles en blanco y en rosa. Si, amaba esas bambas de calle Tallers de mi ciudad, en mi opinión, era la mejor calle para comprar bambas. Me miré y suspiré, cogí un abolsa a mi lado y empecé a cambiarle los cordones blancos por unos de color azul cielo. Me encantaba la combinación de cordones, era genial. Si hubiera tenido un espejo como estaba mandado no tendría que estar en el espejo mediano del baño para arreglarme. No me maquillé ni nada, solo me asrguré de estar bien y nada más, saqué el móvil y el monedero para ponerlo en el bolso y me anoté una nota mental, _compraré un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. _Cogí lo necesario y cerré la habitación para salir.

Al salir me encontré a Ayame y a Kôga en el suelo jugando a un pulso chino, hacía mucho que no jugaba a eso o lo veía, me traía recuerdos, por lo que solo me dirijí a cerrarlo todo y a cager las llaves para indicar que ya nos podíamos ir.

— Vaya, Kagome- Dijo Ayame- que mona vas, me gustan la bambas con los cordones, me compraré unas parecidas si las veo, eso si, después de ver los grandes almacenes de Londres.

—No te sulfures, Ayame- dijo Kôga saliendo del piso mientras yo cerraba la puerta y bajábamos por el ascensor del edificio- Que la asustarás con la obsesión de comprar tuya.- se giró hacia mi- espero que te guste comprar, porque ella es una maniática de las compras de todo tipo, se transforma en un monstruito.

—Tranquilo- le dije saliendo hacia el ascensor siguiéndole- Creo que me encantan tanto como a ella.

—No lo creo...

Atravesamos el garaje lleno de todo tipo de coches, nuevos viejos, guapos, feos, sucios, limpios... Me paré delante de un Honda de color rojo vivo y lo miré. El coche era igual de guapo en el país que fuera. Me di la vuelta y seguí andando hasta parar en un Citroen C4 en color negro, solo necesité mirar el culo del coche para saber que era un deportivo. Un coche muy bueno. Me dieron paso para sentarme delante en el asiento del copiloto con la excusa de que así vería la ciudad mejor que des de atrás. Kôga se sentó a mi lado y salió con una habilidad experta del parking hacía lo que sería mi nueva ciudad y vida.

Era una ciudad mágica e increíble, una ciudad tan bonita coma Barcelona. Kôga me iba enseñando la ciudad para que me situara, y yo tomaba nota mental de todo.

El piso estaba a dos calles del Támesis, el precioso río retratado en Sherlok Holmes. Era un río enorme con un montón de cosas y edificios en su ribera, era una preciosidad. Cruzamos por un montón de sitios alejándonos de la ciudad. Las calles era grandes y llenas de coches. Me llamó al atención, aunque ya lo sabía, que el sentido de la conducción era al revés de España, el asiento del conductor estaba a la derecha al igual que el sentido de la carretera, con las señales pintadas en el suelo, todo una odisea. Llegamos a un edificio la mar de alto y enorme, con un diseño genial. El edificio era de color negro (la fachada) y tenía una terraza a su alrededor con unos porches para la lluvia. Entramos y dejamos el coche en el parkin para adentrarnos en el centro comercial. A mi lado, Ayame saltaba de alegría con sus ojos verdes esmeralda iluminados por la luz y la emoción. A mi otro lado, Kôga la miraba como pensado en el calvario que le esperaba, pero a mi me daba igual, era una situación única, me abría por primera vez a un mundo parecido pero diferente al mío que había dejado atrás. Lo primero fue ir a mirar los muebles. En general los de toda la casa.

Primero miramos los de mi habitación. Yo tenía dinero, pero Ayame me convenció de que la tienda tenía u trato con la empresa. Pensé en la empresa, había de ser enorme y de clase para tener tantos tratos. Miré el armario, mueble imprescindiblemente grande para la ropa, según Ayame. AL final cogí uno enorme de largo con un acabado lateral en estantería para los libros a los dos lados. El interior, tenía la típica barra para colgar la ropa de lado a lado solo cortado por una estantería interior para el resto de ropa que iría dolada. Lo escogí con una Ayame saltando de alegría y hablándole a la dependienta que iba apuntando el mueble que quería soñando con la pasta que iba a ganar con mi compra. El siguiente armatoste fue una mesita para mi habitación para sentarme, una mesita color oscuro a juego con otras mesitas para la cama del mismo color negro.

Pasamos a la sección del salón. Mi plan era de u mueble de color oscuro, largo pero no mucho, lo justo para que encajara la tele en el centro con estanterías a los lados y un par de cristales para las fotos... No encontré el de mis sueños, pero uno parecido con un armario de cristal con luz interior.

Mi siguiente proyecto era la mesa del salón. La quería en negro, de color lisa y sencilla con las sillas a juego, lo largo suficiente para seis personas sin contar los extremos. Lo encontré, porque la mesa no era muy rara y era típica pero preciosa. Para la cocina no cogí nada, pues tenía los muebles necesarios, pero cogí una estantería grande con otra mesa de escritorio para la habitación pequeña que sobraba en la casa. Haría de ella un estudio para trabajar con la libraría para mis enormes y numerosos libros que me había traído y me compraría en un futuro.

Salimos de la tienda con un dolor personal por el dinero gastado pero con una gran satisfacción de poder elegir mi propia casa a mi gusto, eso no tenía precio.

La siguiente sección era la de cortinas y complementos del hogar generales. No me costaba el inglés como lo había soñado, lo chapuceaba pero con dignidad y estilo, nada que no se pudiera mejorar en un año y que me hiciera ver palurda. Quería unas cortina para el salón, habitación, estudio y baños a juego con los muebles y el futuro color de las paredes. Me decanté por unas cortinal dobles, la interior blanca de loneta y la de fuera, más corta en los extremos de raso, de color lila clarito. Para el salón, escogí unas del mismo modelo pero de color marrón clarito por fuera y blanco por dentro y azul clarito para el estudio junto con unas cortinas venecianas de color azul marino claro para los dos baños.

Estaba reventada de tanto mirar y comprar. A esto, se la añadían las discusiones con Ayame sobre el color de las cortinas para la bañera, ya que ella las quería lisas, blancas con el relieve de unas rosas en rojo y yo en negro, más la agobiante dependienta que solo hacía que estorbar y enredarnos. Pero de nada sirvió, ya que yo sabía lo que quería para mi casa.

Pero la cosa dejó de ser agobiante cuando nos dio la hora de comer. Se nos había pasado el tiempo volando y las os estábamos reventadas del cansancio. Solo nos faltaba por comprar la alfombra de mi habitación y los objetos de cocina. Salimos a descansar al pasillo, en un banco vacío que estaba allí. Por la tarde, le había dicho a Ayame que quería ir a comprar comida, que era más importante que las cortinas... Solo fue entonces cuando reparé en la ausencia de alguien. Kôga. ¿Dónde había ido? Sabía que había estado con nosotras en la tienda de muebles, pero luego se había ido. ¿dónde estaba?

Me giré hacia Ayame, quien tenía los ojos animadamente en forma de estrella mirando embobada y con una peligrosa sonrisa a la tienda de la esquina al pasillo donde estábamos nosotras. Mi fijé en la tienda y me di cuenta de que era de bisutería. Dios, ni siquiera Rin, que se transformaba en una compradora obsesiva compulsiva cuando iba de compras, aguantaba tanto. La miré otra vez.

—¿Ayame, dónde está Kôga?

—¿No has oído cuando ha dicho que si iba a otra tienda al entrar a ver las cortinas?- me dijo incrédula. La verdad es que no me había fijado, y teniendo a una persona que tira de ti como si fueras un muñeco, no lo soluciona nada.- Dijo que iba a una tienda de deportes. Él juega a Básquet en un equipo, las cosas de deportes le encanta, y como no le necesitábamos en las cortinas y demás, se ha ido.

Vaya, jugador de Básquet. Había jugado bastante, aunque era más propicia al tenis o el fútbol que a la cancha. De repente me levanté y Ayame me siguió como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo conmigo para asaltar la tienda de bisutería. Le negué con la cabeza y le señalé la tienda de deportes del final con el letrero rojo chillón.

—No, ve tu a la tienda, yo iré a la de deportes, soy aficionada a jugar a fútbol y tenis, por lo tanto me encanta el deporte.

—Pero Kôga ya no estará allí, ahora ha de estar en la librería.

—¿Lee?

—Si, es aficionado nato a la lectura. ¿segura que no vienes?

—No, me pasaré por la librería- le animé- ve tu, que yo vuelvo de aquí un rato con él para ir a comer.

—Bien. La librería es esa del final del pasillo a mano derecha. Tiene la puerta de color azul cielo y se llama _PaperWords_. Yo estoy aquí en la _Perls._

—Bien.

Me despedí de ella y me fui por el pasillo lleno de gente hacia donde me había dicho. Como ella decía, en el final a la derecha había una libraría con aspecto de guardería, por el color. Entré en ella y dejé de lado mi parte más aficionada a leer para buscar a mi compañero. No tardé en hallarlo y eso me alegró, la tentación es mala para el ser humano. Estaba en la estantería de anime (en inglés). Sonreí y me acerqué por detrás.

—Hola- le dije y el pegó un bote muy chistoso que me hizo soltar una risilla floja- no sabía que preferías los libros a las compras.

—Eso depende, si vas con una obsesa de las tiendas tiene su lógica.

—¿Que lees?- le dije mirando el cómic Manga que tenía en las manos.

—es un comic de Vagabond, es my serie preferida. ¿te gusta el manga?

—Bueno... no rechazo nada que tenga texto, siempre y cuando no esté en mis manos algún libro de Rodoreda o de Martorell- el puso cara de interrogante y yo se lo aclaré- autores catalanes, amo mucho Cataluña pero... tiene autores bastante penosos para mi gusto. Pero si, me gusta el manga y leer cualquier libro, bueno, eso depende del tema.

—Vaya...- dijo sonriendo- de gusto encontrar a alguien a quien le guste leer. Ayame no es partidaria de los libros. ¿qué libro te has leído por última vez?

—Los de la saga de Crepúsculo, Meyer me encanta

—Si, se quien es, es muy buena autora, no la mejor, pero tiene su talento, sus libros son muy buenos. ¿Conoces a Paolini?

—¿El Legado?- dije y sonreí- si, me compré hace poco su último libro, lo sigo desde hace tres años. ¿Zafón?

—Me encanta, es genial, su literatura es fantástica y su argumento en las obras son preciosas, los he leído todos. Pero ahora estoy en fase crítica, no se que leer y los comics no son de ayuda.

—Lo se, pero ha de haber algo de tu gusto, no se...- dije mirando las estanterías de las novedades- lo del inglés lo hace más difícil pero... ¿y este?- le dije enseñándole un libro de Jaceterfeld- me he leído este libro y lo tengo en casa, es muy bueno.

—No lo se. ¿quizás algún clásico?

—Lo siento, de literatura inglesa no se mucho, no soy de las de Shakesperare, no me van, solo soy de literatura española, que la conozco más a fondo, pero aquí ha muchísimos libros en español, la mayoría.

—Si, esta librería es especialmente española, por eso vengo aquí, me gusta el español como lengua.

—¿Si? Pues entonces este- le dije dándole el libro que acariciaba en la estanterías- tengo uno igual en casa, pero es muy viejo. Es un clásico español, Pio Barroja es contemporáneo a Machado... me lo he leído y está muy bien, pero... pero nada, has de leerlo.

—Vale, me lo cojo- me dijo y se dirigió a la caja para pagar. Yo le seguí mirando cada uno de los libros de las estanterías. Habían dos personas antes que nosotros para pagar, por lo que tuvimos que esperar nuestro turno.

—¿Tu jugabas a algo en España, algún deporte?- me preguntó

—No, solo jugaba como pasatiempo, nada más, no jugaba en ningún equipo.

—No tienes cara de deportista ni como pasatiempo- me dijo sonriendo

—Ni tu de aficionado a la lectura- le contraataqué

—Ja, ja, ya lo se, me lo dicen mucho.

Más tarde nos tocó pagar y después salimos al pasillo del centro comercial lleno de gente con un montón de bolsas de la compra. Fuimos hasta la tienda que Ayame estaba atracando para buscarla e irnos a comer. Cuando entramos a la tienda, vimos a Ayame con una cesta llena de pendientes, collares y pulseras de muchos colores. Me la quedé mirando embobada por su escandaloso vicio a la compra. Kôga, a mi lado, suspiró y fue a por ella. Reí al ver a Ayame como una cría enseñándole lo que se iba a comprar, me giré a la derecha y me fijé en los pendientes plateados de la estantería. Habían muchos y variados, me los miré y me cogí unos en forma de serpiente plateada con los ojos rojos. Me acerqué a Ayame que discutía con Kôga sobre la cantidad de cosas que se iba a comprar.

—Pero ayame, no puedes comprar tantas cosas- le decía Kôga

—Claro que puedo, es mi dinero y me gusta lo que he comprado, no me vas a obligar a dejarlo todo- le dijo mirándolo con una terrorífica mirada asesina.

—Pero Ayame, no ves...

—Ayame, Kôga tiene razón.- le dije y los dos me miraron- ¿Qué te parece si solo coges tres cosas y nos vamos para regresar un día solo a comprar eso y ropa? Hoy es día de muebles y demás, no de complementos personales- le dije y Ayame me hizo un puchero.

—Está bien- aceptó al final de mucho pensar- pero volveremos ambas a comprar ropa y complementos como zapatos, bolsos...

—Vale, Vale, vamos a pagar, que yo he cogido estos pendientes.

Kôga suspiró en mi comentario pero no me dijo nada. Cogió a Ayame del codo y la arrastró a la caja después de que ella dejara sus cosas. Yo les seguí a la caja y salimos después de pagar. Al salir, nos vimos en el dilema de dónde íbamos a comer de los muchos lugares que habían. Kôga quería una hamburguesa, Ayame una pizza y a mi me daba igual. Al final de mucho discutir, tiempo que me la pasé mirando a la gente y las demás tiendas de del pasilla, decidieron comer en un bocatta, donde habían hamburguesas para Kôga.

Ayame nos mandó a sentar mientras nos pedía lo que íbamos a comer. Yo me decanté por un bocadillo provenzal, que tenía queso, pollo y champiñones. Kôga y yo nos sentamos mientras Ayame iba bailando hasta la cola para pedir la comida.

—Este sitio también está en España- le dije a Kôga

—Si, aquí es nuevo, antes no estaba- me dijo mirando a Ayame

—Tranquilo, no creo que se nos pierda- le dije bromeando. Él, entonces, giró al cara en mi dirección y sonrió sentándose bien en su sitio mirándome.

—No creas. Es como una cría

—No lo creo, solo está alegre.

Kôga rió y miró el libro que se había comprado, entonces me miró y me dijo.

—¿No buscabas un libro?¿Por qué no te has comprado uno?

—No creo que tenga tiempo de leer ahora. He de arreglar la casa, trabajar y estudiar inglés.

—Pero puede que tengas tiempo libre más a delante

—Pues ya me compraré uno más adelante

—¿Antes tenías tiempo para leer?

—Bueno...- dije mirando hacia Ayame que estaba hablando con el dependiente- ...antes iba a trabajar a la ciudad, como vivía a una media hora de allí, solía leer en el bus.

—Vaya, normalmente la gente que trabaja, duerme en el bus o piensa, pero no lee.

—No todos, además, la gente no está hecha para pensar, no es bueno tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

—¿Por?

—Pensar en como es tu vida u otras cosas te hace dar cuanta de las cosas realmente y le das tantas vueltas que te vuelves loco o te das cuenta de que lo que haces no te gusta y lo dejas de hacer. No, no es bueno que la gente piense, a nadie le gusta pensar mucho en sus problemás o en la vida que llevan.

—Pero si lees, ves otro tipo de vida diferente a la tuya y la envidias, ¿no es eso lo mismo?

—No, al menos la envidia es sana, la gente no se toma en serio la vida de los libros, son libros al fin y al cabo.

—¿Ya estáis hablando de libros?- dijo Ayame con las bandejas de la comida- dios, se han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer, vaya dúo.

—Venga, déjalo y a comer- dijo Kôga.

Hablamos de cosas tribales como la vida de Londres, los sitios donde había de ir, los sitios buenos para pasear, el transporte público...

Ayame y Kôga me hablaron de su trabajo, de la gente de la empresa... La vida de Londres parecía no se muy diferente a la de Barcelona si quitábamos las cosas como el idioma, la comida... Más tarde me hablaron de la casa, como la íbamos a pintar, los muebles que íbamos a poner, como y donde se pondrían...

Ellos no me dijeron que no les gustaba, sino que me daban más ideas sobre la decoración etc. Más tarde fuimos a comprar la pintura para las paredes, que íbamos a pintarlas todo mañana. Para mi habitación quería un color morado, pero no muy oscuro ni muy claro, medio; para el salón un color gris oscuro, pero no mucho; para el estudio, un color azul marino clarito. Una vez esto, nos dirigimos a por el supermercado, donde, en un carro, empezamos a poner comida...

Me hacía falta de todo, carne, caldo, huevos, cereales, leche... El carro estaba hasta arriba de comida y menaje para limpiar. El café, alimento imprescindible en mi vida, sobretodo por las mañanas... Era todo volver a empezar de nuevo, con la casa, la compra... la única diferencia, era la compañía. Con un carro hasta los topes y con bolsas en las manos, salimos hacia el garaje del centro comercial hacia el coche.

Lo metimos todo en el maletero para dirigirnos a casa a guardarlo todo.

La distribución en el coche era la misma, Kôga y yo delante y Ayame detrás. Ella conversaba de las calles de Londres más bonitas, de los centros para comprar, de las iglesias... Yo estaba mucho más lejos de ese mundo comercial, a mi me gustaba admirar la historia de las ciudades, con sus lugares patrimoniales y cultos, monumentos, museos... Para mi, el alejamiento de las zonas transitadas y comerciales era necesario para mi tranquilidad mental, pues me agobiaba mucho.

Estábamos a unas cuatro manzanas de mi casa cuando Ayame le dijo a Kôga que parara.

—No, me voy a casa desde aquí, que he de hacer cosas en ella y preparar unos documentos importantes que están a medio hacer- justificó ante nuestra cara de asombro.

—Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos allí- Dijo Kôga

—No, que va, además, soy partidaria del metro y el transporte público de la ciudad, es mejor para moverse.

—¿Seguro que has de ir en metro?- le dije mirándola preocupada

—Claro que si. Bueno- dijo cuando nos detuvimos en una parada de metro- mañana estaremos a las nueve en tu casa, Kagome. Me quitaré todo el trabajo para ir mañana y pasado a ayudar con muebles ect.

I salió del coche con salero rumbo a la boca del metro, donde bajó por las escaleras como si se la tragara la tierra. EL coche volvió a ponerse en camino hacia mi casa, pero yo no quité la vista de donde Ayame había desaparecido.

—Ella es así, en eso es una maniática de narices, pero no es nada raro.

Llegamos al parking de mi casa y nos bajamos para empezar a coger cada una de las bolsas que había en el coche. Pese a nuestra fuerza y número de personas, tuvimos que hacer dos subidas y bajadas para sacarlo todo y dejarlo en el apartamento. Lo primero que hice fue abrir toda la casa mientras él dejaba todas las bolsas encima de la encimera de la cocina. Cuando volví a su lado, empezamos a sacar una por una las cosas de las bolsas para ponerlas donde yo quería. Las cazuelas y sartenes en un cajón, los tenedores y demás en los cajones... todo en el sitio donde en mi casa de España las tenía situadas. Estaba poniendo en unos botes el azúcar y cosas para el desayuno cuando me animé a preguntarle:

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo haré en la empresa?

—Bueno, principalmente solo serás ayudante de la directora de financiación en la empresa. Verás como se realizan los presupuestos, ayudarás en nuevas ideas para la financiación, tratos con las demás empresas para reducir gastos e incrementar el beneficio... pero solo serás la ayudante.

—¿Cómo es la directora de financiación?- Kôga se quedó quieto un momento y luego siguió con lo suyo

—No es la mejor mujer del mundo. No me gusta criticar a mis compañeros pero...- sonrió- ...esa mujer es la arpía más grande de la historia.

—¿Tan mala es?

—Si, es una mujer mayor, lleva unos veinte años en ese puesto y está cegada por la fama que tiene, pero lamentablemente hace un gran trabajo, creo que su vida es eso, trabajar.

—Vaya, creo que me quedaré de por vida como su ayudante- le dije riéndome

—¿No te asusta?

—No, la verdad es que si lleva tanto tiempo es que ha de ser buena ¿no? eso es admirable, pero no pasa nada, solo estoy aquí para trabajar, aprender... Lo demás no me importa

—Vaya, se ve que eres muy luchadora

—...

—Pero no pasa nada, tranquila. Ayame y yo estaremos contigo todo el rato que podamos, no pasará nada.

Estuvimos callados durante un buen rato, donde pudimos poner toda la comida en la nevera o en las estanterías. También me entregó una cinta aislante para envolver los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas para pintar mañana. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, era de noche y tenía un hambre enorme. Le miré mientras ponía el último tirón de cinta en el salón. Se veía un hombre amable pero sin dejar de ser fuerte y duro en lo necesario, musculoso y con garra sin dejar de lado su responsabilidad y buen humor, su seguridad y predisposición me dieron envidia y me recordaron a alguien muy parecido a él. Él me había ayudado en todo lo de la casa en la ausencia de Ayame, mañana también me ayudaría y eso declinaba la balanza hasta dejarme en una posición muy elevada. Me sentí desagradecida.

—Kôga, la verdad es que no como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi. Ya es muy tarde y tendrás hambre- él se levantó y miró el ventanal sin cortinas que estaba con la persiana levantada mostrando la preciosa vista de Londres en la noche.

—Si, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—¿Lo siento, quieres que te prepare algo para cenar? Me siento mal al tenerte aquí y que llegues sin cenar a casa.

—Uy, no, mejor mañana haznos una rica comida, pero hoy no, he de irme para hacer unas cosillas.- dijo cogiendo su cartera y móvil- mañana vendremos sobre las diez, ¿vale?, estate preparada para entonces.- dijo guiñándome el ojo derecho en un gesto cómica y se fue hacia la puerta. Yo le seguí hasta allí- Hasta mañana, Kagome- dijo saliendo por la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, Kôga dije viendo como desaparecía por el pasillo de color azul.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me dirigí hasta la cocina, donde saqué una bolsa de cereales de esos con azúcar y chocolate. Los puse en una taza cuando el chocolate estuvo caliente y le metí los cereales dirigiéndome hacia la parte donde estaba la televisión. Dejé la taza en el suelo junto a una cuchara y fui a la habitación para sacar una manta y unos cojines de mi maleta (que me habían cabido al separar el relleno de la funda). Volví al salón después de sacar una película de esas que me había traído y la puse en el DVD. Me senté encima de la manta tendida en el suelo con el cojín en la cabeza y me dispuse a ver la Guerra de las Galaxias que tanto me gustaba.

No supe a la hora en que acabó la película, solo supe que se acabó y me arrastré hasta la cama donde caí dormida en un momento.

* * *

Estaba tranquila en mi cama soñando no sabía exactamente el qué, era uno de esos sueños que no tienen sentido, solo los sueñas y ya está. Pero una música totalmente fuera del sueño me llamó la atención. Abrí los ojos y me giré hacia donde provenía esa música. Era mi despertador-móvil, el encargado de despertarme todas las mañanas. Me estiré y lo apagué.

Esta vez no necesité situarme en absoluto, sabía donde estaba, y el saberlo no me produjo tristeza, sino alegría. Me gustaba Londres.

Me levanté y me fui en camisón hasta la cocina donde encendí la cafetera con el café y abrí cada persiana de la casa. Al regresar a mi habitación, me vestí con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes otra grande de tirantes que caía encima. Me puse las bambas más gastadas y me fui a beber mi café que ya estaba hecho.

Puse la televisión mientras me sentaba a desayunar mi café con cereales en la encimera. Todos los canales estaban dando las noticias y no había ni una sola cadena que la dieran en español. Traté de agudizar mi oído y mi cerebro para enterarme un poco de la situación. Por lo visto, un anciano había muerto asesinado por su hijo en un barrio pequeño de la ciudad. Las noticias aquí no eran diferentes a alas de España. No tardé mucho en acabar mi desayuno y quité la tele para poner un cable de la tele en mi mp3 para que se escuchara la música. AL ritmo de esta, preparé una fregona con agua y la puse en el pasillo, traje un trapo húmedo para las manchas de pintura y saqué de la bolsa la INTA aislante para los marcos. Estaba empezando a poner la primera tira de cinta en la puerta de mi habitación cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Ya sabía quien era, así que me dirijí hacia la puerta y la abrí. Tras la puerta, Kôga y Ayame me sonreían con dos bolsas enormes en el suelo. Yo miré las bolsas y luego a ellos alzando una ceja.

—¿No sabes lo que uno necesita para pintar?- me dijo Kôga ante mi mirada

—Es que parece que lleváis dos muertos.- expliqué y les dejé pasar a mi departamento. Ellos colocaron las bolsas en el suelo y Ayame me miró.

—¿Sinceramente crees que con eso puesto vas a pintar?- me dijo

—¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?- le dije mirándome

—Pasa que esa no es ropa para pintar, si se mancha de pintura olvídate de la ropa- me dijo Kôga

—¿Pues que ropa según tu he de ponerme?

—Esta- dijo sonriente Ayame sacando una cosas blanca de la bolsa. Ante mi, vi lo que era un mono blanco con una mariposa en una flor que ponía _buterfly picture_ en la parte delantera del mono. Le miré y negué con la cabeza, yo no me ponía eso. – no era una pregunta, era una orden, vamos- y me llevó a mi habitación dejando a Kôga con otro mono y yendo al baño

—Pero yo no quiero ponerme eso. ¿qué diferencia hay?

—La diferencia está en lo práctico y en que es una orden. Punto pelota.- me la quedé mirando con la boca abierta al ver como me quitaba la camiseta de tirantes ancha y me dabe el mono.

Yo, resignada, accedí y me lo puse viendo como ella hacía lo mismo que yo. Me miré en el espejo del baño. Parecía la hija de Fofito el payaso. Los pantalones bombachos con el dobladillo para no pisar el pantalón al andar, la parte de arriba con los tirantes con lazos porque me iba un poco grande de tira... Era horrible, pero era cómodo, eso si. Salí de la habitación haciéndome una cola alta y vi a Ayame de igual manera, las dos salimos y vimos a Kôga solo con el mono y el pantalón blanco debajo del mono... el pecho estaba al descubierto y dejando ver su bien formado torso.

—Bueno, vamos ha hacerlo así, vosotras id poniendo las tiras a todos los marcos mientras yo voy a preparar la pintura y los rodillos.

Las dos asentimos mientras él sacaba los botes enormes de pintura y abría uno para empezar a moverlo. Ayame y yo pusimos las tiras de cinta en toda la casa y al volver, Kôga estaba distribuyendo la pintura. Este nos dio un cubo con una brocha a cada una. Él sabía de que color iba cada habitación, así que los tres fuimos a recortar una habitación diferente: él el salón, yo mi habitación y Ayame el estudio.

La música sonaba y se oía a Ayame cantar subida a lo que era una escalera para recortar el techo, yo en cambio, estaba tranquila en mi habitación recortando con el color morado. No tardamos mucho en acabar la primera mano, mientras Kôga pintaba la mayor parte de la pared con el rodillo grande, Ayame y yo cogimos las cortinas y las pusimos a lavar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo para comer, Kagome?- me pregunta Kôga bebiendo coca-cola con hielo.

—Pues, como hace calor... estoy haciendo lo que en España se llama _Pipirana. _Es una ensalada con Judías blancas, tomate, jamón en dulce, olivas... fresquita.

—Pues tiene buena pinta- dijo Kôga viendo a Ayame tender las cortinas que ya se habían lavado- parece que sabes cocinar, eso es un punto más a tu favor

—¿Es que tengo más de un punto?

—Claro que si. Eres buena persona, madura, lista, responsable, atrevida, valiente y... bueno, sobretodo guapa- dijo sonriendo

—Bueno, pero tengo cosas en contra, por ejemplo, traigo más problemás de los que soluciono y no soy valiente en absoluto... bueno, creo que si sigo quedaré más mal de lo que quedaré al conocerme más

—No creo que eso sea posible. ¿Que te parece la casa pintada? Eres buena decorando la casa, cuando renueve la mía te pediré que seas la decoradora.

—Vaya, ¿Es que vas a cambiar la decoración de la casa?- dijo ayame ayudándome a la vez con el pollo que estaba en la sartén.

—Bueno, no es necesario pero... si me queda la casa como esta, no creo que derroche el dinero.

Seguimos con las bromás durante toda la comida, bueno, más bien siguieron, porque yo solo hacía comentarios cortos y solo los miraba. Miré mi casa, ahora, con la primera mano de pintura. EL salón, el estudio a lo lejos... Era una casa preciosa, pero le faltaban las personas que yo quería. Mi hermano de sangre y el de no sangre, mi amiga de la infancia... Y él. Claro que le echaba de menos, como no. Él, aunque me molestara decirlo, había entrado en mi vida como un soplo de aire, o mejor, como un huracán. Viene en aviso, pasa y lo aceptas porque no le puedes parar, se va y te deja hecha polvo, derrumbada, destrozada y marcada para el resto de los días. Era lo mismo. Ahora, pese a ser medianamente feliz con esas dos personas, me parecía que era un sentimiento falso de felicidad, solo una máscara, una mentira que me había inventado y me la había creído, pero no quería reconocerlo, porque eso me dolería.

Pero las cosas iban a avanzar. La gente inconformista era la que hacía que la sociedad avanzara. Yo no era inconformista... bueno va, quizás un poco... pero era como un palo en el mar o en el río, me dejaba llevar y, en realidad, huía del dolor si no dependía nadie de mi.

Ahora podía seguir, salir de donde me había metido, ser una persona nueva cambiando mi manera de ser, nada de huir, ser Kagome en esencia pero diferente en lo externo, así, sería mejor persona.

Acabamos de pintar la casa. Ellos se fueron al cabo de un buen rato y yo me quedé arreglando cada cosa de la casa. La limpié y la fregué para que no pasara nada al traer los muebles. De las cosas que había comprado solo pude poner las luces. Para el salón me había comprado una araña preciosa de color plata, para la cocina ya estaban los ojos de buey en plateado, para mi habitación, compré una medio araña de color negro y una lamparita para la cama, en el estudio, puse una lámpara de pie de color negra y ojos de buey para el techo. También pude poner las toallas en los baños y las alfombras, excepto las del estudia y mi habitación, ya que necesitaba que me levantaran la cama para ponerla y los muebles no estaban aún.

Acabé exhausta de tanto limpiar y colocar las pocas cosas que podía. No obstante, puede descansar al día siguiente por la noche.

Los muebles no tardaron en venir. El par de hombretones que vinieron con el camión ayudaron a Kôga a poner y montar los muebles, cosa que les llevó todo el día hasta media tarde. El primer habitáculo al que se dedicaron fue al salón. Este fue cosa fácil, pues solo tenían que montar el mueble de la tele. El mueble a final fue de un color ébano, tenía la tele en el centro con un cajón debajo, al lado, habían dos muebles con estanterías en forma de quadrícula. Ahí pondría mis fotos y plantas con figuras . La mesa la pusieron en el centro, con las sillas recogidas encima de la mesa para no estorbar. El siguiente habitáculo fue mi habitación. Pudieron el súper armario en la pared de la puerta con las mesitas a los lados de la cama. En frente de esa pared, puse un espejo de cuerpo completo. Antes de pasar a la pequeña mesita de la habitación y a la colocación de mi enorme alfombra, me pusieron un pequeño tocador (idea irrefutable de Ayame, quien me obligó a comprarlo). Este tenía un color claro con espejo muy bonito con un marco de color plata que dibujaban rosas. A ella le había encantado y me dijo que me había apuntado el tocador pero no me dejó verlo. EL tocador me gustaba, no era ostentoso pero tampoco invisible, la pena era que yo no lo necesitaba. En el estudio fue más divertido. Kôga se reía de la enorme estantería de color negro que abarcaba toda la pared, decía que era imposible que la llenara de libros, lo que él no sabía era que la única razón a mi limitación de libros propios en mi casa de España era la falta de espacio y no mi tardanza en leer. La mesa del escritorio del estudio era de cristal, pero un muy limpio por suerte. Las patas eran de color negro con los cajones solo a un lado. AL lado del escritorio puse una cajonera alta con unos cinco cajones con un futuro archivador pendiente encima. Era un estudio perfecto, espacioso, luminoso y ordenado para trabajar como a mi me gustaba. Solo faltó la pequeña mesita del patio y una estantería de esas de plástico duro para exteriores, don de irían las herramientas para el mantenimiento del patio y sus componentes.

Era una casa preciosa. Pero estaba sola, aunque eso era muy bueno.

No tardé en quedarme sola. A Kôga lo eché diciendo que me estaba aprovechando de él y que se había de ir para que no me sintiera culpable de abusar de su buen humor y disposición. Él renegó, pero poco pudo hacer ante mi insistencia infalible a mis propósitos.

Me quedé sola, y solo entonces pude poner las maletas encima de la cama y sacar cada cosa que había traído conmigo. Lo primero que saqué fueron los marcos de fotos. Tenía tres marcos, en uno, estaba mi hermano con un balón de fútbol en el patio de mi casa, en el otro estábamos yo y Miroku, él me tenía encima de su espalda a caballito, ese día habíamos ganado un mini partido de tenis contra el resto de nuestros amigos, al lado de esa foto pero en el mismo marco estábamos Sango y yo, las dos con un diploma enorme y con una sonrisa, ese día habíamos acabado la E.S.O., nos habían dado el diploma, con la orla con los componentes matriculados del curso. La última foto era la más reciente. La había traído porque era incapaz de dejarla en casa. Era el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños, el último en España. En ella salíamos todos los amigos. Yo en el centro, Miroku a mi izquierda con Sango a su lado cogida de su cintura, delante suyo estaban Kohaku y Sota, ambos con una pelota de fútbol. A mi derecha estaba él, tan guapo como siempre con una camisa negra y unos tejanos, me cogía de la cintura y sonreía como si fuera su fiesta en vez de la mía. Esas fotos se habían ganado el sitio más privilegiado de toda mi habitación, y esas eran las que se habían venido conmigo. Bueno... no eran las únicas, tenía un álbum con todas las fotos des del día en que nací... mejor dicho des de que nació Souta, él salí des de que era un bebé.

Salí y puse los marcos de fotos en la estantería del salón, todos los marcos excepto el último, que lo puse en mi mesita de noche, y en el cajón, puse el álbum de fotos.

Saqué todos mis libros y los fui poniendo uno por uno en el estudio. Por mis manos pasaron mucos libros, no todos, solo los que más me dolía abandonar, libros como los de _Harry Potter_, que me los habían regalado Sango y Miroku, todos con dedicatorias graciosas en sus primeras páginas, también libros como los de _Dan Brown_, los de _El Legado_ y los de _Crepúsculo_, que me los había comprado yo menos el último, cortesía de Souta, con una dedicatoria que decía la suerte que tenía de que ya no salieran más libros de la serie. Mi mejor libro en cuanto a recuerdo_, La Sombra del Viento_. Ese me lo había regalado Kaede al cumplir los quince años con un hermano a mi cargo de solo cuatro años , su dedicatoria era mi favorita _"¿Cómo vive una rosa que has prendido junto a tu corazón? Nunca hasta ahora contemplé en la tierra sobre el volcán la flor_. _Mi niña, sigue siendo una rosa que lucha en una selva de dolor_", nunca había llorada tanto con una dedicatoria, no lo volví ha hacer más. El último era el que me traía hora los recuerdos más tristes y felices de todos. El libro de _Medianoche_ de Claudia Gray, me lo regaló él, con la vana esperanza de que dejase el de Crepúsculo. Volvía mi habitación y seguí sacando cosas como mis películas, mis figuritas, casi todas de delfines, mis colonias y mis joyas, mis dibujos mi pequeño equipo de música... Cada cosa se fue poniendo en su lugar. Pasé a colgar en las barras las cortinas. Las lilas en mi habitación que empezaron a ondular a cause del aire, las marrones claro para el salón, las azul clarito para el estudio y las de los baños. También me puse a colgar la ropa. Mi vestuario había de cambiar a cause del cambio de clima, las camisetas cortas de manga o sin, las faldas cortitas y los pantalones cortos por el muslo... Los zapatos abarcaron casi toso el zapatero, las bailarinas de muchos colores oscuros, los zapatos de tacón alto que me encantaban y las bambas tipo _converse_ o con variedad de color en los cordones y en la bamba misma. El timbre sonó y me fui a la puerta para abrir. Un chico de unos veinticinco años, de cabello color cobre y ojos un poco dorados pero con el marrón como color base me saludó des del umbral.

—Buenas, soy el vecino de enfrente, me llamo Jace- me dijo con su voz aterciopelada y en un Inglés perfecto pero, pese a mi torpeza, le entendí.

—Encantada, me llamo Kagome. ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?

—Conocerte, vine a hacer la presentación hacia la nueva propietaria de la casa, así que bienvenida.

—Pues gracias-nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que, muerta de vergüenza le pregunté- ¿quieres pasar a tomar un café?- no sabía el porqué estaba haciendo ese, simplemente pensé que debía de ser amable con los vecinos, sobretodo uno tan guapo, además, Kaede siempre había hecho lo mismo con cada nuevo vecino.

—Pues es un placer- dijo pasando y siguiéndome hacia la cocina donde le preparé un café.

—¿no llevas mucho tiempo aquí, verdad?- yo asentí afirmándolo- Pues tienes la casa muy avanzada para llevar poco tiempo. Eres una muy buena decoradora.

—Gracias- le dije al darle el café- la verdad es que solo llevo tres días con este, pero solo he ido a un centro comercial para vestir la casa y los demás días solo he pintado y amueblado esto, no he salido a nada más.

—Vaya, no eres de aquí y aún no has visto esto como Díos manda, eso es un pecado.

—Si no hay tiempo...- la verdad es que puede que salga esta noche, me apetece ir al río que se ve desde aquí.

—Pero no sabes nada de la ciudad, ¿no te asusta ir por un ciudad desconocida?

—Vengo de Barcelona que es también muy grande, no me asustará.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos mientras él hacía el reconocimiento a mi casa. La verdad es que se veía un chico muy majo, un buen vecino de esos al que le puedes pedir un poco de azúcar o huevos para la comida,. Además se le veía amigable y el ser extranjera no le resultaba incómodo. La verdad es que la diferencia de vivir en un pueblo y en una ciudad era palpable en estos aspectos. En un pueblo, las noticias nuevas son como el casamiento de una hija de la vecina en una comunidad habitada solo de viejas, un cotilleo. En una ciudad, la gente iba su bola y estas cosas no les importaba en absoluto, es como ir por la rambla en pleno verano, el extranjero parece el que es de casa. Me miró mientras yo estaba cavilando y me sonrió con una sonrisa cálida y fraternal.

—Se me ha ocurrido una cosa. Como a mi me gusta pasear y tú no has visto nada de aquí, ¿qué te parecería que yo fuera tu guía ahora mismo?

—¿Ahora mismo?- le dije sorprendida- ¿cómo que guía?

—Sip, yo no tengo nada que hacer, te enseñaré esto un poco, aún es pronto, son las seis de la tarde.

Me lo pensé. No había nada de malo en ir con él ha dar una vuelta. Además, él me enseñaría la ciudad un poco, lo que yo más quería era eso, que me enseñara la belleza de una ciudad parecida a Barcelona. Pero por otro lado yo no le conocía en absoluto, las apariencias engañan, pero... Le miré. Él me miraba con un brillo en esos dorados marrones que transmitían alegría y amistad.

—¿por qué te ofreces voluntario a enseñarme la ciudad si no me conoces de nada?

—Pues... porque me aburro, no he de hacer nada, eres mi vecina y he de ser amable, porque te ves maja y además... eres muy guapa- le dije y yo arqueé las cejas

—Me parece muy bien todo menos el último comentario, así no vas a ningún lado- le espeté

—Ya, pero soy sincero y además bromista, ¿qué me dices?

—supongo que vale- le dije y le vi sonreír. Pero he de irme a duchar.

—Vale- dijo riendo- me alegro que no pensaras salir en mono de trabajo pintado de morado, azul y gris a la calle.

—Ja, ja- dije sarcástica- venga, en media hora estoy lista y en la puerta.

Él se levantó riendo y salió por la puerta dejando que me duchara.

En la ducha pensé en los Londinenses, todos amables y sociables, no como en Cataluña, que teníamos la mayoría fama de antisociables, pero siempre habían dos caras en una moneda, yo solo había visto la mejor, la peor la vería después.

Salí del baño a los cinco minutos con una toalla y miré el tiempo que hacía. Lamentablemente, pese a ser verano, hacía un aire u poco frío, así que me puse una camiseta azul ancha que se caía por los hombros y me llegaba a los muslos, y unas mayas con unas _vans_ negras y azules con los cordones lila oscuro. Cogí el bolso y me fui al tocador para ponerme perfume y peinarme, dejándome una cola alta con unos mechones sueltos. Cogí una chaqueta negra y salí de casa para encontrarme con Jace en la puerta del ascensor.

—Si todas las españolas visten así, no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo aquí- dijo y yo me aparté mirándole enfadada por el comentario- era broma a medias.

—Si, si, bueno vamos.

Bajamos en el ascensor y salimos la puerta del edificio. Delante estaba el parque y el me cogió del codo para guiarme hacia el parque al ver que me quedaba quieta. Recorrimos el paseo, que, como me dijo Jace, era uno de los paseos de la plaza Eaton. Anduvimos por el paseo hasta entrar al metro, donde bajamos justo en nueva Scotland yard. Seguimos andando mientras él me contaba cosas de Londres. Me dijo que era un lugar precioso lleno de monumentos, museos y edificios parecidos a los que salían en las fotos de Barcelona. Las calles eran anchas, me dijo que, en contra de lo que se decía, la calle de Oxford no era la mejor calle. Me habló del barrio chino, de la plaza de Picadadilly circus, con sis luces y carteles, su pequeño parque y el teatro. Mientras hablaba, interrumpía la conversación con explicaciones de donde estábamos, pasamos por la calle donde los Beatles tenían esa foto en medio de la calle. Me enseñó el parlamento, el Big ben, el puente de Sherlock Holmes, el London eye. Me quedé parada en el puente mirando lo enorme que era el río. Barcos iban de arriba abajo, la ciudad empezaba a sumirse en la oscuridad de la noche con el crepúsculo anunciando su llegada. El gran Ojo de Londres se erguía imponente en la rivera del río, enorme todo el. Miré a Jace, quien pareció saber lo que quería y me cogió de la mano para coger los tickets para subir y, después de hacer unos cinco minutos de cola, subimos a una de esas cabinas como óvalos. La noria iba muy lenta, pero a medida que se iba alzando, el paseo se veía mejor, la ciudad, al cabo de poco, parecía estar a nuestros pies con las luces encendidas, yo estaba en la baranda del cristal mirando con la boca abierta la ciudad mientras Jace me decía que era cada cosa. Los puentes que cruzaban el río. El parlamento se veía mucho mejor desde la altura, con la abadía de Jacetminster al lado... Todo era hermoso. Haciendo uso del trasporte público, nos dirigimos hacia la plaza St James, donde nos pusimos a cenar. Yo tenía una pregunta para él desde hacía un buen rato, solo que estaba tan emocionada y encantada con lo que veía, que lo posponía. En la plaza, en un bar con vista a la plaza, donde un joven tocaba la guitarra a un grupo de estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor cantando y bailando.

—Esta plaza es común para los jóvenes extranjeros, Luca, el de la guitarra, suele siempre estar rodeado de críos así- me dijo adivinando lo que pensaba

—Pues si, parecen pasárselo bien- le miré comerse la hamburguesa- ¿por qué me has ofrecido enseñarme la ciudad? Y nada de bromás a medias, sinceramente.

—Pues no lo se, supongo porque me conviene hacer amistad con alguien en el edificio

—¿No conoces a nadie allí?

—Bueno, es que los vecinos son un tanto extravagantes. Verás, la vecina de mi derecha, está loca, tiene un marido que le pega y chilla, y ella tan contenta. Las de arriba, son todas marujas que viven solo con los gatos, que son muchos, y se pasan la vida cotilleando por el piso.... todos son así, o familias independientes hostiles o viejas locas. No se, te vi, y pareciste buena persona, alguien no hostil ni loca.

—Me alegro de no parecer una loca. Gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad. La verdad es que venir a un país donde el idioma es diferente al tuyo, estar sola y demás no es fácil. Es verdad que en dos días he hecho amigos y tengo trabajo, pero no lo se...

—Te sientes sola.- le miré y sonreí. Pedí la cuenta al camarero y le pagué lo nuestro pese a la cara de ogro de Jace.

Volvimos por Picadilly Circys y me enseñó el barrio chino hasta que volvimos en metro ha casa. Subimos hasta el umbral de mi puerta, donde saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta.

—De verdad, te estoy muy agradecida por lo de hoy.

—¿Piensas que lo he hecho gratis? No señora- le miré sorprendida- Te obligo a pagarme con tu amistad.

—Ja, ja, ja- me reí, era la primera vez que se me obligaba a ser amiga de alguien, pero pintaba bien pese a todo- bueno, supongo que no me queda otra. Tampoco me sabe tan mal.

—Pues nada, nos vemos- se despedí y entré a casa.

Las paredes de mi casa me acogieron con alegría. Me fui a la habitación y me puse el camisón para después meterme en la cama y descansar.

Solo hubo una cosa que me intrigó y me puso verdaderamente nerviosa. Kôga, me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que me iba a buscar mañana por la mañana para llevarme al trabajo. Eso, suponía para mi mucha inseguridad y miedo, pero para eso había venido, no para otra cosa.

Así, que me deslicé hacía el color azul de mi sueño, esperando que este, me llevase a un lugar mucho mejor que el de la realidad.

* * *

pues hasta aquí el cap. Espero que esta vez publique más pronto, la culpa la tienen estos profes de hoy en día que no le dejan a una respirar de tranquilidad. Espero qeu os guste la ciudad de Londres, solo he estado un avez y mi memoria es bastante corta, espero que esté bien la orientación, solo lo hago con mapas no muy exactos. Sobre Jace, me encanta, es mi personaje preferido, sin molestar a Inu, que no saldrás hasta que se me pase el cabreo con él.

Besos a las que siempre leeis mis caps y por favor, dejádme reviews, que si no me deprimo y acabaré dejando de escribir este fic por depre. u.u

Besos en especial a Angie1791, quien me da ánimos, pero a todas os quiero mucho


	13. Chapter 13

¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Aquí vuelvo con otro cap. La verdad es que no se que me pasa que tardo tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, siempre y cuando actualice el resto da igual ¿no? Bueno, este cap es un poco transitorio con un súper nuevo personaje que nos hará sentir unas emociones muy vividas. Espero de verdad que los que seguís mi fic os guste y si tenéis ideas o echáis en falta algo o lo echáis de más me lo digáis. Bueno, me dejo de tonterías y a leer.

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**Infortunios del nuevo mundo**

La verdad es que el tiempo pasa la mar de rápido. Antes de darme cuenta, Londres ya era para mi, mi casa, mi hogar, mi escondite. Seis años, era poco decirlo y mucho vivirlo. Ya habían pasado seis años desde que llegué en busca de una salida, un sitio mejor para poder salir de donde estaba metida. Las cosas, o mas bien yo, habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Por lo que a mi se refería, había desarrollado mas madurez, mi Inglés, idioma que creía totalmente imposibilitado para evolucionar a bien, había llegado a un nivel totalmente bueno, increíble, pero con mi acento Español de fondo. Mi carácter, antes reservado pero en confianza sin límites, había cambiado a uno abierto externamente, y un poco mas abierto internamente, confiaba mas en la gente, pero sin dejar de ser imprudente.

El primer día de trabajo, Kôga me presentó a la que iba a ser mi jefa, una señota grande, vieja y muy arisca, no obstante, la mujer mas trabajadora que conocía. Maggie o Magnolia, como era su nombre completo, era una mujer que, al conocerla, cambiaba tu perspectiva al instante. La pobre, había pasado las de Kaín. Su marido había muerto dejándole con deudas de mucho dinero, su hijo, mas o menos unos cinco años mayor que yo, al ver que no ganaba nada con ella, la había abandonado y la despreciaba continuamente, todo esto, la había cerrado a los demás y solo se dedicaba a trabajar. Por eso era arisca. Al conocerme, su actitud no cambió, pero mi abstinencia ha hablarle mal, criticarle... le había hecho confiar en mi. Tal era este punto, que me había explicada cada uno de sus problemas, dejando ver a la persona desgraciada y lastimada que había en su interior. Desde entonces, había defendido y prohibido en mi presencia el desprecio hacia aquella mujer, mi admiración por su trabajo impecable, su dedicación, solo había de despertar habladurías que le alabaran, y no al revés.

Mi premier día, como todos los novatos, había pecado de eso, novata, al perderme por ese edificio de oficinas enorme y acristalado. Kôga, quien me había de acompañar, fue raptado por una joven secretaria en prácticas, dejándome sola y desvalida solo con el conocimiento de adonde debía ir. Mi espíritu de supervivencia me había llevado a buscar por mi misma mi destino, preguntando y topándome con los sitios mas raros del edificio. Mi única hazaña, fue tropezarme con una joven rubia platino de unos 23 años, con una constitución delicada que subía por el ascensor. La chica, Lily, resultó ser la nieta del señor Glosum, el director general de la empresa y mi salvador en Barcelona. Por supuesto, me di cuenta el mismo día de encontrármela, de ese detalle. La joven, me había ayudado a encontrar mi destino encontrándose con su abuelo en el camino. La sorpresa de verle allí no fue mutua, el señor Glosum, no obstante, me hizo un tour por la empresa presentándome a todo el mundo de la mano de su nieta y fue cuando me presento a Maggie. Desde entonces, Lily y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas. Las dos teníamos gustos parecidos. Lily, estaba saliendo con un chico de 28 años, el chico, Simon, era muy agradable, las cosas para ella lamentablemente no acabaron bien o como deberían. A los cinco años de salir, Lily quedó embarazada de Simon y este, como un cobarde, se largo desentendiéndose del niño acusándole de que era de otro. La pobre Lily, había sufrido mucho, se había pasado dos meses desde entonces en mi casa llorando y reponiéndose, pero no quiso abortar, decidió que quería tener el bebé, que era suyo a pesar de todo, el bebé ya lo era todo para ella. Lily y su abuelo eran inseparables, los padres de Lily- osea el hijo único del señor Glosum y su mujer- habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando ella tenía unos 17 años, dejándola solo con el abuelo, quien se hizo cargo de ella. Lily, tenía una salud delicada dado a su constitución y solía enfermar mucho con gripes... La vida, no había sido muy placentera.

Dejando todo eso aparte, yo era feliz. Me di cuenta mas tarde, de que Kôga y Ayame se amaban, pero como de costumbre, cada uno ignoraba lo del otro. Me costó lo mío hacer que lo entendieran, desde entonces estan juntos, mas o menos cuatro años. Mi vecino, Jace, se convirtió para mi en algo mas que un vecino y un amigo, yo le comparaba internamente con Miroku, era como mi hermano mayor.

Jace y yo íbamos juntos a hacer Filología Hispánica cuando me establecí en el trabajo y con el idioma, salíamos juntos por las tardes a pasear y de fiesta. Su larga lista de novias era variada y acarreaban consecuencias desastrosas para su ego, mas de una vez se llevó una buena marca rojiza en su esbelta y preciada cara, todo un acontecimiento. Él fue, desde mi tercer día en Londres, un gran peón en mi vida, no solo por su ayuda, sino en su forma de ser, tan preocupada como espaciosa. Lo bueno de él, era que nunca iba a agobiarte si estabas mal, él dejaba que fueras tú la persona que fueras hacia él cuando estuvieras preparada. Muchas veces me agobiaba por mi trabajo, los estudios en el trabajo y las clases de Inglés, pero entonces, él me sacaba de casa y me llevaba a dar un paseo (nuestro recorrido) para que me tranquilizara. Él, había aprendido muy rápido que el espacio y la compañía en silencio era lo que mas surtía efecto con mi malestar emocional, para entonces, él me acompañaba en silencio, hasta que yo hablaba.

Aún recuerdo mi primer año en Londres. Me hicieron una fiesta preciosa en mi casa con una cena, nada de cosas exuberantes ni ostentosas, que no quedaban tan bien. Para entonces, ellos se habían dedicado a satisfacer mis pequeños días memorables con fotos en los muchos parques de Londres, libros, que ocupaban las estanterías de mi gran estudio y música con un portátil al mes de llegar allí. Recuerdo que, al tener el portátil y estar sola en casa, lo encendí y puse mi antigua dirección del correo de Barcelona con la contraseña, pero que nunca le di a aceptar al fin y al cabo, era una cobarde. Ese primer año, recibí más de lo mismo. Libros, _Fahrenheit 451_ de Ray Bradbury, o música, como lo nuevo de _Muse_, pero lo que mas me ilusionó y aún ahora me alegraba nada mas entrar en casa. Era sin duda la pequeña vida de un mes que se estableció en mi casa. Jace, el causante de aquella alegría, me regaló una perrita. La perrita, era una hermosa _Papillón _de color blanco y atigrado en la parte de la cabeza y orejas. Esa, fue la mayor alegría de todas las que me llegaron después. Kinu, que así le había llamado, se convirtió en mi mas fiel amiga, la idea de tener lo que siempre me había gustado me llenaba de ánimo. Kinu le cogió confianza absoluta tanto a la casa como a mi. Su cama, era todas las partes de la casa, desde la alfombra del salón, la del estudio, la de mi habitación misma o el patio, ella iba a donde iba yo. Cada vez que llegaba de casa, ella me venía a ver y no se iba de mi lado. A Kinu le encantaba Jace, siempre estaba con él cuando le veía, no como a los demás visitantes de la casa, a excepción también de Lily, quien era imposible tenerle tirria.

Mi vida en esos seis años, habían sido los mas normales y felices de mi vida, pero yo nunca olvidé lo que me faltaba y estaba lejos de mi. Mi familia de verdad, mis mejores amigos-hermanos. Les echaba de menos, y las preguntas sobre qué harían en esos momentos siempre me asaltaban. Pero, como si la desgracia me persiguiera y no solo a mi persona sino que también a la gente de mi alrededor, esa felicidad en los seis años, se vieron marcados por una desgracia que me dolió tanto como si fuera solamente propia. El señor Glosum se convirtió en lo que era un padre para mi, si mi madre era, de alguna manera la querida y anciana Kaede, el señor Glosum era como la figura paterna. El lazo que nos unía era a veces tan fuerte que me sorprendía, sobretodo dado los desastres que sufrimos. Lily, quien ya a lo largo de su vida había sido de salud muy delicada, con el embarazo, su situación se puso en alerta roja. Iba al médico muy seguido, mas de lo normal, yo le acompañaba muchas veces. Pero su debilidad se acrecentó a lo largo de su embarazo, a veces, se desmayaba, otras, no tenía fuerzas ni para andar, la constante medicación que tomaba, le proporcionaba las vitaminas que necesitaba, toda una odisea. El señor Glosum, desde que empezó el embarazo, parecía tener muchos mas años de los que tenía en realidad, su única familia que tenía era Lily, aunque me dijera que yo era como otra nieta. El pobre hombre, venía a verme muy seguido pidiéndome favores, de los cuales no rechacé ninguno.

Una candente mañana de Enero, la vida a la que a todos nos habíamos aferrado se extinguió llevándose con ella lo que tanto había querido. El embarazo de Lily empeoró tanto que el día en el que iba a nacer Ian, que así se iba a llamar el niño, el parto se complicó de tal manera que Lily murió de perdida de sangre y de debilidad llevándose con ella el bebé, quien estaba muy débil para poder salir vivo de su seno. Con estas pérdidas, todo se vino abajo, todos estábamos devastados, y el miedo y su ausencia nos acompañó sin descanso hasta tres meses después de aquello. EL señor Glosum, quien había envejecido mucho antes, ahora estaba mil veces peor, el pobre se retiró de la empresa dejando el mando en los accionistas mayoritarios, osea, los Directores de cada sección. Yo, que seguía bajo las órdenes de "Maggie", solo había notado el cambio en su manera de comportarse, por lo demás, todo seguía triste y normal.

Mi relación con mis amigos se fue consolidando para mejor, hasta el punto de que les había contado lo ocurrido en Barcelona a los seis meses de estar en Londres, ellos, no obstante, no me dijeron nada, solo que les habría gustado conocer a mi familia allí.

Hasta ese momento, seis años después de mi llegada y tres meses después de la muerte de mi hermana, Londres era mi segunda Barcelona, con mi segunda familia, mi todo.

Kôga y Ayame eran inseparables y vivían juntos, Jace y yo inseparables, las muchas personas de la oficina que me saludaban y eran mi familia también eran mi vida, mas los muchos amigos de Jace, quienes eran como el punto pasota y aireado de mi vida.

En seis años.

* * *

Era esa época del año en la que las personas propensas a la irritación de Primavera están en constante peligro. Primavera era una estación preciosa, no obstante, el polen que volaba por el aire como la nieve en invierno molestaba a mas de uno incluyéndome a mi. Si no era poco con mi gripe de todas las primaveras y otoños, encima me había vuelto vulnerable al polen, que me tenía irritable, débil y no solo con los mocos colgando todo el rato, sino con lágrimas por el picor en los ojos, en la nariz y en la boca. Yo llevaba por esto una semana a base de gastar paquetes de clinex como una posesa, ya que los mocos no me dejaban tranquila. El dolor de cabeza por culpa de esos mocos tampoco me dejaba tranquila como la fiebre ya había hecho un poco de mella en mi algunos días.

—Kag..., Kag, venga nena despierta

—¿Pero qué...?- estaba durmiendo.

En ese momento había alcanzado mi sueño profundo e ideal, pero una voz no procedente de mis sueños me llamaba. Abrí los ojos a la vez que me giraba en la cama para quedarme boca arriba con las piernas una en cada lado de la cama en toda su extensión. Solo ese movimiento tan simple hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas y se me nublara levemente la vista para enfocarse mas tarde.

—Kag, llevo una hora llamándote y no contestas al móvil. ¿No te encuentras bien? No sueles dormir tanto.

Jace. Era Jace quien estaba con Kinu en su regazo mirándome nervioso y preocupado.

—Si, estoy solo un poco mareada. Es que últimamente no duermo bien, trabajo mucho- le dije incorporándome despacio con su ayuda.

—Tienes muy mala pinta, sabes que no has de hacer esfuerzos... ¿te has tomado las pastillas, seguro que no has olvidado alguna dosis? Dios Kag, que esto es serio, ya viste la última vez que te pasó esto no....

—Jace, Jace, para, para..- le dije poniéndole una mano en la boca- solo estoy cansada, me tomo todas las pastillas y he ido al médico, dice que estoy bien, solo es el tiempo y lo normal.- le dije levantándome y poniéndome la bata y las pantuflas.- De verdad, creo que exageras mucho. Estamos a final de mes, sabes que siempre hay mucho que hacer y últimamente no paro de hacer cuentas, presupuestos... No es nada mas que cansancio de verdad, solo eso y que hoy me he dormido.

Le miré levantar una ceja y poner su cara de decir "no me creo nada", pero era verdad, estaba solo muy cansada, eso era todo, el pobre se preocupaba mas de lo que debía.

—Venga, que quiero un café bien cargado y unos muffins- le dije cogiéndole la mano y tirando de él y llamando a Kinu, quien debía comer.

Me fui al salón-cocina donde dejé a Jace que se desparramara tranquilamente en el sofá con Kinu encima de el (la perrita era una comodona). Yo, de mientras, cogí y me empecé a hacer un café riquísimo con leche y me saqué un muffin de la nevera.

Dios, empezar así la mañana era una pasada me dije a mi misma al sorber mi café con leche.

—Empiezo a creer que eso que tienes con el café es una obsesión, no ha de ser muy bueno.- yo le saqué la lengua burlándome mientras sorbía otra vez el café con leche.- Oye, nena...

—¿cuántas veces he de decirte que no me llames nena?- le dije enfadada

—...¿aún quieres volver a Barcelona?- su pregunta me dejó helada de golpe. La verdad, es que si que quería, pero desde otro punto de vista, quería quedarme aquí, donde había logrado la estabilidad que necesitaba. ¿qué pasaría al volver?

—Puede... ¿A que viene eso?

—Es que, llevo pensando mucho tiempo en ir a Barcelona. Es un sueño que siempre he tenido, no se, al verte a ti, pensé que, no se... si tu ibas a volver, yo...

—¿...tú qué?

—Iré contigo.- me quedé igual que si me hubiera dicho que estaba nevando, inaudito, eso era lo que menos me pensaba que me iba a preguntar.

—No lo se, Jace... Sabes lo que he dejado allí y lo que necesito de algún modo recuperarlo pero... no se, me da miedo el saber como está todo y volver a lo que he dejado antes. No se si volveré... Osea, yo se lo prometí a mi hermano y eso lo pienso cumplir pero... lo que no se es si quedarme allí o no, eso depende, pero si decido volver, supongo que esperaré unos años mas, quizás tres.

—¿por qué tanto tiempo?

—no estoy preparada para volver aún. Además, quiero pensármelo bien, yo sabré cuando llegue el momento. Lo de venir conmigo... Por mi no hay problema, Jace, pero piénsalo antes de hacer nada- le dije y estornudé de repente.

—Bueno, parece que sigues igual que siempre. ¿Seguro que has ido al médico? No lo se, tu estado es delicado, ya oíste a Kôga y al médico, esto has de cuidarlo mucho, se puede agravar con la gripe esta tuya de cada año.

—¿sabes lo que es ser optimista?- le dije

—Si, pero no soy pesimista sino realista, nena- dijo y se rió ante mi cara de enfado

—Algún día te tragarás el "nena" y espero que sea rápido

—Sueña, **nena, **al menos eso es gratis

* * *

Las cosas no habían cambiado. Bueno, solo unas pocas. Maggie, mi directora y "profesora" en el trabajo, había abandonado el trabajo para jubilarse. Ella me dijo que estaba un poco harta de todo.

—Kagome, el trabajo es gratificante, pero yo me he pasado toda mi existencia trabajando como una esclava. Estoy cansada

—¿Pero que pasará conmigo ahora?

—Bueno, Kag, tu eres la mas indicada para el puesto. Sabes lo mismo que yo, tus ideas son geniales, innovadoras y sólidas, no eres conformista y eres una detallista perfeccionista, no creo que pueda encontrarse a nadie mejor que tu para el puesto.

—Se le va ha echar mucho en falta, Maggie

—Bueno, no creo que tanto, no me quieren mucho aquí

—La gente no sabe apreciar lo que tiene ni lo bueno, forma parte de la esencia humana

Ella se puso frente a mi y me tendió un sobre con unos papeles.

—Kagome Hugurashi. Voy a hacerte una de las mayores accionistas de la empresa, como lo son ya Ayame y Kôga. Este es el papel que lo verifica.

—No se como...

—no lo hagas- me dijo y me besó en las mejillas- eres como eres y has llegado hasta aquí desde cero, te lo has currado y bien merecido. No renuncies a lo que te mereces, Kagome. Adiós.

Ese día fue el último en el que vi a Maggie, desde entonces no se nada de ella. Pero estaría bien, feliz y orgullosa. Yo no le iba a defraudar.

* * *

—¿dónde demonios ha de estar este hombre?- me dije a mi misma en el parque dando vueltas sobre el mismo eje buscando. No le encontraba.

Miré hacia arriba y vi el enorme cielo azul y me puse la mano encima de mis ojos adoloridos por el sol. Bajé la vista y vi a mucha gente, ancianos paseando, madres con sus bebes en brazos, padres jugando a pelota con los hijos. Felicidad. El aire olía a felicidad. Si, Yo también emanaba felicidad.

Un ladrido y un tirón me hicieron fijar al avista en la pequeña perrita a mis pies que se había sentado en el suelo y me miraba con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Kinu tampoco le encontraba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba aquel hombre tan desesperante?

—¡Nena!

Vale, hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta se asoma. Y como se asomaba. Ya vería, ya como se iba a comer ese apodo tan cursi. Me giré hacia la dirección de ese desagradable grito y me fijé en el hombre que venía con un hermoso niño pequeño de la mano a un ritmo lento, pausado. Toda una imagen. Kinu, a mis pies, se levantó y ladró excitada ante la diversión de ese día. Ya se imaginaba ella saltando y corriendo por los extensos jardines del parque. Me fije mas en el hombre con el niño.

Alto, musculoso, con un cabello cobrizo increíble y unos ojos de muerte. Una camisa roja sangre con unos pantalones tejanos con unas converse negras, hacían ver a ese pedazo de hombre un trofeo bastante codiciado. EL niño era otra historia. Con el cabello rojo y corto, los bracitos alzados llamándome y la piel blanca. Un conjunto verde oliva a juego con sus ojos verde azulados hacían destacar al pequeño muñeco entre miles de muñequitos.

—Ka... Kame...- berreó el niño

—Hola, cielo- dije y me arrodillé en el suelo extendiendo mis brazos al pequeñín que se me acercaba tambaleándose cogido por las manos de Jace.- ¿cómo está mi niño?

El niño me sonrió y se me acercó hasta dejarse caer curiosamente en mis brazos, que lo alzaron recibiendo un débil abrazo de su parte. Era un cielo de niño, le adoraba muchísimo.

—Ya le tienes, ¿eh?- dijo Jace a mi lado chistosamente- lleva exigiéndote todo el trayecto, es un mimado.

—¿Me estabas buscando, cielo?- el niño me abrazó con fuerza y se rió.

—Jae cayó con cua-cua- dijo riendo

—¿Qué jace se cayó con patos?- dije traduciendo su explicación. Miré a Jace quien miraba al niño como si fuera el chivato mas grande de la historia- ¿cómo se come eso?

—bahh- dijo cogiendo a Kinu en brazos- el niño empezó a perseguir a los patos arrastrándome con él, tropecé con un pato que estaba en medio y me caí- yo empecé a reírme de él a carcajada limpia y Jace me fulminó con la mirada- Eso, ríete, que a ti no te pasará nunca.

—Es que debió de ser muy gracioso. Lamento habérmelo perdido. – le dije, y una imagen vino a mi mente haciendo que mi risa empeorara- ¿Sabes? Ahora me acuerdo de esa vez que te caíste en el pasillo del piso cuando fregaron. Dios, pedazo de culetazo pegaste- dije carcajeándome más si cabe.

—bah, sabes que Rose cada vez que friega parece que hace una piscina de agua, no seré el único que se caiga

—No, pero eres el único que no ve el cartel de "fregado" y va como los locos por una cosa u otra. Como consecuencia, acabas cayéndote.

Él volvió a hacer uso de su mirada amenazante, pero se le quitó al ver como el pequeño Ian se reía como nunca le habíamos visto reírse. Él pequeño estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, y nosotros, intrigados, seguimos la línea de su mirada. La sorpresa fue ver que el niño miraba divertido a dos ardillas del parque que estaban royendo unas piñas que estaban cerradas y pequeñas. Me acerqué a las pequeñas arillas con Jace a mi espalda y bajé a Ian al suelo sujetándole por la cintura con las manos. EL pequeño miraba a los animalitos contento hasta que, por el ladrido de un perro grande al fondo del paseo, asustó a las ardillas que emprendieron su huída árbol arriba. Ian, se giró y me miró haciendo un puchero la mar de divertido. Era la típica mirada y cara de Jace cuando se le negaba algo, eso lo había sacado de él al ver que daba éxito.

—Lo siento, cielo, se han ido- el niño me hizo un mohín y yo le miré con pena- no tengo la culpa. ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo en barca un rato y vemos a los cua-cua?

—¿Cua-cua?- me dijo intrigado

—Cua-cua- le aseguré cogiéndole en brazos y mirando a Jace, quien se encogió de hombros incapaz de negarle algo al niño.

—eres incapaz de negarle nada al crío

—Mira quien habla, eso lo ha sacado de ti

—Eso, venga las culpas. Eso también lo hace su madre

—Si, en eso tienes razón, Ayame es un genio al hacer esa carita para conseguir lo que quiere

—Te lo he dicho- dejó a Kinu en el suelo cogiendo la correa y caminó conmigo e Ian en mis brazos. Miró al crío con adoración y le dijo- Tu sigue así, mas puntos ganas con todos. Es una pena que Kôga quiera tener otro pero mas adelante, si la siguiente es niña, con el don del puchero perderá la cabeza

—Si saliera a la madre totalmente, sería la perdición de Kôga- dije riéndome y me dirigí a Ian- Tienes un padre con mucha paciencia- el niño solo miraba a los patos y pasaba de nuestra conversación.

* * *

Hacía un sol despampanante de esos que te abrasan hasta en la sombra. No había lugar donde esconderte del calor abrasante que azotaba la ciudad y a los habitantes de Londres. Estaba en una caravana de un par de narices a diez minutos de la oficina donde iba a trabajar cada mañana. Cansada. Calor y cansancio en un coche expuesto a los rayos ultraviolados y sin aire que te de un respiro. Estaba rendida y solo eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿qué pasaría cuando fueran las dos o las tres? Calor y muerte para todo aquel que salga de casa al sol.

Hacía demasiado calor para estar a finales de Mayo sin entrar aún en Junio.

Las ventanillas estaban las cuatro bajadas. Me había puesto crema para no quemarme con este sol, ya que mi capacidad para quemarme aún después de morena era increíble. Ese día llevaba una camiseta verde y blanca de tirantes que me marcaba el busto y realzaba la piel morena, los pantalones cortos blancos por encima de los muslos y mis sandalias de tacón enorme combinaban a la perfección con las gafas negras anchas que recién me había comprado. Puse al aire acondicionado de mi nuevo Renaul Megan Couppé mas alto y subí la música de _Muse _para que me distrajera.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, que hizo que los coches avanzaran solo unos metros, se despejó la carretera permitiendo a los coches avanzar libremente y sin retenciones. En estos casos me venía a la memoria el famoso Nudo de la Trinidad de Barcelona, siempre lleno de coches y caravana en las horas puntas de trabajo. Aparqué mi flamante coche en el parking de la oficina y salí a la calle para entrar por la puerta principal y hablar con Raquel, la recepcionista. La recepcionista era una chica de dieciocho años la mar de maja que siempre estaba sonriendo a todo el mundo. Me llevaba muy bien con ella, ya que era una chica abierta ya habladora en lo justo y en lo necesario, nunca con excesos.

—Hola, Raquel- Ella levantó la vista de su ordenador y dejó de teclear para saludarme con una mano- ¿Han dejado algo o han dicho algo de mi esta mañana?

— No, Kag, nada de nada. ¿Cómo que llegas tan tarde?

—Caravana. Mira que siempre salgo antes de casa, pero no lo se, hija, tengo mala suerte, es mas, con el calor infernal que hace hoy, creo que moriré de deshidratación.

Las dos nos reímos un buen rato y cogí el periódica para subir a mi despacho.

—¿Oye, Kag? ¿duermes bien o algo? Es que tienes un poco de mala cara, un poco pálida pese al moreno tuyo. No se, no luces muy sana.

—Oh- dije, La verdad es que siempre me pasaba algo así, tenía recaídas y tenía que ir al médico para la revisión – Es que una no puede dormir con este calor, es abrasante, me levanto a medianoche sudando lo que no sabe nadie y no puedo volver a dormir. Pero no pasa nada, cielo, que esto para mi es como comer pan.

Le dije adiós y salí dirección al ascensor para subir unas cuantas plantas hasta la mía. Al salir, me encaminé por el pasillo saludando a los muchos que estaban trabajando. Como norma general y necesidad, habíamos acordado que para mayor comodidad, trajéramos para trabajar ropa normal, cómoda y fresca pero sin pasarse de lo informal. Todos habían estado de acuerdo, es que no era sano tampoco el tener el aire acondicionado tan alto, se pagaría entonces con las bajas por enfermedad. Miré la puerta que estaba al final y que presidía las otras cinco que estaban al lado. Al entrar, dejé el bolso y abrí la persiana y la ventana para ver bien mi panorámica y dejar que entrara el poco aire que a veces circulaba por el ambiente. Encendí el ordenador y me puse con las cuentas que había de entregar al día siguiente mas una propuesta que tenía planeada para la empresa.

Al llegar la hora de la reunión que había de la junta, cogí la propuesta y mi bolso para irme a la sala de juntas donde estarían Kôga, Ayame y Jake a la espera de mi entrada triunfal. Como era de esperar, Kôga estaba al lado del ventilador y Ayame con los pies en alto y Jake estaba con el ordenador liado.

—Hola, siento el retraso- dije al entrar y sentarme.

—Ya nos ha avisado Raquel que has llegado tarde por caravana, Dios, hija, vaya cara que tienes- dijo Ayame al verme de frente- ¿Ha empeorado? ¿sigues con la medicación y todo lo demás? Mira que tienes cara de dormir poco.

—Claro que la tengo, con esta calor un no puede dormir de un tirón ni con las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Es solo eso, el resto esta vez no tiene nada que ver- le mentí

—Bueno, pues vamos manos a la obra con el planning- dijo Kôga- Por mi parte, la producción va muy bien, se produce a un buen ritmo y no nos falta ningún material. Además, las listas de devoluciones por defecto de los productos están como siempre, muy bajas.

—Por mi parte pasa igual, con la nueva publicidad y la ayuda de otras empresas las vendas se han duplicado y nos llegan pedidos de todas partes. Creo que va bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—bueno- dijo Jake- con el personal va todo bien, solo que están pidiendo mejoras en la cafetería, ayuda en transporte y subida del sueldo, vamos, lo de siempre. Pero desde mi punto de vista, creo que lo del transporte si que se ha de mirar, para algunas personas les supone bastante dinero, y mas ahora que han subido tarifas.

—Bueno, yo tenía una idea- dije y saqué de la carpeta tres copias de un planning- tomad, estos son presupuestos con nuestras entradas y salidas. En entradas tenemos un montón de beneficios, los productos se venden bien a causa de los precios razonables, mas lo que ganamos con los tratos con otras empresas. Los gastos son buenos, quitando todos los impuestos. Está lo que damos en los tratos, la compra de los materiales para oficina y para la construcción mas los salarios y otros gastos corrientes. En conclusión, tenemos un enorme beneficio.

—Pues eso está muy bien, se puede invertir en otro negocio como, no se, giras de conciertos u otras cosas ¿no?

—no, creo que podemos sacar algo de ropa, podemos sacar una marca de cosméticos ...

—No- les dije cortándoles a los demás los sueños- He tenido una idea, ha ver que tal. Mirad, los productos que se venden se venden genial ¿no?, pero una gran parte de la población esta en paro o no tienen la situación para comprar productos como móviles nuevos si ya tienen. Perdemos una parte de compradores por eso. Propongo sacar una marca blanca. Una que sea nuestra pero con otro nombre. Todos los productos propios tienen nuestra marca ¿no? sacamos otra con unos pocos de los productos que fabricamos, un 20% por un poner. Les creamos un diseño mas sencillo pero sin dejar de ser curioso y visiblemente bonito, eso nos bajará los costes variables en cuanto a material, pero si sale bien, llegaremos hacia la parte de la población que está mas pillada con la crisis, les daremos calidad pero a bajo precio y ni ellos ni nosotros perderemos. Lo probamos un mes, si va bien, podemos hacer una entrevista con los problemas de la empresa en organización o infraestructuras, solucionamos de alguna manera los salarios, los gastos de transporte y lo de la cafetería y demás. Pero solo en lo que se pueda, en lo mas necesario.

— ...

— ...

— ...

—Bueno, si no os gusta, nada, ¿eh?- dije roja por un mal plan. Que raro, a mi me parecía perfecto

—No es que no nos guste, es que tienes razón, puede ser buena idea, y si no va bien, podemos hacer lo último de la empresa que has dicho igualmente.

—Pues nada, esto es lo que haremos- dije contenta y con ganas de empezar.

* * *

Había sido una mañana un poco trabajosa. Los números que se han de hacer en una empresa son costosos y cansan. Bajé hacía la carretera que estaba en frente de la oficina desde donde se podía ir por un paseo bordeando el río. Ese día estaba radiante y sus aguas brillaban como si diamantes se incrustaran en su superficie cristalina. No corría aire por desgracia. Me compré un helado de sabor Pitufo, cuyo color era de un azul cielo muy intenso. Anduve por el paseo saboreando el helado hasta que se me acabó y tuve que limpiarme la boca con la servilleta.

—Me gusta saber que aún hay personas a las que le gusta disfrutar de los placeres más infantiles del mundo- dijo una voz.

Me giré en redondo estremeciéndome por el tono de esa voz. En mi vida había oído muchas voces, voces mas dulces, mas seguras, posesivas, compasivas... pero esa voz era todo lo contrario a los tonos bonitos. Era una voz ronca pero fría que te helaba la sangre solo pronunciando una letra. La teoría de que la voz es una característica distintiva de la poseedora volvió a cuadrarla. El hombre en cuestión tenía el pelo largo negro como grasiento recogido en una cola media, su flequillo le tapaba la mitad de la cara pero dejando ver los ojos negros como la misma noche, fríos, sin sentimiento en ellos, solo quizás el de perseverancia, persuasión y odio. Todo un personaje de terror sin presentación previa. Pero iba bien vestido como un hombre de negocios. Una camisa con las mangas recogidas de color blanco y unos pantalones negros de traje con unos zapatos a conjunto negros igualmente. El hombre pese a su incuestionable estilo de la moda, daba mas miedo que el mismísimo demonio personificado, a lo mejor era que él era el demonio en un cuerpo con unas características adecuadas para el papel.

Me serené y puse de inmediato mi escudo interno y activé todas las neuronas de mi cabeza para la conversación que el hombre quería tener conmigo.

—No creo que haya ninguna edad para dejar de comer helados, caballero- le dije y sonreí con una amabilidad cortés.

—Por supuesto que no- dijo y me tendió la mano que yo, correspondiendo a su invitación, estreché. Ante esto, el solo se la llevó a la boca y la besó sutil pero empalagosamente, me estremecí pero no de deseo ni un sentimiento parecido, me dio mas miedo aún con ese gesto- Un gusto, mi nombre es Taka, Naraku ¿y usted debe de ser la señorita Higurashi?

Me helé y me deshice de su agarre para retener mi mano entre la otra. No me gustó que aquel hombre de aspecto tan confiado y hostil supiera mi nombre, me desagradó en demasía.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención haberla asustado- dijo preocupado- Como le quería decir, la conozco ya que usted es la directora financiera de la empresa Shikon. Yo soy Director general de la empresa Interfecit. La verdead es que estaba interesado en conocer a los directivos de la empresa rival a la mía, simple curiosidad.

—Entonces es usted el representante de la empresa del gremio que se comió a aquella otra empresa... Genus, si mal no recuerdo

Al oír esto último sonrió, y yo me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que no le llegó ni por asomo a las orejas me heló todas las venas de mi cuerpo, parecía un lobo sediento de muerte y destrucción que saborea la presa mas sabrosa y fácil que se ha encontrado. Aquel hombre tenía la mirada y la sonrisa mas canina que había visto nunca, ni el mejor actor de la muerte le igualaba en el trabajo.

—Le pido que no se deje usted llevar por las habladurías, solo son eso, habladurías. Pero en este caso si, soy el director de la empresa que usted ha mencionado, no cabe decir que me honra que conozca usted mi empresa.

—¿Por qué está usted interesado ahora en nosotros?

—Simple curiosidad, ya se le he dicho.

—Pues siento decirle que no me lo creo.

—Tiene usted una perspicacia increíble. Esa cualidad puede ser un gran don.... o su perdición, Higurashi.

El sonido de aquella frase era lo que uno interpreta como amenaza y situación de peligro inminente con evasión o lo que vulgarmente se conoce como escurrir el bulto.

—¿tiene algún otro motivo por el cual me quería conocer.

—Bueno... la verdad es que si, pero me sabe mal decírselo la primera vez que tengo el gusto y la delicia de hablar con usted, es usted como el mejor tesoro que puede encontrar un buscador como Indiana Jonnes.- rió solo y yo me volví a estremecer. Pero algo no estaba bien, aquel hombre quería algo y me habría escogido a mi como intermediario, lo que quería yo se lo podía dar, y habían pocas cosas que un hombre como aquel podría querer de mi. Lo que podía ser no me gustaba, por lo que me erguí y me puse mas firme y impenetrable que pude- Estoy interesado en su empresa señorita. Nada me complacería mas que cooperar con usted para poder fusionar nuestras empresas.

—Lo siento. Pero esa decisión no solo depende de mi, señor Taka- dije firme y cortante- Pero aunque de mi dependiera no haría tratos con usted de ese tipo. La empresa no es solo mía y además es todo lo que amamos, caballero, la defenderíamos con lo que fuera. Con permiso, solo he salido a tomar el aire, pero el trabajo es algo continuo por suerte y me reclaman en la oficina. Es un placer haber podido hablar con usted, se lo prometo.

Me alegué dejándole ahí otra vez con esa sonrisa suya de depredador canino. Eso era lo que quería, pero por su apariencia y reputación, ese hombre iba a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir la empresa. Esa empresa era mi vida y la de cientos de trabajadores, no iba a dejar mi vida a manos de una persona tan frívola y maquiavélica.

* * *

—Kag, yo no me fío de él en absoluto. No se por qué es tan persistente solo contigo, de verdad, no le entiendo, como tampoco entiendo el por qué de comprar esta empresa- dijo Kôga.

Estábamos en mi casa cenando. Kôga y Ayame, Jace y yo, con el pequeño Ian en la alfombra del salón rodeado de juguetes gateando de un lado a otro. La cena estaba siendo no solo por placer, sino que también habían muchas cosas de las que hablar de la empresa.

Desde el día que hablé con él no había persistido en absoluto con su visión de comprar la empresa. El señor Taka había probado suerte con todos, pero conmigo había persistido mas que con el resto. Me había esperado dos veces al salir y al entrar al trabajo. Esto, a Kôga y a Jace les preocupaba, Ayeme, esta vez, estaba también exagerando con los sucesos.

—Haber, Kôga- le dije con paciencia- es muy fácil. Estamos en una época de crisis económica, las empresas en esta época, solo las que van bien, comprar a otras empresas del gremio para que, cuando esto pase y vuelva a subir la economía, tengan el monopolio del sector o la mayor parte de las empresas de este. Es genial. Una oferta tentadora a los empresarios. Los trabajadores se mantienen, la marca se mantiene, se mantiene todo menos que el director de la empresa está dirigido por el director de la empresa que la ha comprado, es un negocio redondo y sin peligro.

—Si, si, si ya sabemos eso, ¿pero por qué solo es a ti a quien mas persigue?- dijo Ayame- no lo se, eso me da grima. Al principio pensé que era porque sabía que yo al estar casada con Kôga y ser madre de sus hijos no tenía posibilidades de convencerme y por esos iba a por ti y Jake, pero creo que no solo quiere la empresa, no me fío y me da miedo.

—Es verdad, Kag- dijo Jace- creo que ellos tienen razón, ya van cuatro las veces que te lo has encontrado en dos días, esto es algo personal.

—Cierto, vete tu a saber si es un obseso y se ha encaprichado de ti- dijo Kôga, y yo me estremecí ante la idea.

Pero tenían razón. Cuatro veces en dos días, eso ya no era un idea de adquirir la empresa por persuasión. Taka parecía saber donde estaba yo a cada hora, al entrar a la oficina, al salir... Era como un espía, y me daba miedo, con esa sonrisa.

Pero no me quedaba mucho mas que hacer.

—Cambiando de tema- dije y el resto puso mala cara- ¿Está buena la comida?

—Siempre está buena tu comida- dijo Jace- El pollo y el conejo con la salsa están buenísimos.

La cena continuó como siempre, reímos y vimos un partido de fútbol que daban por la tele. La cosa estuvo genial, el partido era de casita, ya que el canal era español y el partido era el famoso y polémico Madrid-Barcelona. Todos éramos del Barcelona y Jace del Chelse de segundo equipo. El partido fue de historia y para gravarlo. Seis, seis goles le marcó el Barcelona al Madrid, seis, que se dice rápido. Como gritamos y cantamos, el sueño de todo culé hecho realidad. Al final el partido quedó en 2-6, pero fue una barbaridad. Pusimos tv-3 para ver el reportaje que harían sobre el partido, la gente estaba en la plaza Canaletas para celebrarlo, toda una noche de estrellas. Pero lo gracioso fue en cómo acabamos nosotros en casa. El sofá que de por si era muy grande entre todos lo dejamos un poco pequeño. Ian se durmió el primero, por orden de los padres, en los brazos de Ayame, quien acabó dormida en el regazo de Kôga estirados los dos a sus anchas en el sofá. Yo creo que me dormí la segunda después de Ayame en el sofá individual, con la cabeza en el reposa brazos y las piernas en el otro reposa brazos colgando, encima de Jace, quien estaba de la misma guisa.

A la mañana siguiente yo me desperté la primera. Ian estaba tocándole el cabello a su madre con la intención de tirárle de estos. Salí de mi abrazo constrictor para coger a Ian sin despertar a nadie y le regañé.

—No, Ian, eso no se hace, mamá está cansada.

En respuesta Ian hizo un graciosísimo mohín escondiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Yo me reí.

—Mira, vamos a darle de comer a Kinu, vale, luego haremos el desayuno para todos.- Ian sonrió y aplaudió con mucha alegría.

—Kuno, ...uno, ...uno

—No, es Kinu. Ki-un- le enseñé mientras que Kinu se levantaba con parsimonia y venía hacia mi al verme coger su comida e ir a la terraza.

Con ayuda de Ian le puse de comer y luego nos fuimos a la cocina y le senté en su trono, que lo había traído su madre para darle de cenar. Cogí un baso de plástico con pajita y se lo llené de leche templada.

—...Choco...- balbuceaba él.

—¿Colacao, Ian?- le dije adivinando su petición. Como respuesta él me sonrió y volvió a aplaudir

—Kame... Kameee

—si, Kagome te dará la leche con Colacao

Le eché una cucharada de cacao y azúcar y se la tendí después de removerlo. El niño lo aceptó encantado y se quedó callado con su carita de niño bueno chupando la paga que le proporcionaba su desayuno.

Yo preparé una cafetera y unos cereales en una taza enorme con leche en una lechera. Una vez preparados le tendí unas galletas a Ian para que comiera algo y yo me eché el café en la leche. Luego me eché mis cereales y con una cuchara empecé a comerlos.

Una mañana tranquila y sin novedades.

* * *

No tenía cereales ni café. Esto no podía ser en absoluto, era imposible que eso me pasara a mi. Eran las siete de la mañana y yo no tenía mi alimento sagrado para empezar el día. Suspiré y me puse unas mayas negras con una camiseta morada con los hombros caídos con un top de tirantes anchos debajo, mis vans y cogí el móvil y el monedero. No me quedaba otra que ir a por lo que necesitaba a la tienda de abajo que abría muy pronto. Abrí la puerta y me despedí de Kinu que se pensó que le iba a sacar de paseo. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y precipité por el pasillo del edificio. Estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando vi en el suelo el famoso cartel de "fregado" bueno, la vecina había fregado, eso quería decir cuidado extremo, pues la mujer se las daba de limpia cuando en vez de limpiar encharcaba el suelo convirtiéndolo en una piscina instantánea. Suspiré y fui con pies de plomo hasta el principio de las escalera y empecé a bajarlas. Al salir a ala calle, el sol que ya picaba fuerte para ser Junio me dio en la cara brindándome una agradable sensación a hogar. Echaba de menos mi hogar sobretodo en verano, en Londres, estaban las piscinas con vista de playa, con olas, el agua salada... para simular que es una playa, pero yo quería estar más que nunca en mi casa, con la playa a media hora y la gente para arriba y para abajo sin parar. Seguí la calle de debajo mi edificio para llegar a la tienda, pero la voz que menos me esperaba con el portador que menos ganas tenía de ver me asaltó.

—Buenos días. Además de joven y de saber disfrutar de los placeres de la vida tiene un buen gusto para vestir y es madrugadora.

Esa voz me sacudió de miedo. ¿qué hacía él aquí? Tenía miedo y estaba asustada. Las miles de advertencias y de hipótesis de mis amigos me llegaron como balas a la mente y ,me estremecí de pavor. Ese hombre quería algo más que a la empresa, tenía algo conmigo y yo no sabía el qué, no le había hecho nada en absoluto.

—Buenos días- le dije mostrándome impasible ante su presencia- ¿qué es lo que hace a estas horas aquí?

—Estoy buscando algo. Pero me es un placer muy grande el haberme encontrado con una joya con usted. ¿A madrugado por una urgencia o por placer?

—Por placer, pero he de ir a compara cosas urgentes que me faltan para el desayuno, el trabajo es a veces un incordio para mantener tu casa sin carencias de ningún tipo.

—Mire, yo estoy esperando y usted necesita desayunar... ¿qué le parece si le invito a esa cafetería de la esquina y desayuna y me acompaña en mi espera?

Pensé en que era una malísima idea. Sip, pero mi curiosidad en su enorme interés y su sola persistencia contra mi persona me era mucho mas fuerte. Quería saber el por qué yo, quizás mi única oportunidad era esa, aunque lo que tuviera que oír no me fuera a agradar en absoluto.

—Está bien- le deje- acepto.

Me condujo hacia la cafetería que había en la esquina. Para entrar teníamos que subir unas cuantas escaleras con una baranda bastante cargada de manías. Era un cafetería de esas clásicas, donde las paredes son de piedra y tienen de esos cuadros antiguos, la barra era de un color oscuro y las mesas estaban al lado de la ventana con sus butacas. La música en la cafetería era normal, no muy cargada ni moderna ya que los que iban a esa hora eran los que tenían mala suerte o los que trabajaban. Me ayudó a sentar como todo un galán sin esencia y después se sentó él. No me avergonzaba, pero cualquiera lo estaría al ir vestida como yo en un sitio como aquel, la indumentaria no era ni por asomo la adecuada, pero yo hacía gala de mi parsimonia y de la poca importancia de ese hecho e hice como si nada.

El camarero vino todo vestido y me sonrió. El hombre era alto y con el pelo gris canoso, los ojos eran de un verde intenso y tenía todo el porté de un galán. La mala suerte del pobre hombre le había llevado a dirigir una cafetería para alimentar a su madre enferma y sus dos hijos con su mujer. El hombre ofrecía el aspecto de un luchador y un personaje cansado que le estaba ganando la batalla a la vida. Miles de situaciones y cotilleos llegaban a él junto con los problemas de miles de personas (yo incluida) que venían a su hogar para pedirle un desayuno como estaba mandado. Era, de alguna manera, nuestro Rey del desayuno y un consejero experimentado.

—Hola, Kagome- yo le sonreí- creí que hoy no trabajabas, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Ja, ja. No trabajo, pero mis stocs han bajado bastante hasta quedarme sin existencias de café, leche y cereales.

—Toda una odisea, entonces. ¿qué es lo que mandas para desayunar, princesa?

—Pues quiero lo de siempre, Hugo.

—¿El señor?

—Para mi un café solo, gracias- dijo Taka con una voz seca y arisca.

Hugo me miró interrogativo y yo le miré fijamente sabiendo que me iba a entender y no me diría nada hoy, pero eso no quería decir nunca. En efecto, Hugo me miró pero se despidió cortés y se retiró haciendo gala de su buena educación.

—Por lo visto es usted muy querida en los alrededores- me dijo Taka penetrándome con sus ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas ni luna.

—Pues la verdad es que si, bueno, llevo aquí unos seis años y este es una de mis cafeterías predilectas, es normal, supongo.

—Pues si.- estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Hugo volvió con el café de mi acompañante y mi café con leche en una enorme taza y una taza llena de cereales.

Lo dejó y se fue igual que como había venido, en silencio- La valoro mucho, Higurashi, creo que es usted tan importante que es hasta única.

—Pues lo siento si no le sigo, pero no creo entender el por qué soy única, no soy una trabajadora ejemplar ni una mejor persona que la mayoría.

—Pues se equivoca. Creo que tiene unas cualidades escasas en demasía. Su vanidad, su trabajo tanto personal como profesional, su manera de ser, dura cuando se ha de ser sin dejar de ser feliz y saber lo que es la vida, creo que es una mujer preparada y luchadora ante todo, llegar del extranjero, aprender el idioma así de bien y que encima la aprecien por donde vaya es un logro muy valorado.

—Me sobre valora demasiado, señor Taka, no soy ni la mitad siquiera de lo que me ha dicho.

—Y usted se sobre valora demasiado poco.

—¿Es por eso que solo me persigue a mi por la empresa?

—Si, se podría decir así. Me he fijado mucho en usted y no solo me intereso por su empresa, sino por usted y, créame que siempre tengo lo que quiero.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras él miraba por la ventana y yo saboreaba mi desayuno. Él me quería también a mi, me valoraba de una forma demasiado exagerada para ser sana. Esto no era un juego de niños, él iba mas que en serio, si conseguía lo que quería y me quería a mi, él me tendría de alguna manera u otra pero... ¿hasta donde llegaría? ¿qué sería capaz de hacer por conseguirme? Su forma de ser era fría, relajada y segura... era un hombre confiado y seguro en sus tretas para conseguir lo que quería. Sus contactos y capacidades para llevara acabo las cosas era seguramente igual de efectiva que un veneno. Eso era él, un veneno.... mortal.

—Perdone, señor Taka- dije al terminar mi desayuno. Me levanté sólida como una roca y segura, como siempre, que no iba a ceder al resto. No lo había hecho antes y no lo iba a hacer ahora- No tengo intención de aceptar su oferta, ni la personal ni la profesional. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiero y lucharé por lo que quiero. Agradezco sus halagos y su interes, pero le vuelbo a repetir que no valgo nada de lo que me ha dicho. Ha sido un placer conocerle y desayunar con usted. Adiós y buena suerte.

Me dirigí a la barra a paso firme. Si quería guerra iba a querer. Me había ganado mi sitio y mi felicidad aquí, no iba a dejarlo ni en pintura. Hugo me cobró solo lo de mi compañero y me miró cauteloso pero sabedor de que no era el momento. Le dije adiós y me encaminé hacia la salida sin vacilar. Podía sentir los puñales de sus ojos en mi espalda, fríos y rencorosos como firmes en su determinación en ganar, pero yo los ignoré. Abrí la puerta y respiré aire libre de mi Londres. Parecía que la vida se empecinaba con alguien y nunca lo dejaba ir.

Todo pasó en un instante en el que no pude ni pensar en lo que me pasaba. Una figura negra como la muerte y fría como el aire del polo me empujó con la fuerza de un gigante por detrás, haciéndome caer por las escaleras de la cafetería. Vi los ojos de la muerte negros como un cielo sin estrellas ni luna, rencorosos, intimidantes, negros... Supe en aquel momento de tránsito y viaje hasta la oscuridad más pavorosa, hasta donde podía llegar la avaricia de un hombre, la promesa y la determinación. Hasta donde quisiera... el mundo estaba en sus manos como las personas sometidas al destino o a un dios, si existe. Éramos muñecos movidos a voluntad por esa fuerza, no teníamos voluntad ni poder de decisión. El hombre ese podía llegar hacía donde hiciera falta y pasar por donde tuviera que pasar jugando sucio o limpio. Yo era su muñeco movido por sus hilos y él la fuerza que me movía hora a su antojo.

La muerte se alzó desde mi espalda para emprender el vuelo hasta otro sitio... Solo me quedó en la retina los ojos negros y vacíos de la muerte al irse y mirarme.

Negro... El negro de esos ojos fue el protagonista de esos instantes en los que caía sin saber adónde. Y el negro frío espacio se abalanzó sobre mi como una manta que me tapaba y se me llevaba hasta el más negro de los negros...

* * *

Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review..... insisto, de verdad que me hacen falta.

Un final un poco raro ¿no? siempre que acabo un cap me doy cuanta de que lo que hago no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero espero que desde un punto de vista externo si la tenga. Dejo el final a la imaginación de cada uno, que debe de ser un show, porque parece... bueno no voy ha decir nada, pero la exclamación absoluta será ¿cómo te puedes cargar al prota? Bueno, no confirmo ni desmiento, pero hasta aquí ha llegado la normalidad, nada volverá a ser como antes, nada, nada. Espero que os haya gustado y seguro que tenéis mas de una pregunta, seguro, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Un saludo enorme a cada uno de los que seguís mi fic y me dejáis reviews que son mi medicina para los dolores de fic, que son muchos, y que hacéis que siga sin rallarme y me sienta una mala escritora con seguidores. En especial u saludo enorme y con muchísmo cariño a **Angie1791**, que siemrpe ha estado ahí desde que empecé (mucha confianza has de tenerme para que sigas leyéndome) pero muchos besos des de aquí. Para mi **Ankin **también, que sabe lo que es estar estresada escribiendo mas de lo que puede y estudiando como debe hacer (has de aprobar para ser una neurocirujano de aupa, que si no me quedo sin neurocirujano para que me pongas las neuronas como se debe u.u)

Gracias también a Kyome-chan, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic; IKMSsk, gracias por lo de los exámenes, la verdad es que me van genial, espero que sigas leiéndome.

**Gracias a todos por todo**


	14. Chapter 14

PERDÓN, siento mucho que haya tardado mas de un mes, pero en Barcelona hace mucha calor y en vacaciones de verano uno no está para trabajar ni con esto. No tengo porque aburriros con tonterías o disculpas, solo decir que sigo viva y coleando, con imaginación y A LEER

Este cap va para los amantes o gente que respetaba y admiraba a Michael Jackson y lloraron un poco con su muerte ya que se nos ha muerto (pero creo que llego tarde)

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**Segundo primer encuentro**

* * *

Pov Inuyasha

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day..._

Mi placido sueño se interrumpió con la intervención de mi música-despertador. Había llegado a la conclusión hacía tres años que te levantabas temprano de mejor humor si te despertaba el sonido de una de tus canciones favoritas. El elegido era Queen, maestro de la música rock e inmortal figura venerada por muchos como si fuera un dios. No cambiaba mucho la hora de despertarse ni los incontrolables instintos de exterminar mi móvil-despertador cuando me levanta a las seis de la mañana, pero algo era algo, y eso hacía que pensara en que no me beneficiaba el destrozar mi móvil contra la pared.

Me levanté de mi gran cama y me fui en boxers hasta la cocina donde me preparé un café con leche y una taza de cereales. El café me despertaba y los cereales eran el sustituto perfecto de cualquier otra comida que me removía el estómago tan pronto. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y encendí la televisión para ver que nuevas cosas se traía el mundo.

Nada nuevo. Solo muertes en guerras, crisis económica acompañada de las sociales, accidentes de avión y políticos que aprovechan la situación infame de la sociedad para debutarse el cargo de presidente del Gobierno. El mundo se hacía ya demasiado repetitivo. Puse un programa de TV3, autonómico y catalán, para ver que de nuevo se contaba Catalunya. Bueno, un poco igual que lo que se cuenta el mundo, pero el F. C. Barcelona tenía un importante protagonismo junto con la selección Española, donde la mayoría de sus jugadores eran catalanes.

Con la televisión encendida lavé los cacharros que había usado y limpié un poco la cocina, me fui a la habitación y me vestí. Mi armario tenía la parte destinada al trabajo y la destinada al ocio. Puesto que hacía calor, uno tiraba hacia la de ocio, pero si vas al trabajo, no te queda otra. Escogí unos pantalones de traje fresquitos y una camisa de manga corta lisa de color negro con los tres primeros botones sin abrochar y unos zapatos de vestir. Informal pero con estilo. Me fui al baño y me lavé la cara, me afeité y me peiné. Mi cabello negro no había cambiado mucho, casi nada, lo seguía teniendo largo y con ese negro brillante, me lo recogí en una cola. Muchas veces me hubiera gustado cortármelo, pero al final mi cariño había vencido la batalla. Me fui a mi despacho en la habitación contigua y miré mi estantería. Miles de cuadros y fotografías explicaban con palabras la vida que había llevado. Muchas de ellas me recordaban lo feliz que había estado, otras lo estúpido y, mas que el resto, lo solitario que había llegado a estar. Miré los libros que tenía en la estantería y me recordé que tenía que comprarme uno nuevo para matar el rato. No sabía cuando se había vuelto una afición el leer para mi, solo lo hacía porque me mantenía de una pieza, ocupado y sin pensar mucho en las cosas. Miré uno con cariño y lo saqué de la estantería para sentarme un rato en la butaca del escritorio. Lo abrí por la primera página donde tenía unas líneas escritas a mano...

"_¿Cómo vive una rosa que has prendido junto a tu corazón? Nunca hasta ahora contemplé en la tierra sobre el volcán la flor_. _Mi niña, sigue siendo una rosa que lucha en una selva de dolor_"

Ese libro era más que un libro, era mi apego a un recuerdo doloroso y necesario que me recordaba lo cruel que había sido, lo que había dejado ir y lo que por lo visto no volvería. Pero mis ojos pasaron a la página siguiente donde estaba lo que más miraba del libro.

_Te dejo a mi Daniel para que perdones a la mocosa que un día se fue sin mas explicaciones que una carta. Y espero como siempre ser como Julián y volver a casa._

Yo ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verla. Seguro que ella había encontrado en Londres lo que aquí no tenía, lo que había buscado y no había encontrado. Felicidad, Tranquilidad, Libertad, Paz... Me había leído ese libro infinidad de veces y cada personaje me recordaba a ella, cada cosa escrita me recordaba lo que nunca dije e hice. Toda una tortura.

Dejé el libro otra vez sobre la mesa y cogí mi maletín y me fui a la calle. Cogí el metro y me bajé para dirigirme a la calle san Gervasio donde en el número 46 me esperaba mi bufete. El edificio era de cristal y la puerta era negro tiza con los marcos dorados y los nombres en placas de los abogados que trabajábamos en el bufete. Abrí al puerta y saludé a Lisbeth García, la secretaría y recepcionista que se encargaba de coger las llamadas, concertar visitas, traer cafés... Pero no la sobre explotábamos.

—Hola, señor Taisho- dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que me tendía el periódico de hoy.

—Hola, Lis. ¿qué tal el jueves?

—Buf, como siempre, en el medio. Tiene una visita que está ya en su despacho, el señor Miroku parece animal enjaulado de lo nervioso que está.

—¿Qué hace Miroku aquí a estas horas? no es normal

—A veces ese hombre no es normal en nada- dijo ella sonriendo.

Me despedí de ella riéndome con fuerza por sus comentarios. Miroku y Lisbeth no se llevaban nada bien, ella era una increíble mujer de armas tomar feminista pese a su buen humor y amabilidad. Miroku representaba el porciento de población masculina que ella tanto detestaba, de ahí su inconformismo y sus balas asesinas.

Subí por el ascensor con tranquilidad, leyendo la parte de economía que tanto me gustaba y salí del ascensor rumbo a mi despacho. Abrí la puerta de este y encontré a Miroku que estaba viendo una foto de encima del escritorio en pequeño en la esquina del mismo marco donde estaba la foto de mi madre. Me acerqué y le quité la foto poniéndola boca abajo y me senté con el periódico en mano. Le miré como castigándole y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho Lisbeth.

Miroku parecía estar hiperactivo, se movía sin parar de un lado a otro y me miraba como queriéndome decir algo y no saber cómo.

—Vaya, Miroku. ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí a las nueve de la mañana?

—Noticias frescas que te interesarán mucho.

—Vaya, ¿Te vas a casar al fin? Me dijiste que esperabas a que ella volviera.

—Algo así, necesito a la madrina dado que ya tengo el padrino- se sentó mirándome suspicaz, me había pedido hacía mucho que fuera el padrino de su boda, y no hizo caso a mi negación, cogió la foto y la miró con cariño- Es preciosa, no se si habrá cambiado.

—Claro que lo habrá hecho, la gente cambia, no solo físicamente, seguro que no es la misma ahora que antes.

—Bueno, pues ya lo veré. He hablado con Houshiro y me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado patitieso.

—¿Qué le pasa, ha ayudado a fugarse a alguien más?

—No, mas bien nos ha devuelto a alguien.

Le miré un rato y mi corazón emprendió la carrera mas rápida que había tomado desde hacía seis años. La posibilidad de que la persona fuera la que ansiaba me dejó sin respirar, pero después me tranquilicé y me dije a mi mismo que no era posible.

—Vaya, muy bueno el chiste, pero no se que quieres decir- le dije

—Me ha dicho que esta noche Kagome Higurashi volvería a España.

—...

—Por lo visto han pasado una serie de cosas que han hecho que sus planes de volver se adelanten mas de lo previsto. Según me ha dicho Houshiro, Kagome ha comprado un piso en Poblenou a poco más de cinco minutos de la playa, sus mubles han llegado todos esta mañana y los han depositado según lo ha querido ella, que llegará esta noche.

No estaba oyendo lo que me decía, no se que de que la boda al fin sería de aquí a semanas. Yo estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho antes, ella volvería a casa con nosotros. Eso en cierto modo me alegraba, pero también me cabreaba que hubiera tardado tanto. Por otra parte me intrigaba y asustaba como habría cambiado ella en seis años. Quizá haya cambiado tanto que venga con novio o marido, quizás venga para dejar las cosas como se quedaron sin mas, ella por un lado y yo por otro. No es que hubiera mas relación, pero llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos, íntimos diría incluso, solo que factores nos hicieron separar. Yo no había valorado nada de ella entonces, la quería a ella de una manera que no entendía y tenía una novia a la que quería también. Supuse que tendría que esperar a que la viera para entonces obrar.

* * *

Al día siguiente no necesité que Queen me despertara, estaba mas que despierto a las siete de la mañana. Ella ya estaba aquí. Había hecho prometerle a Miroku que iría a comer a su casa donde ella también iría. No había podido dormir pensando en como debía actuar, que debía decirle... Pero había llegado a la conclusión de que me estaba comportando como un niño necesitado de alguien que le había dejado, con quien no tenía ninguna relación actualmente. Era verdad que la quería, pero también había querido a Kikyô y había salido escaldado.

En el trabajo no me había concentrado en absoluto. El cliente que me visitaba, James Borwel, me había estado explicando lo nuevo con su ex, de quien se estaba divorciando. Él no quería darle ni un duro por su hija ni para ella, la niña no tenía culpa, pero la mujer le había puesto unos cuernos que casi no pasa por la puerta de su casa. Un divorcio lleno de pleitos donde la única víctima era la niña de dieciocho años que estaba ya hasta las narices de los padres y su historias. A la hora de cenar, nervioso pero con calma me fui hacía Diagonal, a la casa de Miroku y Sango, donde Souta y Kohaku también vivían. Al entrar por la puerta del edificio me quedé jadeando como un imbecil, nunca había estado así, pero ahora debía poner de mi parte y hacer como si nada. Subía por el ascensor y al llegar al ático piqué en la puerta. El piso donde vivían era un ático de primera. Toda la parte de arriba del edificio era de ellos, tenían dos baños, cuatro habitaciones, una para ellos, dos para los niños y otra de despacho para el trabajo. Esperé hasta que Sango abrió la puerta y me abrazó. Estaba radiante de alegría por la llegada de su amiga. Me dio dos besos y me dejó entrar. Al principio no vi a nadie mas que a Miroku pero luego una silueta femenina salió de la habitación de Souta y me quedé helado.

Era ella y estaba guapísima. Había crecido en todos los aspectos posibles, era mas alta, mas esbelta, mas... como madura. Llevaba un vestido con volantes negro que le llegaba al muslo y que se ataba arriba como una camiseta de tirantes finos normal. La parte delantera era una especie de corpiño que le hacía resaltar el busto. Los zapatos de tacón me hicieron ver que no había cambiado su estilo, fiel a los tacones pero no dejando las bambas o las manoletinas o zapatos planos como la chanclas... Su cabello, negro como a tinta y brillante estaba mas largo, mas cambiado. Lo llevaba mas escalado y mas liso de las puntas, pero con un toque rizado, el de siempre, el que le hacía Kagome al 100%. Lo llevaba mas largo, hasta las caderas casi y se había maquillado. Los párpados se los había pintado con sombra negra para resaltar sus ojos, como en las pelis, junto con unos ojos marrones brillantes e inquisitivos que te hacían perder la cabeza. Los labios los tenía pintados de color rojo pero no chillón, sino uno que le quedaba que ni pintado. Llevaba por eso pulseras de oro y de cuerda típicas con un collar con una perla rosada pequeña pero preciosa que le daba un aire fino.

Si antes Kagome deslumbraba por su carácter y su belleza, ahora te hacía perder la cabeza solo de mirarla.

Nos miramos unos momentos en los que ella pareció ni inmutarse, de la mano llevaba a su hermano Souta, que ya era muy grande, dieciséis años. Era alto como su hermana pese a llevar tacones, el pelo se le parecía al de su hermana, negro y lo tenía como los pijos pero a su estilo.

—Hola- le dije

—Hola- dijo simplemente y supe que aquella no era la chiquilla de antes.

—Nena, he encontrado a alguien que cocina casi igual de bien que tú- la voz venía de la cocina y nos giramos todos, Kagome hizo un rictus, supuse que no le gustaba el "nena". Un joven con el cabello cobrizo, los ojos dorados pero marrones al fin y al cabo, apareció y se me quedó mirando y luego a Kagome, ella no hizo nada mas que mirarle y el se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por la cintura con cuidado, me miró y me alargó la mano- Hola, soy Jace, vengo con Kag de Londres, tu debes de ser Inuyasha ¿no?

—Si, un gusto- no me gustaba, pero le estreché la mano con cortesía.

—Bueno, vamos a comer- dijo Sango

La comida fue sencilla. Kagome hablaba sobretodo con su hermano, quien no se separaba de su lado. Jace intervenía y contaba como se conocieron, lo que habían hecho en Londres pero sin aclarar que eran ellos en realidad. Miroku y Sango les contaron que estaba prometidos y que ahora que ellos habían venido se podían casar. Kagome se alegró, ya que fue a abrazarles y se quedó sentada en las rodillas de Miroku que volvía a estar feliz de tener a su hermana cerca. Al final la comida se acabó y nos pusimos a tomar el café que preparó Kagome, la experta, que demostró que no había dejado el vicio. Hablamos sobretodo de la boda. A Kagome le hizo mucha ilusión ser la madrina de la boda, le prometió a Sango que ella se encargaba de los trajes de Jace, a quien habían invitado también, Kohaku y Souta. Siguieron hablando de los detalles como la ropa, el ramo... hasta que Sango cambió de tema.

—Y a parte de estar en una empresa de renombre, ¿qué has estado haciendo en Londres?- dijo curiosa

—Pues, nada- dijo al cabo de un rato de pensar. Se sentó en el sofá, donde estábamos, junto a Jace, quien le pasó el brazo por el hombro- he estado trabajando al lado de la mejor directora Financiera de la empresa y de Londres, he perfeccionado el Inglés hasta tener un nivel perfecto en demasía y he hecho la carrera de Filología Hispánica, pero no le he podido acabar.

—Pues tanto estudio te he debido de cambiar bastante, estás más callada- dijo Miroku

—¿En serio? – dijo asombrada- Pues suelen decirme que hablo mucho

—No creas lo que te dicen, hablas mas que una cotorra, sobretodo con Ian, parecéis los dos de la misma edad.- dijo Jace riendo

—Tú, cállate, quieres- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y noté como todos, Jace incluido y yo mismo, nos estremecimos con esa mirada.

—Pues me alegro de que hasta a ti te haya ido bien, Miroku tiene una Clínica dental, yo voy para doctora e Inuyasha está en un bufete de Abogados- dijo Sango solemnemente.

Vi como Kagome me miraba asombrada por la información. Me acordé de que ella siempre había querido ser abogada, era su sueño, seguro que le daba envidia.

—Pues no sabes como me alegro- dijo sinceramente- Pero falta gente ¿Qué se ha hecho de Rin, Seshô, Kaede...?

—Bueno...- dijo Miroku- De Rin y Seshô te puede dar mejor cuenta Inuyasha, pero Kaede está bien, la puse en una residencia donde está muy atendida y los fines de semana se viene aquí, está feliz de la vida- dijo riendo

Kagome rió también y me miró como esperando algo, me di cuenta y le hablé mirándole a los ojos en todo momento.

— Seshô y Rin están en Madrid con James de Vacaciones, se fueron a visitarle hace unas tres semanas. La feliz pareja se casó dos años después de irte, querían invitarte, pero no se te pudo localizar en ningún momento, como desapareciste...

Todos me miraron en modo de reproche por el comentario, pero yo solo la miraba a ella que no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Ella cerró los ojos suspiró y habló con calma.

—Él tiene razón- dijo- Me fui sin avisar antes y se que está mal, los motivos no obstante eran de peso. Miroku me encontró el día después de la fiesta y le dije que me iba a Londres. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por disuadirme no lo logró y me fui esa misma noche. Se que os molestó y con razón, pero no me arrepiento de nada, cada uno hace lo que debe- y dicho esto me miró en profundidad.

Al final se acabó la velada y nos despedios. Kagome le dio las gracias a sango y Miroku por cuidarle a Souta y le dijo a este que la casa en dos días estaría preparada para que el se fuera ha vivir con ella. Se acercó a mi y me tendió la mano con una sonrisa sincera de paz.

—Adiós, me ha gustado volverte a ver- dijo ella

—Si, lo mismo digo, se te ha echado de menos aquí

Ella sonrió y cogió a Jace de la mano para irse. Cuando se hubieron ido, Mister Miroku y Mis Sango me acorralaron como cuando críos y me hicieron preguntas que eludí diciendo que era tarde.

Kagome había cambiado, pero en esencia era la misma, quizás, si que las cosas iban a volver a su cauce.

* * *

Era sábado. La mayoría de trabajadores aman el sábado porque es fiesta. Al levantarme salí al balcón que daba a la calle y me asomé para ver que tal estaba el día.

Hacía un sol de justicia sin una nube en el extenso cielo. Hoy haría muchísima calor. Me metí en la habitación y me puse el bañador con unos pantalones negros encima y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Cogí una mochila y me metí una toalla, la crema de sol y el monedero. Me tomé un café con leche y me puse las gafas para coger la mochila e irme hacia la playa.

Al llegar a la playa pensé. Todo el día el la playa era matador, un agobio, así que me fui al metro para coger la línea amarilla y bajarme en Fórum, donde estaba el Diagonal Mar. Cuando entré en uno de los vagones, divisé a una mujer y sonreí para dentro. El mundo era un pañuelo. Me acerqué a ella y me paré delante suyo como cualquier transeúnte que va en el metro. Llevaba unos pantalones a cuadros negros con las líneas doradas, una camiseta de tirantes cruzada en la espalda con el mismo collar de la otra noche y el cabello liso recogido en una cola alta. La mujer estaba enfrascada en la lectura apacible de un libro de Stieg Larsson, el famoso autor de _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_. Sonreí, al parecer las aficiones no cambian con el paso del tiempo.

—No pensé que te vería un Sábado en el metro- le dije y ella levantó la vista para mirar si le hablaban a ella. Al enfocarme, abrió los ojos en demasía y luego se relajó.

—Pues si, el mundo es un pañuelo, y al parecer muy pequeño.

Pasamos un rato sin decirnos nada, ella leyendo y yo mirándola intrigado. Kagome había sufrido unos cambios que al parecer le hacía mas misteriosa, difícil y atractiva. Esa cualidades en una mujer podían ser su perdición o su don, pero por lo que ella había vivido antes de irse, solo habían sido su perdición. El pasajero que estaba a su lado sentado se levantó para bajarse en la parada siguiente y me senté yo en su lugar.

—¿Puedo saber qué haces en el metro?- le pregunté

—Viajo- me dijo simplemente sin levantar la vista de su libro

—¿Dirección?

—¿Interés?- me preguntó mirando la parada y cerrando su libro para meterlo en su bolso de la playa

—Curiosidad

—Playa- dijo y me miró- voy a la playa del Diagonal Mar.

—Pero tienes una playa en frete de casa ¿no?

—Pero todo el día en la playa me aburre, prefiero ir delante del diagonal para después comer allí y entrar al cine

—¿Sabes que la vida trae casualidades?

—No creo en las casualidades, pero creo saber lo que quieres decir.

—Pues creo tener una idea- le dije y sonreí- Tu vas sola. Yo voy solo y tenemos el mismo plan. Pasemos el día juntos.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y después de un largo silencio en el que creí que al final me mandaría a tomar viento fresco me sonrió

—No veo porque no, de acuerdo.

Yo sonreí agradecido y ella se levantó para salir del metro. Yo corrí detrás de ella y salimos a la calle. El olor a playa llegaba hasta allí. Cruzamos la calle y fuimos a la playa.

La playa estaba como cualquier paya en verano. Llena de gente. La seguí y nos pusimos en la segunda fila. Extendimos las toallas y me empecé a quitar la ropa para quedarme en bañador. Por su parte, empezó a hacer lo mismo. En bañador se le notaban mas los cambios, sobretodo en el gusto de vestir. Antes llevaba bañadores bonitos pero que no le quedaban como deberían. Ese día le quedaban de modelo. El bañador era Rojo sangre con un detalle en la parte de abajo, donde una especie de cinturón muy fino negro la bordeaba. El bañador era sutil pero impactante, a parte, el rojo le quedaba bien con la piel morena pero de base blanca y el cabello negro azabache. Lo que me llamó la atención fue la cicatriz que tenía en la cintura en el costado izquierdo que le iba desde la cadera hasta un poco mas arriba en diagonal tirando al frente. La cicatriz solo se veía si la mirabas fijamente o le dabas el repasón, era rosa y visible.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz?

—¿eh?- ella se la miró y luego se quedó callada, mas tarde me miró y se tumbó para empezar a ponerse crema- pues en un accidente ¿no has tenido nunca un accidente?

—Si, es solo que da miedo, a demás es un sitio delicado

—Pues si.

Se quedó callada y siguió en la tarea de ponerse crema, pero como a todo el mundo, a la espalda un mismo no llega y entonces me miró.

—¿Me haces el favor de ponerme la crema en la espalda? Es que sino me quemo- dijo.

Yo asentí y me situé detrás de ella y me puse crema en las manos, ella se apartó el pelo y puse mi mano en su piel. Su piel tenía el mismo tacto que pensé, fina, suave y delicada. Yo nunca había tocado la piel de una mujer que fuera como la suya. Le di un masaje por la espalda al mismo tiempo que le ponía la crema, y ella se relajó ante ello. Me pasé unos cinco minutos masajeando su piel, cada rincón de esa espalda hasta aprenderme cada lunar, cada cosa que tenía. Al final paré y le dije.

—Ya está- ella se giró y me sonrió agradecida- pero ahora te toca a ti, que no pongo crema gratis- me sonrió y casi se carcajeó pero solo me hizo girarme y se situó detrás.

Cuando puso su mano en mi espalda un escalofrió me azotó. Sus manos trazaban líneas en mi cuerpo como si fuera fuego, un fuego que me abrasaba hasta quemar. Seguí con atención su recorrido por mis hombros, mi cintura... cada rincón de mi espalda era tocada por su delicadas manos. Pensé en lo que sería que ella me tocase el pecho, la cara, todo el cuerpo... que me sonriera como lo había hecho antaño, que me hablara con confianza y no como ahora, con silencios y misterios. Las cosas habían cambiado y era yo el culpable de todo, pero me prometí cambiar eso. Kagome me transmitía cosas inexplicables, mezcla de deseo y otras que no sabía explicar tanto.

—Ya está- dijo detrás de mi y se levantó- me voy al agua, creo que deberías esperar a que la crema entre en la piel, sino se correrá y se te irá- dicho esto desapareció y la vi metiéndose en el agua.

Me senté en mi toalla y miré la gente que veía e iba por el paseo, volví la vista al mar y la vi de pie en el agua, con el cabello mojado y larguísimo mirando el horizonte. Luego la vi meterse en el agua corriendo y aparecer mas lejos y nadando mas para dentro. Solo se le veía el punto negro de la cabeza cuando me di cuenta. Me giré y vi su libro asomar en su bolso, lo cogí y miré la primera página.

_Espero que no te aburras en el avión con este libro y que las cosas mejoren a como están, con cariño tu hermana- Ayame_

_Un regalo de mi parte para mi lectora preferida, no nos mates por comprarte el libro que llevamos meses recomendándote, te gustará y te recordará a nosotros- Kôga_

_Ian no para de decir que te quiere y que vuelvas con Kinu, creo le hecha de menos, y a ti también como a Jace. Ahora no tiene a nadie que le lleve a los patos, je, je- te da un beso baboso- Ayame, Kôga e Ian_

¿Quiénes eran Ayame, Kôga e Ian? ¿Quien le iba a echar de menos? Cerré el libro y miré el mar otra vez. Kagome parecía haber formado una familia como la que tenía aquí. Lo único que me molestó era no figurar en sus componentes y que no me tratara como antes.

* * *

—Yo me voy

Yo giré la cara y la miré asombrado. Habíamos pasado una hora o mas tumbados ella leyendo y yo medio durmiendo medio observando. Nuestra conversación era simple y brillaba por su ausencia, solo era un "me voy al agua" "¿hace calor, no crees?" y simples contestaciones en monosílabos. El que ahora me dijera que se iba me dejó perplejo.

—¿Adonde?

—Ya te lo he dicho, a comer y al cine

Asentí y me levanté al mismo tiempo que ella y me vestí y recogí. Ella me miró, cuando lo hubo recogido todo, sorprendida.

—Te dije que pasaría el día contigo porque tenía el mismo plan que tú.

Ella me miró y se giró sin decir nada. Fuimos a la tercera planta donde estaban la zona de bares y restaurantes, se paró y me miró.

—¿Dónde quieres comer?

—Pues... – miré a mi alrededor y sopesé. No quería un sitio caro, me daba palo y no era de esos, luego me fijé en los bocattas y burggers y al final vi un sitio que hacían de todo y estaba bien, un bar-restaurante llamado Vips - Ahí, es un buen lugar.

Ella empezó a andar conmigo detrás sin decir nada. Al llegar pedimos una mesa en la terraza donde hacía mas fresco y nos sentamos a mirar la carta.

No tenía mucha hambre, pero me pedí del menú una ensalada de queso con una lasaña de segundo, había estado allí antes y el menú estaba bien, así que no me pasaba con la lasaña. Vino el camarero y pedimos unas coca-cola con hielo, pero Kagome se la pidió Light. Yo me pedí mi plato y Kagome se pidió de primero lo mismo mas unos rollitos de primavera. Me sorprendió lo madura que parecía y lo que se cuidaba. Le miré largo y tendido hasta que el camarero nos trajo las coca-cola y ella me miró.

—Estas muy callada- le dije echándome mi coca-cola en el vaso.

—¿qué te he de decir?- dijo ella mirándome intrigada

—No se, llevamos seis años sin vernos, tu has estado en Londres, has de tener algo que decir.

Ella me miró durante un rato y sonrió

—¿Por qué no preguntas y yo veo si contesto?

—Bien- dije y pensé- ¿Qué te ha hecho venir hasta aquí otra vez si tenías un buen puesto allí?

—...- se quedó callada un rato y luego dijo- Pues por qué tenía un promesa que cumplir, echaba esto de menos y... nada mas- dijo mirando al mar.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos adiós?- le dije dolido y explotando curiosidad y rencor mal disimulados.

Ella me miró otra vez con arrepentimiento y culpa, pero tardó en contestarme y al hacerlo no me miraba, miraba a la gente otra vez.

—Supongo que lo mínimo que te debo es una explicación- yo me quedé callado hasta que ella volvió a hablar- Tenía problemas. Mi padre estaba en la cárcel por fraude en su empresa y tenía unas deudas asombrosas. De todas maneras me iban a quitar la casa y el dinero de mi padre para paliar las deudas de este, y Souta y yo nos íbamos a quedar en la calle. Estaba trabajando en dos trabajos, pero no me llegaba para comprar una casa y mantenernos. Estaba mal, jodídamente mal. Houshiro me proporcionó la salida. Un trabajo, en una empresa para aprender y trabajar y así ganarme el sueldo. Me presentó al director general, el señor Glosum, pero el trabajo tenía que ser en Londres y mi hermano no podía venir, era su condición. Después de prometerme que podría mandarle dinero y todo, acepté, pero me tenía que ir con él ese mismo día.- me miró con pena y supe que a ella le había costado aceptarlo- No me despedí de nadie excepto de Miroku, quien me encontró en la playa y quien cuidó de mi hermano a petición mía, y mi hermano, a quien le dije que volvería y que se portara bien, pero ya está. Las despedidas no se me dan bien.

Se hizo el silencio y yo sopesé todo lo que me había dicho. Yo ya sabía lo que había pasado y no me mentía. El camarero llegó con nuestras ensaladas y nos pusimos a comer sin hablar.

— Me enfadó. – dije y ella me miró sorprendida- se que teníamos problemas, pero pensé que una cosa así me la dirías. Me enfadó mucho.

—Te dejé una carta- dijo simplemente- estaba enfadada en parte contigo. No olvido nada de lo que has hecho, pero sabía que no me podía ir así, a pesar de todo eras mi amigo y te quería, por eso te dejé una carta con mi libro- y sonrió con lo último.

—La leí, pero eso no me quitó el enfado. Pero olvidé y te perdoné, sabía que habías hecho las cosas por una razón de peso.

Ella me miró agradecida y siguió comiendo. Seguimos hablando de cosas tribales, ella me preguntó sobre el bufete y cómo había llegado a ser abogado. Yo le hablé de mi trabajo y ella un poco del suyo. No me dijo nada mas, pero escondía algo, algo pensaba a menudo que miraba al mar preocupada. No me lo diría, parecíamos haber llegado a un punto de cordialidad en la conversación, pero ella había desarrollado un secretismo y misterio que me traía de cabeza. Era de alguna manera mas madura, callada y fría en según que cosas, era una mujer que para su edad, estaba muy bien preparada.

En mitad de la comida tirando al final, su móvil sonó con la canción de Poker face de Lady Gaga, el nuevo casi ya pesado hits del verano. Escuché su conversación mirando el mar.

—Hola, Jace- hizo un mohín de enfado- un día te tragaras el apodo cursi ese- yo sonreí, recordaba el apodo "nena" que Jace le ponía. Yo le llamaba "pequeña" pero llevaba seis años sin usarlo. Lo echaba de menos.- Pues es muy raro, yo tengo el móvil encendido y no me ha llegado nada de nada - ... –Bueno, ya hablaré mañana con ella, pero los papeles aún no están, solo he tenido un día - ... – si, mañana los tendré, solo que pedir el balance de las cuentas de dos años y estudiarlas para mejorarlas o comentarlas cuesta- Hizo un mohín y se empezó a tocar las puntas del cabello haciendo tirabuzones con él- Si, bueno, dile a Sango que por mi no hay problema, pero yo he de hacer eso y apenas tengo tiempo de mirar lo de la boda- abrió los ojos exageradamente- ¿un mes solo? Bueno pues ya veré.- ... - Chao.

Colgó y yo me la quedé mirando hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su silencio y suspiró.

—Nada, era Jace, que me han llamado de Londres para los números y las actualizaciones de la empresa ahora que he llegado y no han contactado conmigo- se encogió de hombros y bebió coca-cola.

—¿qué cargo vas a ostentar ahora en la empresa?- le pregunté curioso

—Bueno, pues sigo siendo accionista de la empresa, pero como solo estamos en Londres, aquí no hay nadie por lo tanto yo ostentaré el de directora General, la que hasta mañana ostentaba el puesto se ha prejubilado al saber que iba yo a ocupar su puesto. He hablado con ella para hacerle entender que no quería quitarle el puesto y me ha dicho que eso solo ha adelantado su situación.

Me sorprendí. Yo siempre había sabido que ella llegaría a tener un trabajo muy bueno, pero no pensé en uno tan bueno. Observé en como seguía hablándome del trabajo, que sabía de lo que hablaba. Hablaba con profesionalidad y con modestia, pero de forma eficiente. Ella había sido siempre muy espabilada y nada tonta, sino lo contrario. Los números se le daban de miedo y los temas de economía y empresas también. De repente me di cuenta de que me estaba hablado.

—¿Por qué eres abogado? Pensé que serías director de alguna empresa o algo así, pero abogado, no

—Pues...- lo pensé. Realmente no sabía el porque, solo que había escogido esa carrera- no lo se, solo la escogí- dije levantando los hombros.- ¿cómo es Londres? No se, cuéntame lo que hiciste allí.

Ella sonrió y me contó como había conocido a sus amigos. Me habló de la animada y excéntrica Ayame; del valeroso y lector Kouga y de Ian, el pequeñín. Al hablar del último se le iluminaron los ojos y me contó que era una ricura y que le encantaba hablar con él. También me habló del camarero del bar de debajo de su casa, de cómo era su piso, de lo que había estudiado y aprendido. También me habló de su ex jefa, con pena, me habló de Lily y de lo que le pasó (se puso muy mal), de Jace, de lo que le había ayudado y lo que significaba para ella...

A cada gesto, palabra o adulación a lo que había vivido y conocido a mi me sentaba como un lápida mas en mi pesar. Ella había sido feliz, había alcanzado lo que había soñado, estaba libre. Había pasado seis de los mejores años de su vida, los había vivido, no como los dieciocho anteriores, pero yo no figuraba en esos momentos... en los momentos que mas se le quedarían en la memoria... yo no tenía un puesto.

Ella siguió hablando y hablando de todo lo que parecía importante. De mientras, pagamos la cuanta de la comida y nos dirigimos a comprar las entradas para no hacer cola mas tarde. Miré el cartel un momento. La película de Ángeles y Demonios empezaba a las cuatro y media con intermedio. Faltaba una hora. Miré a Kagome que también miraba la hora, ella sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Podemos y al H&M? Es que necesito ropa, sobretodo por el clima, aquí hace mas calor y necesito bañadores...

—Por mi no pasa nada.

Ella me sonrió cómplice y nos fuimos a la tienda que estaba en el pasillo inferior del nuestro. La tienda no estaba llena de gente debido a la hora que era, pero había un puñado de niñas pijas que compraban como compulsivas. Se lo iba a decir a Kagome cuando la perdí de vista. La busqué y la encontré a una distancia considerable de mi con tres bikinis, dos o tres shorts, camisetas y ropa interior con unas coverse de color doradas y negras con estrellas diminutas en plata. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Ella nunca había sido así con la ropa, no vestía mal, pero no era de esas de comprar mucho. Debía de estar necesitada de ropa.

En ese momento se giró y vino hacia mi. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a los probadores, donde me sentó y me puso su bolso en el regazo.

—Necesito que me des una aprobación. La opinión masculina en según que ropa es de mucha ayuda- y se metió en el probador de golpe.

Al cabo de cinco minutos había visto los tres trajes de baño. El primero era rojo sangre y liso, el segundo era negro con estrellas en pequeño de dorado, no muy llamativas sino curiosas, el tercero era monísimo. Era chocolate oscuro con una franja como un cinturón en la parte inferior, era del color de sus ojos. Las preguntas que debía contestar era si era muy provocativo, si era mono y si le quedaba bien. Las respuestas fueron todas positivas, yo de ropa no tenía ni idea.

Para los shorts no me dijo nada, pero salió del vestidor para verse desde lejos. Los shorts eran uno azul eléctrico pero no llamativo y el otro de color dorado a cuadros negros. Para las camisetas tampoco sabía mucho, pero todas seguían un patrón: hombros descubiertos, de tirantes con escote, anchas y largas. Los colores eran muchos, oscuros o claros pero no chillones como un rosa fucsia. A parte de esa ropa, se cogió unas camisetas de manga corta rosa, roja y blanca. Le pregunté para que las quería y me dijo que ella solía cortarse un poco de su ropa y pintarla a su gusto.

La verdad es que en ese aspecto Kagome no se parecía en absoluto a la niña de hacía seis años. Seguía fiel al tacón, pero ahora se vestía con mas clase y le daba mas importancia. Supuse que la chica llamada Ayame era la culpable de tal cambio.

Como faltaba media hora nos fuimos a una tienda de bisutería donde se compró cordones dorados brillantes y unos pendientes de lágrimas con una pulsera de pié sencilla de plata.

Una vez hechas las compras pertinentes y dejarlas en un casillero nos fuimos al cine. Nos compramos un paquete de palomitas cada uno y entramos. La sala era enorme, preparada para un aforo de 300 personas, la sala para los mega estrenos. Buscamos nuestro sitio por la parte central alta, donde la vista era genial. Estaban con los anuncios, así que no le faltaba mucho a la película por empezar.

Kagome se veía ilusionada. Yo sabía que había leído muchos libros y se sabía la película, pero sus ojos contenían un brillo de crítica hacía lo que la película pudiera pasarse por alto, variar... Para los fallos, vamos. En el descanso de un cuarto de hora ella se fue al servicio y yo me quedé en el asiento hasta que volvió y la película empezó de nuevo.

El final de la película estuvo marcada por miles caras satisfechas de los espectadores que valoraron con buena nota la película. Entre ellos estaba Kagome, quien me dijo que para lo que podía durar y lo que era el libro, la película estaba muy bien, incluso perfecta, auque con algunos fallos con detalles que no salieron y no implicaba mucho cambio en la historia, pero en lo general, estaba muy contenta y satisfecha. Dejamos el cine para recoger las cosas del casillero y salir del centro comercial de camino a casa.

La vi con bastantes problemas con las bolsas de su compra, así que se las llevé yo, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento de vuelta. Nos sentamos en un asiento del metro y dejamos las bolsas en el suelo y ella se enfrascó en la lectura de su libro. Yo solo miraba a la gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro en el metro. La de gente que se puede encontrar uno en estos sitios. Gente que indistintamente de lo que son o hacen, van como si fuera normal, las cosas típicas de las grandes ciudades y mas de Barcelona , donde ir por la calle en verano era como si estuvieras en otro país con variedad de Nacionalidades. Conté las paradas que faltaban para que Kagome bajara. Tres. Suspiré. Ella no podía con tanta compra mas bolso y demás. La miré y me decidí a llevarle las cosas a casa. No sabía el qué, pero algo me conducía a estar a su lado mas que hacía seis años. Ella ahora era un misterio de persona. La Kagome de antes pero con matices diferentes, manías diferentes... Todo un misterio. Se veía la misma pero con secretos, historias que no decía o especialidades que no mostraba. La Kagome de ahora tenía algo que me llamaba y me impedía dejarla. Sus movimientos eran sensuales y con gracia no intencionada, su mirada atrapaba y su cabello y olor eran mas bonitos y llamativos que antes. Sentía tantas cosas y tan nuevas que me asustaba que fueran hacía esa persona que conocía y a la vez me era una desconocida. Recordé entonces que no quería nada con ella, que lo había decidido, cada uno a lo suyo y punto. Pero eso lo había pensado antes de verla de nuevo. Ahora no sabía que hacer. Era muy pronto para tener otra relación como la de antaño. Sonreí con ironía. Fue culpa mía que ella se fuera o me dejara de hablar. Me lo busqué yo todo. La única que debería tener reparos en hablar o relacionarse conmigo era ella y no yo, y ella no actuaba diferente pese a mantenerse cauta y cerrada.

Con dieciocho ella era una chica responsable atrapada en un caparazón de lo mas indestructible que la mantenían a resguardo de mas dolor, la mantenía a distancia suficiente como para saber en lo que se metía o de qué pie calzaba la gente a su alrededor. La distancia que le permitía ser en todo momento objetiva sobre todo, fría en el momento de reaccionar y en un buen punto para atacar si le dañaban o dañaban a su familia. Ahora era parecida a entonces, pero mas cálida. Se la veía agradecida e involucrada con su alrededor, pero encerrada en una máscara de secretos o de pensamientos, una máscara fina pero dura. Eso era su misterio. Sonreí. Los misterios me gustaban por que son retos. Ella era mi reto. Ella me gustaba.

Llegamos a la parada en la que ella se bajaba y le cogí las bolsas saliendo con ella. Ella me miró con sorpresa y confusa.

—Te ayudo a llevar esto a casa, pesa mucho- dije como si fuera obvio.

Me supervisó con cara desconfiada. En esos momentos se veía su línea impuesta por ella donde se delimitaba lo máximo que te podías acercar a ella. Su desconfianza, su máscara y misterio se veían con claridad en esos pequeños momentos. Ella estaba al corriente de cómo yo podía reconstruir las cosas. Quería volver a empezar con ella, ella lo preveía y no estaba segura, su mirada era de reto, reto de saber que estaba vez no caería.

—No- y yo me sentó frío como cuando te caes en una piscina en pleno invierno- Lo siento, pero creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. He pasado el día contigo porque íbamos a hacer lo mismo, por nada más.

Cogió sus bolsas se dio la vuelta y se fue por la boca del metro rumbo a la salida, dejándome a mi mas solo que la una y pasmado como un imbecil. Esta me la iba a pagar, a mi nadie me dejaba con la boca abierta y plantado (menos ella, que la había hecho siempre).

* * *

Bueno, creo que no hay manera de disculparme por haberos tenido tanto tiempo en vilo con la actualización y espero haber hecho un buen cap. La verdad es que con tantas vacaciones y con las neuronas en vaga uno no tiene ganas ni de levantarse a no ser que sea para ir a la playa, de ahí este cap playero. En realidad me he sorprendido a mi misma teniendo el cap listo hacía ya un mes, pero con problemas aquí y allí al final lo publico hoy con solo tres cuartas partes de lo que tenía, el resto... ni idea de cuando lo publicaré.

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS

Lo se soy pesada, pero no se, a todos nos gusta que se nos comente y que se sepa que alguien nos lee.

Un gran saludo para:

Ankin: Que decirte que no sepas... nada, que espero que este te lo leas a tiempo, que me ha costado lo suyo y que me perdones las faltas, no tengo remedio. Se que lo de las empresas no se te da, pero no soy de Biologia, lo siento ajo y agua. Recordaré lo de Polonia o APM para el siguiente cap. Si no te gustan las escaleras te jodes, que la que escribe soy yo, si no, ya sabes, boda.

Kayome-chan: gracias por el review. Lo se, el final no se entiende, pero si, Naraku es la muerte de los ojos negros que es lo mas remarcable que le ve Kagome y que le asusta. Ya me han dicho que le final no se entiende, si sigues sin entenderlo, te lo explicaré mejor, que tanto _juego del ángel_ me seca el cerebro. Besos y hasta la próxima.

Setsuna17: Hola, me alegra que te guste, yo creo qeu cada vez va mas a pique que a flote, pero espero que este cap te haya gustado también. Besos.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno, ya he vuelto. Muchos en los reviews me habéis preguntado qué ha pasado con Kagome. Bien, la verdad es que he pasado de contar eso a contar la vuelta de Kagome desde la perspectiva de Inu, eso no significa que haga ya el resto de la historia de Inuyasha, solo ha sido una prueba para hacerlo más interesante. Este cap creo que va a ser divertido y va a salir qué pasó con Kag en Londres y en el final… bueno, ahí creo que se me ha ido un poco la olla, pero eso es porque…

Ya tengo 18 años, si señores, mi cumpleaños fue el pasado 26 de Agosto y ya me considero vieja, ahora ya nada me permite preservar mis años de menor con felicidad y sin responsabilidades. Pero bueno, no creo que importe mucho todo esto, solo espero que les guste y me dejéis reviews, que me ayudan a trabajar en los caps siguientes.

**A LEER**

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD EN EL DOLOR**

* * *

POV KAGOME

El verano llegaba a su fin. Faltaban exactamente tres semanas y hacía mas calor que en Egipto, o al manos eso me parecía a mi. Las últimas semanas me había mantenido trabajando para la empresa con posibles renovaciones para su mejora, sincronizándola con la empresa de Londres y investigando asuntos exteriores por mi cuanta sobre Naraku. Aquel hombre me despertaba algo mas a parte de miedo, como si él fuera ago mas y no lo supiera, como si me sonara de algo y no supiera de que. Me estiré en el suelo y dejé el portátil con el messenger encendido y me puse en forma del hombre del famoso cuadro de Leonardo da Vinci, el calor era matador, tanto que las alfombras de casa se habían metido debajo de la cama para poderse tumbar en el frío suelo.

Desde el suelo me llegó el sonido de la estrambótica música de Souta, quien le había dado por Rap mientras hacía sus deberes. Giré mi cara y acaricié las orejas de Kinu, que me hacía compañía en el suelo del salón. Miré al techo y me levanté para mirar le reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde. Bien, el sol abrasador ya debía de estar remitiendo. Subí mi habitación con el portátil y Kinu detrás. La habitación estaba ordenada, tantop que casi no parecía mía, ya que normalmente estaba con ropa por todos lados y papeles encima de la mesa y en el suelo, donde en verano acostumbraba a trabajar. Dejé el portátil en la mesita y recogí lo único que si estaba en el suelo, las carpetas con los papeles de mi investigación personal. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes y una mayas con unas bambas bajas y cogí el bolso con una toalla dentro y un libro.

Bajé las escaleras nuevamente y me asomé a la habitación de sota. Su habitación era grande y estaba llena de posters de cantantes de rock y mangas, la música sonaba de su equipo a un volumen dañino para sus oídos, pero él no paraba de escribir en el ordenador.

—Souta, cielo, me voy a dar un paseo- Souta se giró y me sonrió saludando con una caricia a kinu se se le había acercado.

—¿Dónde siempre?

—Por supuesto.

Llamé a Kinu que vino enseguida y cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la salida cogiendo la correa y atando con ella a kinu.

Nuestro paseo era el mismo todas las mañanas pronto y todas las tardes. Bajábamos hasta la playa donde jugaba con ella en el agua y me sentaba a leer un rato con el fresquito. Esos ratos eran ratos sin calor agobiante, sin gente y sin trabajo, como un lugar de meditación donde solo estás tú y tu perrita. El sol se reflejaba en el agua como un espejo y solo entonces me daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado en falta. En Londres no había mar, estaba el Támesis, pero no era lo mismo. Su sonido, su vaivén con las olas, la arena... Tenía un encanto más que especial. Yo seguía haciendo mi camino sola a veces por el puerto, o recorría en busca de la Kagome de hacía seis años por el barrio Gótico y sus calles. La Kagome de hacía seis años no estaba ya, pero tenía miedo de que todo tuviera que volver a empezar. Tenía una mala suerte de espanto, había huido una vez y la mala suerte me había pillado de nuevo, lo que me faltaba ahora era que lo hiciera otra vez. La diferencia era que esta vez no eran conjeturas o presentimientos solo, sino pruebas, un camino de sospechas con un destino que no me gustaba en absoluto.

Pero no podía estar siempre así, pensando en lo que podría pasar, las cosas cuando pasan, pasan y no hay mas que hacer. Seguí leyendo _Entrevista con el Vampiro_ y me olvidé así de donde estaba. No me dic cuenta de la hora hasta que Kinu no me empezó a rascar las piernas cariñosamente como de costumbre, cómo si ella fuera la sensata de no dejarme hasta las doce leyendo en la playa, como si ella fuera la humana y yo el perro que solo quería jugar. Pero no era por querer jugar, si no que el descanso del sol era agradecido por todo mi cuerpo, pero el deber era el deber. Me levanté y después de recoger me fui a casa. Al entrar me sorprendió que estuviera todo cerrado. Souta no estaba, pero antes de que pudiera buscarle o llamarle sonó el bendito teléfono.

—¿Si?

—_Hola cielo_

—Ayame, ¿qué tal va por la calurosa Londres?

—_Con calor, monada. Esto no es normal, Kôga se acaba de meter en la ducha con_ _tu sobrino, hoy está pasando el niño una calor de espanto._

—Pobrete, me lo imagino. Dales un beso de mi parte a ambos, os hecho de menos.

—_Si ya, en tú Barcelona, con un trabajo, con tu hermano y tus amigos, nos echas_ _de menos._

—Pues, no, la verdad- las dos nos reímos.

—_¿qué tal estas? _

—Bien- silencio- Pues igual que tu, cómo voy a estar si no, hace calor y sigo con la empresa como antes, nada nuevo

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿le has visto?_

—No, ni rastro, pero no respiro tranquila, te lo advertí, no se rendirá ni aunque esté en otro país, me encontrará.

—_Escéptica._

—Realista, nena.

—_Bueno._

—¿qué pasa?

—_Oh, es que... Koga no me deja ir de compras para renovar el vestuario de Ian y mío- dijo lloriqueando como un bebé_

—Normal, ¿sabes el dinero que te gastas en eso?

—_Anímame y no me riñas_

—Lo siento. Tienes razón, es un mal marido y padre, mira que prohibirte algo tan esencial como renovarte el vestuario cada año al principio de cada estación. Es un desalmado.

—_uff, ¿Sabes? Intentaré creerme interiormente que lo dices en serio, porque te ha sonado lo contrario y sin intento a camuflarlo._

—Me alegro

—_Te echo de menos_

—Fuisteis tú, tu marido y el bicho mono de Jace quien me dijisteis de volver, no tienes derecho a decirme eso y echármelo en cara

—_Pero es la verdad_

—Trágatela

—_Te hicimos un favor en verdad_

—Si, pero que me extrañéis, que te quejes tanto de no tenerme y que me digas lo que ya no puedes hacer sin mi por que no estoy no me anima.

—_Soy mala_

—Eres una mala bruja, si

—_Sin pasarse_

—Siento ser sincera

—_Bueno, cielo, te dejo, que tú Ian no quiere salir del agua_

—Dale su patito y ponle el Fútbol, ya veras como sale.

— _Joder- oí cómo Ayame hacía lo que le decía y de pronto oí como Ian reclamaba irse del agua a ver el partido de Fútbol- Perra, es mi hijo y le conoces mejor que yo _

—Experiencia

—_Te dejo, cuídate por favor y si pasa algo me avisas rápido_

—¡Si, señor!

—_No hace gracia, Kagome, nos preocupamos por ti_

—Lo se, adiós, dales beso de mi parte

—_Descuida- y colgó._

Una vez colgado el teléfono dejé mis cosas sobre el mármol de la cocina y busqué a Souta por la casa. Ni rastro. Empecé a preocuparme cuando me dio por ver la nevera y la nota de su puño y letra pegada con tres imanes.

_Souta_

_Deja de buscarme y a ver si te acostumbras a mirar en la nevera primero, tonta._

_Me voy a casa de Inuyasha a cenar y a jugar a la play station, le debo la revancha, no volveré para dormir, seguro que me insistirá en que me quede para que le diga el porque tiene que bailar en la boda de Miroku y Sango Vals... Los clásicos no le gustan. He cerrado la casa y te he llamado el móvil. Te lo colgaré en el cuello ya que al leer pierdes hasta tu cabeza y no te enteras, Dios nos pillé confesados si pasa algo y te hemos de llamar mientras lees._

_No te asustes y duerme tranquila._

_Besos _

_Souta_

Enano. Siempre metiéndose conmigo. Miré el móvil y comprobé las llamada s perdidas. Tres de Souta. El enano llevaba razón, sonreí. Le puse a Kinu de comer y subí a ponerme una camiseta de tirantes para pijama y me quedé en bragas.

Muerta de hambre me preparé una ensalada completa y un pera aguada fresquita de postre mientras veía la tele.

En el mundo pasaba lo normal: Votaciones, Guerras y el rechazo de los Estadounidenses contra el nuevo plan de sanidad del presidente. Muy cansada, lo cerré todo y me subí a la cama con Kinu detrás, quien se sentó a los pies de la cama para dormir. Las horas me pasaron volando tumbada boca arriba en la cama con el fr4esquito que entraba por el ventanal abierto de la habitación. El quinto cielo debería parecerse mas a eso y no a cosas absurdas sin sentido. No supe cuando me dormí, si lo había hacho mucho o no, solo supe del sonido penetrante del timbre de la puerta a unas horas mas que indecentes. Kinu gruñó, como si también pensara en matar al que nos hubiera interrumpido, pero no tuve mas que abrir la puerta, ya que a estas horas quien sabía lo que pasaba. Bajé medio grogui las escaleras sin Kinu, que decía que era un conocido. Estuve a poco de no comerme el perchero de pie de la entrada lo que hizo que me despertara mas no fuera que me fuera al hospital de golpe. Abrí la puerta con mala hostia y me encontré a Jace en la puerta. Estaba mas que enfadada por las horas: Las 5:00 de la mañana según el reloj de la pared, pero su cara me quitó el enfado y el sudor frío me empezó a caer por detrás de la nuca. Malas noticias.

—Cámbiate, ha habido un problema

—¿qué pasa, Jace?

—Miroku está en el hospital, le han dado una paliza una panda de hombres al salir de su turno de noche.

Blanco era el color más parecido al que había tomado mi piel en ese momento, ya que sentí que me bajaba el leve rojo del calor. Miroku apaleado. Salí corriendo escaleras arriba y me puse lo mismo que al salir a la tarde y bajé cerrándolo todo a mi paso. Jace no se había movido de la puerta, sabedor de lo rápida que era en esas circunstancias. Me cogió el bolso y salimos rápido de la casa.

No dijimos nada en todo el camino dentro de su coche. Solo pensaba en las razones para esa paliza. Miroku era lo contrario a u hombre con enemigos y problemático, al contrario, era adorado y eficiente con carácter de pacifista y no era nada flojo, sabía luchar, ya que había hecho Kárate de pequeño. Eran muchos. La solución a cómo le habían podido hacer algo para mandarle al hospital era esa. Salimos a la ronda Litoral para subir por Vía Layetana hasta la ronda SNT Pere y coger Balmes arriba hasta la clínica del Pilar. La clínica del Pilar era un hospital privado de la parte alta de Barcelona, salvo por el nombre, el lugar disponía de lo mismo que cualquier hospital de Barcelona, salvo que era de monjas. Aparcar por esa zona era bastante complicado pese no haber coches circulando. Pudimos aparcar a tres manzanas del hospital en línea amarilla y salimos corriendo hacia el hospital. Entramos hasta recepción donde halamos con la recepcionista que nos dijo adonde estaba la habitación. Para entonces yo ya estaba en un estado cata tónico. Odiaba los hospitales con toda mi alma, era el último lugar donde pondría los pies y donde por suerte no había entrado a menudo. Subimos hasta la tercera planta y recorrimos los típicos pasillos con los fluorescentes largos en el techo y las paredes de blanco alargados. Su habitación era la 444, solo de mirar el número me quedo Ko, no podía ser peor ni mas mala suerte.

Miroku estaba echado en la cama con un cabestrillo en el brazo, uno en la pierna y un vendaje en la cabeza. Los moratones y tiritas estaban por toda la cara y a lo mejor por mas sitios del cuerpo. Solo de verle quise que el mundo me tragara. Su aspecto, aunque podía estar peor, era desalentador y torturante. No me moví de la puerta ante la imagen, pero Jace si lo hizo. Achuchó a Kaede, a quien le había cogido cariño y miraba al paciente con adoración y vacío y abrazó a Sango, que estaba sin estar al lado de la cama, con los ojos rojos, las lágrimas bajando como ríos por las mejillas y la mano de Miroku aferrada a las suyas como si le diera la vida así.

—¿Cómo a sido?- preguntó Jace

—Ha sido a la salida del trabajo- dijo Kaede, Sango no reaccionaba y no quitaba los ojos de Miroku- una panda de canallas le pegaron una paliza.

—¿venganza?

—No por Dios. Intermediario. Querían llegar a otra persona a través de él.

—¿A quién?- pregunté yo en un susurro.

—Pues...- Kaede me miró suspicaz y preocupadamente- A ti.

Me quedé en blanco ante aquello, sin respirar. ¿quién podía haberle hecho daño a Miroku para llegar a mi? ¿Por qué? La imagen de un rostro con ojos negros a lo alto de una escalera, su voz, su insistencia y su nombre me dieron las respuestas al instante. Cerré los ojos respirando de nuevo para no explotar, para controlar lo que pensaba o lo que podría hacer sin pensar. Una rabia, un odio me royó las tripas. Lo había dicho, lo había predicho, sabía que él no se cansaría, que me encontraría. Sabía mas de mi que yo de él. Pero por poco. No había servido de nada venir, solo había empeorado. Miré a Jace que me miraba asustado al relacionar las fichas. Le acosé con la mirada echándole la culpa de algo que no tenía pero de lo que participaba. Él me había hecho venir. Miré a Miroku y me dieron ganas de ir a por el culpable, de tenerlo delante. Se había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo que le maldecía, no me podía mover del shock y de la cantidad de cosas que sentía a la vez. De todos los sentimientos y cosas que quería hacer la que ganó fue el ansia, la necesidad de aire, de soledad, de pensar. Salí hecha un huracán si pensar en que Jace me llamaba, en que Sango me había mirado interrogante y asustada, de que Kaede se había levantado con su bastón. Solo salí de la clínica temblando de rabia, de impotencia y de culpabilidad. Yo le había hecho esa a Miroku, era por mi, solo por mi, por mi culpa y nada más. Subí la calle hasta la boca del metro y entré sin saber a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que pensar, que no podía pensar, que estaba colapsada.

Mi mente inactiva me llevó al espigón y todo me parecía borroso, me movía con un velo interno en los ojos que me hicieron perder la razón y la cordura a parte de lo que hacía realmente.

Al cabo del rato empecé a recibir algo. El sonido de las olas. Ya no sabía el rato que llevaba allí. Solo sabía de las olas bravas que se rompían en las rocas a mis pies. Estaba sentada en el suelo lo mas al filo posible, con las rodillas juntas y en mi pecho rodeadas por mis brazos. Mi vista estaba perdida en las nubes del horizonte donde el mar se confundía con el cielo, pero mis ojos estaban vacíos, porque no estaba allí. Estaba concentrada en el ruido magnífico de las olas...

... parecían enfadadas, furiosas como un huracán. Una gota calló en mi rodilla y me la quedé mirando un buen rato pero sin mirarla. Después otra gota... y otra... y muchas mas. Levanté la vista al cielo y cerré los ojos debido al mar de gotas de la lluvia. Mi pelo se pegó a mi cara y espalda, mi ropa también se pegó como una segunda piel, pero no sentía las gotas, ni el frío que debía sentir. Nada.

Un maullido me llamó la atención y salí de mi estado atontado para fijarme en el empapado gato negro que me miraba con los ojos dorados como el fuego. Parecía que me estudiaba, o quizás solo estaba pensando que estaba loca... no se lo discutía, en ese momento no las tenía todas conmigo.

Un rallo iluminó la noche cerrada dejando ver la cortina de gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra lo que hubiese entre el aire y el suelo, como yo. El gato se asustó y saltó hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de las farolas. Volví la vista al frente y me reí.

—Estas majara.

Lo estaba, nada tenía sentido ni motivo para mojarme o estar allí sola como una muerta. Bueno, si, la verdad es que motivo si había. Miroku estaba destrozado por una paliza en el hospital por mi culpa. Era suficiente motivo. Otra vez.

Se lo había dicho a Jace, le había dicho que no podría huir, que me encontraría. Pero él no había querido escucharme.

FLASH BACK

Abrí los ojos y traté de enfocar las rallas del desgastado techo de donde yacía. ¿Dónde? No lo se. Ladeé la cabeza con cuidado y me arrepentí al instante. Me rodó todo y sentí lo que ya era normal en mi, mareo. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos otra vez hasta que se me centró la mente y mi estómago. Olía fatal, a sangre, a gasas, a enfermedad y a muerte. Olía a falsas esperanzas, a interés, a algo podrido, a lágrimas. Suspiré y me maldije por dentro.

—Mierda, estoy en un hospital.

Odiaba los hospitales. Simplemente no los soportaba y trataba de no pisarlos nunca si podía evitarlo. La enfermedad y lo falso se congregaban en los hospitales como la suciedad en los rincones de las casas. Pero la cuestión era qué hacía yo en un hospital y no precisamente como visitante, sino como paciente y convaleciente, lo mejoraba mi situación por momentos.

Intenté olvidar el donde estaba y concentrarme en cómo y por qué había llegado allí.

Recordaba que había salido a por desayuno. Después que había encontrado a Naraku y que me había invitado a desayunar y yo, haciéndome la valiente, acepté. Recuerdo sus frías palabras, su promesa en ellas, mi negativa, mi ida del recinto y... Jadeé al comprenderlo. Estaba bajando las problemáticas escaleras del bar cuando algo me empujó y rocé la afilada barandilla y caí, recordé su silueta detrás de mí y sus ojos fríos. Ya sabía qué hacía allí. Naraku había intentado matarme. Pero no lo había conseguido.

Me miré la parte herida y solo vi vendas. Bueno, solo habría sido un rasguño. Miré mi brazo y vi el suero conectado a él con una aguja, no había sido un rasguño. Maldije, esta daba para largo. Me apené y miré a mi alrededor. Nadie, bolsos, chaquetas sillas, una cama... Pero nadie en la habitación. No les culpaba, un respiro me lo daba yo también.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y Ayame y Koga se asomaron por ella. Ayame lloraba y lloró aun mas al verme despierta, Koga suspiró tranquilo, como si hubiera estado a poco de palmarla. Yo rolé los ojos con desesperación por su reacción desmesurada.

—¡Vamos, no os paseéis, que no me he muerto!

—Idiota. La verdad es que nos has dado un susto de muerte, sobretodo a Jace.- Dijo Koga

—Oh. Jace después. ¿informe?

—Has perdido una buena cantidad de sangre, te han dado puntos y las sangre de otro, tienes una herida bastante profunda pero con arreglo, eso si, te va a quedar cicatriz.

—Nada más

—¿Poco?- Dijo Ayame

—Demasiada alarma. ¿Jace?

—Esta en casa cambiándose. Cuando te caíste Hugo llamó a urgencias y a Jace, este bajó con el pantalón del pijama únicamente y buff, estabas en la calle tirada con Hugo bajo un charco de sangre, imagínatelo, se puso lívido del Horror y vino aquí contigo en la ambulancia. Te metieron directamente en el quirófano- me contestó

—Vaya- dije

—pues si. ¿qué te pasó? No sueles ser patosa.

—Me empujaron

—¿QUÉ?

—Naraku- los dos abrieron los ojos asustados- Me lo encontré al pie de mi casa y me invitó a desayunar, quería saber que quería de mi y acepté.

—¿Y bien?

—A mi, me quiere a mi y a la empresa. Está obsesionado, y no me quiere solo por trabajo- Los dos me miraban sorprendidos y atemorizados.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo se.

Los días pasaron, tres quizás. Solo veía a los médicos para sedarme por el dolor, para cambiarme las vendas o a traerme de comer. Yo odiaba aquel lugar, me aburría y dormía mas de lo necesario. Jace venía muy a menudo y no se controlaba la rabia y el susto, sabía que tramaba algo pero no el qué y lo dejé pasar. Me traían libros cada día, ya que al no hacer nada, me los acababa muy rápido, y los que quería eran cortos, pero me aburría igual y no me daban el alta.

A la semana, Vinieron los tres a verme con Ian, al que le había prohibido venir al hospital. No era sitio para él. La excusa era la insistencia del crío que no quería hacer nada sin verme, le senté entre mis piernas y se quedó dormido jugando con los mechones de mi cabello que me caían por la cintura y por encima del hombro.

—¿el alta?- pregunté como siempre.

—Mañana

—¡Bien!

—Hemos pensado una cosa- dijo Jace- Vas a volver a Barcelona pasado mañana.

—¿QUÉ?

—Nada, lo hemos preparado, te has comprado un piso a pocos metros de la playa, un piso de esos que te mirabas por Internet, tienes los muebles que han llegado hoy allí y te los han colocado. ¡Trabajo! Sin problema, la directora de Financiación se jubila al coger vacaciones y ocuparás su lugar, a parte serás la directora ya que, como sabes, allí se rige igual que aquí, los directores son los accionistas (allí los únicos) igualitarios y mandan juntos, pero ahora tú serás la que manda.

—No podéis

—Si, y no hay marcha atrás, te hemos estado mandando todo lo que tienes en casa y solo faltan unas cajas que las llevaremos entre hoy y mañana.

—No lo haré

—si, y yo voy contigo

—Encima

—No, debajo. Te dije que al volver tú allí yo iría contigo, solo hago lo que quiero, no irás sola.

—Está hecho, Kagome- dijeron Ayame y Koga

—No- gemí, no quiero huir, no servirá, de casi matarme a perseguirme no hay nada, es mas fácil, me encontrará de nuevo. A parte, no quiero dejar esto.

—Lo siento.

FIN FLASH BACK

No había servido para nada. Huir no había servido APRA nada, nunca sirve para nada huir de lo inevitable. Pero eso no era lo peor. Sabía que Naraku haría lo que fuera para cogerme y si no había querido volver era por que él sabía la forma de hacerlo. Suspiré y seguí mirando el horizonte. Los pocos coches que circulaban por el paseo Colón se oían desde el muelle, pero a mi alrededor estaba la paz que necesitaba, el silencio. De golpe oí pasos en los rincones d emi mente. Pasos tranquilos pero ansiosos porque estaban desacompasados, de hombre porque eran fuerte, de una sola persona. Los ignoré pensando que en una gran ciudad había gente como yo que salían o que tenían problemas. Los pasos sonaban como si no estuvieran dando un paseo, perdidos o buscando algo. Me daba igual al fin y al cabo, por lo que aislé el sonido y me concentré en la lluvia para desespesarme la mente.

Algo me tocó el hombro dos veces y yo giré la cara alarmada. Un hombre alto pero arrodillado, con el cabello largo y los ojos dorados me miraban como asustado e interrogativo.

—¿Kagome?

—Lárgate

—Buff, me alegro de haberte encontrado. ¿qué coño haces aquí con la que cae?

—¿Y tú?

—Buscarte

—Pues me has encontrado, así que andando que es gerundio. Piérdete.

—Que mala leche, es verdad lo que me han dicho.

—Si, pues vete. Quiero estar sola.

Se hizo el silencio y su presencia desapareció. Muy en el fonde de mi, me apenaba que me hubiera dejado, pero dejé ese pensamiento fuera, él no tenía que hacer nada. Lo que no me esperé fue que me levantara en vilo y me hiciera chocar contra su pecho de acero y que me aprisionara con esos enormes brazos de anaconda.

—¿P... Pero qué coño...?

—Callaté. Estoy haciendo lo que me has dicho. Me largo, pero contigo.

—Eres un imbecil, INUYASHA

—Bueno, me alegro de que al menos esté en tu cabeza. Pero no quiero que me pilles un catarro y te tengamos que llevar al hospital.

—¿Pero es que no me puedes dejar en paz?

—Si, pero no creo que te convenga.

Me quedé callada ante la sorpresa pro lo que estaba haciendo y por mi enfado. No le hablaría, así se cansaría y me dejaría en paz. Siguió con migo en brazos como si fuera una pluma y me acercó hasta su coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sentó y al ver que no hacía nada suspiró con una sonrisa y se aupó para ponerme el cinturón. Salió y se fue hacia el asiento del conductor y encendió el coche.

—¿A dónde me llevas?- sabía que me había prohibido hablar, pero no me iba a llevar a cualquier parte.

—A tú casa

Seguimos en silencio todo el camino. Callada, me di cuenta de que estaba mojada y que él también. Pensé que estaría enfadado por haberse mojado y por tener que ir a buscarme, pero su rostro solo reflejaba preocupación y reí en silencio. Él había ido al hospital y Jace se había encargado de ponerle a punto. Me maldije por no haberle hecho jurar al niñato que se callara y empecé a inventarme una excusa para su plan, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue mandarle a tomar viento.

Inuyasha aparcó el coche en la acera de enfrente a mi casa y se bajó. Me me crucé de brazos porque él pensaba subir y eso no iba a consentirlo. El me miró y me desafió. No estaba para juegos de niños, estaba cabreado y preocupado.

—Bueno, tu misma, harás la aparición estelar en tu casa.

No me pude quejar porque me quitó el cinturón y me volvió a aupar pero esta vez como un saco de patatas. Iba de mal en peor. Se sabía el camino de memoria ya que en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí con Souta Inuyasha siempre venía a casa para estar con él o llevarlo a alguna parte. Souta siempre me avisaba de eso y yo siempre salía por otro lado para no estar con él. Ni yo me entendía, pero era como una alarma que me decía que era mejor así, lo de la playa había sido un error, no podía volver a empezar de nuevo. Subió al ascensor y se hizo el silencio hasta que sonó el pip que anunciaba la llegada a otra planta, el ático, la mía. Se encaminó por el pasillo como si no llevara nada y se puso ante mi puerta, que era la única de ese pasillo.

—Si no quieres estar aquí mojada, mejor me das la llave

A regañadientes porque estaba cogiendo frío, abrí el bolso que me tenía y le di la llave.

Abrió la puerta y después de cerrarla con llave me bajó.

—¿Sabes? Siempre que venía no estabas, pero ahora si, así que te dijo que me gusta tu casa

—Pues gracias, pero me da igual

—Bueno, como tú estas mojada y yo también, te aconsejaría que te duchases y bajases a tomar un café mientras yo hago lo mismo.

—En tu casa- le eché

—No antes de hablar

Me encogí de hombros ante mi impotencia por hacer algo y subí las escaleras como si tuviera cadenas.

En la soledad de mi habitación, todo me pareció mejor de lo que era. Suspiré ante la paz momentánea y me desnudé y metí en la ducha. Con el frío que tenía puse el agua caliente y el chorro de agua pareció disiparme las dudad y el estrés con el enfado y la rabia. Me enjaboné con furia y froté el cuerpo como si me lo hubiera manchado de algo asqueroso y salí de la ducha rato después mas calmada.

Sopesé la situación. Tenía a Inuyasha en casa. Vale, ya había estado antes con el, pero no después de seis años y como estábamos. Me puse mi pijama completo —Pantalón corto y camiseta de tirante— y me peiné el pelo y me lo sequé con la toalla. Había salido hacía poco de la ducha y parecía que no me había duchado de el calor que hacía. Abrí todas las ventanas y seguí con la planta baja. Puse el café y me senté a esperar que subiera sentada en las sillas de la barra de la cocina. No tardó en salir Inuyasha como si la casa fuera suya. Tenía un bañador largo suyo y nada más. Arqueé las cejas y el se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ropa aquí, cuando fui al médico solo llevaba esto y solo me puse la ropa encima, como se seca rápido...

Yo hice como si no me importara y él arrugó el entrecejo como molesto a mi poca importancia. Se puso a sacar el café ignorando que me había incorporado para hacerlo yo y sacó dos tazas mientas yo sacaba el azúcar.

Cogí mi Café y volví a mi sitio sin decirle nada de nada. Le miré y vi que estaba muy serio, como si tuviera que decir algo de importancia y no supiera cómo hacerlo, no tenía que ser adivina para saber lo que me quería decir. Inuyasha alzó la vista y me miró, yo me levanté y me senté en el suelo delante de la televisión que estaba apagada. Él me siguió y se sentó frente mío cómo para que no me descentrara del tema del que íbamos a tratar.

­─Jace me ha contado la verdadera razón de que volvieras aquí.- me dijo.

─Vaya, este chico no sabe callarse las cosas serias- dije sarcástica- ¿y qué sacas en conclusión?

─Que has de hacer algo, Naraku es un hombre peligroso y lo sabes ¿no?, fue él el que te tiró por las escaleras, la cicatriz de la que hablamos en la playa la causó él ¿me equivoco?

─No, pero no veo tu interés en el tema.

─No seas estúpida. Estás en peligro, Miroku está en el hospital por un ataque para avisarte. Eres mi amiga y me preocupo por ti.

─No creo que haga falta, Inuyasha, no soy una damisela indefensa y falta de un héroe salvador que la vigile.

Algo de lo que le había dicho le había molestado mucho, ya que vi como se tensaba y apretaba cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

─ ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que algún día te diría esto, pero creo que eres una inmadura completa.

Me quedé a cuadros. No era que el insulto fuera algo para ofenderse, pero el tono de decepción y enfado con el que me lo dijo me dejó fuera de mi misma, nunca me había hablado en ese tono.

─ ¿Quién te crees para decirme a mí que soy inmadura o decirme algo?

─Soy alguien que te creía conocer, que te apreciaba y admiraba más que a nadie, pero como cambian las cosas. Sabes, creo que se que te pasa, que estás atrapada en parte en el pasado, en hace seis años. ¿Por? Creo que el que no hayamos hablado de lo que pasó es el problema para que seas así de distante. Estas cambiada, tienes un misterio que embelesa a cualquiera y sé que no es tu intención, pero ese misterio te hace ver seca. Pero solo es conmigo, por lo que soy yo el meollo de la cuestión.

─No sabes lo que dices- dije nerviosa, no me gustaba lo que estaba diciendo- No sabes nada de mí, Inuyasha

─Me vas a dejar que te explique unas cosa que creo que te van a gustar. Es una historia, mi historia.

"Erase una vez un chico que conoció a una chica en un bus y sorprendentemente para él, la chica le mandó a freír Níscalos. Quedó sorprendido y detestó a la chica cómo no sabe nadie. El chico se fue a un pueblo a vivir y en su clase ¿a quién se encuentra? A la chica del bus. La detestaba y se metía con ella, eran como enemigos de nacimiento, peleas… Pero el chico la vio con sus amigos y se dio cuenta de que la chica era como un sol con los suyos y de que era un misterio enorme y atrayente. Empezó a verla con otros ojos y lo que vio le encantó, entonces decidió que quería ser su amigo y lo consiguió, pero le costó un arduo trabajo hacerlo, la verdad. En ese casi año en el que fueron amigos, el chico vio que cada día apreciaba más a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que la chica le complementaba, le entendía y sabía qué hacer para que hiciera lo que quería. Se dio cuenta de que le encantaba ella y se fue enamorando de ella poco a poco. Y él se lo decía, pero ella siempre le contestaba que nada era eterno, que en un futuro quizás no estarían juntos. Él chico se frustraba con que ella lo separara, él sabía siempre lo que ella pensaba, pero a veces ella se metía en su caparazón. Una vez vino un antiguo amigo de ella y él lo vio claro, que era verdad que quizás no sería el único para ella y se fue. Entonces cometió su peor error, se lió con la peor pesadilla de la chica, la amiga que le había hecho el peor daño del mundo, y la chica lo vio y se sintió como debería, traicionada, y se alejó de él. No volvieron a tener la misma relación, él se quedó de novio con la enemiga de la chica y solo le hacía a ella más y más daño. Luego vino una fiesta dónde él la besó. Ella pensó que estaba borracho, pero no, la besó porque lo necesitaba, por celos, y esa fue la última vez que la vio. La chica tenía unos grandes problemas y se fue del país para arreglarlos como una mujer madura que era. Se fue sin despedirse del chico y le dejó solo. El chico solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la amaba más que a nada y que ahora estaba vacío." ¿Sabes que pasó más tarde?

Yo, que había estado escuchando y recordándolo todo, sintiendo otra vez con gracia cuando le conoció, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando él le traicionó… Ahora solo lloraba en silencio, si… Lloraba porque le había dicho que la había amado. **Había.** Lloraba porque ella le amaba y no debía, ¿Por? Ni ella lo sabía. Lo vio acercarse a ella y arrodillarse delante de ella acariciándole la mejilla llena de lágrimas y limpiándosela.

─ ¿Quieres saberlo, **pequeña**?

Yo asentí llorando y viendo cómo él se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

─ "Bien, ella volvió. Sip, pero era un misterio y era seca, pero solo con el chico. Él la miraba y no soportaba esa distancia tan dolorosa. Hasta que un amigo de ellos acabó en el hospital y la chica estaba desaparecida, entonces un amigo de ella de fuera del país le contó la verdad. El chico corrió a buscar a la chica y la llevó a su casa y ella le dijo que no se metiera. ¿Cómo no preocuparse por ella? ¿Sabes por qué no puede dejar de hacerlo? Pues porque la ha recuperado y la quiere, sigue siendo su pequeña. Solo estaba deseando decirle, que tenía razón, que Kikyô le había engañado y que lo sentía tanto por el dolor que le había causado, tanto… Te quiero Kagome, siempre lo he hecho y no he podido dejar de hacerlo, así que no me digas que no me preocupe por que un hombre que no soy yo te acosa y está obsesionado contigo… porque va a ser que no.

Yo seguí escuchándole y me quedé trabada en lo último, la sangre se me había congelado en el cerebro y no bajaba, no como mis lágrimas que bajaban como un torrente de agua salada. **Me quería.** Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la mía sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

─ **Te quiero, pequeña.**

Solo sé que salté a sus brazos como una niña, que lloré en su pecho como una tonta y que solo decía cosas como su nombre o lo sientos sin sentido para él. Que tonta había sido, yo le había amado e ignorado para no acabar dañada otra vez, había sido ruda con él por eso y él me había querido desde hacía seis años. Solo me incorporé y le miré entre el mar de lágrimas y le dije…

─Lo siento de veras, siento haber sido seca, inmadura y no Kagome… Siento de veras lo de Kikyô, yo no te he deseado nunca ningún mal, no puedo odiarte pese a todo, siento…

─ …Solo quiero una cosa de tus labios, pequeña- me dijo sujetándome la cara con ambas manos.

Le miré largo y tendido a los ojos, ojos como la mantequilla. Le recordé tantas veces en mi cama durmiendo, en el sofá, en el lago de sus padres… siempre él y sus ojos, su carácter tan arrullador y presuntuoso. Solo supe llorar más y más ante mi dolor, entre la rabia de ser tan débil, la impotencia, la inseguridad que sentía… Pero sabía lo que él quería oír de mí, solo abrí la boca y se lo dije, alto, firme y segura.

─ **Te quiero, Inuyasha Taisho**

* * *

Que final más bonito. Ya lo he dicho, creo que se me ha ido la olla y no me ha vuelto, porque si no, al revisarlo lo habría cambiado. Bueno ¿qué os parece la historia? Ahora ya se sabe que pasó en Londres con Kagome y cómo es que volvió. ¿E inu? Una monada de niño, por fin le dice las cosas claras, creo que es por miedo a que ella esté en peligro y que le aparte de ella. La conversación de Inu con Jace no fue rara, este solo le contó de Naraku y de cómo la mandaron de vuelta a Barcelona. ¿Beso? Uy, ni yo sé si habrá, estoy por poner el fic en rated M por lo del Lemon que puede que salga, pero solo son pensamientos míos, si no encontráis el fic, ya lo sabéis, se me ha vuelto a ir y lo he puesto en M.

Que seáis felices y dejadme reviews, de ello depende lo que pase en el próximo cap.


	16. Chapter 16

Lo siento de verdad. Creo que no merezco el perdón de nadie; ¿las excusas?, tengo muchas y muy buenas, pero creo que no os interesaría saberlas en absoluto.

De este cap que de decir que estaba escrito desde hace meses, pero mi estado de ánimo y mi cabeza me impedían corregirlo y repasarlo.

Sin más preaviso y como no os debe de importar, pasad directamente a leer, peor si os leéis lo que las autoras de los fics ponemos, aprovecho para pedir todo el perdón del mundo, aunque sea un perdón para hacerme menos culpable y callarme.

Que disfrutéis.

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Paz y venganza con preaviso**

La luz de la mañana que se filtraba por la ventana me acabó despertando. Estaba embotada y en posición fetal en la gran cama de mi habitación. Sentía que había corrido una maratón y había llegado al final sin parar de correr, estaba hecha caldo de Kagome. Pese a que por las mañas solía tener frío, esa mañana me sentía de lo más cómoda. Estaba calentita entre las sabanas. Intenté recordar el camino desde donde sea que hubiera estado la noche anterior a mi habitación. Nada, no me acordaba. Solo recordaba que Miroku estaba en el hospital y que yo me había ido de allí para ir al rompeolas. Abrí los ojos de golpe al recordar como Inuyasha me había encontrado y me había llevado a mi casa. Él había entrado también. Seguí haciendo memoria hasta que su voz en mi cerebro diciéndome que me quería me dejó sin respiración. ¡Eso había pasado anoche!

También recordé cómo me había tirado encima de él para llorar y como después de muchos mimos, para calmarme me había quedado dormida allí, en su pecho. No cabía decir entonces, que él me había traído a mi habitación a dormir… ¿pero dónde estaba él?

Un movimiento detrás de mí que me empujaba desde mi cintura hasta "eso" me asustó. Alguien estaba en mi cama durmiendo conmigo. Me giré un poco hasta quedar tumbada por completo en la cama. Le vi entonces. Era él quien dormía a mi lado. Me di golpes mentales en mi cabeza. ¿Quién sino? Dormía como un bebé. Su cara era la mera imagen de la tranquilidad y de quien ha encontrado la paz. Estaba orientado hacia mí y me presionaba hacia él por la cintura. Me podía quedar todo el día mirándole. Parecía un ángel. Mi ángel. Quise llorar de nuevo por lo que me había perdido, por lo que me había privado a mí misma. Mi tranquilidad era él. Y pensar que cuando le conocí no le quería ver ni en pintura; pensar que luego era como una parte de mi misma, la parte masculina de mi persona, con las agallas que yo no tenía, con su perseverancia. Alcé la mano hacia su rostro con ganas de tocarle, de venerarle como a un Dios. Su cara estaba cálida y sin una arruga. Le reseguí la frente con los dedos para bajar por su nariz y seguir por el contorno de esos ojos tan intimidatorios y sensuales. Era una pena que no estuviera despierto para enseñarme esos ojos, seguí el camino por su mejilla derecha y fui a parar a su boca, esa boca tan masculina, tan…. La reseguí con insistencia durante un buen rato, le presté a su boca más atención que a otra parte de su cara. Pensé en el beso que me había dado en la fiesta hacía seis años. Nunca me había olvidado de ese beso. Pese a sentirme traicionada y mal, ese beso fue más que un beso para mi, era de él. Entonces, recordé que me había dicho que me había besado por placer y celos por no tenerme con él. Una sonrisa como pocas me adornó la cara. Inuyasha era mi felicidad. Siempre había traído tranquilidad a mi vida, siempre me había hecho compañía cuando más lo necesitaba y sin él saberlo. El me entendía con una mirada; no necesitaba explicarle cómo me sentía a veces, él lo sabía. Pero hacía seis años de eso, seis años desde esa compatibilidad, él habría cambiado como yo lo había hecho, yo no era la misma, pero cómo él me había dicho, seguía siendo la misma en esencia, y él también.

Seguí mirándole la cara, resiguiendo su nariz y mentón a placer. Como quien ve la muñeca más hermosa del mundo o el vestido más elaborado de la tierra, le miraba con admiración y paz.

─ Si quieres te doy una foto

Me quedé helada y pegué un bote de golpe. Estaba tan concentrada en su cara que no me había percatado de que su respiración se había acelerado y sus latidos también. Le miré con enfado por haberme dejado poner en evidencia.

─Me podías haber dicho que estabas despierto

─Para qué, estabas tan concentrada en hacerme mimos que me dejé- soltó una carcajada al ver mi sonrojo y se incorporó para cogerme de la cintura otra vez y dejarme a su altura de perfil a la cama- además, estaba muy cómodo y calentito teniéndote casi encima de mí.

Hice un mohín que le debió de parecer adorable ya que sonrió divertido y me recosté en su pecho a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, recreándome en su pausado ritmo, recriminándome el no haber notado el acelerón de su órgano.

─Ay, pequeña, que sensible te me has vuelto- dijo acariciándome el cabello- y pensar que antes eras todo un ciclón.

─No se pase usted, señor Taisho- dije divertida acariciándole el pecho con las uñas.

─ ¿sabes? Echaba de menos esto

─ ¿El qué, burlarte de mí?

─También, pero el tenerte así, conmigo. Esta calma, esta paz. Lo echaba de menos.

─Muy vanidoso es usted, Taisho, como que no habrás estado en la cama con otras.

─Contigo solo he estado en la cama en un contexto; no en el que me gustaría. Pero si, aunque supongo que entiendes que no es lo mismo. Tú no eres como el resto.

Me sonrojé con lo primero que había dicho, pero no le di el gusto de dejarme ver en ese estado. En cuanto a lo segundo, yo también había dormido con algún hombre, amigo y algún ligue, pero nunca había sentido esta confianza, esta paz y tranquilidad que como con Inuyasha.

─Te entiendo, no es lo mismo.

─ ¿has estado con otro aparte de conmigo?- dijo con una voz que se acercaba a la celosa y ronca

─ ¿en qué contexto?

─Sabes en el contexto al que me refiero

─Bueno, yo nunca he dicho que no hubiera estado con nadie.

La cama, de sopetón se alejaba de mí para ponerse a mi espalda y seguidamente Inuyasha estaba encima de mí. Me sorprendí de su rapidez y comportamiento. Hacía mucho que no vivía una escena de sus celos, era divertido ver como su manzana de Adán vibraba y como la vena de su frente se hinchaba del cabreo.

─ ¿Quién?- dijo enfadado

─ ¿Qué te pasa? No creo que esta escena sea justa; Inuyasha, nunca he demostrado ser una estirada.

─No, pero no diste a entender nada con ningún hombre al estar conmigo

─Pero solo estuve contigo un año, he tenido novio antes de aparecer tú en escena, y he estado fuera del país seis años. Son muchos años, y aunque no soy ninguna libertina, una necesita de alguien.

─Jace- dijo enfadado

─Error. ¿Y no me digas que durante seis años no has estado con nadie?

─ …

─ ¿Ves?

─No me gusta. tú eres mía, desde el momento en que te vi la primera vez has sido solo mía.

Me quedé mirando esos ojos tan decididos. Él iba en serio, me trataba de su propiedad, era suya. Esa revelación no me sorprendió. Desde que le había conocido y había estado conmigo, había tenido siempre esa postura, iba conmigo a todos los sitios y me trataba como suya. Sonreí al mirarlo ahora, celoso de no ser el primero y me pareció al imagen más adorable del mundo. Yo le quería y él me quería a mí. Seis años de distancia no nos había cambiado en lo más básico. Inuyasha me miró extrañado de esa sonrisa tan verdadera en un tema tan delicado. Lo más normal, hubiera sido que le dijera que no era un objeto para ser propiedad de alguien, pero en realidad eso había sido antes, yo le sentía como mío y yo como suya y esos se veía en el comportamiento de ambos al estar juntos, la compenetración al hacer algo o pensar en algo.

─Yo soy tuya, pero tú eres mío, cachorro- incluso yo me sonrojé ante mi propio comentario.

Él se quedó pasmado ante lo que había dicho. Me asusté, a lo mejor había malinterpretado la conversación de la noche pasada y él no quería nada conmigo. Empecé a arrepentirme cuando él me dijo…

─ ¿Cachorro?- Yo me quedé pasmada.

─Bueno, tú tienes el derecho a llamarme pequeña, aunque en realidad nunca has tenido permiso. El caso es que tú eres mi perrito, mi cachorro ¿no? eres mío.

Él me sonrió y se carcajeó a lo bestia mientras yo quedaba descolocada al preguntarme el qué le hacía tanta gracia. Me sorprendió que empezara a bajar la cara hacia la mía. Al principio estaba como ida, pero poco a poco me percaté de lo que quería y cerré los ojos cuando le faltaba un suspiro para tocarme. La tortura de tenerle ahí, a un dedo de ti, respirar su aliento, su cercanía, era desesperante. Sentía que este era mi primer beso, que todos los besos anteriores a este eran solo unos besos de críos, como los que te das cuando eres pequeño jugando. El beso que estaba a un dedo de recibir, iba a ser desconocido, un beso como dios mandaba y no in juego. No tardó en llegar; puede que la espera no solo fuera ardua y trabajosa para mí, sino que a él también le urgiese besarme. Cuando sus labios tomaron contacto con los míos, suspiré, y creo que él también. La sensación de sus labios con los míos, sin moverse ni nada, era la de estar en casa, de encontrar tu lugar y sentir que perteneces a allí. Abrió sus labios para capturar mi labio inferior y tirar de él al mismo tiempo que yo me arqueaba a él al saber que soltaría el contacto por unos segundos. La idea de que el contacto se acabara me dio miedo y abrí la boca para rodear su labios contra los míos. El gimió de satisfacción y cambió de posición en la cama. Si antes estaba de rodillas con ambos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, ahora, a la vez que hondaba el beso, me puso una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca para acercarme a él lo máximo que pudiera. Yo no pude resistir tanto y enredé las manos en torno a su cabeza tocándole el cabello que nos tapaba a ambos. El mundo pasó a no estar con nosotros, como si solo estuviéramos él y yo y nada más, ni kinu, que se la escuchaba por la planta de abajo a su bola, ni los coches… solo nosotros. Todo cambió cuando él me instó a abrir la boca. Cuando lo hice, su lengua toco la mía y gemí de placer de tenerle conmigo en un acto tan íntimo como nuestro, sin nadie más. Yo le contesté, y todo lo que antes había sido una lucha controlada, se descontroló y se convirtió en una batalla campal sin ningún objetivo ni ganador, salvo al gusto de sentirnos cerca, de compartir solo un beso. El beso podría haberse prolongado hasta lo que hubiéramos podido, pero el aire se nos iba y tuvimos que apartarnos para coger oxígeno. No nos separamos más de lo justo, con las frentes pegada y comiéndonos el aliento del otro, solo entonces Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se dejó caer a mi lado, con una rodilla entre mis piernas y con mi cintura entre sus brazos.

─ Te quiero, pequeña

─ Te quiero, cachorro

Nos reímos con el juego de palabras y con la felicidad. Era una felicidad que podría parecer exagerada, pero yo estaba extasiada, descansada y con los pies por fin en el suelo, había encontrado el ancla en mi vida, siempre la había tenido, en mi mente o delante, pero ahora era mía, y era correspondida de igual manera. La felicidad me llenaba entera y sentía que por una vez en mucho tiempo, mi corazón estaba entero y lleno.

* * *

Seguíamos en la cama. El tiempo parecía carecer de importancia. Notaba como él me acariciaba el cabello con parsimonia, como si de un gato se tratara; yo, lejos de quejarme, escuchaba el rítmico latido de su corazón.

─tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo Inuyasha de repente

─mmm

─¿quién es Naraku?

─pensé que Jace te lo había contado- dije sin alejarme de su lado.

─Jace me dijo el por qué habías vuelto, nada más

─Mira, no creo que necesites saber nada, no creo que…

─Espero que no trates de decirme que no pasa nada, porque mejor que nadie deberías saber que eso no se sostiene ni con pinzas

─Simplemente es alguien a quien le intereso y no le gustó mi negativa.

─Claro, ¿Y piensas que me lo voy a creer? No creo que una persona se obsesione con otra solo por negarse a hacer o pertenecer a algo.

─Pues… bueno, la verdad es que se quería quedar con la empresa en Londres, pero tanto yo como el resto de la directiva se negó y empezó a hostigarnos por individual. El problema es que se pasó conmigo: me seguía hasta mi casa, y un día me dijo que estaba interesado en mí.

─¿Ya?

─Si, amanecí en el hospital.

─Por eso tus amigos de allí te trajeron aquí.

─Sip, ya les dije yo que no se molestaran, que él me seguiría, que no me iba a dejar en paz, pero ni caso. Resultado: yo estoy aquí y él ha intentado matar a Miroku.

Inuyasha quedó en silencio, pero estaba todo tenso debajo de mí. Me incorporé y me senté juguetona en su cintura para después hacerle de manta. Conseguí que él dejara de tensarse por Naraku y se tensara por mí, que era una mejoría. Él no se había de preocupar por eso; no él.

─no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar.

─¿quieres decir con eso que lo has dejado estar y que no vas a darle importancia o que has estado investigando tu sola y no quieres que me meta en medio?

─ ¿qué respuesta te gusta más?

─Tal y como están las cosas, ninguna. Preferiría que me dijeras que has estado investigando, que me lo contaras, te vinieras a vivir conmigo para protegerte y no te metieras más en esto.

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada con sus manos en mi cintura.

─Es una broma muy inapropiada

─No es una broma

─Inuyasha, no me entiendes, nadie se va a meter en esto.

─No puedes hacer nada tu sola. Mira, se que te encanta hacer las cosas a tu manera; que eres una mujer capaz, inteligente y testaruda; que tienes más narices y mala leche que un luchador de sumo, pero no vas a hacer esto tu sola.

─Mira, soy lo único que quiere Naraku, todos los demás solo sufriréis a mi lado si interferís. No quiero otro Miroku. Lo de compartir piso es una locura enorme. Llevo siendo independiente más tiempo del que crees y no voy a anclarme en un lugar, no es eso lo que quiero, además, el peligro que me acecha es para mí solo, no para nadie más: no sufrirás por mi culpa.

─¿Tienes miedo al compromiso?

─Creo que lo que menos me preocupa es el compromiso

─Esto no tiene ninguna salida

─Si te refieres a si voy a vivir contigo, no, no la tiene.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. Sabía muchas cosas que debía hilar, luego había de conseguir cierta cosa para poder seguir; si alguien se pensaba que había desistido en cuanto a Naraku, se equivocaban, ahora más que nunca, la venganza sería lenta y placentera.

Algo se subió a la cama y se sentó a nuestro lado ladrando. Nos giramos, yo aún en el pecho de Inuyasha, para ver a Kinu, que tenía las orejas bajas y movía la cola. Yo me senté para cogerla mientras me reía con ganas, esa perrita siempre daba la nota.

─¿Hambre? - Kinu ladró una vez más y levantó las orejas.

Inuyasha se rió de la escena y Kinu y yo nos giramos interrogantes

─No me mires así, parecéis un matrimonio- dijo mirándome sinceramente.

─Un matrimonio canino-mujer, pero es más sencillo que una relación amorosa- dije cogiendo a Kinu- esta perrita fue un regalo de mis amigos de Londres en mi primer año allí. Le conozco más que a mí misma.

─Pues yo estoy de acuerdo en lo de comer, este perro tiene unas ideas increíbles.

Se incorporó conmigo aún encima suyo, dejó a Kinu en el suelo, que se fue corriendo abajo para esperar la comida, y me dio un rápido beso antes de bajarme de encima suyo para dirigirse al lavabo. Yo suspiré y me levanté para mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero. No me reconocía, tenía unas pocas de ojeras, el pelo alborotado y largo hasta la cintura y el camisón arrugado. Parecía que me hubiera pasado la noche andando por la ciudad medio borracha. Apunté la nota mental de ducharme más tarde y bajé a la cocina.

En la cocina, Kinu me esperaba sentada debajo del armario de su comida, me puse en cuclillas y la miré.

─Primero Café y luego tu comida- Kinu me miró y gruñó. Suspiré y miré el reloj, era tardísimo, no era de extrañar que tuviera hambre- de acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes si no te pongo lo que te toca, ahora mismo solo pienso en café y ducha.

Con mucha parsimonia empecé a ponerle la comida para dejarla en el patio, donde se podía ver el sol deslumbrar la costa de Barcelona. Dejé a Kinu comiendo y me puse con la misión de hacerme una persona más sociable con el café. Saqué el café de la nevera y la cafetera del armario, puse el agua y el café dentro de la cafetera y la puse al fuego con los vasos. Suspiré. Fui hacia el salón y encendí la televisión para ver _Els Matins de TV3_ y me puse a hacer creps con la crema que tenía en la nevera.

No me di ni cuenta de que Inuyasha había bajado y se había quedado mirándome desde el pie de las escaleras mientras trasteaba en mi cocina. Solo me percaté de su presencia cuando me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso en el cuello, entonces pegué un bote que hizo que se manchara un poco el mármol de la crema.

─Lo siento, pensé que te habías percatado de mi, te has vuelto muy despistada, ¿es que en Londres nadie entraba en tu casa libremente?

─Ja, ja. A ti te sigue encantado hacerlo, por lo visto. Jace venía a su antojo cuando olía la comida desde el pasillo o el balcón, pero se acostumbró a picar al verse siempre fuera en la calle.

─Ese Jace me da muy mala espina. No sé.

Yo me giré después de sacar el último crep del fuego.

─Escucha, Jace es my mejor amigo, fue my vecino y me ha ayudado más de lo que te podrías imaginar, no tienes derecho a estar celoso de él. Jace y yo somos un paquete, o le tomas a él o bye bye honey.

─Eres una bruja- dijo después de irse a la nevera y sacar el sirope de chocolate- se que le quieres pero, no lo sé, eso de que tengas con él una relación tan cercana… Lo siento, sé que es un buen chaval y que te ha ayudado, solo que me de envidia el no ser el único que te conoce tan bien.

Le miré y negué von la cabeza.

─No debes. Él es él y tú eres tú.

Me ayudó con el sirope de chocolate y los platos para sentarnos en el mármol de la cocina a comer y a beber el café: yo me eché dos vasos.

─Sigues con ese vicio tan malo, un día sufrirás una taque de cafeína- yo le saqué la lengua y seguí deleitándome del café y volviendo a la vida- hay algo que no te he preguntado y me parece que has esquivado antes. ¿No has dejado de pensar en Naraku, verdad?

Dejé mi café en la mesa.

─A qué te refieres? ¿No es mi pareja sentimental ni nada para que piense en él así?

─Sabes a lo que me refiero. Me sorprende que le dejes así, sin más. No eres una persona conformista, sé que necesitas una respuesta a todo lo que te rodea, me sorprende que sepas tan poco de él con lo que te está haciendo. Yo te veía haciendo de detective o algo, hundirlo de otra manera, devolverle los golpes.

Me quedé callada y miré por la ventana. Cuando dejé de pensar, le miré y vio que había dado en el clavo.

─No le he olvidado- dije usando sus palabras- pero no me lo tomo de un modo impulsivo. He madurado y sé que las cosas buenas y con gran recompensa vienen después de un meticuloso esfuerzo y una gran paciencia. Se cosas de él, pero es como un puzle con la mitad de las fichas en paradero desconocido, además, no tengo el tiempo que me gustaría. Paciencia.

─Te puedo ayudar. Me tienes aquí, seré tu segundo abogado, pues Houshiro sigue siendo tu abogado, pero puedo ayudarte con la investigación.

─En realidad no piensas eso. Piensas que si me ayudas encontrarás la manera de encontrarle y pillarle. No. Te quiero fuera de esto Inuyasha, no me discutas, llevo tiempo sola, sacándome las castañas del fuego, no necesito una niñera.

─Solo quiero ayudar.

Me levanté y fui hacia él, se echó para atrás para sentarme en su regazo.

─Mira, esto para mi es duro. Te quiero, lo tengo muy claro, pero quiero que me jures que no me harás cambiar, que podré seguir siendo yo. Soy una persona individual, casi solitaria, que se ha pasado la vida luchando y currando como la que más; ahora no puedes pretender que, por que estés conmigo, sea diferente, que me amolde a tu carácter, que te sea súper amorosa, pelota y empalagosa o que deje de ponerme en riesgo, porque entonces te has equivocado de pareja. Soy como soy y vengo sin ningún cambio. Puedo adaptarme a ti, incluso dentro de dos años o menos irme contigo a vivir, ser una persona de familia, pero voy despacio y habrá cosas que no cambiarán. ¿Cómo me quieres?

Él me miró con cara apenada y me dio un la largo beso que correspondí solo con la mitad de mi ser. Luego me sostuvo la cara cerca de la suya y me miró pidiendo disculpas.

─Te quiero como eres. Lo siento si te he hecho pensar lo contrario, pero me cuesta saber que no vas a poder contar en esto conmigo por tozudez o principios. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca voy a intentar cambiarte. Si no eres tú, no te quiero- y el beso que me dio al acabar me llegó al alma.

* * *

Inuyasha se pasó todo el día en mi casa haciéndome compañía y alejando a mis demonios, pero al marchar, después de un infructuoso empeño en sacarme de casa, los demonios volvieron a mí con mayor fuerza que nunca.

En mi mente aún estaba esa imagen de Miroku en esa cama de hospital en peor estado que yo hacía unos meses. La sola idea de que él estaba así por mi culpa, me encogía de rabia y dolor como si me pegaran con un bate. En parte estaba contenta por Inuyasha y por mí. Sabía que él era lo único que me mantenía firme y me hacía ser yo, hacía que volviera esa Kagome de antes de irse a Londres, para mezclarse con la Kagome más madura. Pero no me satisfacía mucho esa idea, Naraku parecía tenerme una tirria especial, solo me faltaba que le hiciera daño a inuyasha por mí.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi escritorio de trabajo para encender mi portátil. Al cabo de un rato, estaba abriendo la carpeta especial con todo lo que había ido averiguando de Naraku y sus posibles motivos para quererme a mí, aunque la verdad, era que quería encontrar algo para hundirle.

Si algo había aprendido en mis años de Londres, era a averiguar de todo por internet. Kouga era increíble con todo lo que tenía que ver con los hackers, por lo que me había enseñado unos trucos muy simples y básicos. Gracias a esto, había reunido mucho sobre Naraku, pero habían más espacios en blanco de lo que podía esperar.

Para empezar, Naraku venía de España. Su padre era empresario de una no conocida pero buena empresa constructora con un alto porcentaje de beneficios a lo largo de su durada. Las cosas parecían normales, la empresa parecía estar dirigida por un excelente empresario que sabía lo que había y no había de hacer, pero de repente, los beneficios empezaron a bajar en picado hasta mantenerse en mínimos y cerrar la empresa.

Este detalle podía explicarse con alguna crisis o algún boom inmobiliario de estos que acaban en nada, pero en ese periodo de tiempo no había nada de nada. Investigué más, y constaté que Naraku tenía unos cuarenta y tantos años, que se había hecho empresario para seguir a su padre con dinero de procedencia cuestionable y que había estado en EUA en las Fuerzas Armadas. No me pareció mala ficha, pero eso del dinero no me sonaba nada bien. En teoría, si su padre había cerrado la empresa, Naraku no tenía dinero para montar una empresa tan grande, y en las Fuerzas Armadas no había ganado tanto.

Mucho más tarde, llegué a la conclusión de que fue su padre, cuando tenía unos veinte años, que lo había enviado al servicio militar de forma abrupta, de la noche a la mañana. La empresa no duró mucho más de dos meses desde entonces. Miré la fecha del cierre y me pareció curiosa la coincidencia de que cerrara de forma estrepitosa el mismo año en que mi padre había quedado en el paro. No pude encontrar nada más, solo salían informes jurídicos de que, al parecer, se había armado una muy gorda por alguna malversación de fondos de la empresa y que por eso el director ─padre de Naraku─ había dejado el cargo a manos de una persona desconocida

Me fastidió bastante el hecho de que, una cosa tan importante como la malversación de fondos en una gran empresa, no fuera especificado en ningún informe. Tuve, por lo tanto, una gran o mala idea. Mi padre había estado relacionado con los altos representantes de las empresas más famosas del momento, pero lo que él debía saber algo que me pudiera conducir a buen puerto. Algo, no sabía el qué, me decía que Naraku, era como una ficha más del ajedrez.

Pero de Naraku no pude obtener mucho más. Mis conocimientos de hacker no eran para nada buenos, solo básicos y entre comillas, por lo que solo pude saber, al acceder en el archivo de las Fuerzas Armadas, que Naraku había entrado en el último momento, que era una persona con una ficha psicológica perturbadora ─ que no me sorprendía─ y que se había ido de allí con una buena cualificación y al cabo de unos cinco años.

Hablar con mi padre era lo más esencial, pero no tenía ganas. Entré en la lista de presos de Cataluña y le encontré interno en la misma que hace seis años: _quatre camins._

Suspiré cansada de tanto pensar y me levanté para ir hacia el balcón. La noche era estrellada, hacía muchísimo calor para estar dejando el verano. Miré mi cama y anoté mentalmente que necesitaba otra funda, el dorado y negro me habían cansado. Fui al cuarto de baño y llené la ducha. De mientras, me dediqué a cepillarme los dientes y a coger _Romeo & Julieta_ de Shakespeare, esa semana me había empecinado en leerme ese libro. Me tiré más de media hora en la bañera, con el agua caliente, leyendo el libro. Cuando constaté que el libro era una sensiblería pura y dura, que me estaba cansando pese a faltarme un acto para acabarlo, salí de la bañera y empecé a echarme las cremas por el cuerpo y a buscar un camisón rojo. Me metí en la cama con un gran dolor de cabeza y me dormí.

* * *

Estaba soñando que estaba metida dentro de lo que parecía una lavadora. Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas sin parar. Delante de mí, veía las caras de mi familia, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Jace, Inuyasha… pero ningún rostro era claro y definido, todo se movía. Me mareaba. Ese sueño era mi pesadilla personal, mi tormento. No sabía exactamente por qué un sueño tan simple podía hacer que me latiera el corazón de esa manera y hacer que me encogiera de miedo. Como siempre que soñaba lo mismo, me desperté sudada y agitada. Parecía ahora que la realidad fuera la lavadora de mi sueño. Con parsimonia puse los pies en el suelo y me senté para que mi cabeza se posicionara correctamente. Alcancé mi bata de satén negro a juego con el camisón y me levanté a abrir la ventana.

Era un día radiante. Esos días que odias tener cosas que hacer y solo quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la playa o a pasear. El verano se acababa y el calor seguía asfixiando. Kinu levantó la cabeza al verme salir al balcón de mi habitación. Cómo dejaba la ventana abierta, la mayoría de veces se colaba por la persiana antes de ser bajada por la noche, en consecuencia, Kinu se quedaba a dormir en el balcón con el airecillo que corría. Me asomé al balcón y me detuve a ver como la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro de la calle; los jóvenes en grupa iban a la playa para disfrutar de los últimos días de fiesta antes del colegio; había vitalidad por doquier. Dejé el balcón sin Kinu, que se quedó un poco más allí, y me metí en la ducha. El agua fría lavaba mi cuerpo relajándolo y expulsando no solo la suciedad física sino la espiritual. Mi cabeza estaba plagada de mil y una cosas que me dejaban con migraña. Lavé mi cabello con detenimiento y salí de la ducha diez minutos después. Envuelta en un albornoz rojo sangre me puse delante del espejo. Una joven con unas ojeras de campeonato de me devolvió la mirada. El cabello negro llegaba a sus caderas y los ojos marrones reflejaban cansancio y determinación. No me reconocía ni yo en el espejo. Levanté la bata y dejé al descubierto mi cicatriz. Las cicatrices a veces son solo meros recordatorios de lo que eres y lo que has ocasionado, la mía solo era un recordatorio de a quien quería destruir. Empecé a cepillarme el cabello con parsimonia pensando en las razones humanas que me prohibían encontrar la casa de ese desgraciado y matarle. Obtuve una gran lista y me convencí otra vez de que la venganza había de ser espectacular pero legal, le destruiría. Me acordé de Miroku en el hospital y anoté que iría a verlo al acabar de desayunar, pero reafirmó la idea de la venganza, legal pero cruel.

Salí del baño y me vestí con un sencillo vestido negro con volante corto y me hice una coleta alta pero que hacía que mi cabello quedara aún por la mitad de mi espalda. Bajé a la planta de abajo para hacerme mi desayuno y puse la televisión. Mecánicamente puse la comida a Kinu que bajó corriendo a comer. No pensaba, parecía estar dormida aún, cómo cuando haces las cosas y no te enteras. Miré el reloj y me dije que a las diez era un poco pronto para ir al médico. Al ser sábado tenía mucho tiempo libre e Inuyasha tenía una vista de la cual sabía la hora de entrada y no la de salida. Puse la lavadora, recogí un poco la casa y tendí la ropa. Maldije, aunque solo fuera para una persona, odiaba tender ropa pequeña: sujetadores, bragas… era una tortura enorme que ni con los años te quitabas de encima.

Cuando dieron las once me eché un poco de desodorante y colonia, me puse el reloj de pulsera y los pendientes en forma de lágrimas rosa pálido, las sandalias de tacón alto, las gafas de sol, encendí el móvil y, cerrándolo todo, salí de casa. El viaje en el metro era la cosa más relajante que había en el mundo. No gastabas gasolina y podías ver de todo, desde críos con sus madres volviendo a éstas histéricas por su hiperactividad, hasta la típica mujer con carro o sin él, que le da la tabarra a alguien con las obras… El mundo era un enorme plato de distintas galletas. Hice trasbordo más de una vez y al final salí a la calle. Escuchando música con mi móvil todo parecía ir a mi compás. Daba la sensación de que todo se centraba en mí, no era una sensación gratificante sentir que eres el centro de atención, pero, a la vez, me abstraía de todo.

Me quedé quieta delante del hospital donde estaba Miroku. Con paso firme y contenido entré y me dirigí a su habitación. No había nadie. Solo estaba él en la cama. Tenía el mismo aspecto de la otra vez solo que estaba más colorido y menos vendado. Al oírme entrar giró la cabeza y me miró sorprendido, pero enseguida me sonrió y me pidió que me acercara.

─ Ya pensaba que haberte conocido había sido solo un sueño- dijo

─ No sabes lo preocupada que he estado, pero me daba vergüenza verte

─ No ha sido culpa tuya que ese desgraciado te tenga como una joya- dijo severamente con todo el ácido posible. Miroku sabía que había pasado en Londres, no en vano él era mi conexión con Barcelona y Souta.

─Pero lo ha hecho por mí, y por consiguiente, soy la culpable

─Pues a mí no me lo parece, así que ni se te ocurra decirlo delante de mí.

─Lo siento de veras, sé que no quieres que te lo diga, pero sabes que no puedo estar sin hacerlo- dije cogiéndole las manos y besándoselas.

─ Sango me ha dicho que tienes algo con Inu, ¿princesa, tienes algo que contarme?

─Bueno, la cotilla chismosa de Sango tiene razón, nos hemos perdonado y llegado a un pacto interno

─ Sabía que pasaría, estáis hechos el uno para el otro

─No creo en el amor eterno, Miroku. Creo en los te amo, pero no duraderos, lo sabes.

─Sip, lo sé, pero las cosas, si existen, se demuestran solas- dijo sonriendo. De repente se puso serio- ¿Qué harás con Naraku?

─Destruirle, Miroku, destruirle.

─No quiero que te pase nada malo, princesa, Inuyasha tampoco lo querrá y no te dejaría.

─Inuyasha ha entendido resignadamente que no pude hacer nada para con lo que soy.

─Cuídate, has de estar presente en mi boda.

─No me lo saltaría por nada del mundo.

No esperó más y me hizo tumbar a su lado en la cama. Yo lo deseaba, necesitaba estar a su lado, tocar y ver que estaba bien, vaciarme en el que había sido mucho más que un amigo, porque un amigo a secas no hacía lo que él había hecho por mí. Me consoló y aconsejó, me dijo lo que había planeado con Sango para después de la boda, de lo feliz que estaba por Inuyasha y por mí. Hablamos de todo lo que había descubierto de Naraku y cómo iba a enfocarlo. Me pasé dos horas hablando y hablando con él sin parar. Había encontrado otra vez a mi conciencia. Pero la hora de irme se acercaba más i más, hasta que no tuve más remedio que dejarle.

─Me alegro que hayas venido, necesitaba hablar- me confesó desde la cama.

─Yo también. ¿Sabes? Si no estuvieras con Sango a lo mejor estaría contigo, eres una persona como no te imaginas Miroku.

─Lo sé, pero yo con Sango hasta la muerte. Por cierto, me alegra que hayas dejado atrás tu especie de fobia con los hospitales por mí, es todo un honor.

─Sabes- dije después de haberme reído a carcajadas- por ti iría a donde fuera, incluso a un hospital, sería capaz de operarme por ti- él se rió más, pero me cogió la mano- ¿lo sabes verdad? Lo haría todo por ti. Lo que has hecho por mi no tiene precio.

─Sabes que el sentimiento es completamente mutuo, princesa. Esta conversación no ha de salir de aquí ¿eh? A Sanguito y a Inu no les haría ilusión

─No- dije yo saliendo del lugar- vendré otro día y te traeré algo para entretenerte.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces se puede destruir un corazón? ¿Cuántas veces una persona piensa que las desgracias venían solas? Eso fue lo que pensé cuando, de vuelta a mi casa, vi a Sango esperándome. Su visita no me habría molestado. Pero su cara era el reflejo de la rabia. Ella veía a por mí. Lo sabía. Ella, al igual que yo, sabía que la culpa de que su prometido estuviera en el hospital era solo mía. No obstante, el dolor que sentí porque alguien me lo dijera y no lo desmintiera, hizo que me doliera el corazón y me hundiera en la mierda. Parecía que me iba a quedar allí mucho tiempo.

─Hola- dije cautamente

Sango me miró. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y tenía lágrimas que le bajaban por todo el rostro; la decepción se reflejaba en su mirada; era la viva imagen de la ira.

─Esto no te lo perdono.

No sentí el golpe en mi mejilla hasta que no vi su mano levantada al otro extremo de mi rostro. Tardé en darme cuenta de que su mano, al pasar de un extremo al otro, había pasado por mí. Pero no me dolió el golpe en sí. Me dolió la intención, su razón, mi culpa… Todo junto era como una bomba de demolición que se había cegado con mi corazón.

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya dado la talla, faltaría más que encima de tarde, no os haya gustado. No creo que suceda nada interesante, es más para poneros en situación. De verdad, si alguien se ha perdido en este o en algún capítulo, preguntarme, estoy abierta todo tipo de críticas y consejos, como bien saben algunos.

Este capítulo, no obstante, tiene una dedicatoria especial: A todos los que, como en Catalunya, tienen el grandioso monstruo del traball de reserca. Para los que esto os suena a chino, os diré solamente que es un trabajo de unos siete meses en los que hay que investigar sobre un tema, hacer un trabajo y más tarde, presentarlo delante de un jurado. En sinónimos, una tesis para principiantes que amarga la vida a más de uno.

Pasando a las dedicatorias personales de todos los reviews, os agradezco que os hayáis molestado. En especial y con cariño a **Ankin**, mi gran hija sobrina, _puchi_, haber que pasa con el móvil, que estás desaparecida en combate y si te mueres algún día no me entero hasta que me case; a **Setsuna 17**, me alegro qeu te gustara el cap, a ver si este también; **Evita95**, gracias por tu apoyo; **Kyome-chan**, espero que te haya gustado este cap y sigas queriendo seguirlo; **Kitty Kat Jaz**, me alegra que te haya gustado mi manera de escribir, pero no soy para nada tan buena, gracias de todos modos.

Para los que os leéis el fic y no me escribís reviews, bueno, gracias por leerlo habiendo otros fics por ahí igual o mejores que el mío, pero os agradecería que me pudierais un review, chiquitito aunque sea.

A todos muchas gracias por soportarme, feliz San Valentín con antelación.


	17. Chapter 17

_¿Qué decir? Dios mío, mi felicidad no tiene límites. He de agradeceros los reviews que he recibido, fueron el mayor subidón que me podían dar. ¿de verdad os gusta mi fic? No me lo creo ni yo. Creo más importante que introducir mi fic agradeceros, de una manera generalizada para empezar, todos los ánimos y comentarios que me habeis dejado, en realidad, este fic tendría una publicación más tardía si no fuera por la alegría que sentí al ver los reviws, de verdad, sois mis ángeles del ánimo._

_Este cap la verdad es que es un poco raro para mí, por primera vez en mi vida escribo un Lemmon, lo que u ha sido un récord, pero como viene siendo mi especialidad, el cap se queda… ya lo veréis._

_Los agradecimientos, como siempre, al final de un manera individual, os lo merecéis totalmente._

_Muchos besos, disfrutar._

_**ATENCIÓN: en el cap sale un término que, a no ser que sepáis gales, tenéis traducido seguidamente:**_

_**Cara: en gales significa amigo**_

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**EL FUTURO**

* * *

Bajé la mirad culpable sin ningún argumento pro el cual no merecía esa acusación. Mi día, que había empezado de aquella manera pero en paz, había mejorado en cierta manera con Miroku, se acababa de ir al traste de una manera espectacular.

Cerré los ojos en contra de mi propio instinto que me decía que me devolviera, instinto que se quedaba en nada al saber que no podía hacer nada con ella y con su acusación.

Por no mirarla, me pilló por sorpresa el agarre al que me sometió. Sus uñas se encrespaban como las de un gato en mis hombros y me zarandeaba de un lado a otro con los ojos llenos de furia y… preocupación.

─ Estúpida, quién te crees que eres para no decirme nada de nada de lo que te pasa- la miré interrogante- eres mi mejor amiga con diferencia y ha de venir Inu para decirme que estáis juntos, que estás siendo perseguida por un psicópata culpable de cómo está Miroku y que no dejas que nadie te ayude- me pegó otra vez- ¿en Londres te volvieron insensible o qué?

Me quedé de piedra al oír todo lo que me recriminaba; no era nada de lo que había pensado.

─ Sango, yo…- bajé la vista ua vez más y ella me soltó. Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para mi reacción: me carcajee. Me parecía gracioso de, después de todo lo que había causado, del daño que le estaba haciendo, solo me culpara de dejarla de lado y no pedir ayuda; no tenía gracia, pero yo no paraba de reírme- he sido la culpable de que tu marido esté en el hospital, de todo lo que estás pasando, ¿y me acusas e no haber pedido ayuda y no haberte contado lo mío con Inuyasha?- me meaba de risa, pero las lágrimas me bañaban las mejillas- deberías matarme y ni preocuparte.

Sango se quedó de piedra y muy despacio metió la mano en mi boloso para sacar las llaves, yo no la miraba, solamente oía. Abrió la puerta y las dos entramos en casa. Dejó sus cosas en el perchero de pie de la puerta y yo la imité, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar café; esa parecía su casa y no la mía.

Cuando el café estuvo servido se sentó en la encimera y bebió un poco, yo no podía, el silencio me mataba.

─ Siempre me ha molestado tu silencio en cuanto a estos temas- dijo pausadamente, tranquila- muchas veces me molestaba que, pese a ser mi mejor amiga y a contarme muchas cosas, eras un muro, no contabas los problemas de verdad. Me daba rabia, la verdad. Con Miroku era diferente, a él le contabas más cosas, no todas, pero algo más que a mí, tardé en comprender que no era así, que era él porque él sabía interpretarte, sabía por dónde ibas siempre, no como yo, que solo lo intuía. Cuando te fuiste a Londres y durante estos seis años, he estado enfadada, Miroku me contó el porqué, no te lo tomes a mal, pero al enterarme me dio más rabia aún, te podíamos haber ayudado, no solo cuidado de tu hermano, claro. Entonces él me dijo una cosa que me hizo comprender tu manera de pensar, una manera vista desde una respetiva en la que yo no había reparado "ella es así porque piensa que su dolor es para sufrirlo ella, para hacerse más fuerte ella. Si nos dijera lo qué le pasa, todo, la ayudaríamos sin dudarlo, pero seríamos partícipes de ese dolor y sufriríamos por o con ella. Eso es lo que ella evita, que sufra la gente que más ama, no por egoísmo o heroísmo, sino porque la gente que ama es lo único que tiene" Primero me pareció una gilipollez como un demonio, pero luego lo vi totalmente razonable.

Suspiró y dio otro sorbo la café. Yo seguía quieta, valorando todo lo que me decía y reconociendo la dura verdad en ellas. No me merecía su razonamiento ni su comprensión.

─ Se lo de naraku- dijo finalmente- Miroku me lo contó tras muchas peleas. Reconozco que me he pasado en el pasillo, peor es que me da mucho coraje que no me lo cuentes- levantó la mirada hacia mi con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿ya no eres mi amiga, Kag?

─ Claro que si, Sango- dije pausadamente – es solo que no quiero meteros en esto. Para mí es muy complicado, y me da miedo que por mí salgáis malparados, de verdad. Lo de Miroku me duele más de lo que imaginas. Solo hay un culpable de verdad en esto, y soy yo. Yo he causado lo de Miroku.

─ Eso es una estupidez- dijo. Suspiró otra vez y finalmente sonrió- Estoy contenta de uqe me quieras aún, pero no desates mi ira, Kag, no me dejes fuera de nada más, envía a la mierda tus principios y miedos, no dejes de pedirme ayuda.- asentí- En cuanto a Inu…

─ Te lo iba a decir- dije sonrojada- pasó antes de ayer, no he tenido tiempo, pensé que con la edad habrías mejorado la paciencia- me reí- parece que he fallado.

─ No, la paciencia es una de mis virtudes, el cotilleo es uno de mis defectos- y se rió conmigo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese momento y me levanté a abrir la puerta. Inuyasha estaba al otro lado con una sonrisa muy sexy. Avanzó hasta mí y me abrazó con cuidado, como si me hubiera echado de menos más que al aire. En el abrazo, sentí como mi corazón se sincronizaba con el suyo y mi cuerpo se relajaba. No había tenido constancia de mi tensión en todo el día. Acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró:

-Te he echado de menos más que al aire, pequeña- a mi me entro la risa y me separé de él para coger aire- ¿qué?

─ Nada, cachorro, nada- y le di un beso

─ Veo que ya habéis inventado un nuevo registro de enamorados. Mientras no os acabéis llamando La-la y Ro-ro…- dijo Sango desde la cocina

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y avanzó conmigo hasta dentro para cerrar la puerta.

─ Bueno, creo que peor es monje y pastelito ¿Quién se llama así, _cara_?

Sango negó con la cabeza sonrojada como un tomate y movió la mano como para olvidar el tema. Yo me quedé sorprendida. Avancé hasta la mesa con Inuyasha y nos sentamos, le pasé un vaso de café y apoyé la cabeza en mi mano.

─ ¿_Cara_?

─ Sip- contestó sango- Desde hace mucho que me llama así

─ ¿Por?

─ Bueno, un poco después de que te fueras, él vino a mi casa a comer y entró en el estudio de mi padre. Sabes que allí tengo una gran librería y éste se interesó por una serie de libros de Nora Roberts, _La cruz de Morrigan._

─ Le pregunté cómo era que le gustaba la novela romántica y me constó que…- dijo él

─ …que una fanática como tú- dijo señalándome- me había llevado por mal camino. Le conté cómo un día te pillé leyendo el último libro de la serie y te acusé de cursi e irrealista.

─ Te dije que eso eran solo prejuicios, que no había una base sólida. – Añadí- Te regalé esa serie al cabo de dos días, cuando acabé el último. Me contestaste que…

─ …por qué me había molestado en hacerlo y sobre todo, por qué me regalabas los tres.

─ Sip, me acuerdo que te dije que así, te evitaba unos paseos hasta mi casa- dije riéndome al recordarlo

─ El caso- dijo después de reír un rato y mirando como Inuyasha solo nos miraba a ambas negando con la cabeza- es que él se los leyó. Le gustó el vocabulario gaélico y en especial esa palabra, cuyo significado es…

─ Término para amigo y/o pariente- concluyó él para beber un poco de café

─ Recuerdo el significado pero… ¿Cómo es que te lo leíste? En primer lugar a ti la lectura no te tiraba mucho, y en segundo lugar… ¡eo, novela romántica! ¿Un hombre como tú leyendo eso?- dije extrañada

-Bueno- dijo acercándose a mi hasta posar su boca en mi oreja- tú te los habías leído, nena, yo no iba a ser menos. En realidad, estuve perturbado mucho tiempo pensando en ti leyendo semejante cosa- se rió roncamente y me lamió la oreja

Yo me sonrojé un poco y aparté la mirada de golpe, esas demostraciones me eran muy extrañas y la presencia de mi mejor amiga, como que no mejoraba la situación. Sango entendió mi reacción y se rió de mí con ganas. Se levantó, seguida de mi e Inuyasha, y se dirigió a la puerta con sus cosas.

─ Bueno, cielos míos, me voy. Un hombre con unos tres días sin los placeres de la vida y su mujer, me espera en el hospital rodeado de enfermeras guapas- dijo y sonrió- creo que va siendo hora que le amenace con pisarle el tubo- nos dio dos besos a cada uno y me miró con las manos cogidas a las mías- no olvides de lo que te he dicho, no es un consejo, es una amenaza, no me hagas hacer lo mismo que hoy, me duele tanto o más que a ti.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada, leyendo por quinta vez _Mademe Bovary, _en la sala de espera de la cárcel. Haciendo uso de mi increíble don por hacer desaparecer todo a mi alrededor cuando leía, estaba enfrascada en ese libro tan fantástico. Cuando lo leía, no paraba de encontrar sentimientos familiares, Emma era una mujer que había vivido toda su vida esperando un marido que supiera amarla con pasión, que supiera de todo, que fuera fuerte y hiciera, de cada día de su vida, una aventura. Yo era una mujer que siempre había sabido que la vida no es como las novelas románticas, el chasco no me había dolido tanto; a ella le había amargado la existencia.

La sala de espera se parecía a la de los hospitales. Las paredes eran blancas y grises, el silencio era demasiado agobiante y denso, el olor era de enfermedad y maldad. Los espasmos de asco me removían el estómago mientras esperaba, leyendo, que me hicieran pasar a hablar con mi _padre_. Pese a estar leyendo, podía percibir cada uno de los sonidos a mi alrededor: el sonido de las llaves del personal de limpieza, la secretaria tecleando el ordenador y limándose las uñas, la gente que iba y venía de un extremo del pasillo a otro… Todo formaba un compás que me revolvía el estómago.

─ Señorita

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un hombre entrado en edad, relleno y con muchas canas en el poco cabello que tenía. Sus ojos saltones estaban rojos del cansancio o de alguna enfermedad; su traje negro le hacía parecer un muerto andante por lo pálido que se le vía. Me levanté despacio y con elegancia dejando mi libro en el bolso para seguirle por el pasillo. No hablamos absolutamente de nada.

Mi mente intentaba tranquilizarse; no sólo estaba intentando no huir de allí y salir al aire libre del patio, sino que estaba intentando que mi cara no reflejara absolutamente nada, no había necesidad de que mi _padre_ percibiera mi inestabilidad anímica. Era buena haciendo ver a los demás que estaba tranquila.

No me había vestido muy bien ese día, con bien me refiero a con ganas. Usaba un vestido de tirantes grandes azul de lino que se ajustaba en mi cintura para caer con gracia por mis caderas; unos zapatos de tacón, como siempre, de esos que suelen llevar las ejecutivas; una rebeca para el frío que estaba teniendo, y mi bolso. El cabello lo tenía suelto y desparramado por mis hombros hasta bajar por debajo de mis pechos. Esa mañana, la pérdida de tiempo en arrogármelo, había sido demasiado para mi, por lo tanto, el cabello lo tenía ondulado tirando a rizado.

Entré a una sala con un montón de mesas que estaban alineadas a lo largo de la sala, blanca también. Mi _padre, _estaba sentado en un extremo de la sala. No miraba a la puerta para verme entrar, miraba por la ventana tranquilo. Le di las gracias con educación al hombre que me había acompañado, y me encaminé hacia la silla de delante de mi _padre_. El sonido de mis tacones hizo que éste ladeara la cabeza para mirarme. Abrió los ojos como platos, pero después se calmó y los entornó hasta mirar por la ventana otra vez. Me senté y esperé con paciencia hasta que suspiró y me miró.

─ ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó

─ Bien, gracias

─ ¿Souta?

─ También

─ ¿Tu madre?

─ La biológica, no lo sé; la adoptiva, tampoco, me abandonó una semana antes de que te metieran en la cárcel. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

─ Estás muy cambiada, te ha crecido el cabello mucho y estás más seria

─ Gracias

Silencio.

─ ¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos casi siete años?

─ Me fui a Londres a vivir- arqueó las cejas sorprendido- Después de que te metieran aquí, tuve que buscar otro trabajo, Houshiro me presentó a un empresario suyo con una multinacional en Londres; hice un trato con él y me fui a trabajar allí.

─ ¿Qué has conseguido?

─ Soy accionista de la empresa y jefa junto con cuatro personas más; me vine a vivir aquí antes del verano y dirijo la empresa de Barcelona.

─ Vaya.- miró por la ventana- ¿Pregunta?

─ ¿Quién es Naraku?

Abrió los ojos como platos al oír el nombre. Sabía que él debía de saber algo. Esperé pacientemente a que hablara.

─ Es el hijo de un empresario. ¿Por?

─ Tengo cierto problema con él.

─ No me ayudaste a salir de aquí en seis años. Le lavaste el cerebro al abogado para que me dejara aquí- dijo rencoroso y vi como sus manos temblaban de ira. Me reí a carcajadas

─ No. Tu encarcelamiento me trajo más que problemas. Tuve que intentar subsistir para cuidar de mi hermano. Pero qué le vamos a hacer. Me fue bien, tengo casi la carrera de filología Hispánica y llevo una empresa perfectamente, mi hermano está bien. Naraku- exigí

─ No tengo porqué ayudarte

─ Nunca te he tratado como mi padre- dije tranquila- no lo has sido nunca. Me pegaste más de una vez, me llamaste puta más de una vez, me dejaste abandonada más de una vez. Una niña de cinco años sola en casa o con la vecina, una niña que tenía que hacer las cosas de la casa como hacerse de comer. No me vengas con gilipolleces- dije ácidamente- puede hacer que te quedes aquí más tiempo de lo que te puedes imaginar, no volverás a salir a la calle ni con condicional. Puedo hacerlo y tú no tienes nada. No me quemes.

─ Ja, ja. Nunca has sido manipulable; siempre llevándome la contraria, nena. Una gran hija, si señor.

─ Gracias, ese sí que es un cumplido. Tu debilidad te ha metido aquí. Tú sí que eres maleable.

─ ¿De verdad eres jefa en una empresa? Lo tuyo debería haber sido derecho.- se calló- El padre de Naraku era mi jefe, nena- me sorprendí pero callé- Íbamos muy bien, pero de repente se fue. Pensé que me habría librado de él, en realidad me daba igual, la empresa era mía, ganaría más dinero, sería todo genial. No fue así. No había dinero en la empresa, el capullo ese se lo llevó todo y tuvimos que cerrar la empresa. Me quedé en paro y más tarde me acusaron de desfalco, de haberme quedado con el dinero de la empresa. Me tendió una trampa.

─ Bueno, la verdad es que eres muy estúpido. Uno se extraña de ciertas cosas y las investiga, no se queda una empresa por las buenas de la noche a la mañana. Pero no te pongas de inocente, seguro que sí te quedaste dinero sin saber que no había, te aprovechaste de tu puesto.-No dijo nada- ¿Naraku?

─ Su hijo era un marginado en su familia. Su hermano murió y el pasó a ser el heredero, por así decirse. Algo pasó, pero de repente se vio en no sé donde de EUA.

─ ¿El dinero?

─ No lo sé, sino no estaría aquí.

Me callé y reflexioné. Asentí para mí adentro y levanté la mirada. Cogí mi bolso para irme

─ Sácame de aquí- me exigió

─ ¿Sabes? Nunca me has hecho ningún favor, las he pasado putas, nunca me has ayudado, ni a mí ni a Souta. No soy rencorosa, pero parto del principio de que no eres nada para mi, solo eres una figura masculina que me ha jodido la vida a mí y a mi hermano; no te debo nada y no he de ayudarte.- Me di la vuelta para no ver su mirada histérica y muerta de rabia. No estaba disfrutando en absoluto- Por cierto- dije antes de irme por la puerta- Desde pequeña hasta que me jodiste la vida entrando en la cárcel, mi sueño era hacer derecho. Creo que se me hubiera dado bien. Pero no se me da mal llevar las cuentas de la empresa, creo que en eso te he superado. Añádelo a la lista, _papá._

* * *

Los días de lluvia son enteramente aburridos. Para la gran mayoría de la gente, que llueva, no permite hacer muchas cosas. No podías salir a pasear porque molesta ir con el paraguas, no puedes hacer nada más que estar en casa si tienes fiesta. Pero yo, desde hacía mucho tiempo, era una de las personas que sabían sacarle provecho a los días de lluvia para que, ante todo pronóstico, fueran días muy bien aprovechados. So la lluvia era para todo el día: cocinar, películas y baños de espuma con lectura incluida; si la lluvia era solo momentánea o de tarde/mañana: películas y bañera con lectura.

Hoy era un día de lluvia completa con una completa soledad en mi casa. Inuyasha tenía una vista; Souta tenía que estudiar con Kohaku; Sango estaba con Miroku todo el día. Estaba sola en casa. Si has vivido durante mucho tiempo en un país en el que los días de lluvia son muchos, te acostumbrabas a hacer de todo lloviendo. Por la mañana, había ido a comprar comida al Diagonal Mar parando por el Zara, el H&M y un japonés para comer. Ahora estaba en mi casa, con un vestido negro de estar por casa muy holgado, cubierta de harina haciendo un pastel de chocolate con mermelada. Adoraba cocinar, pero más me gustaba la repostería. Adoraba meter el dedo en el montado, comerme algunas tabletas de chocolate y el anís que le daba el sabor.

La música de Muse sonaba a todo volumen con mi canción favorita para mi parte favorita del montaje del bizcocho. Con mi coleta y un pañuelo en la cabeza, las manos enharinadas y mi pose de pastelera, cantaba a capela sin vergüenza de que me oyeran los vecinos. La culpable de la lluvia debía de ser yo, o al menos de su larga durada.

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

Encendí el horno mientras iba a buscar el molde. Corazón, bracito de gitano, redondo, elíptico, en rosco… Suspiré, no me gustaba ninguno. Me decanté por el más moldeable, el redondo. Cogí la mantequilla y empecé a embadurnar el molde para evitar que se pegara la masa.

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore  
_

Volqué la masa en el molde y lo repartí equitativamente pro toda su superficie. Abrí el horno y metí el bizcocho; puse el reloj. Fui hacia el teléfono apagando la música y marqué el número de la pizzería más cercana.

─Buenas, me gustaría un pizza mediana con tomate, jamón, champiñones, salami y extra de queso- se oía al hombre informándome de las ofertas que había- ¿un menú? Bien, quiero una coca-cola light y ¿aún hacen esos triángulos con queso por dentro?- asintieron al otro lado de la línea- quiero una ración.

Colgué y me puse a lavar los cacharros que había usado para hacer el bizcocho. A medio lavado, subí a la habitación para ver cómo iba la gran descarga de la peli que iba a ver esa noche. Volvía bajar a la cocina y le puse de comer a Kinu ─esta no quería salir del balcón, le gustaba mucho la lluvia─ para después poner en la mesita de delante de la tele un mantel.

A los veinte minutos, el horno sonó y abrí la puerta para pinchar el bizcocho. Estaba perfecto. Con unas manoplas, lo saqué y lo dejé encima de un trapo de cocina para no quemar nada. Después cogí un plato y volqué el bizcocho que quedó perfectamente. Lo abrí por la mitad y empecé a ponerle la mermelada de melocotón mientras ponía un cazo para fundir el chocolate. Al acabar el relleno, le puse el chocolate y lo dejé que se enfriara. Me acordé de la música y apague el aparato. Volví a subir para la película y la pasé a un _pen drive_ para conectarla al USB de la televisión. Al bajar a dejar el _pen_ en la mesita, sonó la puerta.

Abrí al pizzero pagándole la cuenta y pasando de la típica pregunta que, contra todo pronóstico, le habrían hecho muchas personas esa noche. Luego, arrepintiéndome de ver la graciosa cara del hombre, que parecía tener pocas luces, se la hice.

─ ¿Qué lluve?

─ No, señorita, es que el jardinero me ha mojado con la mangera

Al cerrar la puerta, empecé a reírme de lo lindo. Dejé la pizza en la mesita y fui a coger un vaso cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar. Intrigada, fui y la abrí.

Inuyasha estaba allí, con su paraguas negro de viejo chorreando agua. Alcé las dejas y me encogí de hombros. Cogí el paraguas y fui al baño para colgarlo mientras Inuyasha se quitaba la chaqueta, la corbata y la americana. Le miré mientras se desenvolvía en mi casa como si fuera suya ─ ese hombre tenía esa habilidad innata ─ y se quitaba el cinturón del pantalón y los zapatos, para quedarse con la camisa blanca desabrochada de arriba ─su pecho era razón de cárcel─ y descalza.

─no te cohíbas, estás en tu casa- dije apoyada en el parco de la puerta.

─ Lo sé, pequeña- se acercó a mi- ¿no me das un beso?

Sonreí, ese hombre era un caso perdido, mi cateto. Me alcé de puntillas y le besé con toda la pasión que pude y noté como él me pasaba las manos por la cintura para bajarlas a mi trasero y, después de apretarlo, alzarme en vilo obligándome a rodearle la cinturita con las piernas. Me separé de él sorprendida sintiendo como me llevaba hasta la encimera y me sentaba allí.

─¿Qué haces?- dije

─Bueno, es que te he echado de menos, y ni siquiera me has llamado- dijo haciendo un mohín.

─Cachorro, tu actitud infantil se ha acrecentado durante estos años. ¿Algo más de lo que no me hayas ilustrado?

─ Sip, tengo hambre y huelo a pizza.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el cartón con la pizza.

─¿Has quedado con alguien, pequeña?

─Sip, conmigo misma- dije y le vi sonreír- No, es que como ha estado lloviendo, he aprovechado para hacer un bizcocho y cenar pizza mientras veo una peli que me he bajado.

─Qué bien, me encanta- se acercó a la pizza y la miró. Se alejó de ésta para ir a la cocina y sacar un vaso más y una coca-cola de la nevera. Se sentó enfrente de la televisión, donde siempre me siento yo y se recargó en el sofá. Al ver que seguía en la encimera sentada y no me movía, se giró- ¿Vienes o no?

Sintiendo que no tenía nada que hacer para remediarlo, y sorprendiéndome que no me molestara su presencia bajo ningún concepto, fui a poner el _pen_ en la tele y a apagar todas las luces. Me senté a su lado, encima de mi gran alfombra, y, con el mando puse la gran peli. Le sentí removerse excitado de emoción al ver que _Avatar_ era la gran peli de la noche.

─Dios, pequeña, es mi peli por excelencia.

Comimos en silencio, cada uno la mitad de la pizza, su coca-cola y dos triángulos de queso ─el tercero lo compartimos─ sin pestañear. Cuando se acabó la comida, cogí una postura más cómoda que la que usé para comer y me dispuse a ver la peli con tranquilidad. Pero mi derecho a ponerme cómoda se vio troncado cuando Inuyasha, con más facilidad de la que le creía capaz, me coguió en brazos y m sentó entre sus piernas para abrazarme, con una mano la cintura, y con la otra el pecho. No me quejé. Esa postura era increíble. Inuyasha se removía con emoción en las escenas de acción y tensión; me susurraba al oído cómo le gustaba los animales, sobretodo los pájaros; se quedó quieto de repente al ver la gran escena de amor entre los protagonistas.

Yo me reía interiormente por su emoción de niño pequeño, pero la verdad es que yo estaba encantada con él y la peli. Me había enamorado del actor, de cuyo nombre nunca recordaba, y eso causó que Inuyasha empezara a criticarle afanosamente. Por otra parte, Estábamos de acuerdo ambos en lo mal que nos sentó que la morena que pilotaba el avión, cuyo nombre desconocía pero que sustituía por "la de _Lost"_, se muriera. Al acabar la película, nos quedamos un rato viendo las letras del final, yo, casi llorando de lo bonito que era, y él besándome el cuello y la cabeza para poner su cara en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que vi la hora que era.

─¿A qué hora te vas?- le pregunté

─Por la mañana- me giré- tengo pensado dormir esta noche con mi pequeña- y sonrió sensualmente.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré?

─Pues, dijo al mirar mi bizcocho- que me darás a probar tu bizcocho y te diré que está muy bueno.

Me reí con gusto y corté dos trozos, uno para él y otro para mí.

─ Que te dé a probar mi bizcocho y que me digas que está bueno no te asegurará el dormir conmigo.

─Ja ja, pues yo te apuesto lo que sea a que sí que lo hará.

─Bueno- dije haciéndome la pensativa- fregarás los cacharros que no he lavado yo

─Ehh- miró el montón de cosas por lavar y suspiró- Dios, quien me vea ahora

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina mientras le preguntaba qué había estado haciendo en la vista. Mientras fregaba, me contó sus impresiones y dolores de cabeza, sus sorpresas e informidades sobre el caso. Me reía al verle tan metido en un caso, me gustaba que se lo tomara muy a pecho, le consideraba un muy buen abogado. Más tarde, me contó que se había tropezado en el rellano de su casa porque no había visto el cartel de fregado. Yo, inconscientemente, me acordé de aquella vez que Jace también e calló, y imaginármelo hizo que me encogiera de dolor de tanto reír. Él me miró decepcionado por no compadecerme de él, pero cuando le expliqué mi motivo de risa, se rió conmigo de lo lindo. Cuando acab´´o de fregar lo todo, se secó las manos y se giró para rodearme las caderas con los brazos y dejar reposar su cabeza en mi pecho. Como si fuera un osito, me dediqué a mimarle pasándole la mano entre su cabello. Olía muy bien. Su perfume era único, a maleza, bosque y lluvia. Con él me sentía como en casa. Demasiado bien me hacía estar con él. Cuando estaba relajada, me comía la cabeza yo misma en cosas sin importancia. ¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Cuánto aguantarías hasta sentirme encerrada? Apreciaba mi libertad por encima de todo, sabía que sentirme atada a algo me hacía desagradable. Por encima de todo no quería hacerle daño. El futuro es algo incierto y terrible; si había futuro, claro.

─ ¿Qué pasa? Estás fría- me miró con esos ojos dorados tan preocupados que sentí como lloraba mi alma.

─Estaba pensando…- dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro- que el futuro es algo muy asqueroso

─Bueno- dijo sonriendo- yo pienso en el mío y no lo encuentro tan así. ¿Sabes? Me imagino con dos hijos, la pareja, y con la mujer más guapa y tierna del mundo. Mi futuro será fantástico, lleno de amor y alegría; el humor no faltaría ni un minuto.

─Pues no me parece tan mal como el mío.

─no seas tonta, pequeña- me dio un besito- Tú serás esa mujer tan guapa que me dará esos dos bichos para que amarguen la existencia de su padre.

─¿Piensas que aún estaremos juntos?- dije sorprendida

─¿Tú no?

─Inuyasha, sé que soy demasiado difícil para tener una vida así. En realidad, no sé qué es eso. Aprecio mucho mi libertad y sabes que siempre huyo de todo lo que amenaza con lastimarme.

─Kagome- dijo esta vez serio- sé cómo eres. Te he comparado siempre con el viento, no puedes encerrarlo porque desaparece. Tú eres igual, un reto, pero a mi los retos me encantan. Cada día será una aventura, haré que te sea imposible separarte de mí, haré que tu vida sea, por una vez, merecedora de ti.

─Me sobrevaloras- le aseguré con convicción. Pero lo deseé. Deseé que tuviera razón, que fuera capaz de aguantarme y luchar por mí. _Sigue pensando en eso, convénceme de eso._

─Te infravaloras- Su ceño se frunció.

─No, me abandonarás al ver al fin que n o valgo el esfuerzo.

Su rostro montó en cólera. Sentí como, entre mis brazos, sus músculos se tensaron y me apretaron a él con decisión. Veía en sus ojos dorados la rabia, la incredulidad y la convicción. Pero era el sentimiento más fuerte. En esas iris doradas como la mantequilla, se veía el deseo, el deseo rojo como la sangre que brotaba del corazón; el deseo más primitivo y controlado a la vez; el deseo de saberse ganador, de saberse el mejor, el deseo de saberme suya.

Yo no me iba a resistir. Anhelaba que alguien, por una vez, me ganara en algo, me demostrara que sí valí algo, que me desmontara mis razonamientos y desbancara a mis miedos. Yo era toda inseguridad bajo la capa, era una mujer herida, una niña aún, una niña que había madurado muy temprano.

Me apretó a él y me obligó a rodearle la cadera con las piernas. Mis brazos encontraron un sitio en sus hombros pasando los dedos por su pelo. Me alzó como si fuera una muñeca mientras sus labios se comían a los míos. Su exigencia era tierna y desbordada a la vez; le sentía temblar, pero podía ser yo, al fin y al cabo, la que le movía a él. Me movió para subir, fatigosamente, las escaleras y dejarme en la cama tendida.

A pesar de no ser para nada principiante en el sexo, no era ninguna libertina. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había hecho. Mis resultados no fueron del todo decepcionantes pero tampoco nada del otro mundo. Por lo visto, el pareció seguir mi linio de pensamientos pero por otra vía. Sentís su músculos tensarse y los celos aflorar por sus impresionantes ojos. Yo me relajé, pero mi interior parecía el interior de una botella de coca-cola a la que han movido más de la cuenta. Esperé con todo el cuerpo en tensión a que él empezara, pero se limitó a ponerse entre mis piernas y a besarme con locura. Sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y le respondí con placer y gemidos que, tardé en darme cuenta de que era yo quien los provocaba. Él rió por si reacción y me siguió atormentando con sus besos.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda y llegó hasta la cintura y las caderas, para luego subir lentamente hasta la curva de mi cuello, acariciándome lentamente, como si fuera un trozo de barro que ha de moldear. Me incorporó y me empezó a desnudar con una agonizante calma, peor sus ojos no transmitían calma y pasividad, era un volcán con mucha presión. Cuando me hubo quitado la ropa, sentí su aliento como una deliciosa quemadura en la piel cuando pasó los labios por encima de mi cuello y mis pechos.

Tiré de su camisa, tratando de sacársela. Él me ayudó, apartando la delgada capa de tejido y lanzándola al suelo. Su piel brillaba con un tenue resplandor canela sobre la blanquecina luz que entraba por la ventana. Una fina capa de vello cubría su pecho. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo besé, con un jadeo ahogado cuando apreté los pechos contra aquel vello tan fino que me hacía cosquillas. Inuyasha me acarició y me exploró como si estuviera descubriendo hasta el último detalle de mi cuerpo. Comprendí que estaba jugueteando conmigo, levantándome y dándome la vuelta, dejando caer besos en sitios inesperados. Era tan fuerte, su cuerpo hermoso y ágil bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara victoriana; siempre había percibido su musculatura, su fuerza y poderío, pero no lo había sentido, y el resultado me tenía extasiada. Me puse encima de él y pasé la nariz y la barbilla por la suavidad esponjosa de su vello pectoral. Bajé los dedos hasta su estómago, donde la piel era delicada como satén extendido sobre franjas musculares. Y más abajo, hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros.., y todavía más abajo, hasta esa parte de él que evidenciaba lo mucho que los juegos le estaban gustando.

Pendiente de mi expresión, Inuyasha se recostó sobre la cama y dejó que lo explorase a placer. Lo toqué por encima de sus pantalones, resiguiendo los contornos de su erección con unos dedos que habían empezado a temblar. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y sentí lo difícil que le resultaba refrenarse. Mis dedos subieron arriba y me demoré en cada rincón de su pecho; me encantaba su pecho, la fantasía de cualquier mujer. Saber que era mío, que él me quería, que incluso me había impuesto en su futuro, creaba en mi una sensación de júbilo que hizo que le arañara, con medida fuerza, con las uñas. Le oí gruñir tenuemente. Un dardo de excitación me atravesó el cuerpo cuando comprendí lo mucho que le gustaba que le hiciera aquello, y repetí el gesto.

Una mezcla de risa y gemido se le escapó de los labios.

—Intentas martirizarme ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y sofreí con el alma.

—Sólo tomo posesión de lo que es mío, cachorro.

Él me atrajo hacia su pecho, guió mi cabeza hasta la suya y me dio otro de aquellos besos insaciables, hasta que estuve subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración como si flotara entre olas. Luego bajó las manos hacia los pantalones y se los desabrochó. Me giró y sentí su boca por toda mi espalda, besándola y mordisqueándola suavemente a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Me sentí a mi misma gemir con deleite y noté su risa a mi espalda; él estaba disfrutando más o igual que yo con el juego. Su mano se apartó de mi brazo para ir hacia mi busto, y sus dedos describieron lentos círculos en torno a mis pechos, demorándose en ellos como si fueran lo mejor que hubiera visto. Yo temblaba, le necesitaba, pero más que nada estaba abrumada de cómo me hacía sentir, tan amada, tan suya, tan, serena y yo misma. Me dio la vuelta otra vez como una muñeca. Mi carácter no me hubiera permitido dejarme manejar si no fuera porque, por una vez, me sentía bien de ese modo. Su boca descendió por mi cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos hasta mi estómago. Su lengua se deslizó en la diminuta hondonada del ombligo, y me moví nerviosamente en respuesta al contacto; me puso la mano en la rodilla.

─Tranquila, pequeña saltamontes- yo gemí y el rió- esta es una de las pequeñas aventuras que vas a disfrutar conmigo durante cada día de nuestra vida juntos, pequeña.

Se puso encima de mí completamente, sentía cada parte de su cuerpo que respondía a mí como yo a él. Se apretó contra mí. Sus movimientos no podían ser más tiernos y delicados, pero aun así yo no podía evitar sentir el poderío y el peso de su cuerpo, y me tensé de ansía. Empezó a moverse con más ímpetu hasta que ambos sentimos la suave tensión de la carne, y la suavidad fue reemplazada por la dureza. Yo, acogiéndolo en mi interior, abriéndome a él. Sus ojos dorados pero flameantes, adquirieron una expresión adormilada, súbitamente velados por el placer, y sus pestañas proyectaron tenues sombras oscuras sobre sus mejillas. Inuyasha fue entrando en mí centímetro a centímetro, siempre muy despacio queriendo que disfrutara de cada paso que daba para estar más cerca mío, o para deleite suyo. Giré la cara hacia su brazo, la mejilla apretada contra sus músculos mojada por el placer en gotas de sudor, Inuyasha me hizo subir más las rodillas y las separó un poco, y luego entró un poco más. Húmeda y apretada, lo recibí en una lúbrica acogida. Me encantó la forma en que me miraba, como si quisiera comerme con los ojos; con amor.

Me removí, deseosa de que hiciera algo, pero él parecía divertido ante mi necesidad e inquietud. Se burlaba de mí. Sonreí, la pasividad iba a detenerse solo un momento. Coloqué mis brazos en su melena y anclé los pies a la cama para impulsarme hacia arriba. Inuyasha se estremeció, bufó y murmuró:

—Oh, Dios, por favor, por favor...

— ¿Te gusta? —susurré.

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de respirar. Había enrojecido tanto que por un momento pensé que tenía fiebre.

— ¿No? —pregunté.

—Bueno, yo diría que estoy teniendo un infarto.

Sonreí, atraje su cabeza hacia la mía y susurré:

— Entonces no intentes burlarte de mí, cachorro

Con un jadeo sibilante, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada a mi lado y se aferró con fuerza a mis caderas intentando que me estuviera quieta. Sonreí. El macho dominante siendo dominado por una mujer que tenía que ser convencida para pasar su futuro con él. Me carcajeé dejando a un lado el placer. Con una exclamación que sacaría los colores a cualquiera empezó a moverse a un ritmo poderoso y nada lento, extrayendo placer de aquel canal íntimo que literalmente nos unía. Una de sus acometidas dio en un punto extremadamente sensible, allá en lo más profundo de mí, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se apretó contra la parte delantera del mío justo en el ángulo adecuado. Un tintineo de puro deleite me recorrió de arriba abajo. Solté un grito de éxtasi e hinqué los dedos en su trasero.

Él levantó la cabeza y les sonrió a los ojos cegados de un placer nunca antes conocido.

— ¿He dado con el número de la suerte, pequeña? —susurró.

Lo hizo de nuevo, y una vez más. Para mi bochorno, no pude estarme quieta, y los gemidos me subieron por la garganta hasta que mis caderas se estremecieron contra las suyas. Esta vez los espasmos no fueron tan intensos, pero sí prolongados y lentos. Los dos nos tensamos y me aferré a él como si fuera mi salvavidas en un naufrago colosal. Él amortiguó los sonidos de placer contra mi boca, y me besó y besó y besó, parando sólo cuando ambos estuvimos completamente agotados y sin aire.

Sonreí, cansada. Quizás no solo por él valdría la pena ese gran futuro. Él vio mi sonrisa y correspondió. Me dio un montón de besos y me dedicó un montón de palabras cariñosas, egoístas y otras nada aptas para según qué oídos. Mi cachorro era, en realidad, en pervertido de pronóstico reservado. No me quejé. Mes sentía amada, era suya, no había nada que no hiciera por él. Los monstruos de mi vida no se iban, mis inseguridades no me abandonaban, pero las cosas a partir de ahora serían diferentes. El viento estaba manso con él, quizás si conseguía que su viento fuera libre pero suyo. Sentí como él se relajaba sin dejar de abrazarme o salir de mí. Lejos de quejarme, me acurruqué a su lado y él se puso boca arriba conmigo medio encima de él. No me alejé de él, pasé una pierna a través de su cintura y enredé mis brazos por su cuello. Él me apretujó con una mano en mi cintura que me tiraba hacia él y otra que me sujetaba la pierna que le atravesaba; solo se giró un poco de perfil hacia mí, haciéndole más placentero el dormir. Pude apreciar como roncaba levemente y me acompasé a ese sonido tan apacible. Me dormí poco después, y no puedo recodar que hubiera dormido alguna vez mejor.

* * *

Hay maneras de despertar a una persona, pero creo que muchas deberían estar en _El libro guines de los records. _Nunca me imaginé siedo despertada de esa forma por Inuyasha. Cuando abrí los ojos me extrañó no ver a nadie a mi lado. No tenía ningún problema de memoria, sabía que Inuyasha y yo habíamos hecho el amor la noche anterior. Pero no me sentí mal por el hecho de que no estuviera a mi lado, eso no significaba que se hubiera ido de casa y me hubiera abandonado. Pero nunca pensé que la imagen de él apareciendo pro la puerta de la habitación, con una bandeja de pastas con dos tazas de café con leche en las manos fuera vista por mi persona en toda mi vida. Me turbó de sobremanera no solo este hecho, sino el que solo estuviera vestido con unos sipls negros que se ajustaban de una manera pecaminosa; la lujuria era un pecado capital más que aceptable y racional.

Los pelos de mis brazos se me erizaron, mi cuerpo se inflamó ate él y me fundí, nunca antes me había pasado, pero sentí que me cerebro no funcionaba ni a mínimos. La verdad es que, ahora que estaba de camino al supermercado para hacer frente a un fin de semana con semejante hombre en casa, me daba vergüenza recordar lo que pasó por la mañana. Desgraciadamente, no pude parar de recordarlo, y sentía que no daba palo al agua cuando lo hacía. Un Inuyasha haciéndome otra vez el amor después de desayunar, un Inuyasha duchándome, un Inuyasha tumbado en la cama mientras me miraba vestirme… demasiado cortocircuito en tan poco tiempo. A veces, pensaba que estaba demasiado floja, que se me estaba yendo de las manos, pero es que era yo cuando estaba con él. No necesitaba disimular muchas cosas porque él me entendía; él sabía qué decir y cuándo; él me miraba y mi mundo cambiaba. No me gustaba Romeo y Julieta, pero creía que era como ella, una joven atontada con su pareja; una cursi. Me reía.

El carril de los macarrones estaba atestado de gente; mi idea era de hacerle los macarrones que se había aficionado a comer cuando íbamos a casa de Miroku, para quien también son los preferidos. Estaba escogiendo si coger macarrones o espirales cuando el móvil me sonó:

─ ¿Si?

─ _Tienes una casa muy bonita, bichito._

Me quedé helada, inmóvil, la respiración se me paró de sopetón ante la voz fría de mi interlocutor. Unos ojos negros como el mismo _Averno_ me taladraron el cerebro y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar en respuesta.

─ No soy ningún bichito

─ _Claro que sí, mi bichito. ¿Sabes? Tienes muy buen gusto a la hora de decorar la casa. ¿Te gusta el café? Tienes mucho en la nevera. Por cierto, me encanta la ropa interior roja que tienes, ¿te la pones para mi, bichito?_

─ ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

─ _Bueno, un hombre ha de saber donde vive su mujer. Me encanta tu cama, te imagino tumbada en medio, con el cabello desparramado como el chocolate en un crep, mmmm_

─ Eres un asqueroso, ¿no tienes suficiente con lo de Miroku?

─ _¿Y tú? Eres mía, lo sabes de sobra. Deberías haberme dicho que si cuando pudiste, estoy enfadado, encima te fuiste del país, herida y dolida, como un perrito, bichito._

─ No voy a trabajar para ti, ni eso, ni a ser tu mujer.

─ _Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, bichito, no corras ¿Por cierto, quien es ese hombre que siempre está a tu lado, el otro día durmió contigo?_

─ No te importa

─ _No digas estupideces- su voz era ronca y enfadada, se oyó un ruido como a algo que caía y se rompía- No eres de nadie más que de mí._

─ No soy tuya

─ _Que puta eres, ¿Follas con el primero que ves? _

─ …

─ _No te atrevas a huir de mi, bichito._

Colgó

La sangre no corría por mi sistema, pero irónicamente no me había puesto a llorar; ganas no me faltaban. Marqué corriendo el número de la policía.

─ _Policía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

─ Han entrado en mi casa

* * *

_¿Cómo os quedáis? Bueno, bueno, mal supongo. Ahora ya se le empieza a ver más el plomero a este Naraku de las narices. Pero creo que ha quedado muy bien._

_¿os ha gustado el fic? Espero que si._

_Para los que os interese, el trabajo de recerca me ha ido genial, la exposición ha sido un éxito, esto influye a mi escrito, de verdad. Ahora ya voy más relajada, eso os alegrará, menos tiempo para publicar._

_Ahora los agradecimientos a los reviews:_

_A mi **Ankin, **no sé si sabe lo que la quiero. Bueno, pues te quiero mucho, que me has ayudado en la exposición más de lo que te crees, y que, pese a cambiar el argumento y desmontarme la estructura, tu libro me encanta, me gustaría decirte que, en este momento, me está esperando en el portátil para ser leído y criticado._

_**kyome-chan: **que muchas gracias por leerte mi fic y tus ánimos por el trabajo (me salió genial, ya diré la nota) espero que te haya gustado este. Besos_

_**javitaOsan:** he actualizado pronto ¿eh? mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara mi fic. Espero que me dejes más y te haya gustado este. Muchos besos._

_**Ahome Hinata: **no eres rara, ni mucho menos. No hebía contado con los cambios de hora entre allí y aquí, ja, ja, ahora, al escribir me acuerdo y me hace gracia. ¿te gustó la expresión freir niscalos? aquí mucha gente la dice, ja, ja es graciosa. Gracias por lleerte el cap, de verdad, y el review me dio muchos ánimos, me hace muy feliz. Que vaya bien y este te haya gustado también._

_**Blandy**: siento actualizar tan inconstantemente, pero es que con tanta faena... bueno, se me va la olla. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Besos y sigue dejándome reviews._

_**setsuna17: **gracias, como siempre, por dejarme reviews, te lo agradezco mucho. espero que siga gustándote la historia._


	18. Chapter 18

He vuelto, y se que he tardado. La verdad es uqe llevo unas dos semanas para acabar este cap, porque el resto lleva muuucho tiempo escrito.

Pero es que este me ha costado de verdad, y más porque lleva un **Lemon. **Pero he conseguido acabarlo y... no hay más que decir. Esta vez estoy muy poco habladora -bueno, no hablo, escribo, pero ya me entendeis-.

solo agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado un review, no os ha supuesto una dificultad el haber cambiado de rated K a M, me alegro. al final, como siempre, contestaré a los reviews.

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**Desaparición**

* * *

─ Los destrozos se concentran, sobre todo, en la habitación de la víctima. No le han substraído nada, pero son muchas las cosas que ha destrozado o, simplemente tirado o desordenado

─ ¿Por ejemplo?-

─ En su habitación los espejos están llenos de mensajes de pintalabios con frases obscenas "no follarás con nadie más, puta; eres mía"…; los libros de su habitación solo han sido tirados por todo el habitáculo; la ropa interior de ella, y mucha de su ropa formal o informal, han sido cortadas a tiras o rasgadas para, posteriormente, ser esparcidas también; las sabanas están llenas de polución; los artículos personales como fotos, cuadros, colonia… están, muchos rotos y otros lanzados al suelo… podemos seguir así todo el día

─ ¿Sólo en su habitación y baños?

─ Si, señor. El resto de la casa solamente está desordenada o con algún signo de apropiación indebida, nada más.

─ ¿Le han preguntado si es la primera vez?

─ La verdad es que si. Su respuesta ha sido, como todas, muy cortas, reservadas. Nos ha contado que él intentó atentar contra su vida en Londres al, presuntamente, y digo presuntamente porque no hubieron testigos que lo confirmaran, rechazar una oferta sentimental y laboral.

─ Rechazo. Entonces, el agresor se sintió rechazado y ha decidido acosarla para hacerla suya a la fuerza. Un narcisista obseso, quizás también un demente o quizás algo peor. ¿Familiares de la víctima?

─ Su novio viene hacia aquí, ella lo llamó nada más venir nosotros, es abogado, pero no el suyo, el cual también está de camino; su hermano lleva aquí desde hace una media hora, vino cinco minutos después de dar la alarma ella, no había nadie en casa salvo el perro. Familiares como padres no están disponibles: su madre biológica, así como la adoptiva, no están localizables desde hace más de seis años; el padre está en la cárcel y no tiene más familia.

─ Pobrecita ¿alguna pista del sujeto?

─ En busca. La policía tiene a tres patrullas cada dos barrios buscándole, pero es muy poco probable que le encuentren, es un fantasma por lo que tengo entendido.

─ Ajá. Joder, tan joven y tan jodidamente jodida. No se puede quedar aquí, no es seguro. No solo por el sujeto, eso se puede resolver con vigilancia, sino por ella misma, no es bueno estar sola ahora.

─ Se quedará con el novio, lo más seguro.

─ Si. Bueno. Quiero que sigan con lo suyo. Quiero cada dato del cabrón ese, una lista de objetos robados, dañados, desordenados, cualquier cosa. Ahora.

─ Si, señor, ahora mismo

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la nada. A pesar de que los oficiales no se percataran, yo les había oído. Me vinieron reminiscencias de lo que había acaecido hacía unos treinta minutos: había recibido esa pervertida llamada de Naraku, el cual estaba en su casa; había venido corriendo después de haber llamado a la policía; más tarde, me había sentado en el sofá, por orden del jefe de policía, para salir del medio.

Cuando había llegado a la casa me la había encontrado que daba pena, con toda mi ropa esparcida por la habitación, con los espejos pintados, con los libros en el suelo, con los papeles desordenados. Toda mi casa era un caos. Cuando los policías hubieron llegado, les conté lo sucedido con Naraku, ellos se pudieron a dar órdenes de captura. Después llamé a Inuyasha. Este, al enterarse de lo que había pasado, dejó el despacho a toda pastilla y vino hacia la casa, aún no había llegado. Como necesitaba un abogado, llamé urgentemente a Hoishiro, que asustado, dejó a la familia para venir lo más rápido posible. Sango había chillado al enterarse por Souta, que llegó unos minutos antes que ella, que le había informado. Con todo, me había quedado estática en sofá mirando a los policías ir y venir de un extremo a otro de la casa. Souta estaba a mi lado acariciándome el cabello, me daba rabia que una persona nada tonta pero joven se sintiera dentro de ese infierno en el que se había convertido la vida para mí.

La espalda estaba resintiéndose de estar en una posición tan incómoda, pero la verdad era que no encontraba mis miembros para moverlos. Sentí, de fondo, un ruido a pisadas largas, fuertes, que pertenecían a los pies de un gran hombre. Inuyasha apareció pálido y lleno de preocupación por la puerta de casa, con la camisa desabrochada y falto de aire de haber corrido. Le dio un vistazo rápido a la casa y, cuando me localizó en el sofá, su alivio se olió en el aire, el color volvió a sus mejillas y corrió para tomarme de la cintura y acercarme a su pecho.

Sentí que respiraba como si no lo hubiese hecho en mucho tiempo, sus manos estaban frías y su cuerpo temblaba. Me apartó de él lo mínimo e indispensable para poder inspeccionarme y sus manos estuvieron en todo mi cuerpo para mirar si estaba herida. Más tarde me besó, no con pasión, sino como para creerse que de verdad estaba bien, que estaba allí. Pero al mirarme a los ojos sentí que él comprendió que no estaba herida externamente, sino internamente. En mi interior, la culpabilidad, la humillación y la vergüenza batallaban con la venganza, el rencor y el odio irrefrenable. Él lo sintió en todo su esplendor, y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza, para después soltarme un poco y abrazar a Souta, el cual, a pesar de su recta posición, estaba ligeramente blanco del susto.

─ Tranquilo, muchacho, ya estoy aquí- dijo, y me volvió a mirar- ¿qué ha pasado con exactitud?

Le conté lo mismo que a los policías, le repetí las mismas palabras que Naraku me había dicho por el móvil y le conté cómo me había encontrado mi casa. Sentí su odio en cada poro de su piel a la vez que se colaba en mi cuerpo, vi su rabia transparentarse en sus ojos, vi su miedo. Pero no me dijo nada, solo me sentó en el sofá y, después de darme un beso en la frente y alborotar los cabellos de Souta, se fue a hablar con los policías. Yo no me moví en ningún momento de mi lugar. Pensaba en cómo Naraku había adivinado donde vivía, y cómo había entrado. Esto había de acabar pronto, o yo me moriría.

No supe exactamente cuánto pasó, pero solo supe que la tarde iba cayendo. Mucha gente del cuerpo policial nos tomó declaración a mí y a mi hermano; Houshiro llegó y, después de verme, reconocerme y obligarme, sin conseguirlo, a ir al médico, se fue con Inuyasha para saber más del caso. Mi cara mostraba pasividad, Souta me había colocado la cabeza en su pecho y me acariciaba los cabellos como si supiera que de ninguna otra manera sería consciente de su presencia. Yo solo pensaba en cómo había pasado todo y en lo que haría de ahora en adelante. A Naraku no le cogerían, él se habría ido a algún otro sitio, si es que se había ido.

Sin ni siquiera quererlo, el hambre fue calando en mi sistema y me di cuenta de que no había comido aún. Empezaba a querer incorporarme para preparar algo de comer cuando Inuyasha bajó con Hoishiro. Ambos me miraron y vi ha Hoishiro negar con la cabeza y decirle algo a Inuyasha. Éste sonrió y asintió. Los policías bajaron a la par que ellos.

─Señorita Higurashi, hemos acabado aquí por ahora. Hemos puesto una orden de busca para Naraku, tenemos a todas comisarias al tanto, si le ven o si le atrapan, le informaremos de inmediato.

─Gracias- dije con la cabeza alta

Después de despedirse de nosotros, y de tranquilizarnos a mí y a mi hermano, los policías se fueron con todos sus agentes. Houshiro miró la hora y después a mi hermano.

─Bueno, creo que es hora de irse de aquí. Necesitamos comer todos- yo iba a proponer hacer algo de comer, pero Houshiro me cortó- nos vamos fuera, al bar de abajo.

No me dejaron decir nada, me hicieron coger el bolso para salir por la puerta. Mientras bajábamos, Inuyasha no me había soltado, su mano descansaba en mi cintura y me apretaba contra él.

Fuimos al bar que había a unas dos calles de la casa. Era un bar pequeño con un comedor de iguales dimensiones en otra sala. El camarero ya me conocía de antes, pues muchas veces había venido con Miroku, Sango y Souta a comer o cenar. El camarero sonrió al verme y me estrechó la mano. Hablamos un poco de cosas tribales, como el buen día que hacía y como nos iba en el trabajo, también me preguntó por los amigos con los que había venido otras veces. El chico era joven, más o menos de unos veintinueve años, con una sonrisa afectuosa, unos modales impecables y muy servicial. Nos llevó con ánimo a la mesa de la esquina que daba a una gran ventana y nos leyó la carta. Yo no tenía mucho hambre, pero pedí una ensalada con escalopa. El resto pidió pasta o sopa con pichos morunos, sepia o ternera. Nadie hablaba, solamente bebíamos las coca-colas que nos había dejado ya el camarero. De pronto, Houshiro me contó todo lo que había averiguado los policías.

─ En lo que atañe a Naraku en sí, ninguno sabe nada de él salvo que es un gran empresario de Londres. No sabían que había venido a Barcelona, y les sorprende que haya sido él, la verdad. Creo que aún no se lo creen. Simplemente achacan la culpa a cualquier otra persona. No lo sé, me preocupa que Naraku haya llegado tan lejos, Kag, no me gusta.

─ A mi menos, Houshiro, a mi menos.

─ Ha de haber alguna manera de pararle los pies. Está claro que el tiene algo muy personal contigo, no es nada laboral como quitarte tu empresa. Ahora, por desgracia, él tiene el poder de hacerte más daño que tu a él, pues él sabe más de ti. Miroku ya ha sufrido las consecuencias, tu casa y tú, indirectamente, también, además Inuyahsa también está en el ajo, sabe que estás con él. No me gusta nada.

─ ¿Qué quieres que haga? no he encontrada nada aún que me permita cogerle y vengarme. Nadie sabe nada de él más que lo que él dice.

─Pero ha de haber algo, cielo, no has de desesperar. Puede que yo consiga saber más de él que tú.

─ No

─Cielo, no puedes con esto sola. Te hemos dejado a tu aire, pero mira lo que ha pasado. Me niego a dejarte más.

─Necesito tiempo. Solo eso. Lo encontraré, sabré que trama, con qué se mueve y entonces… le pillaré, de eso estoy segura.

─Pero él no te va a dar ese tiempo, ¿es que no lo ves? Ha entrado a tu casa y sabe de tu vida personal, lo que significa que te ha estado espiando. Ah, y por si fuera poco, encima está celoso de Inu.

─ Me da igual. Nadie más que yo se meterá en esto, Houshiro, nadie más que yo.

─ Sabes muy bien lo que te juegas, cielo, es mucho, demasiado.

No le contesté, solamente miré por la ventana. Fuera hacía un día espléndido, el sol brillaba en su puesto más alto en el cielo, la gente iba y venía en bañador de la playa: niños comiendo helados, madres con sus bebés en el carrito y con los juguetes en una bolsa… Miré a Iinuyasha y me pregunté por qué él no decía nada, por qué no declaraba su desacuerdo conmigo. Se me pasó pro al cabeza que quizás él tenía ya algo en mente, incluso pensé que él ya estaba investigando por su cuenta. Bajé la mirada a mi plato y comí sin decir nada más. Cortaba la escalopa con tanta furia que pensaba que me cargaría el plato; la inseguridad e impotencia que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que parecía no soportar el tope. Pero un miedo más grande aún invadía mi mente: Souta. Me daba pena, pero ahora no podía quedarse conmigo, e Inuyasha también. Yo era el objetivo de un acosador, por decirlo de alguna manera, que ya había mandado a una persona al hospital sin incluirme. Souta vivía en mi misma casa, el pensamiento de que mi hermano hubiera estado en casa cuando Naraku había entrado, me producía hasta fiebre. SAouta se había de ir de mi casa. Decidida, me prometí llamar a Sango para ver si se podía quedar en su casa. El otro problema era Inuyasha, si ha souta le podía medio obligar a irse, a él no. Inuyasha seguro que me mataría solo por pensarlo. Después de la noche pasada, lo nuestro había sufrido una solidificación importante. Yo era más que consciente de que él era mi ancla, y seguro que él pensaba lo mismo de mí, el solo pensamiento de separarme de él me dolía, era como si me hubieran crucificado. Pero ponerle en peligro era incluso peor que separarme de él, no lo podía concebir ni soportar.

Tomamos los cafés divagando temas superficiales y dejando de lado el acaecido hacía apenas unas horas. Todos sabían que yo no iba a entrar en el trapo. Bien por ellos. Pagamos y salimos del bar, despidiéndome del camarero con amabilidad y la promesa de volver pronto. Inuyasha no se separó de mí en todo el trayecto. Ya en el bar estaba siempre inclinada hacia mí. Me había dado cuenta hoy, pero reparé en que siempre lo hacía. Su tacto era tan constante que no me daba cuenta del detalle: una mano en el muslo, el brazo en el respaldo de mi silla, su mano en mi pelo con sus dedos masajeándome la cabeza… todo hacía más difícil el adiós. Subimos con Hoishiro a casa y convencí a Souta de que tenía que irse con Sango. A él no le gustó, se opuso rotundamente, pero para mi sorpresa, Inuyasha me apoyó, llamó a Sango pidiéndoselo, y, después de haberle tranquilizado, aceptó enseguida y hasta lo exigió. Hice la maleta con Souta en su habitación mientras Inuyasha y Houshiro discutían en el sofá.

─No estoy de acuerdo, tata

─Lo sé, pero aquí no estás seguro, cielo

─ ¿y tu si? No te puedes quedar aquí de ninguna de las maneras

─Eso ya es asunto mío

Souta me puso la mano en la mejilla y me miró fijamente

─He tenido en cuenta siempre lo que has hecho por mí. Has recibido palizas de papá por mí, me has mantenido trabajando hasta la saciedad… has sido mi madre

Incluso te fuiste a Londres, con lo mal que lo pasas lejos de casa y de mi, en un país con otro idioma, y todo por mí. Nunca lo he olvidado, siempre he sido consiente y te lo he facilitado al máximo. Pero esto, tata, es demasiado. Me estás poniendo a salvo a costa tuya. No te quedarás aquí.

─Nunca he hecho las cosas para que me debieras nada, Souta- dije abrazándole- pero eres lo único me importas, eres como mi hijo en vez de mi hermano. No es cutre, es la verdad. Te he cuidado desde que naciste y has sido simpe lo único que he tenido para vivir. Ahora solo quiero que no te metas en esto, quiero que te vayas a casa de Sango. No me va a pasar nada, Souta, porque le atraparé.

─No, sola- dijo exasperado- no puedes hacerlo todo sola. Siempre he sabido que eres capaz de todo, pero esto es demasiado. Mandó al hospital a Miroku, solo Dios sabe lo que te puede hacer a ti, que eres el objetivo.

─ Anda, tranquilo, ya verás cómo lo soluciono.

Souta no me dijo nada más, pero el rictus en su boca era la muestra del desconcierto y desacuerdo más grande del que era capaz. Cuando se iba a ir, con Houshiro, me hizo prometer que le llamaría cada día sin excepción, y me juró que se iría a comer conmigo cada día después de clases. Accedí para tenerle contento.

Cuando se fueron, solo quedamos Inuyasha y yo. Sin decirle nada, subí por primera vez a mi habitación y al despacho. Estaba todo ordenado, seguro que los policías, después de haber tomado constancia de todo, lo había dejado lo mejor posible. Inspeccioné mi ropa, la poca que tenía; mi lencería, lo que quedaba de ella; mis libros, que no los había tocado.

En mi despacho estaba todo desordenado, pero al comprobar los papeles constaté que estaba todo. Encendí el portátil e hice una comprobación de la seguridad del sistema. El ordenador no me había importado. Yo hacía una copia de seguridad de todo lo nuevo que hacía, además de poner más de una traba para acceder al ordenador. Entre otras medidas aparte de la típica contraseña, tenía una inaccesibilidad al sistema ─archivos, documentos, incluso fotos─ que solo se podía remediar con un corto pero complicado procedimiento que exigía unas cuantas claves. Tras comprobar que, como pensaba, nadie había podido acceder al sistema, incluso nadie lo había intentado, me giré para mirar a Inuyasha, el cual estaba mirándome fijamente.

─Dilo- exigí

─ Nada

─ No me nietas, Inuyasha, llevas todo el día muy callado, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo en cómo hago las cosas

─No te bajarás del burro, Kag, no me molestaré en contradecirte, no entras en razón.

─ ¿Entonces, a qué se debe ese mutis y cara de mala leche?

─Te está atacando un narcisista de mierda, Kag, ¿qué cara he de poner?

─ Solo me sorprende que no quieras llevarme a otro lugar, instarme a pedir ayuda…

─Ahí te equivocas-confesó

─ ¿En qué?

─ No pedirás ayuda porque sé que sabes más de lo que la policía, Houshiro o yo podremos averiguar.

─ No sé de dónde sacas estas ideas. No hago nada raro, solo pregunto, busco, opino… nada más-mentí. Miré como el sol se escondía tras la montaña de Monjuïc- ¿te quedarás a dormir conmigo?- pregunté sonriente

─ No me quedaré aquí

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante la sequedad con al que me había contestado. El primer pensamiento que se me pasó fue que se había cansado de mí, que el estar conmigo ahora suponía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a jugarse. Pero después pensé que estaba loca por pensar eso.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─ Con eso quiero decir que no dormiré aquí…

Me helé. El frío de Siberia penetró en mi sistema nervioso, endocrino… en mi organismo entero, en toda mí. Me helé, y la oscuridad se me echaba encima como una montaña de deberes se echaba encima de un estudiante de carrera.

─…y tu tampoco.

Desperté. La oscuridad acechante se paralizó esperando que entendiera la última parte de su frase lapidaria. El hielo de toda mí se quedó quieto, sin avanzar, esperando la última parte.

─ ¿me he perdido?- conseguí pronunciar

─ Quiero decir que tu tampoco dormirás aquí. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, ni el otro. No vivirás más en esta casa, sola, sin mí

─ Creo que sigo sin pilarlo- dije ahora totalmente desconcertada

─ Te ha acosado un narcisista de mierda que lo sabe todo de ti, está tan pillado de ti que te ha roto la ropa interior como un pervertido rechazado. No creas que te dejaré sola en este piso a su merced.- dijo echando fuego de sus ojos

─ Puedo defenderme sola, Inuyasha, no ser…

─ ¡y una mierda, Kag!- dijo perdiendo los papeles empujándome a la habitación- sabes que ahora no reacciono, que estoy tan cabreado que rezo para no descontrolarme e ir a ayudar a la policía para ser el primero en pillarlo y así matarlo. Pero en lo que no me pienso controlar es en la seguridad irracional de dejar que te quedes aquí. Así que si no quieres que recoja todo lo que tienes y te arrastre a la puerta, hazlo tu misma.

─ Inuyasha- dije poniéndome de delante de él- te acuerdas de lo que hablamos justo ayer, no quiero ir a vivir contigo, no forma parte de mi persona no ser libre o compartir mi espacio con otro que no sea mi hermano. Pensé que eso había quedado claro.

Inuyasha no me contestó. La furia se abría paso por sus ojos, lo olía hasta yo, que no estaban cerca de él. Se abalanzó al armario lanzando improperios a diestro y siniestro. Yo, que podía perfectamente haberle cortado el paso, pararle, calmarle incluso, me quede mirándole, sin poder hacer nada, ya que no le había visto tan decidido ni enfadado en mi vida. Si me hubiera puesto delante de él en ese momento, me hubiera castigado como a una colegiada. Miré como encontraba mi enorme maleta rosa, la abría, y empezaba a coger ropa del armario, maldiciendo, más si cabe, por la poca ropa que Naraku me había dejado. Una vergüenza irracional me subió por el cuerpo al ver como abría el cajón de la ropa interior y cogía todos los conjuntos, camisones, bodis, e incluso alguna picardía que tenía, para meterlos de mala manera en la maleta. Luego cogió unas bolsas para poner el montón de pares de zapatos que tenía; joyas en el neceser junto con los potingues, como él llamaba a toda la droguería de mujer; el portátil, los libros que sabía que más me gustaban…. Todo lo que pudo y más, lo metió dentro de bolsas, maletas, donde hubiera un hueco. Fue bajando las maletas y demás a la puerta de la casa, para después ir a coger todo lo que había en la nevera, entiéndase con eso la compra que había realizado por la mañana, las provisiones de café y leche, la cafetera, las palomitas, el azúcar… todo lo que encontrara en la cocina. Las películas también sufrieron la misma suerte, así como los CD's, las fotografías repartidas por todo la casa.

La casa que había tardado en decorar, organizar y personalizar, se estaba vaciando a manos de mi novio de una manera cargada de odio, desesperación y rapidez. Yo me senté en la escalera. Mi postura era, más que de rendición, de aceptación. Sabía que si no me iba con él así, por las buenas, me llevaría a rastras. No me gustaba nada lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo, pero la parte lógica, razonable y objetiva de mi cerebro, aplaudía su acción. La determinación de Inuyasha era sólida, yo iría a vivirme con él, Souta se quedaría, posiblemente con Sango y Miroku, y el piso que me pertenecía, dejaría de hacerlo. Mi vida sería, ahora, en pareja; mi libertad, nula.

Me agarré a mi misma a la idea de que Inuyasha no me iba a encerrar, que él me comprendería, que haría las cosas con tal de que yo siguiera manteniendo la libertad que mi naturaleza me exigía, pero tenía miedo, miedo a lo que, desde algún punto de vista, era miedo al compromiso. Observé cómo Inuyasha guardaba la comida de Kinu en otra bolsa, y la perrita salía del balcón para venir a mis pies y sentarse, mirándome fijamente como si me entendiera pero me dijera que lo que pasaba era lo correcto, que ella estaría conmigo como siempre. Inuyasha acabó, por un momento, de moverse de un lado a otro para mirarme. Pensaba en lo que me estaba haciendo, en lo que eso suponía para mí, en mi oposición al respecto, pero igual que antes, el recuerdo de lo que me podía haber pasado, y en lo que me podría pasar si no se actuaba, volvió a ponerle en vereda para ir a cerrarlo todo arriba.

Me levanté y me puse la chaqueta, cerré las ventanas, persianas, puertas… todo. Me puse las llaves en el bolso, cogí el móvil y subí arriba, con Kinu siempre pegada a mí, para coger lo que necesitaba para el trabajo. De todas maneras, tenía pensado aclarar ciertas cosas de la mudanza obligada.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la entrada y me esperó para bajar. Me cogió las llaves del bolso, cogió un montón de bolsas, me dio a mí las que menos pesaban y me sacó fuera con Kinu, para cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros. Bajamos todos hasta su coche, me enfurruñé por no coger el mío, y abrió el maletero para meter todas las maletas; me abrió la puerta para que me sentara ─Kinu se subió a mi regazo─ y me dio las llaves del coche paras encenderlo, dejándome claro que cerrara por dentro el coche porque iba a coger el resto de maletas. Nos dejó allí, solas, mirando la calle. Miré el balcón de todas las casas colindantes a la mía, para darme cuenta de que había dos vecinas que habían salido al balcón para mirar. Las vecinas no tenían ni nombre para mí, pues son era de las que necesitan una relación con todos y cada uno de los vecinos, pero reconocía a las que siempre se están quejando del ruido, el olor… las típicas vecinas que tiene todo el mundo. Puse las llaves en el contacto y puse la música, intrigada. La canción estaba a mitad, justo cuando la melodía sonaba más fuerte. Kinu y yo saltamos del susto y bajé la música corriendo. Cuando me hube tranquilizado, subí un poco la música: Queen

Kinu y yo nos miramos al reconocer la canción. Me empecé a reír de lo lindo y la canté con todas las ganas del mundo. Paré la canción donde más me reía, y la dejé para ponerla más tarde. Vi a Inuyasha salir del portal con el resto de maletas, las metió en el coche y se subió al asiento del conductor; no dijo nada. Encendió el coche con la música y yo entoné a la par que Queen:

You make me smile when I'm just about to cry

You bring me hope, you make me laugh - you like it

You get away with murder, so innocent

But when you throw a moody you're all claws and you bite -

That's alright!

Inuyasha se empezó a reír conmigo cuando paré de cantar y me desternillé. Con una cara un poco más amable, puso primera y aceleró para introducirse en la mediana. Cuando se paró en el semáforo del paseo Colón, se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla, para después coger mi mano y ponerla enredada con la suya en el cambio de marchas. Yo sonreí y ambos seguimos cantando las canciones de Queen como dos niños pequeños. Me piscó la curiosidad de repente. Él había venido a mi casa muchas veces, se había quedado a dormir y todo, pero yo no sabía ni la calle donde él vivía. Pensé debía de ser una poco transitada, con un acceso a parquin libre de tráfico, con unas buenas vistas. Inuyasha odiaba lo que era el ruido permanente de coches. Pero no acerté en casi nada. Me sorprendió mucho cuando entramos en un parquin de Gran Vía de les Corts Catalanes. Inuyasha solo sonreía, entendiendo que que ya actuaba racionablemente. Ahora se lo estaba pasando en grande con mi curiosidad. Más me sorprendió cuando aparcó y nos bajamos del coche. El parquin era enorme y muy moderno, habían cuatro puertas que supuse daban a pasillos para las escaleras de ascenso al edificio. Cuando Inuyasha hubo aparcado, baje del coche con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Él solo sonrió ante mi cara de niña y yo le sequé la lengua con un precioso puchero. Fuimos hasta el maletero y saqué unas cuantas bolsas, Kinu iba detrás de mí en todo momento. Cuando cogimos todas las bolsas, Inuyasha cerró el coche y me puso la mano en la espalda para guiarme por el camino correcto. Entramos en el edificio y nos metimos en el ascensor, me fijé en que Inuyasha pulsó el último número del edificio, por lo que supuse, vivía en la azotea. El ascensor llegó a su destino, y al abrirse las puertas, salimos a un rellano con las paredes de color gris claro y un pequeño cuadro con un Welcome. Yo me reí.

─Sango- se limitó a decirme él.

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de las llaves. Las encontró y abrió la puerta. La casa era Inuyasha 100%. Entramos al pasillo, pintado de color gris clarito con una pequeña estantería con unos portarretratos de sus padres. Dejé mi chaqueta en el colgadoe y él dejó las bolsas en el suelo para cogerme de la mano y tirarme hacia el pasillo.

─ Te enseñaré la casa

A lo largo del pasillo, vi una hilera de cuadros, muchos retratando escenas típicas jardines con gente, cafeterías, y uno con una casa muy vieja delante de un acantilado. A Inuyasha le gustaba mucho los cuadros. El pasillo acababa en un gran comedor. Este era alargado, con un sofá negro a un lado frente a la televisión, que estaba apotrada en un mueble bar con un montón de portarretratos a los lados: él con el gorro de graduación, él con Sango y Miroku, el con Souta, él con su madre en la casa de la montaña, él con el caballo que monté cuando me llevó allí… pero ninguna mía. La mesa estaba al otro lado del salón. Era de color negro con las a juego, la araña que coligaba del techo era muy sencilla pero preciosa, con la luz se veían sititos colores, como el rosa, el azul y el verde. La cocina era grande, y estaba el principio de otro pasillo. Los azulejos eran crudos con rombos negros en hilera, el mueble era de blanco, sencillo, con la encimera, el extractor, horno… de acero inoxidable. Me guió por el pasillo que daba a cuatro habitaciones: el baño, el despacho, la habitación de invitados y su habitación. El despacho fue la habitación que más me gustó. Se parecía al despacho de El padrino, con el escritorio de madera de pino, las estanterías a los lados repletas de libros y una maceta de gardenias al lado de la ventana. Me encantó las estanterías, que tenían los libros que más me gustaban, y me gustó el doble encontrar mi obra maestra, La sombra del Viento que yo le regalé el día que me fui a Londres. Mientras él se esperaba en la puerta, observándome, yo cogí el libro y lo abrí por la página de la dedicatoria, seguía estando la mía. También me di cuenta de la foto que había encima de la mesa.

Era yo, con un vestido negro, en las pistas de tenis del pueblo. Yo sonreía a alguien, y no me hizo falta recordar quien me hizo la foto para saber quién. Inuyasha. Yo no le sonreía a nadie de igual manera. Me hizo mucha ilusión ver esa foto en un ligar en el que él estaba mucho. Me giré, y detrás de mí, al lado de la puerta, había otros muchos cuados con fotos. Inuyasha de pequeño solo, con sus padres o con su hermano; Inuyasha con Miroku en la playa, con Kikyo en su casa y de tiendas… me pareció que intentaba plasmar una vida, su vida. También me percaté de las fotos en las que salía solo, y me extrañé. Cuando me giré para salir, él me volvió a coger la mano y me guió a su habitación.

Esta era como él, desordenada y muy grande. La cama era de matrimonio, pero eso siempre había sido así, la ventana estaba abierta y el aire movía las corinas blancas que hacían juego con el color verde de las paredes. A los lados de la cama, una mesita de noche con una lámpara en cada una, una con un despertador, y la otra con un retrato de él y yo, en casa de sus padres, allá en el campo, después de ganarle al futbol con Sango, Miroku quiso inmortalizar esa derrota anunciada. El armario con espejo de delante de la cama era más grande incluso que el mío, y me solventó la duda de si entraría mi ropa en su armario. Sonreí, la habitación olía a él; a maravilla.

─ Mira esto otro

No me dio tiempo a mirarle cuando me cogió de la mano otra vez y me sacó al balcón. Era simplemente perfecto, precioso, sin palabras. Como una azotea en una de las grandes vías de Barcelona, desde allí se veía toda la ciudad, el mar. El patio daba a una esquina, por lo que la vista era mejor, si cabía. Me arrimé a la baranda para contemplar como se veía la Sagrada Familia, la torre Agbar, el Tibidabo con Collserola, el teleférico de la ciudad, de lejos, incluso la plaza Tetuan. Era como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero sin gato que desaparece, ni gusano con una pipa que hace coronas de humo, sin una reina de corazones que me quisiera matar… solo yo, y todo lo que más amaba.

Inuyasha me abrazó por detrás y me besó en la coronilla.

─ Sabía que te iba a gustar, pequeña escandalosa.

─ Sigo pensado que es una solución exagerada, pero sí, me encanta

─ Pues no te quejes

─Vale.

─Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

─ Si, y ahora que soy una retratada común en tu casa, mucho más

─Eres parte de mi vida, pequeña, es normal que lo seas

─ ¿Y Kikyo?

─ Bueno, también tuvo lo suyo, pero me recuerda lo que perdí por ella, lo que fui por ella, lo que soy por ella.

─ ¿Qué eres?

─ Soy un hombre afortunado que ha madurado y recuperado a la persona que más quiere

─ Que cursi ha sonado

─ La verdad a veces suena así- se hizo el silencio, y yo solo me apoyé en inuyasha mientas miraba la ciudad que tanto amaba- ¿crees que serás feliz aquí?

─ La verdad, no lo sé. Yo no quiero venir aquí- me giré para mirarle a los ojos- no porque no quiera estar contigo, en absoluto, es solo que soy así, soy rara.

─ No te quiero sola en esa casa, Kag. Ese hombre es un peligro, vete tú a saber que te puede hacer la próxima vez, quizás no entre mientras tú no estás, sino cuando estés.

─ Lo se

Y sabía que tenía razón. Pero no me gustaba, me sentía atada. Le amaba, si, como a nadie, no era esa sensación que te explicaban en los libros en los que te describen el amor como un rayo que te cae encima, como el sentimiento más fuerte que una persona puede sentir, como el sentimiento hacia alguien que te lleva a hacerlo todo por ella. Yo sabía que amaba a inuyasha por lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, por lo que me aportaba, por lo que sentía al no estar con él, por la seguridad que sentía… Había pasado seis años sin él, no quería más. Y entendía el sentimiento de protección que él tenía hacia mí, sus razones por las cuales él me llevaba a rastras a su casa. No iba a discutir más con él, no valía la pena, pero no podía olvidar a Naraku. Ese hombre volvería, pronto o tarde, pero lo haría, y no sabía qué hacer.

─ Vamos a guardar mis cosas, no las puedo dejar en el pasillo a que creen polvo

Inuyasha no comentó nada, solo me acompañó y cogió bolsas para dejarlas en la mesa del comedor. Le dejé que colocara todos los objetos de menaje en su cocina, no valía la pena dejarlos pudriese en bolsas, así como la comida que recién había comprado; añadió mis películas y CD's a las suyas, sin mi oposición; mis libros los puso junto a los suyos, al igual que mi ordenador; las carpetas y archivos de mi trabajo las colocó en un armario medio vacía de su despacho; mis objetos de baño personales los colocó junto a los suyos en el baño. Yo me quedé en su habitación mirando crítica mi ropa. Tenía poca. Inuyasha me hizo hueco en su armario, y en el proceso, pude comprobar que un hombre no tiene sentido de la proporción, mucho armario para tan poca ropa. Yo ocupé la mayor parte del mueble, con mi ropa interior, pijamas y ropa normal ─ informal y formal─. Puse mis cosas en la mesita del lado de la cama que me tocaba ─ después de peleas para decidirnos.

Fui más tarde a la cocina para ver que hacía para cenar, cuando vi que Inuyasha ya se me había adelantado. Estaba con una larga camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones de deporte cortos, haciendo una ensalada de pasta. Yo puse la mesa en el patio, a orden suya, aprendiendo donde estaba cada cosa en la casa. Unos minutos más tarde, ambos estábamos comiendo.

─ ¿Si te pregunto lo que vas hacer con Naraku, me lo dirás?

─ No

─ ¿Pero lo sabes?

─ No─ dije suspirando- estoy en ello

─ Le tienes miedo

─ Un poco, pero más respeto que otra cosa- el me miró extrañado y aclaré- no me asusta lo que me pueda hacer, porque sí tiene que acabar conmigo no lo hará atacándome a mí, sino a la gente que quiero, como hasta ahora, es la única manera de hacerme daño.

─ Te preocupas por quien no debes

─No, yo sola no soy nadie, Inuyasha, soy lo que el resto han hecho de mi. Él me conoce demasiado bien, sabe donde atacar para que me duela.

─ Pero no quieres colaborar con la policía

─ ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho por mí la policía en toda mi vida? Nada, Inuyasha, nada

─ Pero no sabes lo que vas a hacer.

─ Ya lo sabré, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y todo cae por su propio peso

─ Solo espero que no se atreva a hacerte nada

─ No te librarás de mi, cachorro, no en esta vida

─Eso espero, pequeña, eso espero

* * *

Ya habíamos acabado de comer cuando él se retiró momentáneamente para adelantar una faena que se le había quedado a medias en el bufete. Yo fregué los platos, limpié la mesa, me puse mi camisón –el único que quedaba- y me puse en la baranda del patio con Kinu a mis pies.

Pensaba en todo pero a la vez en nada. No sabía que iba a hacer, pero debía hacerlo rápido. ¿Qué haría Naraku ahora? La policía había llamado a inuyahsa hacía una hora para decirle que de Naraku ni rastro. ¿Había desaparecido? ¿Por cuánto? Odiaba no saber las cosas importantes, odiaba no ser a veces vidente o algo por el estilo, pero lo que odiaba era el desear algo un momento que luego estaba segura de que odiaría.

Pensé en inuyasha y en cómo estaba sacrificándose el mismo por mí, pesa a saber que el tenerme aquí, en su casa, no le era esfuerzo ninguno. Mi cerebro estaba saturado como un ordenador, me hubiera gustado ser como Leonardo di Caprio en el hombre de la máscara de hierro, para poder solucionarlo todo con un "continuad". Oí como Inuyasha bostezaba en el despacho, el hombre bostezaba muy alto, y decidí darle una gran sorpresa. Dejé a Kinu en el patio y me dirigí al despacho, para abrir la puerta y sonreírle. Él me sonrió de vuelta y se hizo atrás con la silla para indicarme que me sentara con él. Avancé, y me senté en su regazo pasándole los brazos por el cuello y masajearle el cabello.

─ Estás cansado- dije

─ Bueno, es que hoy ha sido un día productivo

─ Para ti si

─ Ja, ja, no me lo tengas en cuenta

─ No que va, es más, he pensado en darte un regalo.

─ Te tengo a ti

─ De verdad, has de mirarte, el Inuyasha pastelero, no quiero un pelota conmigo, me gusta más el Inuyasha bruto y guapo

─ ¿No soy guapo si soy romántico?

─ Cachorro, pierdes el encanto

─ Entonces he de ser bruto para gustarte más

─ Si, los brutos suelen ser más sexys y pasionales.

Inuyasha se levantó conmigo y me cogió en brazos en el proceso.

─ ¡Ehhh!- grité

─ Oh, sí, ya lo creo que gritarás

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ No, pequeña, nada de ser cariñoso

Me asusté de verdad al verle con esa mirada tan fogosa, descontrolada y sensual… si, sensual, porque el Inuyasha gruñón, rudo, bestia era más bueno, más de todo, y a mí me volvía loca. Supe lo que él se traía entre manos, y supe también que esta vez no iba a ser tan delicado, tan suave, sino que iba a ser Inuyasha. Y temblé, no de miedo, sino de impaciencia. Me llevó a la cama, y me dejó delante de esta. Me miró, y vi en sus ojos lo que siempre había querido. Él sonrió ante mi mirada. Despacio, sin dejar de mirarme, se empezó a quitar la camiseta y yo me maravillé una vez más de su pecho. Con una sonrisa muy pequeña, me acerqué a él y le acaricié el pelo del pecho, maravillándome con lo bien que se sentía. Inuyasha tenía un pecho de envidia, musculoso pero no en exceso, fuerte, protector. Le escuché jadear y levanté la mirada para ponerme de puntillas y besarle. Él no perdió ni un minuto en responderme, pero no lo hizo despacio, sino rudo, varonil, pasional. Todas y cada una de las terminaciones de mi cuerpo se inflamaron y respondieron a un acto tan simple como el besar. Sentí como Inuyasha subía su mano a mi cabello y me deshacía la cola que me había hecho para fregar los platos. Mis cabellos cayeron con gracia a mi alrededor y él enterró la mano entre las hebras para acercarme a él y comerme, porque no era sano lo que me estaba haciendo, la manera en la que me estaba besando.

Las luces de mi cerebro se habían apagado, pero un rayo de conciencia me atravesó, y me di cuenta de que él estaba jugando conmigo por lo que le había dicho. Con una sonrisa invisible arañé un poco el pecho y me jacté más al oírle retener la respiración. Con lo mismo, me echó hacia atrás y me miró con cara de mala leche.

─ Oye

─ ¿Qué pasa, cachorro, problemas?

Con el honor de hombre por los suelos al ser dominado pero una mujer, Inuyasha me cogió por la cintura y me cogió por el trasero para levantarme. Con un jadeo de sorpresa, enrollé las piernas a su cintura, con miedo a caerme. No tardé en darme cuenta de lo que él pretendía. Su deseo chocaba contra mí y jadeamos ambos. Con una sonrisa torcida de puro placer, Inuyasha pasó de la cama y me llevó hasta la pared, donde me apoyó, y con las manos aún en mi trasero, me subió más, para ponerme por encima de él, para que le sintiera mejor. Nunca me había sentido así, ninguna experiencia me había dado tanto. No solo era sexo, era amor, Inuyasha me hacía el amor con pasión, con la pasión de la que era característico él, pero sintiéndole a él conmigo, teniéndole cerca de mí, no físicamente.

Dejándome apoyada en la pared, me quitó el camisón poco a poco; sus manos fueron subiendo por mis piernas hasta mis muslos, tanto por fuera como por dentro. El lino del camisón se fue recogiendo en mi cintura, y una parte de mi quería que me lo rompiera, que me lo arrancara o que me lo sacara como él quisiese, pero que me lo sacara. No lo hizo. Vio en mi la desesperación y el ansia de tenerle cerca en todo su esplendor, y la única respuesta que abstuve de él fue la misma sonrisa arrogante de antes, y un beso que, de ser RedBull, me hubiera llevado volando a la luna como en los anuncios. Yo gemía, no solo por el beso, sino porque sus manos no dejaron de acariciarme en ningún momento. Yo me movía con exigencia en torno a él y su miembro, intentando perderle y que se dejara de juegos, pero él no cedió. Sus labios dejaron los míos con un reproche de mi parte, y bajaron por mi cuello como susurros del batir de una mariposa pero con la fuerza de un clavo candente.

─ Inuyasha

Yo necesitaba de él, y él lo sabía, y se reía. Lo entendí, me quería ganar en una batalla que yo había empezado, quería vengarse de mí por mi prepotencia, pero sobre todo me quería sentir. Con un gemido, sentí los dedos que me habían estado acariciando los muslos, por mi ropa interior, pero solo por encima, como si acariciara la portada de un libro al abrirlo por primera vez. Yo gemí con exasperación, y me moví en torno a su mano, conduciéndola de alguna manera a donde yo quería que me tocara. El soltó una risa ronca, excitada, y supe que él estaba disfrutando como nunca, pero que también estaba sufriendo por el aguante. Yo me harté, y con furia y dominio, le cogí la camiseta y se la tiré para arriba, haciendo que esta saliera por su cabeza y callera en algún punto de la habitación. Con un gemido, él me apretó más contra la pared y movió sus caderas contra las mías con fuerza. Él seguía besándome el cuello, y sentí como bajaba y bajaba hasta alcanzar mis senos. Gemí de satisfacción al verme recompensada, y mis manos se fueron a su cabello, atrayéndole a mí con fuerza, arqueándome a él con desesperación. Él estaba caliente, su piel estaba sudada y su calor me atraía como los mosquitos a la luz.

Él sería y seguía sin parar, y yo bajé mis manos y brazos tocando sus hombros, su espalda, su torso. Él alzó la cabeza y me miró. Siempre reconocería que tenía los ojos más bonitos de la historia. Me separó de la pared, y me llevó por fin a la cama. Me tendió, y yo le acaricié la espalda con mis manos con cariño, para después subir a su cabello acariciárselo.

─ Te quiero, cachorro

Él sonrió agradecido, y me dio un beso de esquimal. Después se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta, y se unió a mí. Su calor me llenó como los helados de chocolate en verano. Su cuerpo era como un manta de bebé, me cubría por completo. Me acarició y besó hasta que no supe ni quién era; me llevó al cielo tantas veces y de una manera tan dulce, que no sabía ni de qué color eran las estrellas. Cuando él entró en mí, la sensación de que una parte de mí misma volvía conmigo, se intensificaba a la par que las sensaciones producidas por el acto que estábamos llevando a cabo. Pero él fue bruto y cariñoso, fue Inuyasha al cian por cien. Su arrogancia era mejor que su perfil pastelón. Me encantaba verle velado por el placer, urgido por la necesidad y atento conmigo de igual manera. Cuando acabamos, los dos en medio de la cama, después de una larga sesión continuada, sudados y rendidos, me atrajo hacia sí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra su pecho. Su olor tan familiar y tranquilizador me embotó los sentidos y me tranquilizó. Él era mi hogar, sus brazos eran la casa más adecuada para mí. Sentí como él depositaba un beso en mi hombro e iba subiendo como mariposa u hormiga hasta llegar a mi oreja.

─ Nadie te echará de mi lado, Kag- me asombré de que pensara que podía abandonarle- ni siquiera tu.

Y dormimos.

* * *

_En otra parte…_

Miró por la ventanilla de la habitación cómo los guardias pasaban de un lado a otro con una constancia vomitiva. Los pocos metros cuadrados de aquel lugar eran los únicos a los que se había tenido que acostumbrar. Las paredes eran de un monótono blanco, un armario pequeño, una cama insuficiente que tenía huecos por toda su superficie, un retrete que daba asco… su vida entera daba asco.

Hubo un tiempo en el que era alguien. Tenía una esposa que era una interesada pero que le daba su dosis de atención, una hija preciosa, que no era suya, pero que le llenaba de orgullo, y un hijo legítimo que había salido demasiado torcido.

De su mujer no sabía nada más que se había ido con otro, de su hijo que estaba con la hermana, de su hija…

Ella era otra historia. Él la quería, de una manera u otra él la amaba. Estaba orgulloso de ella. Nunca había querido hijos, siempre los había visto como un gran estorbo que había que evitar. Ella se lo había demostrado. No obstante, nunca paraba de sorprenderse el cómo ella sola había conseguido salir adelante. Tenía unos magníficos amigos, un hermano que la adoraba, y ella había vivido por ella misma. Él siempre había ido trepando, lo reconocía, por ese mismo motivo estaba allí. Pero ella no, ella salía sola adelante, se había ganado hasta al abogado.

Lo había sorprendido cuando la había visto en aquella sala, andando tan decidida y erguida, pero sus ojos… esos ojos le contaban mil y una historias. Ella no le reconocía como su padre, no se extrañaba para nada, pero ella lo miraba como si él solo hubiese sido un eslabón por sortear, una prueba para hacerse más fuerte. Odió su mirada.

Pero algo le había roído en el alma, le había tocado esa fibra sensible que casi no notaba: Naraku. Él iba a por su hija. Nunca se lo había planteado, al menos nunca en esas circunstancias. En otras… Sufría por ella, ese hombre era un peligro, nunca lo había vito capacitado para nada, su mimo padre lo había sabido, la novia… ella se había topado con el personaje equivocado. Cupido se había equivocado. Suerte que era ciego.

Volvió a levantar la vista justo en el momento en el que el mismo guardia de cada día a esa hora abría la puerta. No sonrió, solo se levantó sumiso y se acercó a él.

─Vaya, Tom, ¿Cómo estás hoy?- le preguntó el guardia

─como siempre, tirando- el guardia asintió ante el sarcasmo y le acompañó a la salida de la habitación

─ayer te vino a ver tu hija, me han dicho. Dicen que no se parece en nada a ti, que era todo un bombón.

Él sonrió y simplemente asintió en silencio. Su preciosidad iba a ser su perdición. Sus malas pulgas también.

─a lo mejor cuando vuelva a venir…

─te la presentaré si un caso.

─todos dicen que no volverá por aquí. En realidad es muy extraño que en seis años no te hubiera venido a ver. No es una buena hija.

Él no dijo nada, tampoco sabía lo que decir. Para él, que ella no viniera en ese tiempo no le había extrañado en absoluto.

─no te preocupes- dijo yendo hacia la fila de libros de la biblioteca de la cárcel- Volverá dentro de poco.

* * *

_¿He aprovado? espero que si, no me gustaría que no os gustara este cap, después de loq ue me ha costado y de lo que me he tirado para acabarlo. Me disculparé otra vez por el retraso y por las faltas o incorrecciones, mi problema con la ortografía solo se producen al escribir en el ordenador, es un poco raro, como yo. _

_Espero que haya quedado claro que la comversación del principio es de dos policías -dolo me aseguro-; la del final es del padre de Kag, pero creo que eso ha quedado claro. La canción de Queen me ha hecho mucha gracia, os la recomiendo, pero no es la mejor, él era un gran artista y yo una gran fan._

_¿dudas? si las hay, por favor, mandadme un review para decirmelo, como cualquier sugerencia para mi inspiración lamentable. Mi musa está en paro, como el resto de la mayoria de personas, la he echado por cobrarme mucho dinero._

_ahora a contestar los reviews:_

_**Kayome-chan**: me alegro de que te haya gustado el otro, y si, lo dejo emocionante para no aburriros, como una buena serie. Los trabajos me han ido de maravilla, pero sigo currando, como todo buen estudiante. Espero que las cosas te vayan igual de bien y que te esté gustando este fic de verdad. sigue dejándome reviews, son mi mejor musa, sobre todo ahora que está fuera de mi vida._

_**ahome hinata**: me he emocionado tanto al leer tu review que casi he llorado. Muchas gracias por estar ahi. La verdad es que me preocupa que no prestes atención a las clases de mates, pero que le vamos ha hacer, dios las hizo aburridas, espero que de verdad te esté alegrando, me dejas el listón muy alto. Cariño, no eres rara, sino, yo lo soy más, que me pasa cada cosa que no veas. Espero que este cap te haya gustado de verdad, aunque es mejor que mates, espero no decepcionarte en el futuro, pero acabará bien, eso espero. Muchas gracias y nos leemos._

_**ankin**: ¿te ha gustado? La verdad es que en este momento no sabes ni que estoy publicando esto. Espero que te haga ilusión, y que este lemon sea mejor que el pasado, al menos aprové, que es lo principal. ¿Faltas? sabes mi problema como si fuera tuyo -no tiene sentido, pero ya me sigues- es una causa perdida. ¿sabes? ahora pasaré a mi ordenador tu libro y te escribiré tu review, tarde, pero mejor eso que nunca. No se que más decirte, que espero que leas ese correo y que te leas el fic para quejarte de mil y una cosas. No intentes encontrar sentido a mis paridas, no las tienen. Leonardo de Cario.... ¿continuad? eso lo escribí hace mucho, después de ver la peli, me inspiró. así que tiene gracia. Besitos y hasta mañana, que te llamaré._


	19. Chapter 19

OHHHHHH YA HE LLEGADO DE NUEVO. SI, YO. DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS MESES. ¿ME MATEREIS POR SER ASÍ DE MALA Y DEJAROS EN VOLO TANTO TIEMPO? NOOOOOO, VOSOTROS SOYS MUY BUENAS PERSONAS. (LLANTO DESCONSOLADO) NO OS MEREZCO EN ABSOLUTO. ¿EXCUSAS? SI, LA SELECTIVIDAD (PRUEVA A LA UNIVERSIDAD), EL TRABAJO PARA LAS VACACIONES, EL ESTRÉS DE SABER SI ENTRARÉ A LA CARRERA... MUCHAS EXCUSAS. PERO SERÉ MUY SINCERA. SOY VAGA POR LEY NATURAL Y POR PLACER, ME ENCANTA NO HACER NADA Y LEER TODO LO QUE PUEDO, Y PUES... ME SABE MAL DECIR QUE ESCRIBIR NO ENTRABA EN MIS PRIORIDADES.

PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ, EN MARCHA DE NUEVO, SIN SABER CUÉNDO VOLVERÉ OTRA VEZ. PERO ESTOY VIVA, QUE ES LO QUE CUENTA.

LA IMAGINACIÓN E INSPIRACIÓN SE VAN POR LA VENTANA DE ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA. SIP, UNA MOSCA Y SU PRIMA, ME HACÍAN COMPAÑÍA PRO LA NOCHE E INSPIRABAN A A MUA, SI, UNA MOSCA PERRERA, DE ESAS QUE ENTRAN PRO LA VENTANA SIN SABER POR DÓNDE Y NO TE DEJAN EN PAZ. NO PENSEIS MAL, SOY UNA PERSONA MUY LIMPIA, Y MI CASA TAMBIÉN. PUES ESTAS MOSCAS, COMO NO SE IBAN, ACABARON HACIENDO UN BIEN PARA LA COMUNIDAD. PERO TODO ACABÓ CUANDO SE FUERON, SIN SABER POR DONDE IGUAL QUE ENTRARON, Y ME DEJARON CON EL MOCO, CON UN FIC A MEDIAS Y SIN SABER CÓMO CONTINUARLO.

PERO NO OS INTERESAN LAS TRAGÉDIAS DE ESTA ESCRITORA DEL MONTÓN. SOLO SUS ESCRITOS.

ASÍO QUE AQUÍ LOS TENEIS.

**AVISO URGENTE. ESTA ESCRITORA ESTÁ PUBLICANDO UN NUEVO FIC. SE LLAMA INEVITABLE. ESPERO QUE LE ECHEIS UN VISTAZO**

* * *

**LA LUZ DE MI SALIDA**

by ANDAIRA

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**Reencuentros**

**

* * *

**

**Unas semanas más tarde**

Cuando me levanté, en lo único que podía pensar era en el horrible sueño que había tenido. Me estiré en la cama y palpé el hueco a mi lado multitud de veces. Faltaba algo. Estaba con las sabanas en los pies, las piernas y los brazos esparcidos en la cama, como siempre. La luz de la mañana se filtraba de una manera cruel por entre las cortinas. Hacía calor pese a estar a principios de Octubre. Me pasé la mano por el cabello y llegué a la conclusión de que necesitaba una buena ducha.

No me incorporé, sino que me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos de nuevo. La casa estaba silenciosa. Aún no me había acostumbrado al piso de Inuyasha. Allí había más ruido, puesto que una de las avenidas más grandes de la ciudad estaba al lado de la casa. Los vecinos de arriba tenían la música puesta a un volumen nada comunitario. Suspiré y entreabrí los ojos con mucho trabajo. El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Me había dormido.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado y bajé de la cama. Me puse la bata y me acerqué al espejo. Mis ojos estaban muy rojos y mi cara levemente colorada. Desde hacía una semana que me sentía un poco débil. Me mareaba más a menudo y no se me iba el blanco del rostro. Suspiré, tendría que ir al médico. Me recogí el cabello en un moño, que no tenía nada de perfecto, pues los mechones se me cayeron al rostro. Me reí sin gracia, las mañanas no eran para mí. Me puse las zapatillas negras en forma de gato y me encaminé hacia el balcón.

El balcón daba a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, las azoteas de todas las casas se veían como dejando al descubierto los secretos que intentan esconder al resto de los ciudadanos. La sensación de ver la vida desde allá arriba era de consuelo, aventura. Me apoyé en la barandilla y olí el aire. Olía a lluvia, y miré más allá del mar hasta comprobar que venían unos nubarrones de tormenta muy feos. Llovería. Bajé la mirada hasta la calle y contemplé por largo rato los centenares de coches que iban de un lado a otro. Vi autobuses que venían de las ciudades de la periferia de la ciudad, y pensé en que yo solía ir en ellos.

Me acordé de cuando me subía al autobús y contemplaba, mientras escuchaba música, los diferentes tipos de personas. La mujer que se maquillaba en el bus, el alumno de universidad ensimismado con sus apuntes, los grupos de amigos que iban de compras, los solitarios hombres y mujeres que iban a trabajar, otros que leían concentrados el periódico…

Todo un mundo diverso, cada persona con un estilo de vida diferente. Levanté la mirada y cerré los ojos concentrándome en el olor a lluvia que emanaba el ambiente. Esa noche había feria en el pueblo donde había crecido, íbamos a ir todos, pero yo tenía mis dudas. Los recuerdos olvidados son mejores si se mantienen así.

Sonó el teléfono, y no muy acostumbrada aún al sonido pensé que era el de la vecina de arriba. Tardé un rato en relacionar ideas y corrí a cogerlo. Era él, su preciosa y ronca voz era mucho mejor en vivo, pero por teléfono era más que satisfactoria.

─ ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Inuyasha, que me llamaba preocupado como cada mañana a causa de mi raro malestar.

─ Bien, cansada pero bien, me acabo de levantar.

─Ves al médico, no es normal que te levantes a esta hora.

─ Solo es el estrés, cachorro.

─ Nada de cachorro, sé que no te gusta el médico, pero puede que estés mal de algo.

─ Bueno, vale, le diré a Miroku que me acompañe, sigue con la baja.

─ Bien, espera, ya le llamo yo, que necesito darle unos números de paso.

─ OK.

─ ¿Vendrás a comer conmigo?

─ No lo creo, he quedado en salir con Souta a por su traje, he de ir antes de la clase de catalán, quiere deshacerse de ella cuanto antes- dije mientras iba a por el café a la nevera y empezaba a prepararlo.

─ Me está quitando la compañía para comer con la tontería, he de hablar con él- dijo celoso.

─Bueno, bueno, no seas crío.

─ Creo que te he demostrado no serlo, pequeña- dijo con la voz ronca.

─ Pervertido, la compañía de Miroku no te es buena.

─ Bah, bueno, te dejo, pequeña, te quiero.

─ Aha…

─ ¿Y tú?

─ Mmmmmhh.

─ ¿Nena?

─ También, burro- dije sonriendo mientras ponía el café al fuego.

Se rió y tras mandarme un beso, colgó. Con una sonrisa que eclipsaría al mismo Febo, me fui hacia la ducha y abrí el grifo. Me miré al espejo, me deshice el moño, dejé el coletero en el lavamanos, me quité la bata y me metí bajo el caliente chorro de agua a presión. Con calma y cantando, me enjaboné el cabello, me lo aclaré y me eché el suavizante. Me recordé el ir a retocarme el flequillo, que me había crecido un poco, mientras me aclaraba, me puse la mascarilla y me lo recogí. Cogí la esponja verde con perritos, y le eché el jabón del cuerpo con olor a coco, me enjaboné, y me demoré en el fratricida recuerdo del intento de asesinato de Naraku en Londres. La cicatriz había mejorado, ahora solo era una fina línea rosa muy larga, pero era verla y la ira me subía por la garganta y me embotaba el cerebro.

Me volví a aclarar y me quité la mascarilla del cabello. Cerré la ducha, salí, y cogí una toalla negra del toallero. Me sequé con brío el cabello, y me lié la toalla en la cabeza con un extraño recogido que me aumentaba el tamaño de esta el triple. Me puse el albornoz rojo de Inuyasha, que había pasado a formar parte de mis cosas, y salí del baño después de abrir la ventaba para dejar ir el vaho.

En la habitación, abrí el armario y me puse un vestido corto rojo con rayas blancas de manga larga, me puse unas medias incoloras con unas ligas y me puse la ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje rojo a juego con las ligas. Cogí a la crema hidratante, y me embadurné las piernas que iban perdiendo el moreno del verano, los brazos, el estómago y la cara. Volví al baño, saqué el peine, y dividiéndome mi larga cabellera en dos, empecé a peinarme. Cuando acabé de peinarme, me sequé el cabello con el secador hasta tenerlo todo bastante bufado, me lo recogí en un moño y me fui a la cocina. Puse las noticias de TV3, saqué el café hecho y me lo puse con leche, puse los cereales con chocolate en un bol, y me senté en la silla de la encimara a desayunar tranquilamente.

Al acabar, puse la lavadora y miré el reloj, las doce. Me fui al baño, encendí la plancha, me dividí el cabello en mechones y me lo empecé a alisar. Al cabo de una media hora, me cabello estaba totalmente parejo y liso, me coloqué el flequillo de lado, para cambiar la imagen, saqué el maquillaje y me puse la crema de color, la sombra negra, el rímel, y un poco de colorete. Al volver a la habitación, lo recogí todo, fui a tender la ropa y la metí en el patio de luces, que estaba cubierto, por si llovía, y me puse unos pendientes de letras que formaban mi nombre, y los anillos. Fui a coger el bolso con todo lo que necesitaba, y lo cerré todo en la casa para salir por la puerta.

* * *

Acababa de dejar a Souta con Kohaku cuando Miroku apareció por detrás y me levantó de la cintura dándome un susto de muerte. Solté un gritito que me avergonzó, y me giré para sermonearle. Él levantó las manos al aire y me miró con la cara inocente de un niño al romper por accidente un jarrón.

─ No me pegues.

─ Eres un imbécil, me has asustado, y si hubieras sido un atracador, ¿Qué?- dije empezando a andar hacia el hospital.

─ Bah- dijo poniéndome la mano en la cintura y con la otra haciendo un gesto de pasividad- se hubiera largado al verse atacado por tu grito de pija en apuros por falta de lima.

─ Ja, ja, que gran chiste, el tuyo- deje irónica.

─ Bueno, me ha dicho Inu que te diga que está muy decepcionado contigo por no acompañarle a comer, dice que no eres buena con él, que te va a castigar- puso su sonrisa pervertida y me miró- ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese, princesa?

─ Uno en el que saldrás volando por la ventana del piso- dije fulminándole.

─ El gran Atlante fulminaría mejor que tu.

─ Bueno, ¿De verdad he de ir al médico?- le dije al mirar el edificio que estaba a dos cuadras de nosotros.

─ Si, estoy preocupado por ti igual que tu pichón- dijo riéndose- Tú no eres normal en enfermedades- me recordó.

─ Ya, pero es un hospital- le recordé al llegar por fin y abrir la puerta.

─ Odio esto igual que tu, princesa, se fuerte- me alentó.

Entramos en la sala principal y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de información. Hicimos la cola en silencio mientras yo sacaba todo lo que necesitaba y hacía acopio de una fuerza inhumana de voluntad para no irme corriendo de allí. El olor del hospital me mareaba, empecé a frotarme las manos con impaciencia y a moverme como si de verdad tuviera ganas de ir al lavabo. Me era vergonzoso, pero no podía parar de moverme, de sudar y de mover los ojos de un lado a otro fijándome en las puertas de salida. Miroku se hartó al cabo de unos dos minutos de mi comportamiento, se colocó detrás de mí, me pasó los brazos por el pecho y la cintura y me abrazó susurrándome tonterías al oído. Yo me pegué a él e intenté tranquilizarme. Me llamaron y les informé de mi hora de visita y el doctor que tenía. Me dijeron la planta y la sala, y cogida de la mano de Miroku, fuimos para allá.

─ Me da vergüenza tu comportamiento, Kag- me dijo en broma. Yo gemí al pasar por el pasillo blanco de consultas y él me apretó la mano.

─ ¿Cómo está Sango?- le dije para distraerme cuando nos sentamos delante de la puerta de la consulta para esperar.

─ Radiante- dije sonriente y pasándome los dedos por su mano entretenido- no para quieta, está emocionadísima, me ha amenazado de muerte si me pasa algo malo- se rió bajito- los catarros cuentan.

─ Bueno, al menos no tiene dudas de novia arrepentida.

─ El otro día me dijo que no seríamos un buen matrimonio- me confesó.

─ ¿Cómo?- dije sorprendida.

─ Me dejé la tapa del wáter abierta.

─ No me extraña- dije riéndome.

─ Inu seguro que también lo hace.

─ No- dije seria de golpe- Él deja la ropa interior en el suelo de la habitación- él se rió- me alegro por vosotros, me duele no haberme apostado nada hace tiempo, sería rica.

─ Pesetera- dijo y calló al instante cuando me llamaron para entrar.

Yo no quería entrar, pero me levanté decidida y le arrastré conmigo.

─ Me acompañas- él me miró contrariado pero le callé la boca con un empujón mandándole hacia adentro de la habitación- no hay nada que esconder Miroku- dije muy seria.

El doctor Pardo me sonrió al entrar y me preguntó cuatro cosas del tiempo, las preguntas de confianza más habituales. Yo le sonreí y me senté en la silla con las manos en el regazo entrelazadas y moviéndose sin parar. Yo era rara, una especie en extinción, no funcionaban las tácticas de los médicos para hacer que sus pacientes se dejen hacer hasta la manicura.

─ Bueno, Higurashi, me ha dicho el doctor Harris que te atienda especialmente, me ha asegurado que odias los médicos y que bienes más bien poco.

─ Si- dije tímida

Harris era un viejo médico londinense que me había atendido desde mi llegada al Reino Unido. El pobre hombre había tenido que tener paciencia conmigo por mi poca disposición con los médicos, pero luego pasó a ser más mi doctor personal. También fue el que me había operado con lo de Naraku y contribuyó a mi huida de allí.

─ ¿Cual es la gravedad de tu estado?- dijo, y Miroku se rió al entender lo desesperada que estaba para acudir al médico voluntariamente.

─ Me mareo- dije contundente- Últimamente estoy un poco pálida, con ganas de dormir mucho y muy cansada- suspiré al acabar de enumerar.

─ Bueno, teniendo en cuanta su estado- dijo calmado- puede que se deba a una recaída con su anemia. No suele ser normal, el doctor Harris la tenía muy controlada con esto, me dijo personalmente que era dada a las grandes recaídas, mareos, desmayos, fiebre alta… bueno, un peligro. Me extraña, por eso, que haya recaído- me miró- ¿sigue con las pastillas?

─ Si- se las enseñé- Me tomo dos al día y luego las vitaminas para los mareos o los días en los que estoy más resfriada- dije seria.

─ Siento decirle que le tendremos que hacerle una analítica- me puse lívida y temblé- Sé que lo odia, pero así atajaremos con cualquier otra posible causa, iremos más rápido- asentí despacio, me dio la sala a la que había de acudir y me dijo que fuera al día siguiente.

Nos despedimos y salí delante de Miroku lo más rápido que pude. El me dejó ir por delante durante un tiempo, fue una tontería, porque no pensé en nada más que en que odiaba los análisis de sangre y que era una tontería ir al doctor por unos simples mareos que bien podían tener que ver con la anemia. Me frené un poco cuando Miroku se cansó de dejarme delante y me atrapó con la mano para ir más lentos. No le dije nada, pese a que lo deseaba. Odiaba a los médicos, necesarios o no.

Nos detuvimos delante del Macdonal's en un paso de cebra. Tenía hambre, pero era aún media tarde, no era para nada la hora de comer. Miroku suspiró y me miró de reojo.

─ ¿Oye, tienes hambre?- me dijo bajito. Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa al leerme él el pensamiento.

─estaba pensando en ir al Macdonal's ahora, pero es que es muy pronto.

─Que le den a la hora respetable de comer- dijo con seriedad, y en cuanto el semáforo se puso en verde, me arrastró hacia el lugar- Me muero de hambre, además, no me voy a dar el atracón de comer, solo será una hamburguesa con queso, nada malo.

─ Ahhhh- dije riéndome al entenderlo todo. Nos pusimos en la cola para pedir y le miré- a Sango no le van estas cosas, su obsesión con la comida sana asquea. ¿Es por eso que estás tan desesperado? ¿Es tu último pecado antes de condenarte?

─ No es una condena, es sólo que lo echo de menos. Además- me miró- no me digas que no lo necesitas ahora.

Yo asentí y nos quedamos callados hasta que nos tocó pedir.

─ hola, cuatro hamburguesas con queso de un euro, dos coca-colas y unas patatas- la chica apuntó lo que le dije y me dijo lo que costaba-toma- dije dándole el dinero mientras Miroku cogía la bandeja con todo y se daba la vuelta encabezando la búsqueda de una mesa.

Subimos a la segunda planta y cogimos una mesa que daba al gran ventanal. Nos sentamos uno frente del otro y nos repartimos la comida. Yo abrí mi hamburguesa y puse una mueca cuando vi el pepinillo. Miroku, al verme, abrió su hamburguesa y me la ofreció. Suspirando, cogí mi pepinillo y se lo puse en su comida, cerré el bollo y le di un gran bocado. Suspiré de placer ante algo tan mundano como una hamburguesa.

─ ¿Quieres hablar del análisis?- me dijo.

─ Oh, no- dije rolando los ojos- lo aguantaré estoicamente, pero… realmente la sanidad me odia- él se rió y yo le tiré el papel que envolvía la caña de la bebida- no te rías, imbécil.

─ Lo siento, princesa, pero es que me resulta muy cómico.

─ Ya te daré yo cómico donde más duele- murmuré. De repente me acordé de un detalle y sonreí- ¿Cómo te está torturando Sango con la boda?- me reí al ver que se ponía blanco como el papel

─ No me lo menciones. Nos casamos este fin de semana y…- bebió un poco- me está matando. Es mucho, las flores, el banquete, las invitaciones… sé que nos ayudas, e Inu también, pero… me muero

─ Pero no cambiarías ni un solo momento de ello- dije sonriendo.

─ Joder, no- dijo riendo- te lo juro, su sonrisa al ver las invitaciones, al discutir sobre los invitados y la comida… es tan grande. Es feliz, princesa, es irreemplazable.

─ Frese de un loco enamorado- dije embobada como una chiquilla ante una película pastelorra. ¿Estás segura de invitar a Ayame y Kouga? Sinceramente creo que os habéis pasado.

─ No rotundo- dijo serio- ellos son parte de tu vida, te han ayudado y son como tus hermanos. Por lo tanto, los nuestros también. Además, de las pocas veces que hemos hablado, se puede decir que somos como familia, de verdad. Sango se pasa horas hablando con Ayame sobre la boda e Ian, creo que cuando vengan esta tarde, se irán de compras.

─ O Miroku, si en algo amas a tu esposa, no la dejes ir- dije seria- Ayame es especialista en cambiar a la gente, te la volverá una compradora compulsiva.

─ ¿Tanto?- dijo con los ojos como platos y asustado- pues no irá- afirmó contundente.

Yo salté a reír a carcajada limpia y me atraganté con la bebida. Él, aprovechando, sacó el móvil y me sacó una foto. Me quedé parada y después luché con él para que la borrase, pues odiaba las fotos. Riéndonos, al final acabamos con las mejillas manchadas de Ketchup y con un montón de fotos indecentes. No hubo doctores, ni análisis, ni Narakus. Solo felicidad.

**

* * *

**

─ No puedo creer que estés tan nerviosa, no es normal. ¿Te encuentras mal otra vez, pequeña? Esta tarde has vomitado el desayuno, y sigues un poco blanca y…

─ Alto ahí, playboy, es solo una indisposición, estoy blanca porque soy blanca de piel y no estoy nerviosa, solo ansiosa de ver a mi bebé.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku con kohaku, Souta y yo esperábamos la llegada inminente de Ayame y Kouga con mi bebé, Ian. Delante de la barrera de salida del vuelo de Londres, me movía ansiosa de ver a mi familia. Con un vestido de manga larga un poco suelto de talle y unos zapatos de tacón, me trenzaba el cabello con excentricidad. Inuyasha se había cansado de tanto nervio y me había cogido de la cintura por detrás entrelazando ante mi nuestras manos para evitar un desastre en ese cabello que a él le gustaba tanto. Ahora él jugaba con mis dedos y uñas mientras discutía con Miroku sobre el Real Madrid. Sango discutía con los niños sobre las egocéntricas mujeres que corrían como el perro de Paris Hilton de un lado a otro de la terminal. Yo miraba con atención la salida por donde pasarían mis amigos, y solté un suspiro de desesperación que fue aplacado con un achuchón de Inuyasha detrás de mí.

Sonreí ante nuestra sincronización. Desde que estábamos unidos, él no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Para día del análisis, discutí inútilmente con él por su manía en acompañarme. No pude convencerle de que era una tontería, y se empeñó en acompañarme en todo el proceso. Pero lejos de parecer molesto, me parecía normal, y muy sutil. Él siempre sabía qué decir en el momento adecuado y cómo reaccionaba con cada noticia. Me gustaba cuando me alzaba de la mesa de trabajo a las doce de la noche porque decía que no solo trabajaba demasiado sino que no podía dormir sin mí. Lo único que me molestaba un poco era el hecho que se preocupaba demasiado. Esa misma tarde, al rato de volver con Miroku, me había vuelto a marear y a vomitar todo el contenido del estómago. Yo estaba convencida de que era por la anemia, y me encontré mejor cuando me tomé las pastillas de hierro que un psicótico Inuyasha me había comprado al enterarse de mi "enfermedad". Gruñí al recordar cómo reaccionó al saber que era anémica desde hacía cinco años. Montó en cólera y preocupación, queriéndome llevar a una mutua privada para una mejor visita. Yo me negué, y alegué que no se lo había dicho porque no era importante.

Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados de cuajo al ver una mata de cabello rizado atado en una cola alta. Sonreí y un calor me llegó al fondo de mi corazón. Era Ayame, con un pantalón verde a juego con sus ojos, una blusa con flores azules y verde pastel y unas converse negras. Kouga iba a su lado con mi bebé. La coleta la llevaba muy peinada, con unos tejanos oscuros, una camisa negra y unas bambas normales de deporte. Pero solo miré a mi Ian, con su cabello rojo un poco más largo de lo habitual. Él repasó toda la estancia hasta que me encontró, y entonces, empezó a chillar como loco alzando los brazos para que viniera.

─ ¡Kag!- gritó.

Todos se rieron, Ayame siguió la mirada de su hijo, y salió corriendo hacia mí. En un segundo. Inuyasha me soltó y dio unos pasos atrás para no molestar. Áyame chocó contra mí y me dio un abrazo de boa constrictor. Nos abrazamos y reímos locas de alegría. Enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré el aroma único de mi hermana. Me sentí otra vez en esos días tan buenos de Londres. Se separó y me dio un beso muy ruidoso. Ella resplandecía, sus ojos brillaban como el zafiro más puro del mundo, sus mejillas estaban rebosantes de color y salud, su cabello estaba más libre y sano que nunca. La había echado de menos más de lo que podía imaginar. Incluso las brutales sesiones de compra compulsiva habían sido un recuerdo doloroso para mí. Se echó un poco para atrás y dejó avanzar a su marido con el niño. No era mi hijo, pero le quería como tal. Me había pasado mucho tiempo con él, le llevaba a pasear y le hacía de comer. Estaba precioso, con una complexión propia de un niño de tres años, con el cabello más largo de lo normal, lo que me hizo sospechar que ellos no habían conseguido cortarle el cabello ni un poco.

Él me miraba, con esos ojos tan bonitos y con una cara que, me sorprendió, era muy triste.

─ Bebé, ¿qué te pasa?- dije preocupada robándole muy rápido el bebé a Kouga.

Ian se miró con esos ojos rebosantes de lagrimones. Se me rompió el corazón de la pena y congoja, le atraje un poco más a mí. Ian me miró un poco más hasta romper a llorar y a lanzarse a mi cuello como una paparra. Estaba asustada por su comportamiento, puesto que no era normal que llorara sin motivo. Le abracé con fuerza y aspiré con placer el olor a Ian que tanto había recreado en mi mente.

─Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Kag- dijo Kouga- Eres como su madre, se pasa el día hablando de ti y Kinu, no nos deja ni un momento tranquilos, se enfadó cuando entendió que te habías ido para vivir a otro lado. Incluso cuando Jace volvió sólo te buscaba a ti- suspiró- ha sido un infierno, te quiere más a ti que a nosotros, y somos sus padres.

Me sorprendí mucho, pero abracé más a Ian hacia mi pecho y miré a Inuyasha que me miraba embelesado y con algo que no supe interpretar. Sentí un abrazó de oso y un tirón de cabellos que me hizo levantar la vista hacia Kouga, que me miraba molesto.

─A mi no hace falta que me saludes ¿Eh, enana?- empecé a disculparme cuando se rió y me volvió a abrazar- Tonta- me susurró- ¿Me vas a presentar a tu familia o no?

Sonreí y me puse al lado de Inuyasha y el resto.

─Lo siento, estos son Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku y Souta, mi hermano.

Ayame se lanzó a los brazos de Sango muy contenta por haberse conocido al fin, Kouga y yo miramos con pena a Miroku, que al vernos, se puso pálido al ver lo que le esperaba con esas dos. Más tarde, Ayame y Kouga saludaron al resto, con especial cariño a Miroku, que era como mi hermano; Souta, el motivo por el cual me fui a Londres; y a Inuyasha, que se lo quedaron mirando seriamente.

─Espero que sepas lo que te llevas, chucho- dijo Kouga molesto. Inuyasha ya sabía que él estaba al corriente de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero no pudo evitar gruñir y ponerme las manos en la cintura para sujetarme a él.

─Feh, pues claro

Todos reímos y yo le di un beso a Inuyasha en la mejilla, lo cual fue suficiente para bajar la mirada hacia mí y sonreír. Los hombres ayudaron a los recién llegados con las maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto. Yo miré a la pareja de recién llegados y sospeché por su deslumbrante presencia. Áyeme tenía lago resplandeciente, y Kouga estaba como pegado a su sombra. No era que fuera anormal, pues Kouga amaba a Áyame y era muy atento con ella, pero era un comportamiento exagerado. Me puse a pensar en el motivo y sonreí al acordarme de una cosa de hacía un tiempo.

─ Ayame – ella dejó de hablar con Sango y me miró sonriendo- ¿Estás embarazada?

Todos nos paramos justo detrás de la puerta de salida, en la parada de taxis y buses. Áyame me miró con unos ojos que competían con un lago de lo grandes y abiertos que estaban. Kouga solo bajó a la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, pero una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios, más no dijo nada. Al fin, después de superado el raro shok, Áyeme sonrió y asintió. Yo le correspondí en la sonrisa y vi como todos les felicitaban por la buena nueva de la pareja. Ella, después de abrazar a Sango, vino hacia mí y me dio un enorme beso, después de acariciar la cabeza de su hijo que aún estaba en mis brazos con la cara en mi hombro.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabías?- dijo Inuyasha

─Bueno- dije empezando la vuelta al coche- Es que se comportaban muy raro. Y al intentar adivinar por qué, me acordé de cuando Ayame me dijo que estaba embarazada de Ian- sonreí ante el recuerdo y Kouga y Áyeme se rieron también.

─Buena memoria, como siempre

Yo solo sonreí contenta.

─ Hemos pensado en ir a la feria de nuestro antiguo pueblo- dijo inuyasha- Pero si estáis muy cansados por el viaje, lo podemos dejar, como la boda de Miroki es pasado mañana…

─No pasa nada- dijo Áyame contenta- Hemos dormido en el avión y no hemos madrugado. Además, queremos ver ese pueblo.

─Pues ala- dijo Miroku con Sango a su lado de la mano- Os acompañamos a casa para cambiaros, saldremos por ahí las nueve de aquí, se llega en veinte minutos, nada más.

Yo me metí en el coche con Ian después de que Áyame y Kouga insistieran en dejarme al niño. Yo me negó en un principio, pero ellos me dijeron que él niño necesitaba una buena dosis de Kagome para sobreponerse. Además, ellos querían descansar un rato. Así que con la mochila de la ropa del niño, nos metimos Inuyasha y yo en el coche mientras que los recién llegados iban en el de Sango y Miroku porque su casa estaba muy cerca del hotel.

**

* * *

**─Son muy simpáticos- dijo Inuyasha cambiado desde la cama con Ian jugando con sus manos - Ayame y Kouga, digo.

Yo estaba en el baño maquillándome. Nos faltaba una media hora para ir al lugar donde habíamos quedado, e Inuyasha estaba arreglado y sólo esperando a que me acabara de arreglar yo. Él llevaba unos tejanos con una camisa negra que le quedaba preciosa, yo uno pantalones negros ajustados con una camiseta caída de hombros con el cabello medio recogido con un pasador verde.

─ Si, lo son… ¿pero? – dije adivinando al tirantez que tenía Inuyasha al hablar de ellos.

─ ¿Quién se cree ese lobo para decirme cómo he de comportarme contigo? No soy un animal, yo nunca te haría daño- dijo con iracundo

─ Inuyasha…- dije saliendo del baño y poniéndome frente a la cama donde él estaba tumbado- Él se preocupa por mí. Además, recuerda, yo llegué a Londres hecha polvo, perdida, ellos me ayudaron en todo y acabaron conociendo lo ocurrido aquí, contigo. Han visto lo mal que lo he pasado- dije con una mueca dejando claro que exageraban bastante- Están preocupados, es normal, no te lo has de tomar así- le recriminé.

─Lo sé, pequeña, pero me da rabia- dijo calmándose y extendiéndome la mano- Ven aquí, anda.

Yo sonreí y me arrastré por la cama de rodillas hasta ir a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Esa era la posición que acostumbrábamos a tomar en el sofá cuando veíamos una película. Era nuestro momento tranquilo. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome sin dejar descuidado a Ian, por el que ya sentía un gran cariño, y me acarició la espalda y el cabello con los dedos con un ritmo pausado y relajante.

─No hemos de ir al pueblo si no quieres.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?- dije

─Es que… puede que no quieras volver allí. No sé… pueda que te sea incómodo, después de lo mal que lo has pasado y eso, pues…

─Inuyasha- dije mirándolo desde abajo- No tengo nada contra el pueblo, es donde crecí y he conocido a mi familia. Lo que yo haya pasado en ese pueblo no tiene nada que ver con los recuerdos que conservo del lugar. Es más- añadí bajando la mirada a Ian- Tengo buenos recuerdos de las fiestas mayores de allí- sonreí- Y Miroku también

-¿Miroku?

─Oh, Si- dije riendo- es su anécdota más vergonzosa, por eso no la cuenta, pero es la más memorable.

─ ¿Cual es?

─ Verás- él estaba deprimido ese día- dije recordando- le acababan de dar calabazas y Sango no le hablaba por desgraciado, así que se dispuso a emborracharse hasta olvidar su nombre, como las películas en las que el protagonista ahoga las penas en la bebida. Pues bien, lo que él no predijo fue en lo que sucedía cuando vas borracho como una cuba.

Me quedé callada y esperé un rato.

─Eh, nena- dijo Inuyasha dándome un golpe cariñoso- No te pares en la mejor parte. ¿Qué hizo?

─ ¿Te acuerdas de Erica?- dije.

Erica era la chica más fea de la clase. Tenía un pelo de estropajo que se erizaba con la lluvia, era más bien entrada en carnes y con una cara que daba miedo. Sango siempre decía que era la copia en femenino más fea del profesor de Chin-chan, el "mafioso".

─Oh, sí- dijo él riendo- La "mafiosa" de Sango, pobrecita, ¿Sabes que se fue a Japón a estudiar telecomunicaciones?

─Ostia, ¿sí?- dije sorprendida

─Si, me encontré a una amiga suya, Marta, en la calle y me dijo que hasta se había casado con un empresario japonés. Me dijo que estaba embarazada y muchísimo más guapa que en el cole.

─Que bien, me alegro- dije sincera. La chica era fea, pero era muy buena persona- Pues se lió con ella.

Inuyasha estalló de la risa y tuve que levantarme y coger a Ian para que no le despertaran sus incontrolables convulsiones por la risa. Yo negué con la cabeza recién dando me cuenta de que lo que le había contado era una gran bomba para Miroku. Me quedé un rato viendo a Inuyasha morirse de la risa y me levanté despertando a Ian para darle algo de comer por si cenábamos más tarde de lo normal.

─Vamos, cachorro, que hemos de irnos.

**

* * *

**El viaje hacia el pueblo fue como revivir mil y una experiencias, fue como darse cuenta de lo que había cambiado, de cómo me había comportado y de lo mal que había reaccionado. Pero era lo que tenía recordar cosas, que siempre piensas que si pudieras volver a vivirlas, lo harías diferente. ¿Qué hubiera hecho de diferente?

Entramos en el pueblo, y fuimos a aparcar al parquin del supermercado, que estaba abierto por la noche. Inuyasha me miró antes de apagar el motor del coche y lo guiñé el ojo con picardía y emoción. Estaba pletórica. Pese a lo que uno hubiera podido pensar, para mi volver era como hacer las paces conmigo misma, como arreglarlo todo incluso cuando no tenía casi nada que arreglar. Nada había cambiado, era como si volviera a ser joven. Me veía andar por la calle hacia el supermercado para comprar comida, correr para llegar pronto al instituto… Las casas estaban iguales, los parques un poco más nuevos, las fachadas de ciertos edificios más remodelados, pero, al fin y al cabo, todo estaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si no me hubiera ido nunca de allí. Inuyasha, a mi lado, me cogía la mano con fuerza, como si temiera que me fuera a dar un ataque o que me echara a correr asustada y cerrada en banda, pero yo estaba fascinad con todo.

Empezamos el camino a la feria, que se oía desde donde estábamos. Miroku, a mi otro lado, junto a sango, contaba anécdotas de cuando vivíamos allí a Ayame y Kouga, que no paraban de reír.

─ Fue muy gracioso, os lo juro. Imaginaos, los cuatro en la cacha de tenis y ellos dos discutiendo como unos críos. No me había reído más en toda mi vida- concluyó mientras Ayame y Kouga enrojecían de la risa y Sango negaba con la cabeza al saber lo que podía venir.

─Miroku, sabes lo que me ha contado Kag hace un rato- Inuyasha se dirigió a Ayame y Kouga- Hace un tiempo, para estas fechas, el señor miroku se dispuso a ahogar sus penas con alcohol porque lo habían plantado. Al final, de tan borracho que iba, se lió con la chica más fea de todo el curso.

Todos menos Miroku nos reímos a carcajada limpia, de manera tan escandalosa, que la gente que pasaba por nuestro lado nos miraba con cara rara. Sango, que recién se había acordado de ese día, lloraba de la risa y se agarraba la barriga con miedo de que se le salieran las tripas. La verdad era que la escena había sido más graciosa de lo que era contarla. Me acordaba de Miroku borracho como una cuba, tratando a esa chica como si fuera una princesa, embelesándola y demás. Su cara al acordase el día siguiente, cuando ella le besó en medio de un montón de gente, no tuvo precio.

─¿Kag, por qué le has contado eso? – me reprochó la víctima.

─Miroku, si tu cuentas anécdotas de otros, lo mínimo que puedes esperar es que ellos te la devuelvan.

─Ya, pero podías haber escogido otra, no precisamente esa. Aún me dan arcadas- dijo serio mientras Sango le palmeaba el hombro.

─ ¿Cómo aquella vez que hiciste galletas para la profesora y en vez de ponerle aceite le echaste vinagre?- dije riéndome al recordarlo

─No, esa tampoco. La profesora de poco me expulsa por intento de asesinato- dijo cabizbajo mientras Ayame se agarraba a su marido de la risa.

─Dios, que grupo, y mira que mi infancia ha sido poco tranquila- contó Ayame

─Kag- dijo Ian a mis pies- Quiero montar en las barquitas y los toros y en las colchonetas- dijo muy rápido

Todos nos reímos y yo le cogí de la mano para llevarlo.

La feria tampoco había cambiado. Las atracciones estaban todas iluminadas, con un montón de gente a su alrededor haciendo cola, observando o montadas. El sonido de las risas llenaba el ambiente y me hacía sonreír. La música sonaba muy fuerte en cada una de las atracciones, haciendo casi imposible el escuchar a la persona que tenías al lado.

Ian tiraba de mi y su padre para montarse en todo lo que veía. Nos montamos en el tren de la bruja, los toros, las barquitas de agua y me subí dos veces con él en las colchonetas, donde él consiguió subirse encima de mí dos veces. Verle reír era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo, su sonrisa se me metía en el corazón y me dejaba sin respirar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa y la diversión. A mí me daba igual lo cara que fueran las atracciones, si estaba cansada o si nos montábamos dos veces en el mismo sitio. Verle tan feliz, para mí era un deleite.

Él no se cansaba nunca, pero yo, al fin y el cabo era humana, estaba hecha polvo, y solo pude sentarme en la plataforma de una atracción y poner la cabeza en las rodillas para coger aire. Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él en un abrazo mientras miraba el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

─Este niño va a acabar contigo.

─Antes era peor, me acuerdo de cuando empezó a andar sin sujetarse a alguien o a algo. Fue una pesadilla- dije.

Él se rió y me besó la coronilla para pasarme la mano por el cabello y la espalda intentando calmar mi cansado y mayor corazón. A veces, cuando me daba cuenta de que no aguantaba lo mismo que antes, me sentía muy, muy vieja.

Le miré y me acerqué para darle un beso y me volví para buscar a los demás. Se habían subido todos a la rana o el saltamontes, depende de la persona tenía un nombre u otro. Observé un poco a la gente ir y venir de un lado u otro, a los adolescentes cogidos de la mano, besándose de manera obscena en medio de todo el mundo… Me dije a mi misma que yo había hecho muchas cosas, pero no había sido de esa manera.

─Tengo ganas de hacer algo contigo- dijo Inuyasha cortándome el hilo de pensar.

─ ¿Eh?

Él se levantó y tiró de mí hacia la otra punta de la feria. Yo pensaba que iba a pedirse un cucurucho de patatas con Frankfurt, de esos que pedíamos antes, pero se paró delante de la caseta de tiro.

Dicha caseta tenía unas barras verticales con seis bolas pequeñas a cada lado de la barra a una cierta distancia del mostrador. También había una diana llena de globos. Miré a Inuyasha arqueando una ceja extrañada y levanté la mano en signo de pregunta.

─Pequeña, te desafío a que seas mejor que yo- dijo emocionado. Yo me reí, pues cuando fuimos por primera vez juntos a la feria, él me desafió a lo mismo y de la misma manera. Esa vez gané yo.

─Vale, si gano, haces las tareas de la casa tu solo durante una semana; si ganas tú… tú eliges- él no se lo pensó dos veces, y con una sonrisa pícara y pervertida, me cogió de la mano y habló con el encargado de la caseta.

Esperamos un poco a que se fuera la gente para así tener espacio, concentración y las barras una al lado de otra. Los demás, que habían bajado de la atracción, se pusieron detrás de nosotros expectantes.

─Madre mía, otra vez no- dijo Sango al recordar lo de años anteriores

─Si, la última vez fue una pesadilla- dijo Miroku

─ ¿Por?- preguntaron Ayeme y Kouga

─Empataron y lo tuvieron que repetir tres veces para que al final ella ganara de un punto- contestó Miroku con la cabeza gacha- Son buenos en esto.

Inuyasha y yo le fulminamos y le mandamos callar mientras cargábamos nuestras armas y apuntábamos a nuestras dianas. Miroku se rió.

Miré las doce bolas que tenía delante y cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

─ Me lo pasaré muy bien, pequeña- me susurró Inuyasha al oído

─ Ohh, cachorro, yo también- le dije sin abrir los ojos

Cogí la escopeta y me puse en posición. Suspiré y miré por la mirilla para apuntar un poco más arriba de lo que debería, pues estas tenían truco. Me pasé un rato confirmando que estuviera apuntando bien, y disparé. Le había dado y tirado. Levanté la vista y miré que Inuyasha había tirado dos más que yo. Con mucha calma, volví a cargar la escopeta y a apuntar, volví a acertar otra vez. Acabé de tirar todas las bolas y, al comprobar que Inuyasha había pedido otra serie, hice lo mismo; íbamos empatados. El chico nos miraba con gracia y nos puso en el platito de la munición los doce cargamentos. Yo empecé a poner el siguiente con calma.

El desafío debía de tener gracia, puesto que unas cuantas personas se habían quedado detrás para vernos competir. Yo no les hice caso y seguí con mi misión de tomármelo con calma para no fallar. Las había acertado todas y noté que Inuyasha me estaba mirando, pues él ya había acabado y estaba esperando a que fallara la última de esa serie.

Detrás de mí, oí a Ayame que le preguntaba a Sango cómo lo hacíamos. Y ella le respondía muy cansada, que después de tantos años de práctica, lo anormal era fallar.

─ Kagome lleva haciendo esto desde muy pequeña, pero la verdad es que antes de Inuaysha, lo hacía sola, puesto que Miroku y yo no somos buenos es eso. Al llegar él, se volvió un desafío.

─Sango- dijo inuyasha mientras me miraba apuntando- Nunca entendí el por qué de tu sorpresa al vernos jugar así. Es normal en los tíos competir en estas chorradas, y Kagome… si no fuera por la ropa y lo que he visto, tocado y saboreado…

─ ¡Inuaysha, béstia!- grité yo al ver como disparaba y no acertaba.

El muy estúpido había hecho ese comentario para despistarme y, sabiendo que me desconcentraría y me enfadaría, fallaría. Y había acertado. Al oírlo, había abierto los ojos como platos y me había movido más de la cuenta hacia un lado fallando el tiro que irremediablemente, había tirado.

Ahora, dejando la escopeta en el mostrador para que la cogiera el encargado antes de lanzarme a hostias con ella, lo miraba con los brazos en jarra fulminándolo con la mirada.

─ Eres un desgraciado, un imbécil, ahhh- dije al tirarle del pelo y darle un golpe en el brazo- Cómo puedes ser tan ruin y desgraciado como para hacerme perder aposta.

El sonreía y me paraba los golpes con las manos mientras muchos se reían y mis amigos nos miraban sorprendidos.

─Ehh, pequeña, tranquila, dije que te desafiaba, no que fuera limpio, además… es tu problema el haberte despistado, ¿En qué estabas pensando?- dijo sonriendo pícaro.

─En ti colgado de un palo, capullo- grité desesperada persiguiéndole por la feria rabiando.

Al final, Sango escogió el regalo, un gran peluche de un perro blanco con una espada muy grande en forma de colmillo. A mí me consiguió calmar Inuyasha, después de haber corrido detrás de él cinco minutos para matarle, con un gran beso que me dejó jadeando y medio tonta.

* * *

Su cara era la de un gran hombre con un gran ego a sus espaldas. Inuyasha me llevaba a su lado con un brazo encima de mis hombros y con la otra mano en los bolsillos. Una pose típica del hombre orgulloso de su pareja y su fuerza sobre ella. Yo, en cambio, no estaba tan contenta. Llevaba el peluche de perro en mis brazos y no me separaba de él. Inuyasha me lo había regalado alegando que ya le era más que suficiente el premio a nuestro desafío. Yo no le hablaba, pero después del beso, estaba un poco ensimismada y maleable. Sin embargo, mis oídos estaban en muy buenas condiciones para escuchar sus conversaciones en susurros con los otros dos machos que no habían ido en mi ayuda ante semejante injusticia. El tema: cómo podía tratar a Inuyasha de esa manera.

No escuché lo que decían, pues a pesar de todo, no me gustaba meter las narices donde no me llamaban. Pero hice mi reflexión sobre el asunto. ¿Era algo malo cómo lo trataba? Yo no quería cambiar mi manera de ser por una persona, por mucho que me importara esta. Además, nuestra relación ya era buena antes así, siempre peleándonos y discutiendo hasta por las cosas más tontas.

A mí no me gustaba ser calmada ni mansa. Odiaba las típicas chicas que no decían lo que pensaban a su novio, que no discutían con él por cosas como la música del coche, que eran permisivas y dóciles como unos gatitos bebiendo leche. Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Incuso me había dicho una vez, que el día en el que no discutiera con él sobre el color del mantel, el color de la habitación, su ropa en el suelo… se plantearía el seguir conmigo.

Íbamos de camino a la plaza central de la fiesta, el envelado. Era una carpa donde tocaban bandas de música hasta muy tarde. Alrededor de esta, había puestos de alcohol, mesas para comer la carne que se hacía en la barbacoa… Todo estaba igual que la última vez: el mismo ambiente, la misma gente en las paradas…

─Parece que el tiempo no pasa para algunas cosas- dije mirando la misma banda de música que tocaba.

─El presupuesto viene con descuento por ser cliente habitual- dijo Inuyasha a mi oído y yo me reí.

Pasamos por las paradas para ir hacia el centro del envelado, donde todo el mundo estaba bailando las canciones más sonadas del verano, aunque también estaban las de años anteriores. Sango estaba radiante, pues siempre le habían gustado los bailes del pueblo, yo aún recordaba cómo me llevaba a bailar para no estar sola mirándola. Iba a decirle en broma que si quería que bailara con ella, pero al girarme a mirarla, vi que ella ya había cogido a un Miroku embelesado por su sonrisa y se lo llevaba al centro de la pista. Inuyasha se rió al ver lo mismo que yo, y la risa se incrementó al ver como Ayame se llevaba a la pista a su hijo y marido a rastras.

─ Pobre Kouga- le confesé a Inuyasha- Odia bailar.

Él miró la pista de baile y seguidamente a mí.

─ Baila conmigo- me ordenó.

Yo sonreí ante la cara de perrito que ponía y decidí cobrarme la venganza. Aferré más hacia mí el peluche y negué con la cabeza.

─Nop, él- dije señalando al peluche- me lo ha pedido antes- él frunció el ceño fulminando al peluche- Además, no quiero bailar con un tramposo.

Me di la vuelta dejádnosle solo aguantando las columnas, y me fui a la pista sola, para empezar a menearme con mi peluche en brazos. Mi sonrisa mental era enorme, y me puse a contar los segundos. No pasaron ni diez, cuando un brazo en regodeó la cintura, sonreí al saber que eran Inuyasha y sus celos, y una mano me quitó el peluche. El brazo en la cintura desapareció, y la sonrisa de ganadora se me borró de la cara y me giré para verle interrogante. No estaba. Le busqué durante un rato, para encontrarle dándole el peluche a Ian. Me enfadé, y al volver a tenerle delante, empecé:

─ ¿Qué crees que haces?

─ Quitar eso de mi pareja de baile- dijo enfadado.

─ Es solo un peluche, Taisho- dije rabiosa- no tenías ningún derecho a…

Me besó. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa para después poner las manos en su pecho para alejarle de mí. Si seguía besándome así, no diría nada serio. Él evitó la separación. Me puso una mano entre mis cabellos para acercarme por la nuca hacia él, la otra mano se posó en la parte baja de la cintura para acercarme todo lo posible. Sus labios se abrieron hambrientos y me mordió el labio inferior para que, por reacción, abriera la boca en un quejido. Lo hice, y él aprovechó para deslizar la lengua dentro de mi boca y comerme a besos, aferrándome más fuerte si cabe. Dejé de luchar y le eché los brazos al cuello para pasar luego una mano por su cabello. Deslicé mi lengua con la suya y las junté para empezar una lucha sin ningún perdedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nos separamos. Mi respiración era completamente jadeosa, las mejillas debían de estar al rojo vivo, pues sentía como si me hubiera subido la fiebre.

─ No me vuelvas a llamar Taisho, pequeña- dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente- y no me vuelvas a dejar por un peluche- me volvió a dar un beso, pero esta vez fue uno de martillo- Por encima de mi no hay nadie- aseguró.

Yo solo le miraba sorprendida por sus celos y determinación. Luego, después de ver lo que ambos habíamos montado por tan poca cosa, me reí y le abracé. Empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música muy ceca de él, hasta que me sonrió y, cogiéndome aún de la cintura, se movió conmigo.

─ ¿No te molesta que siempre discutamos por cosas sin sentido?- le pregunté al recordar la idea de hacía un rato.

─ ¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido- Para nada. Es lo más divertido del mundo, y las reconciliaciones son históricas- añadió con un toque de lascivia.

─ Ya pero…- seguí seria- con otra podría tener algo más serio, más… no lo sé. Discutir por tonterías…. es infantil. Y siempre estamos así.

─Kagome- dijo serio y deteniéndose- yo necesito alguien que no me dé siempre lo que quiero, que cada día sea un reto, una diversión. Que al ir a la feria me desafíe al tiro y tenga que hacer trampa para poder ganar. Que discuta sobre el color de las paredes y sobre si es bueno andar por casa en calzoncillos. Que me riña al dejar la ropa tirada en el suelo.- yo me reí- No quiero a una gata que me lama y me complazca siempre en todo. Te conozco más que nadie, he visto todas tus facetas y me encantan- me sonrojé- pero no en la que me intentas cambiar por un peluche- dijo serio de golpe- Eso no se hace. Quiero a ese fuera de casa- sentenció señalando al peluche lejos de nosotros.

Le abracé riendo, y volvimos a bailar.

**

* * *

**

BUENO ¿QUÉ TAL? HE LLEGADO LA PROMEDIO DE ACEPTACIÓN PARA GANARME EL PERDÓN?

COMO NO HE DE DECIR MUCHO, ME LIMITO A SEGUIR PIDIENDO REVIEWS, Y A CONTESTAR LOS DEL ÚLTIMO CAP.

**Ankin**: Dejando de lado las faltas (no tengo remedio y me pareció muy mal pedirte revisarlo si no me había leido lo tuyo (estoy en ello)), espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, osea, que me haya tomado mi tiempo; esta vez no hay "porno" para quedarme en el calientabragas ¿eh?; esta vez no hay cagadas anatómicas pero si posesividad, qué he de decirte, a mi que sea así, me pone mucho. muchos besos y te veo mañana, ¡qué nos vamos de vacaciones!

**Ahome Hinata**: Hola otra vez. dios, he publicado los dos fics de golpe y te he dejado un comentario en cada uno ¿contenta? yo mucho de que me seas fiel en lo que escribo. me hace gracia que te gusten las expresiones españolas, je, je, si alguna no la entiendes ¿ya sabes, eh? me da pena que leas el fic en clase de mates, pero es mates, te entiendo a la perfección, pero a mi no me pasa eso desde que dejé la ESO para ahcer el bachillerato social-linguístico. soy de letras. no me riñas pro tardar tanto, que ahora tengo más faena ¿eh? pero me gusta que me sigas recordando lo que he de escribir, sino... seme va de la cabeza. Muchos besos.


End file.
